Son of Nightmare Moon
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: What if six years before Nightmare Moon was released she was bored and decided to go to another world. What if she met a certain six year old white-haired Tsuki that was being beaten by the villagers? After taking control and killing the villagers she decided to use the child as a backup plan if she was ever defeated... -Full Summary Inside-
1. The Meeting

**Hikarikit here with another story had the idea in my head and after writing I decided to post it. It's a Naruto My Little Pony:FiM Xover it will be mostly centered on my OC. I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony:FiM just my OC**

* * *

"Hey" talking

'_Hey'_ thoughts

"**Hey"** possessed voice

"_**Heus**__**"**_ Spells

* * *

Summary: What if six years before Nightmare Moon was released she was bored and decided to go to another world. What if she met a certain six year old white-haired Tsuki that was being beaten by the villagers? After taking control and killing the villagers she decided to use the child as a backup plan if she was ever defeated. But after spending time with him she decided to forget the plan as she loved the child as her own but as the years went by she loved him more than a son. How will this affect not only the Ninja world but also the Land of Equestria of someone having the same powers as Nightmare Moon?

* * *

**Story Start**

'_Eleven thousand three-hundred and ten craters on the moon.'_ thought a certain Alicorn as she counted the craters again. Her coat is black in color with her horn and wings being the same, has teal eyes with slit pupils and the sclera were a lighter teal color, her mane and tail were a brilliant color blue with a grayish blue aura surrounding them with sparkles that represented stars. Who is this Alicorn you ask well it is none other than the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon.

It's been almost a thousand years that Nightmare has been defeated by her sister Princess Celestia and was banished to the moon. Well technically half-sister since she was created from the dark forces from the moon and used Princess Luna as a host since she was vulnerable with jealousy and hate for the ponies sleeping in her beautiful night and awake during the day. Nightmare knew that the powers from the Elements of Harmony that sealed her in the moon are weakening but it will still be quite a while maybe another six to seven years if she had to guess.

"Nothing but craters and rocks here I'm getting fed up with all of this waiting!" yelled Nightmare as she slammed her hoof on the ground. She lifted her hoof and look at the small crater she created she kept looking at it until she sighed and said, "Eleven thousand three-hundred and eleven craters on the moon. I really need to get out of here but those blasted elements won't let me leave the moon besides it's not like I can use a spell to go to another world right?" silence was all she got before she smacked herself on her hoof. "I truly am an idiot." She told herself before getting up on all fours and her horn and eyes glowing before saying, "_**Creator t**__**empore et spatio**__**, **__**Da mihi **__**locum **__**alium mundum **__**ad faciem!**_"(1) when she was done a portal opened in front of her she saw what looked like a village with four heads carved on a mountain.

She was surprised that the spell work and decided to leave her body behind since it might alert Celestia that she is free. "_**Anima **__**et corpus **__**Unum **__**sunt**__**, **__**dum **__**petitur **__**Seperate!**_" (2) as a transparent Nightmare Moon came out of her body as the body feel lifelessly to the ground. Nodding in satisfaction she flew towards the portal as it closed.

**Konohagakure**

When Nightmare came out of the portal and was surprised that the world had a lot of mana and from what she sensed none of those hairless monkeys, humans that's what they are called have no mana in their bodies whatsoever only another energy source but it wasn't as strong as mana. As she kept flying she sensed a huge mana energy spike coming from the center of a large group. She quickly flew towards the area what she saw shocked her to the core.

There was a small human, probably the same age of a young colt, being tortured by bigger humans. She saw that the young human has snow-kissed-white mane with a red streak, two-whisker like marks on both cheeks being red in color, and he has golden eyes. She grows increasingly angry for every kick that hits the young human. She saw that the young human has cuts and bruises and grows even angrier for that happening to him. She may be a being of darkness but even she knows to never hurt a youngling.

She noticed that the mana spike came from the young human and has a lot almost as much as her but it is uncontrolled and wild. Finally having enough of the abuse she flew towards the young human and went inside his body to control him.

Gaining control she sent out a wave of mana and it knocked the humans back. **"Are you really that stupid I may be a being of darkness but even I know to never hurt a young child."** She said as one of the villagers getting up heard and screamed in fright.

"The demon is free we are all going to die!" he yelled as the other villagers started running around like chickens without their heads.

Nightmare saw this and couldn't help but face palm herself for the stupidity these humans have but decided to have fun with them, **"Yes I am finally free I should thank you human if it weren't for you the seal wouldn't have weaken enough for me to take control, let me thank you with your life."** And with that 'his' eyes glowed as 'he' sent beams of mana towards the villagers and killed them all.

She sensed higher energies heading towards her that she decided to take the child's body away from here. She kept running until she got to a gate with a giant forest behind it and she jumped over it and went inside. She kept running until she sensed no one near her and decided to greet the young human but before she did that she decided to look at his memories to find out what happened to him.

**Flashback**

'_I just had to be hungry right now I couldn't wait until nightfall.'_ thought a six-year old Shigure as he was being chased the villagers again they always did this on a weekly or monthly bases and he never knew why they always did this to him or Naruto well that was until they met the Kyuubi during one of their beatings. How Shigure ended up in Naruto's mind was a question not even the Kyuubi could answer. They found out that the Kyuubi was a female named Kura and she became like an older sister to him and a mother to Naruto. She even gave Shigure about two tails of her power to him as an apology for what has happened to him. Shigure just told her that it wasn't her fault that he was being hated and that fault was the villagers. Though when he gotten her power he gained a red streak on his hair and two-whisker like marks on both cheeks being red as well. Maybe that was one reason they called him a demon besides hanging out with Naruto.

"You will die today white demon then soon we will find the Kyuubi and kill him as well!" shouted one of the villagers. There were probably around 20 or 30. Most of them were villagers, and the rest were either ninjas or the ANBU that were supposed to protect him and Naruto from this sort of thing.

They were about to attack him, when one of the villagers said something, "WAIT!" everyone looked at him in question.

"What if he tells the Hokage? We know he favors the demons more." They stopped to think and realized that he was right. Their leader would sooner listen to the brat than them. Shigure had hope in his eyes that he might be able to get out of this alive but it was shattered when another one spoke.

"Don't worry, there's way too many of us for him to memorize all out faces. Though after we're done with him, he might not even be able to remember anything at all." That was all the people needed to hear as they started to torture him. About an hour had passed, but to Shigure it felt like an eternity.

They stepped back to admire their work. They started to cheer as they saw the completely bloody mess they did to him.

'_I'm sorry Naruto, Kura it seems I won't be able to live pass tonight. I hope you both will have a happy life after I am gone.'_ thought Shigure as succumb to this wounds.

**End Flashback**

Nightmare couldn't believe that life that this young child lived, the tortures, the beatings, the hatred, the glares, and it was for something that he no control over. She started to think on how to use the child. She knew that child has mana and a lot of it compared to her own.

_'Hmm I could use this to my advantage he already has a flicker of darkness inside him and if I play my cards right I can use him for when I'm released from the moon. Even the Elements cannot stop me and I will have my revenged on those sun-loving idiots especially on Princess Celestia.'_ thought Nightmare as she growled when she said Celestia's name. Nodding at her plan she went to greet the child in his mindscape.

**Shigure's Mindscape**

When Nightmare entered the Mindscape she saw that it was a dessert with a few dead trees and leaves around. She saw a crescent moon on the black sky, there were also white towers on the distance and sense the young child was there.(3) She decided to change into a human form so that her plan may work. In a flash of dark blue, gone was the alicorn and a woman appeared.

The woman has pale skin with black hair that reaches her waist and a tail with sparkles that represented stars and were transparent enough to see through, her eyes are a teal color with slitted pupils. She is wearing a purple dress that has two crescent moon marks on the side of her waist with a dark purple lining around them. She also has black colored sleeves that reach up to her arms and also arm bands with the crescent moon marks on them, she also has a black helmet that narrows in between her eyes. She also has a horn and horse ears and wings that are black in color.

She looked at herself and thought, _'So this is what I look like as a human, interesting.'_ and with that she flew towards the tower.

When she arrived to the tower she saw that Shigure was sleeping their without a care in the world that she couldn't help but smile a little before blinking at what she was doing, _'Why am I smiling he is just a brat that will help me conquer Equestria nothing more nothing less, though I have to admit he does look cute when he is asleep.'_ Before shaking her head to get the thought out.

As she was shaking her head she heard a whimper and looked towards Shigure and saw that he was shaking a bit with tears in his eyes. She quickly walked towards him and hugged him hoping that it would calm him, she noticed that the tears stopped but he was still shaking and decided to sing a song for him.

(Play Come Little Children –Luna Version)

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away _

_Into a land of enchantment _

_Come, little children, the time's come to play _

_Here in my garden of shadows _

_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way _

_Through all the pain and the sorrows _

_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way _

_Murdering beauty and passions _

_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way _

_Too weary of life and deceptions _

_Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away _

_Into the calm and the quiet _

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away _

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children, the time's come to play _

_Here in my garden of shadows_

When she finished singing she noticed that Shigure stopped shaking and had his head on her chest snoring a bit sleeping peacefully. She smiled and decided to rest as well since the day had taken a lot from her.

When Shigure woke up he noticed that he was in a dessert with dead trees here and there, when he looked up towards the sky he noticed that it was night with a crescent moon.

"So this is the afterlife…it sucks if you ask me." he said to himself but he heard a feminine giggle behind him.

"You aren't dead this is your mindscape." when he turned he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen that he couldn't help but blush.

"Beautiful." Nightmare heard what he said and had a small blush on her face. Before she was sealed other ponies would run away from her in terror screaming monster, it hurt but it fueled her anger. For Shigure to call her that gave her a warm feeling on her chest.

"Wait so you said this is my mindscape and I am not dead? How?" asked Shigure curiously as Nightmare nodded.

"Yes it is and for you not being dead well I help you from those villagers when they tortured you. I took control of your body since I am just a soul and killed them then I brought your body to a forest that was behind a gate." She replied.

"But why did you help me I'm just a demon that doesn't deserved to be help well that's what the villagers always tell me." Said Shigure as he dropped his head a little Nightmare walked up to him and got on her knees and gave him a hug.

"You aren't a demon Shigure all I see is a young co-child who has lived a terrible life that I wouldn't have my greatest enemy live. Besides if anyone is a demon here it's me as all other po-people run from me in terror." said Nightmare as she gave a downcast look on her face.

Shigure saw this and hugged her back before yelling, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Nightmare looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You don't see me as a demon?"

Shigure shook his head, "Of course not will a demon help me from being beaten from the villagers? Would a demon sing me a lullaby when I was having a nightmare? Would a demon be so nice to me? No I don't think of you as a demon to be honest with your wings you like an angel to me, yea like an angel, a guardian angel." he smiled widely as he looked towards Nightmare.

Nightmare couldn't believe this young child no this young man doesn't see her as a demon. She knew that she had to train the child for her revenged but somehow there was something with the child that made her anger and hatred quench but she would still follow the plan no matter how nice or caring she has to be.

"So Shigure how about I train you I can sense that you have a different energy than those humans, but similar to my own." Said Nightmare

Shigure looked at Nightmare with a shock expression he knew his energy was different than everyone else's and he couldn't do a simple Bunshin Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) as least Naruto can make one but not him. Not even Kura knew what energy he had and she was a Bijuu who was alive during the time of the Rikudo Sennin.

"Wait you have a similar energy like me? How can I bring it out? And what is it called?" said Shigure excitedly as he ran up to her with stars in his eyes almost making Nightmare laugh but she restrained herself and calmly answered him.

"The energy is called Mana and it is an energy just like those people have but more potent and it's from the landscape and non-living beings such as rocks, but in some cases like you and me. We have our own Mana supply in our bodies that regenerates and grows strong over time that we train in it. And to bring out our Mana we have to be calm and collected but we will start tomorrow." said Nightmare as Shigure gave a pout at that, making her chuckle lightly.

"Ok we can start tomorrow but wait what's your name?" asked Shigure.

"Well I don't really have a name people just call me demon or monster." said Nightmare half-lying since other ponies just called her monster but she added the demon part to make Shigure loyal to her.

Shigure gave a small frown at that before he smiled, "Well how about we give you a name then but it has to be unique like you…ok what to name you?" said Shigure as he closed his eyes missing the blush on Nightmare's face.

"Hmm how about Tsukiyo? It means Moonlit Night?" Shigure suggested as Nightmare was testing the name on her tongue before nodding.

"I like it thank you Shigure it means a lot to me." said the newly named Tsukiyo before wrapping him in a hug which earned a blush from Shigure before returning the hug.

Tsukiyo noticed that Shigure was disappearing meaning he was going back to the real world. Shigure saw this and couldn't help but feel sad that he was leaving a new friend just when they just met. Tsukiyo saw this and smiled warmly towards Shigure and told him, "Don't worry Shigure we'll see each other tonight in your mind so that we can get started on your training in Mana ok." Shigure nodded with a big smile as he was gone from his mindscape.

What he didn't see was Tsukiyo grinning evilly before chuckling, "Everything is going smoothly I just have to train him then when the time is right take him and soon Equestria will be in an eternal night and Princess Celestia will be no more."

* * *

(1)-Creator of Time and Space, Grant me passage to another world to face

(2)- Soul and Body that are One, Separate until the task it done

(3)- Think of Hueco Mundo

* * *

**Will Nightmare continue her plan and bring an eternal night to Equestria or will Shigure's innocent ways turn her from her revenge? Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	2. Years Later and Flashbacks

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 2 of Son of Nightmare Moon**

**Had a bit of problem here when I looked up for Nightmare's powers I didn't get much just Transformation, raising the moon, Dream Duty, and Weather Manipulation (as Princess Luna) so I decided to use elements from other games such as Tales of Symphonia, Kingdoms of Amalur, Etc. I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony just my OC's**

* * *

"Hey"- Speech

'_Hey' –_ Thoughts or Flashbacks

**Hey – Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_Hmm how about Tsukiyo? It means Moonlit Night?" Shigure suggested as Nightmare was testing the name on her tongue before nodding._

"_I like it thank you Shigure it means a lot to me." Said the newly named Tsukiyo before wrapping him in a hug which earned a blush from Shigure before returning the hug._

_Tsukiyo noticed that Shigure was disappearing meaning he was going back to the real world. Shigure saw this and couldn't help but feel sad that he was leaving a new friend just when they just met. Tsukiyo saw this and smiled warmly towards Shigure and told him, "Don't worry Shigure we'll see each other tonight in your mind so that we can get started on your training in mana ok." Shigure nodded with a big smile as he was gone from his mindscape._

_What he didn't see was Tsukiyo grinning evilly before chuckling, "Everything is going smoothly I just have to train him then when the time is right take him and soon Equestria will be in an eternal night and Princess Celestia will be no more."_

* * *

**Story Start**

**Timeskip Six Years Later**

We now see a twelve year old Shigure sitting on a desk looking at Iruka, who was giving a lecture, with his face on his arms giving a bored expression which was mirrored by mostly everyone in class. Shigure changed a lot in the six years since he started training with Tsukiyo. He grew at an impressive height of 5 feet 5 inches, his hair grew to his waist with his red streak but now has a blue, black, and purple streaks due to a ritual Tsukiyo used on him when he was ten to make him her actual son. His eyes are still golden but the pupils became slitted just like hers. He gained a purple crescent moon mark on his forehead with a yellow star in the middle. He learned a lot from her and can now bring out his Mana but he is still learning how to use the most powerful ones which needs the ancient language to use. There are others that don't need the ancient language and Tsukiyo calls them Artes. He even created some with Tsukiyo's help.

In boredom Shigure started to remember the time Tsukiyo started to train him with his Mana. (A/N: The following flashback is used in Kouma Shokan by pain17fication who gave me permission to use it so credit goes to him)

**Flashback**

_A six year old Shigure was nearly bouncing on where he was sitting waiting for Tsukiyo to start his training on Mana. Tsukiyo saw this and couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his reaction._

'_Okay Shigure we are going to start by bringing out your Mana. Now to bring out your Mana you will need to be calm and collected so we will start by meditating.' Said Tsukiyo_

_Shigure nodded and sat down with his legs crossed, laced his fingers and had his hands rest on his lap with the palms up. He then closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly Tsukiyo saw this and smiled, 'Good keep at it and you'll soon feel a pull towards your mind's center. Let the pull take you there.'_

_He didn't respond to her and focused on feeling for the pull. Slowly, he felt a tug on his mental awareness and let the pull take him. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in his mindscape with a door opened on one of the buildings. The energy coming from the building felt…strange, if he had to describe it, it felt ghostly yet at the same time full of life. It was definitely a new experience to him and he entered the building._

_As he walked down the hall, he noticed the walls gaining archaic runes and the water in the center of the hall was changing colors that shone brightly. He soon entered a room that had a small pedestal with claw-shaped corners. Each of the claw tips was touching an orb of swirling energies that shone in various colors. The pedestal was surrounded by water that was being sent outward in small waves with every pulse the orb gave._

_Raising a brow he walked towards the pedestal and slowly raised his hand to it. When his palm got close, the claws opened and unblocked the orb, allowing Shigure to grasp it._

_As soon as he did, he felt a rush of power coming out of his body he never felt anything like it, it was the most amazing thing ever. Soon he was brought of the building where he saw the smiling face of Tsukiyo._

"_Congratulations, Shigure," she said as she wrapped him in a hug, "Now, we can begin training you to harness your mana. We will begin with a simple Arte called Heal" as Shigure nodded excitedly at that._

**Flashback end**

Shigure was brought of his thoughts when Iruka said that the Final Graduation Exam was tomorrow and to start training. Shigure noticed the rest of the kids leaving and left as well when he exited the building he saw the other kids with their parents talking about the Exam tomorrow.

He saw the parents look at him with glares but noticed the others looking at him with neutral expressions and a very few gave him a nod which came from the Clan Heads. He nodded back towards the Clan Heads and started walking towards the Hokage Monument where he saw Naruto painting on the Four Hokages faces.

He looked towards the civilians and the ninjas and noticed none of them have seen what Naruto was doing and he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit in the middle of the day. He sighed at their stupidity and started walking away towards the Forest of Death.

As he reached the gate he jumped over and started walking inside the forest. He noticed some of the animals move out of the way to let him through it was always this way ever since he unlocked his mana but soon they stayed away from him when Tsukiyo did a blood ritual to make Shigure her son. He soon reached a cave and went inside as he walked the gems on the walls started to glow in response to him.

He walked towards the end of the cave and saw a small lake with those same rocks on the ceiling glowing like a night sky. He smiled sadly as it reminded him of Tsukiyo it has been almost six months since she was gone. She told him how she was using him for revenged on her people but after the years she stop as she loved Shigure like her own colt. She even told him about her before coming to his world. How she tried to show her people how beautiful the night was by fearing her but it never did any good. And how she tried to make her world into an eternal night but was defeated by her half-sister Celestia with the Elements of Harmony and was banished to the moon. (A/N: note Tsukiyo hasn't told Shigure that she is a pony)

Shigure kept looking at the ceiling for what seemed minutes but was actually hours before he left. When he left the cave he noticed it was night and quickly ran to his and Naruto's apartment. When he got there he saw Naruto on the sofa sleeping with a ramen cup in his hand. He noticed that Naruto's jumpsuit was on the chair neatly folded. Shigure gave the jumpsuit a glare before grinning as he walked up towards the jumpsuit with his hand on fire and burned the jumpsuit to ash.

He knew that Naruto was playing the fool all these years hoping to get the villagers to stop attacking them. It was Kura's idea and since the graduation exam is tomorrow might as well get rid of it and show people that Naruto wasn't the deadlast as people make him out to be.

He then went this room to the closet and grabbed a box with clothes for Naruto and placed them on the chair were the jumpsuit used to be and went to sleep.

When he woke up and went to the kitchen he saw Naruto there wearing the new clothes he bought him. Naruto was wearing black Anbu style pants, with a ninja pouch on his right waist, black obi shoes, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that ends on his elbows, and a dark red short-sleeve haori with a nine tailed fox on the back looking ready to attack. He also has armguards on both hands that are silver in color and have a reddish-orange designs on them.

"Morning Naruto it seems you are wearing the gift I got you huh?" said Shigure as Naruto came up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I love it Shigure-nii but how did you get the money to pay for this it must have cost a lot." Said Naruto but Shigure smiled and told him.

"It didn't cost a lot of money since I went to the Dragon's Claw you remember TenTen right," he asked as Naruto nodded, "Well her dad owns the place and gave me a discount on our clothes since he doesn't see us as demons."

Naruto nodded but then asked Shigure, "So what are you wearing Nii-san?" Shigure was about to answer but he felt something jump on his head. As he looked up he saw a red fox with nine tails sleeping soundly on his head. Shigure and Naruto gave a chuckle at that.

"Morning Kura-chan" said Shigure as Kura just opened one of her eyes and said in a tired voice, "Morning Shigure-kun please let me sleep on your head I'm too tired" which gained sweatdrops from both Shigure and Naruto.

"But you slept all day yesterday" asked Naruto as Kura just shrugged, "So?" she asked as they gained bigger sweatdrops before they started to make breakfast.

As they finished breakfast they saw that they had a few minutes before class starts in which Naruto quickly runs out of the house to get to the Academy. Shigure on the other hand just casually went to his room to change into his clothes and he looked into the mirror.

He was wearing black hakama pants, black boots, a dark purple muscle shirt with a black Anbu style flak jacket, black sleeves that reach up to his biceps with a crescent moon design on the top, silver gauntlets that reach up to his elbows with a black and purple intricate designs on them, he also is wearing a black scarf that is long on one side and reaches his back legs while the other side is short and it is in front of him with a crescent moon design on it.

He nodded and checked the clock and noticed he had about less than a minute to reach the Academy which was on the other side of the village. He closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes glowed in a teal color and said, _**Tempus **__**stare **__**precipio vobis**__**, **__**non **__**praeteribit **__**minutes **__**donec **__**per **__**sum**__**, **__**faciens quod **__**ego facere debeam**__**, **__**tempus **__**stare **__**precipio vobis**_ (1) and soon he stepped outside the house making sure to lock it and started walking to the Academy. As he was walking he couldn't help but prank people as they were frozen like statues, something he got from Kura, speaking of which he saw that she was still sleeping on his head without a care in the world. He then grabbed her gently and placed her on his neck and covered her with his scarf.

As he reached the Academy he saw that Iruka and Mizuki were just about to reach the classroom. He quickly passed them and sat in the back where Naruto and Hinata were sitting and sat next to Hinata. His eyes gave a teal glow and soon time started to move again.

"Welcome students today is the Final Graduation Exam and if you pass you will become Genin for Konohagakure. Alright let's start with a written test." Said Iruka but before he and Mizuki could pass the papers one of Shigure's Fangirls raised her hand and told them, "Iruka-sensei Shigure isn't here yet" but then she heard a chuckle from the back that when she turned she saw Shigure wearing a new outfit and couldn't help but blush.

"Oh Ami you wound me I thought you were learning how to detect me when I came. If I were an enemy you would have been dead. Actually that goes to all you girls as well I'm a bit disappointed." Said Shigure playfully scolding but when he saw them with sadden expressions he sighed and told them, "Alright, alright how about this after the exams and training we can all go to lunch sounds fair," he saw them smile but decided to end that smile and told them, "but you girls either have to pass the Exams or know when I'm coming during training." He laughed at their shocked expressions and soon they started laughing alongside him.

Yes if you were thinking about it, you are correct Shigure gained Fangirls over the years in the Academy more than Sasuke Uchiha due to him actually talking to the girls and helping them during training which gotten at least half of Sasuke's Fangirls to his Fanclub. He even stated in the beginning that he will talk to the girls but to become his friends they have to take their training seriously in which they did.

"Alright now that everyone's here we can start the Exams…with no interruptions please?" said Iruka as Shigure and the Fangirls chuckled a bit before passing out the papers as the papers were being passed on Hinata whispered to Shigure, "You stop time again didn't you?" she told him more of an answer than a question. Shigure looked at her before looking at front, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled as Hinata gave him an elbow to his sides. Hinata could always tell when Shigure was able to cast a spell, when they first met Hinata was shy and always spoke stuttering and whispering but who can blame her she was kidnapped by an Kumo 'ambassador' when she was six. He still remembers that day, it was the day he made his first kill.

**Flashback**

_Shigure was walking to his and Naruto's apartment late at night it has been three weeks since he met Tsukiyo and has been learning a lot from her. After learning the Arte Heal Tsukiyo decided to see what was his main element(s) is(are), they found out that Shigure has a higher connection to Light, Wind, and Lighting Elements. Though Tsukiyo was happy that he had a small connection to the Darkness element in which she is a master at. She decided to teach Shigure the Darkness Arte: Demon Fang after she made Shigure steal a regular katana for the time being. It took Shigure three days before he had almost mastered the Arte. Which surprised Tsukiyo since it took her at least a week before she got it down. For Shigure to get it in almost half the time was nothing short of prodigal but Shigure claimed he got it out of hard work which made Tsukiyo smile knowing Shigure wasn't going to be arrogant like she was before she was sealed._

_As Shigure was walking he came up by the Hyuuga compound and saw a black figure carrying a sack. Sensing a person in the sack he decided to stop the figure. He ran up while taking out his katana, he swung and yelled, "Demon Fang" and soon a wave of dark purple Mana was speeding towards the figure. The figure saw this and was shocked since he never seen or heard such a technique before but he got out of his shock and dodged the attack. When the figure looked at who attacked him he laughed._

"_Well what do you know for a moment I was pretty scared there why don't you run along kid, before I do something you will regret." Said the figure as Shigure held his ground and told him, "No thanks I can sense someone in the sack so why don't you leave the sack on the floor and run along old man before I do something you will regret" mocking the person to drop the sack and attack him. _'_Come on take the bait_'_ thought Shigure_

_The figure gained a tick mark before dropping the sack rushing toward Shigure and taking out a kunai slashing him. Shigure brought up his katana and blocked it before the sword glowed a green color and Shigure yelled, "Phoenix Rush" Shigure threw the figure in the air before jumping and slashing the figure many times as Shigure spun around._

_When the attack was done Shigure saw the figure landing on the ground and stayed like that not moving at all. Shigure had a face of horror knowing he just killed a person and emptied his stomach. As Shigure wiped the vomit off his mouth he noticed the person was still in the sack. As he walked towards the sack and opened it he saw a girl around his age with blue hair styled in a hime cut, with two bangs on the side of her face, with pupil-less lavender colored eyes instead of the regular whites on all Hyuugas. _

"_Are you alright?" said Shigure but the only answer he got was the girl hugging the life out of him while crying. Shigure was a bit shocked since the only ones to hug him are Naruto, Kura, and Tsukiyo. But Shigure came out of his shock and hug the girl back while whispering soothing words in her ear._

_This is was the scene Hiashi and Hizashi witnessed, they noticed that the figure dead on the floor in a puddle of blood was the ambassador from Kumo that signed the peace treaty. They looked back towards Hinata and Shigure and saw that Hinata had fallen asleep they both couldn't help but chuckle at this._

"_It seems Hinata has made a friend in him eh brother? And to kill a Jonin while being six years old is both amazing and horrifying for someone so young" said Hizashi as Hiashi nodded_

"_Yes she has and I will not do anything Hinata is going to need this and I know Shigure can bring out Hinata's potential, and yes it was amazing and horrifying it seems they will both need each other for what has happened today" said Hiashi as he walked towards Shigure and led him to the Hyuuga Estate to sleep since Hinata has an iron grip on Shigure and wouldn't let go._

**End Flashback**

Coming out of his thoughts when Mizuki came up and gave them the papers Shigure noticed that his and Naruto's paper have a Genjutsu on them. As Mizuki was walking towards the front Shigure sent a glare towards him. He never liked Mizuki as he tried to sabotage his and Naruto's studies throughout the whole year.

Looking back at his paper he sent a small wave of Mana towards his and Naruto's paper since Genjutsu uses Chakra and Shigure isn't affected at all as all Genjutsus fall right out of him. He noticed Hinata giving him a side glance before continuing her test. After an hour Iruka picked up all the papers and had Mizuki lead the student outside for the Taijutsu portion as he was grading the papers.

When they went outside Mizuki had the girls on one side and the boys on another and explained, "Alright students you will have three minutes in a Taijutsu match against me and remember the longer you last the better score you will receive and after three minutes I will come harder alright first is…" this happened for quite some time mostly all the civilians got close to three minutes but never passed the mark (A/N: JUST GOING TO GIVE THE TIME LIMITS AND WHO PASSED)

Kiba- passed 3 minutes 30 seconds

Ino- passed barely 3 minutes 3 seconds

Shikamaru- to troublesome to put…nah passed 3 minutes even

Shino- passed 3 minutes even

Sakura- to disappointing to write

Sasuke- passed five minutes -Mizuki went easy on in him- (A/N: Bastard)

Choji- passed 3 minutes 10 seconds

Naruto- passed 5 minutes 15 seconds – Mizuki tried to sabotage him but Naruto kicked ass-

Hinata- passed 4 minutes 30 seconds –though Mizuki got a Jyuken on the nuts for what he did to Naruto- (A/N: Way to go Hinata! (^o^) Woohoo!)

It was Shigure's turn and as he got to the ring and got in the perfect Academy stance and waited for Mizuki to start. Mizuki saw this and right when the clock started Mizuki rushed towards Shigure at Chunin level speeds. '_He is purposely trying to fail me well to bad for him I was taught Taijutsu by Kura'_ thought Shigure after he threw Mizuki to the other side of the ring and got in a different stance, he bended his knees had his right arm close to him in a fist and brought his left arm forward with his hand open.(2)

Mizuki saw Shigure's stance and was confused about it _'What kind of stance is that demon doing I can't find any openings'_ thinking it was nothing Mizuki charged again but was unprepared for what happened next. When Mizuki went for a punch Shigure ducked and uppercutted Mizuki on his chin and sent him to the air. Shigure then jumped and spun around before kicking Mizuki on the stomach and sending him outside the ring.

Everyone looked at Shigure in shock he was never that good in Taijutsu and he just beaten a Chunin without breaking a sweat. Iruka just came out and saw Shigure beat Mizuki he saw the clock and it was 5 minutes 23 seconds.

"Congrats Shigure it seems you pass the Taijutsu portion, alright class next is the Ninjutsu portion which we will take after lunch so everybody you have an hour for lunch and make sure to be in the class room by then and in the meantime I will take Mizuki to the infirmary" said Iruka as he took Mizuki away.

As everyone left the Academy for lunch Shigure decided to go to Dragon's Claw to see if his custom orders were done.

**Dragon's Claw Ninja Shop**

As Shigure entered the shop he noticed that TenTen wasn't here probably still training with her teammates. He went up to the cashier and ranged the bell that was there. He waited until he heard a voice in the back, "I'm coming" just then a man in his thirties with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with black stains on it, and khaki pants walked through the door. As he was wiping the stains off his face he saw Shigure and smiled, "Shigure my boy how you been, wait shouldn't you still be in the Academy by now?"

"It's nice to see you again Takao-san and we have an hour lunch but I decided to stop by and see if the weapons I ordered were done" said Shigure as the now known Takao came up and patted Shigure on the back.

"Now my boy what have been telling you no –san stuff just call me Takao alright and yes I just finished your weapons and I had to admit it was a challenged trying to get it right, but I managed why don't you come to the practice room and give them a try." Said Takao as he led Shigure to the practice room. When they got there Takao went to the table and removed the cloth, on the table there were twin Chakram blades and a sword.

The Chakram blades are circular with nine pointed blades around it, in the center was a black cross with smaller circles at the ends of the cross, the inside of the circles were a dark red-orange color. (3)

The sword was an O-katana, the sheath was black and has purple ribbons on the top and the handle was purple with black ribbons crisscrossing it, and the guard was a silver crescent moon. When Shigure took out the sword from the sheath he saw that the blade was as dark as the night.

Placing the sword back in its sheath he grabbed the Chakrams and stood a good distance from the training dummy. Shigure then started putting Fire Mana into the Chakrams and smiled when he saw them on fire. He then threw the Chakrams to the dummy and saw the dummy get sliced and burned. He then focused on his Mana and the Chakrams came back flying to his hands. Nodding in satisfaction he put the Chakrams away and grabbed the katana. He saw Takao put another dummy next to the burned one and gave Shigure the go ahead as he moved away. Shigure started putting Dark Mana into the sword this time and yelled, "Demon Fang" and soon a wave of dark purple Mana was speeding towards the dummy and sliced it in half.

"These are amazing Takao they work better than I could imagine" said Shigure with happiness in his voice as Takao just waved it off, "It's no problem my boy as I had said before I always love a challenge and ever since you and TenTen became friends she wouldn't stop talking about your scythe, though if I may ask you wouldn't mind showing it to me would you?" said Takao like a child wanting candy.

Shigure was laughing at Takao and nodded, "It's no problem but I see where TenTen gets her love of weapons, **Requip: Tsukiko **(Moon Child)" and in a flash a scythe appeared on Shigure's back.

The scythe was large with a light purple hue. The blade is long and curved, but the blade was white as a new moon instead of the silver on all blades, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, but is black in color, and it has two grips protruding from the opposite end that resemble whittled branches. (4)

Takao was looking at the scythe in awe it was the most beautiful scythe he had ever seen, no wonder TenTen talks about it a lot. He kept looking at it until he spoke, "Boy if you were anyone else I would have paid big money for it, but from what I can see the scythe has some sentimental value to you." Shigure nodded as he smiled sadly as he looked outside the window with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yea it was given to me by a person who I saw as a mother before she left this world." Said Shigure truthfully, as she did leave his world to go back to hers but Takao doesn't know that, Takao looked at him with a sad expression before patting his back one more time. Shigure smiled at what Takao was doing before he said goodbye as he was hungry.

He decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen as he knew that Naruto would be there. As he entered he saw Naruto seating on his regular chair with about thirty bowls of ramen stacked next to him. Shigure had to chuckle at that even though Naruto is growing strong his love for ramen will never go away. He saw that Hinata was there as well eating a bowl like a high class person would.

He sat next to Hinata and called out to Ayame, "Hey Ayame nice to see you again," before calling out to Teuchi, "Hey old man I would like two bowls of Miso Ramen please and a small plate of raw meat" and smiled as he heard Teuchi shouting that he wasn't that old and about disrespectful white-haired brats.

Hinata smiled at Shigure as she told him, "So how do you think you will do during the Ninjutsu portion Shigure?"

"Hmm I don't know I know I can get the Henge due to my Transformation ability, and the Kawarimi I can just switch with an item from my pocket dimension, and for the Bushin I can create a clone with just my Mana I guess since I don't know any Artes or spells for cloning." Said Shigure as he shrugged as he smiled when Ayame brought his two bowls and the plate of meat.

"Itadakimasu" said Shigure as he started eating but then Kura, with one tail, decided to make her presence known and was yipping towards Shigure to give her some meat. Shigure smiled as he brought a piece of meat and gave it to Kura as she ate it.

Hinata noticing Kura squealed in joy before grabbing Kura and was hugging the life out of her, "Oh my Kami he-,"

"She Hinata, Kura is a she" said Shigure as Hinata nodded

"She is so cute where did you find her I never seen a fox before well I seen them on books but never in real life" said Hinata

Shigure was about to answer her but saw Kura's face turn purple, "Well Kura may be the last fox you see if she is having trouble breathing" said Shigure. Hinata blinked before looking at Kura and stopped hugging her. Kura feeling Hinata letting go jumped back on Shigure's neck while giving Hinata a small glare before smiling as Shigure offered her another piece of meat and ate it.

"Whoops sorry Kura-chan" said Hinata as she went back to her bowl.

After finishing their bowls and bidding goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi. Hinata, Naruto, and Shigure went to back to the Academy where they saw that they have another ten minutes before lunch was over and sat on their desk while talking to pass the time.

After the ten minutes everyone was in the class room talking to each other and soon enough Iruka came back and announced, "Alright everyone Mizuki had to go home due to someone hitting him a little too hard and having a Jyuken to his lower body so he won't be here for the Ninjutsu portion," Said Iruka as he gave Shigure and Hinata a small playful glare as they both looked at Iruka with innocent smiles, "Alright first is…"

Soon it was Shigure's turn as he walked to the other room and waited for Iruka to give him the go.

"Alright Shigure for the Ninjutsu portion you're going to do the Henge, Kawarimi and the Bushin Jutsu's. Start with the Henge" said Iruka as Shigure nodded and soon in a flash gone was Shigure and in his place was Tsukiyo. Iruka had a blush on his face as he was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Soon in another flash Shigure was back to normal while giving Iruka a small glare.

"Ok that was good but I have to ask who was that person?" said Iruka as Shigure who was still giving him a small glare answered.

"She is someone who was like a mother to me before she left this world and I appreciate it if you didn't look at her like that" Iruka nodding furiously as he heard the icy tone Shigure used before telling Shigure to do the Kawarimi and threw Shigure a blunt kunai. As the kunai hit Shigure in a flash a log was in his place and Shigure appeared next to Iruka.

"Good and nice touch with the flash that will confuse your enemies a lot though I have to ask why the flash" said Iruka

"Well I can never do the smoke since I have a different energy Hokage-sama has told you about it right?" asked Shigure as Iruka nodded and told Shigure to do the Bushin.

Shigure concentrated on his Mana and in another flash five clones of Shigure appeared. Iruka was writing on a paper before he smiled towards Shigure.

"Congrats Shigure you pass you are now a Genin for Konohagakure I'm sure you will do the village proud, now go ahead and call Naruto ok" As Shigure picked a black cloth Hiate and wrapped it around his right arm. Shigure bowed to Iruka as left the room to the classroom as he entered he heard his Fangirls congratulating him for passing. As he walked to his seat he told Naruto that it was his turn.

After a few minutes Naruto came back with a black Hiate on his forehead. Soon everyone was done and all the clan heirs passed while most the civilians even Sakura passed. (A/N: Oh joy)

Soon Iruka came into the room and said, "Congrats on those who passed and remember to come next week to find out your teammates and Jonin sensei and for those who failed you're welcome to try again next year." And with that everyone left.

Soon Hinata, Naruto and Shigure came out of the Academy and were greeted by Hiashi and Hanabi as he smiled towards them, "Hinata congratulations on passing you make the Hyuuga's proud and congrats you two as well I know you all will become great shinobi's" as Hanabi ran up to Hinata and hugged her, "Congrats on passing Nee-san"

"Thank you Hanabi-chan" said Hinata as Shigure came up and grabbed Hanabi and lifted her up on his shoulders.

"Firecracker-chan I missed you I haven't seen you in like forever" said Shigure in a playful voice as Hanabi giggled, "Nii-san it wasn't forever we saw each other like last week"

Shigure smiled and told her, "A week too long Firecracker-chan"

Hiashi smiled at the scene ever since Hinata and Shigure became friends he made quite an impact on Hanabi while he was training her she became serious, though he suspects the elders had something to do with it, but with Shigure she lost her seriousness and smiled when she is around Shigure.

"Well how about you two come to the Hyuuga compound and celebrate with us all the other Clan Heads and their Heirs will be there as well." Said Hiashi as Naruto and Shigure nodded and left with them to the Hyuuga compound.

**Later that Night**

It was around midnight where we see Shigure looking at the crescent moon and the stars with tears in his eyes he kept looking at the moon before leaving to bed, but before he went inside he whispered, "I miss you Kaa-chan so much" and with that he went inside. Now that Shigure is going to sleep why don't we take a look at Tsukiyo or Nightmare and see how she has been since she left Shigure.

**With Nightmare 'Tsukiyo'**

"Curse you Celestia!" yelled Nightmare as she sent another beam of Mana on a rock and it exploded leaving a crater in its place. This is what Nightmare has been doing in the six months since she was put back into the moon. She was angry that she was forcefully brought back before she was released she still remembers that day, it was the most painful day for her.

**Flashback**

_We see Nightmare training Shigure on the Time Freeze Spell he was getting the hang of it until suddenly she screamed in pain which alerted Shigure as he entered his mindscape._

"_Kaa-chan what's wrong!?" yelled Shigure worried about his mother and saw her on the floor and looked like she was disappearing._

"_It's nothing Shigure it seems my time is up and I'm returning to my own world" said Nightmare as she looked at Shigure who was crying and smiled warmly towards him._

"_Don't worry Shigure as soon as I'm released I'm going to come back okay I will never leave you alone I love you son" said Nightmare as she disappeared completely leaving a tearful Shigure as he was crying knowing what his mother said before that once the dimensional spell is used it will take another ten years before it is used again on the dimension of the users choosing._

_As Nightmare returned to her body she noticed that the seal was still there it was weakening but not enough for her to escape. She looked on with shock, "But how I was supposed to come back when I was supposed to be free not right now, oh god I left Shigure alone oh god no. NOOOO!" yelled Nightmare as she cried until a thought came to her._

"_It's all Celestia's fault somehow she did this, because of her I lost the only happiness I had in my life. When I get out I'm going to kill you Celestia YOU HEAR ME CELESTIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY SON!" she yelled and soon stared sending beams of mana on the moon._

**Flashback End**

Nightmare sent another Mana beam before falling to the floor due to her using too much Mana and was losing consciousness. She looked towards the stars and was crying before saying, "Shigure my son, I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm so sorry" and then she fainted while dreaming of her time with Shigure.

* * *

(1)- Time stand still I order you, no minutes pass until I'm through, doing what I have to do, time stand still I order you (A/N: got this on Youtube)

(2)- Think of Vegeta's stance

(3)- Kingdom Hearts Axel's Chakrams but nine instead of eight blades

(4)- think of Osiris in DMC

* * *

**That's the end of Ch. 2 and I know, I know I changed some stuff from canon but I just went with it, but still over 6000 words this chapter without adding the other stuff so yeah my longest chapter ever. **

**It seems Nightmare is going to kill Celestia after she is released. What will happen to Shigure will he ever see Nightmare again? Will Nightmare kill Celestia? Stay tune and find out.**

**Next time in Son of Nightmare Moon: Team Placements and the Mission to Wave**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	3. Team and Wave Mission Part 1

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 3 of Son of Nightmare Moon**

**Happy Easter everyone I decided, since I finished this chapter on time, I will post this and Dragonfire today so keep on the lookout for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony only my OC's**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

'_Hey'_ \- thoughts

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_\- Spells

* * *

**Last time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_It was around midnight where we see Shigure looking at the crescent moon and the stars with tears in his eyes he kept looking at the moon before leaving to bed, but before he went inside he whispered, "I miss you Kaa-chan so much" and with that he went inside. Now that Shigure is going to sleep why don't we take a look at Tsukiyo or Nightmare and see how she has been since she left Shigure._

_**With Nightmare 'Tsukiyo'**_

_"Curse you Celestia!" yelled Nightmare as she sent another beam of Mana on a rock and it exploded leaving a crater in its place. This is what Nightmare has been doing in the six months since she was put back into the moon. She was angry that she was forcefully brought back before she was released she still remembers that day, it was the most painful day for her._

_**Flashback**_

_We see Nightmare training Shigure on the Time Freeze Spell he was getting the hang of it until suddenly she screamed in pain which alerted Shigure as he entered his mindscape._

_"__Kaa-chan what's wrong!?" yelled Shigure worried about his mother and saw her on the floor and looked like she was disappearing._

_"__It's nothing Shigure it seems my time is up and I'm returning to my own world" said Nightmare as she looked at Shigure who was crying and smiled warmly towards him._

_"__Don't worry Shigure as soon as I'm released I'm going to come back okay I will never leave you alone I love you son" said Nightmare as she disappeared completely leaving a tearful Shigure as he was crying knowing what his mother said before that once the dimensional spell is used it will take another ten years before it is used again on the dimension of the users choosing._

_As Nightmare returned to her body she noticed that the seal was still there it was weakening but not enough for her to escape. She looked on with shock, "But how I was supposed to come back when I was supposed to be free not right now, oh god I left Shigure alone oh god no. NOOOO!" yelled Nightmare as she cried until a thought came to her._

_"__It's all Celestia's fault somehow she did this, because of her I lost the only happiness I had in my life. When I get out I'm going to kill you Celestia YOU HEAR ME CELESTIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING ME AWAY FROM MY SON!" she yelled and soon stared sending beams of mana on the moon._

_**Flashback End**_

_Nightmare sent another Mana beam before falling to the floor due to her using too much Mana and was losing consciousness. She looked towards the stars and was crying before saying, "Shigure my son, I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm so sorry" and then she fainted while dreaming of her time with Shigure._

* * *

**Story Start**

**With Shigure a week later**

It's been almost a week and we see Shigure with Naruto walking to the Academy to find out who is going to be their teammates and Jonin sensei. They entered the Academy and went to their homeroom and saw their classmates.

They soon took their seats with Hinata waiting for them at the back with a smile. They smiled back and waited for Iruka to show up. They waited for ten minutes before Iruka came with a smile on his face as he looked at his students

"Alright class once again congratulations on becoming Genin so I won't waste time and tell you your team placements. Alright Team One is…" as Shigure toned out Iruka as he was a bit tired from working on a spell he was creating last night he couldn't get it yet as he didn't have enough Mana and every time he tried it, it left him with nearly enough to live. Soon Shigure was brought out of his thinking as he heard Iruka, "Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up hoping to get either Shigure or Hinata even both that would be great to him but alas Kami was in her moodswings and decided to piss Naruto off, "Sakura Haruno," cue Sakura telling Ino that love conquers all, Naruto hitting his head on the desk cursing Kami mentally, before Iruka continued, "and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as your Jonin sensei" that did Naruto fell off his seat before flipping the bird towards the sky and screaming, "FUCK YOU KAMI!"

Everyone looked at him with 'sucks to be you' looks on their faces before Iruka continued, "Yes anyway Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" as Hinata dipped her head as she wasn't getting Shigure on her team, Shigure saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder when Hinata looked at him he gave a small smile as she smiled as well knowing that even though they are on different teams they can still hang out or train.

"Team Nine is still active so Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara and your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka before Hinata raised her hand and asked, "Uhm Iruka sensei what about Shigure didn't he get placed into a team?"

"Ha I knew the dobe isn't good enough for a Jonin to have him on their team" said Sasuke as Sakura agreed with him before asking him on a date in which he denied harshly.

"Actually Sasuke Shigure doesn't get a team as he will be an apprentice to a Jonin" said Iruka but before anything could be said the window broke and a figured entered the room.

The figure was a female with light brown, pupil-less eyes, violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, a mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs, she also has a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a tick cord rather than a chain, and pale gray shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

There was a banner on top of her that said, 'Introducing the Sexy Anko Mitarashi' everyone was looking at her with 'WTF' expressions on their faces except for Shigure as he facepalmed himself for Anko's stunt.

"Uhm Anko your kinda early the Jonin sensei's aren't supposed to be here for another thirty minutes" said Iruka before he gulped as he saw Anko looking at him with a glare before she smiled

"Well I know that it's just that I couldn't wait to get _**MY**_ Shigure-kun as my apprentice" said Anko as all the guys were looking at Shigure and thinking 'lucky bastard' except for Shikamaru as he thought it would be troublesome and Naruto since he knows what Anko can do and was looking at Shigure with sympathetic look. The females were looking at Anko and were thinking of how this 'slut' was going to take Shigure away from them except for Hinata as again she knows what Anko can do and gave Shigure a pat on the back.

Before Shigure could say something Anko appeared behind him, cut his cheek and licked it before moaning, "Just as delicious as I remember it okay gaki meet me at Training Ground 44 in thirty minutes or you will deal with my snakes" and with she shunshined away.

Shigure sighed at this before getting up and jumping out the window heading towards Training Ground 44. As he reached the gates he looked around and noticed that Anko hadn't arrived yet, still having enough time he jumped over the gate and walked into the forest. What he didn't see was Anko looking at him on a tree branch before following him.

Anko followed him deeper into the forest which confused her since all the dangerous animals lived here but saw that the animals were moving away from him as if they were afraid of him. Before she could think anymore she saw Shigure entering a cave, raising a brow she entered and saw a glow coming from the walls. She took a closer look and saw that they were rocks but soon the light was gone as Shigure moved deeper into the cave. Not wanting to lose him Anko quickly ran to him and saw that Shigure was sitting down near a lake and looked towards the ceiling and saw those same rocks but they were glowing like a night sky. Anko was in a trance as she never had seen something like this but before she could say anything Shigure called out to her.

"You can come out now Anko I knew you were following me" before Anko came up towards Shigure and sat next to him. They stayed in silence before Shigure asked, "So how are we going to do this?" Anko looked at him with a mischievous grin before she answered, "Well we can start by taking off our clothes and doing it like there's no tomorrow"

Shigure facepalmed himself mostly to hide the blush on his face, "You know what I mean, on how are we going to start about getting to know each other, just without the perverted stuff."

Anko gave a pout before nodding, "Alright, Alright we can start by saying our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and our specialty. I'll start so you can get the idea okay," as she saw Shigure nod she continued, "My name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are sweet bean soup, dango, your blood, and my friends Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana. My dislikes are Orochimaru, traitors, murderers, and rapist. My hobby is conducting tea ceremonies. My dreams for the future is to kill Orochimaru and have a family. And my specialties are snake jutsu's, interrogation and torture, and Fire style Ninjutsu alright gaki your turn."

"Okay my names Shigure Tsuki my likes are Naruto, Hinata, you, the other people who don't see me as a demon, reading, creating new Artes or training with my Mana, and…Tsukiyo kaa-san," Anko saw Shigure gain a sad expression when he said Tsukiyo and decided to get it out of him later, "My dislikes are traitors, people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll and appearance, rapist, and murderers. My hobbies are watching the moon and the stars, and playing instruments. My dreams for the future is to see Tsukiyo kaa-san again and to have a family. My specialties are my Artes, using my scythe, sword and chakrams."

"Alright now normally I would say that you aren't Genin yet and have to take a test but I'll skip it since you can handle yourself pretty well" said Anko as she got up and stretched before walking out of the cave. Shigure followed her outside as she led him to the tower in the center of the forest.

"Are you just saying that because I saved you when I was ten?" asked Shigure as Anko paused for a bit before she kept on walking as she remembered that day.

**Flashback**

_Anko was walking in the middle of the night after having fun with her friends Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana drinking on celebrating their promotion to Chunins. As Anko was walking she stumbled into an alley, as she was regaining her balance she froze when she heard a voice._

_**(Warning Near Rape!)**_

"_Well, well, well what do we have here it's the snake whore what do you say guys shall we have some fun with her" said a random Chunin as there were three others with him as they gave perverted grins and were walking towards her._

_Anko tried to use her chakra but found out she couldn't use it well and was shocked 'Why can't I use my chakra' she thought. The Chunin saw this and grinned, "We put a drug in your drink so you can't use chakra now let's have our fun", as he started to rip her clothes and left her in her bra and panties as he threw her to the ground._

'_No please no I don't want it like this' thought Anko as the guy was about to enter he screamed as he felt a kunai in his shoulders._

"_What the hell was that?" said the Chunin as the other guys were looking around before all they saw was white with a purple hue before they saw black._

_The Chunin turned around and saw his friends on the floor headless. He screamed in fright but soon pissed his pants as he heard an icy tone coming from around him, "You know what I hate more than murderers, I hate rapists you think you can prey on the weak for your own sick twisted gain. Well then let me show you what I think of people like you"_

_The last thing the Chunin saw were slitted teal eyes before he was cut in half. Shigure then turned and saw a frightened Anko as he approached her he gave her his jacket to cover her._

"_You okay?" asked Shigure before Anko wrapped him in a hug saying 'thank you' over and over again. Shigure just patted her back and said 'your welcome' after every thank you. After a while Anko lets go of Shigure and had him walk her to her home._

**End Flashback**

"Anko? Anko?" said Shigure repeatedly for like fifteen minutes as he saw Anko not responding and still in a daze. He sighed as what he was going to do was probably going to send him to the hospital but he sees no other alternative since he doesn't have any Dango or Bean Soup and he even screamed that Orochimaru was right there and still nothing.

'_I am so gonna die from this but at least there is no one around so we are good'_ though Shigure before he got in front of Anko and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Anko came out of her thought and was shock at what Shigure was doing. She wanted to beat the shit out of him but she decided to mess with him _'Well two can play this game mister'_ though Anko but before she could do anything Shigure stopped kissing her and walked back blushing a bit.

"Oh Shigure-kun your so mean why did you stop kissing me, thanks to you I never got to really thank you for when you saved me" said Anko with a grin before she pouted as Shigure got rid of the blush and answered calmly, "Well I tried to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes I even screamed that Orochimaru was here and you didn't respond at all"

Anko just shrugged before walking inside the tower with Shigure following her. They soon reached a training ground with a statue of hands in a ram sing. Shigure was confused on this and asked.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We are here so that I can see how much you have grown since we last saw each other so we are going to spar. We can use anything in our arsenal as long as they are no killing blows alright." Said Anko as she got in her snake stance.

"Alright" was all Shigure said before getting in his own stance. They stayed liked that for a few seconds before they charged each other.

**Four Months Later**

It's been four months since Shigure became Anko's apprentice he learned a lot from her she help him with his Taijutsu, and he was even able to recreate some of her fire jutsu's with his Mana. He even got help from TenTen with his Chakrams and helped Shigure with his Dark Slayer Style for his Katana. Anko had her friend Yugao Uzuki teach him more Kenjutsu and both Anko and Yugao were surprised that Shigure made Yugao take their training seriously as he was able to push her back two months after teaching him.

Now we see Shigure heading towards the Hokage Tower as an Anbu told him that the Hokage had a mission for him. He hopes its not helping the civilians and maybe the Tora mission at least she makes it interesting and he doesn't see why the rest of the ninjas call her a demon she just runs away from her owner who hugs her to death. As he was walking he sees a brown cat with stripes wearing a red bow on its right ear running before jumping on Shigure and rubbing her head against his and was purring.

Shigure was chuckling, "Hey Tora-chan running away from your owner again" he said as Tora just nodded before jumping off and running again before a squad of Genin ran past him yelling where is Tora. Shigure was laughing before he entered the tower and went up to the Hokage's Office. He stopped by the secretary and asked, "Hello Mrs. Saki-san, the Hokage called me for a mission" the secretary looked at Shigure with a smile since she was one of the few people who don't see him and Naruto as demons.

"Ah Shigure-kun yes Hokage-sama has asked for you let me see if he is available" before she went to the door and knocked before hearing a come in from the inside. She opened the door and asked, "Hokage-sama Shigure-kun is here to see you shall I let him in?"

"Ah yes please let him Saki-san" said Hiruzen and smiled as he saw Shigure walk through the doors.

"You asked for me Jiji" said Shigure before he was smacked in the back of the head courtesy of Anko, "Hey what was that for Anko-sensei?"

"That was for disrespecting the old man you don't do that" said Anko in her sensei mode as Shigure looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"But don't you do that as well?" pointed out Shigure as Anko blushed in embarrassment which made the Hokage chuckle.

"As refreshing as it is I'm afraid this is no time to joke it seems that Team Seven went on a C-rank mission a three days ago but were attacked by the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu they are Chunin missing-nin from Kirigakure. They held them off and found out that they were after the bridge builder. They also find out that the owner of Gato Shipping Inc., Gato hired them to take out the bridge builder, I know there will be a Jonin level missing-nin next so I am sending you both as a backup team just in case. Consider this an A-rank mission okay" Said the Hokage as Anko and Shigure nodded.

"Alright Gaki packed what you need for a month and meet me in the South Gate in about an hour" said Anko as she shunshin away.

Before Shigure left the Hokage asked him in a grandfatherly tone, "Be careful Shigure-kun and protect Naruto-kun as well okay I want you both here safe alright"

"Don't worry Jiji we will be fine and I promise you we will come back safe" said Shigure as he left in his own version of the shunshin and a swirl of stars were left in his place.

The Hokage chuckled at seeing his shunshin, "Now that's cool", before taking out a familiar orange book and started to giggle like a schoolgirl.

**An Hour Later**

Shigure already packed what he needed and was waiting for Anko to show up ten minutes later he saw Anko walking towards him with a half-eaten Dango stick in her hands. Shigure just shook his head while chuckling.

"Alright Gaki, we can catch up to them if we run nonstop at full speeds and that should take us about by tomorrow night or the day after" said Anko a little peeved that they aren't getting a break and were going to run for a long time.

"Uhm Anko I have a solution to that" said Shigure as Anko looked at him with a raised brow

"How?" she asked all she got was Shigure closing his eyes before opening them as they gave a teal glow and said, _**"**__**Et Convocatis**__**: Fenrir"**_(Summoning: Fenrir) and soon in a flash an animal appeared.

It was a monstrous wolf with a dark blue almost black coat. Its mane reached its back towards its tail, its back legs, the tip of the tail have fur. It also has fur on its eyes that look like eyebrows and they were all a light blue almost icy blue color. It looked around until it spotted Shigure and tackled him to the ground and started licking him all over his face.(1)

Shigure was laughing until he was able to stop the wolf from licking him, "It's good to see you again Fenrir-chan. Sorry if I hadn't been able to summon you girl it's just that I've been training and doing those boring D-rank missions" said Shigure as Fenrir just rubbed her head against his.

Anko was looking at the wolf in shock since she had never seen anything like it, I mean yea there are wolves in the Forest of Death that are way bigger than her but still, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" said Anko as she pointed to Fenrir. Fenrir not liking how Anko talked to her started growling before she started to purr as Shigure scratched her behind her ear.

"Now, now Fen-chan I'm sure Anko didn't mean it, she's just shock to see you since she never saw a beautiful wolf before" said Shigure as Fenrir just licked him on his face.

"So why did you summon her?" asked Anko as she saw Shigure jump on Fenrir.

"Ain't it obvious we are riding Fenrir to Wave. She's fast and it should take her a few hours to reach them." said Shigure as he extended his hand towards Anko to help her get on Fenrir.

Anko being a little hesitant grabbed Shigure's hand and got on Fenrir. She noticed that Fenrir felt cold like snow and asked why. "Simple she is an Ice Elemental Monster" said Shigure as Anko nodded.

"Okay girl let's go find Naruto" was all Shigure said before Fenrir started running at full speeds to Wave.

**Few Hours Later**

It was almost noon that Fenrir was still running through the forest. To Anko it was all a blur she bets not even Guy can beat this wolf at how she's running. Soon she was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Fenrir slow down until she came to a complete stop. She moved to the side and saw that Kakashi and his team except Naruto were surrounding the bridge builder with kunais in their hands.

"Yo what up Kakashi I heard you guys had trouble with a couple of Chunin on the way here. What the hell you're supposed to be a Jonin I mean I can understand your team because they are Genin but you, really?" said Anko and smiled as she saw Kakashi's eye twitch before answering her calmly, "Ma ma Anko I just wanted my cute little Genin to have all the fun" as he gave her an eye smile.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Sasuke intrigued by the creature, forgetting that Sakura was behind him cowering in fear, thinking that it will help him kill Okojo his older sister that massacred their entire clan.

"She's my summon I had her since she was a small wolf and trained her. She is loyal to me so you can't have her" said Shigure annoyingly as he knew Sasuke was going to tell him to hand her over, like that will ever happen.

"Why not I am an Uchiha and this creature is to be with the best" said Sasuke as he walked towards Fenrir.

Fenrir saw this and was growling at the Uchiha before Shigure placed his hand on her head. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling mischievously and gave a feral grin that was missed by everyone except Naruto.

"Okay Sasuke how about this if you can stay on Fen-chan's back for eight seconds then she is yours, Deal?" said Shigure as Sasuke scoffed

"Eight seconds might as well give her to me," he said before getting on Fenrir, "Alright you mutt let's do this so you can be mine"

"Oh boy he shouldn't have said that" said Shigure as he walked towards everyone who were watching from the sides.

"Why is that Nii-san?" asked Naruto

"Because no matter what you do, if you value your life, you never **EVER** call Fen-chan a mutt it's like when someone drops your bowl of Ramen or Anko's Dango. It doesn't end pretty." Said Shigure as they all shivered from feeling the cold aura coming from Fenrir.

Sasuke feeling pretty arrogant didn't see Fenrir's eyes change to a cold murderous glare. Right when Shigure said begin Fenrir just jumped up and brought her back legs forward which threw Sasuke off of her and grabbed him with her tail before spinning around and throwing Sasuke into the ground, hard, in front of Shigure. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a smiling Shigure and asked him, "Time?"

"Two seconds well one and a half seconds really since you were in the air for that half second" said Shigure as Fenrir was next to him rubbing her head against his.

"Okay now that our backup is here let's get going to Wave" said Kakashi as he hefted Sasuke over his shoulders and started walking with Sakura and the bridge builder named Tazuna right behind him. Anko, Naruto, Shigure and Fenrir following them afterwards.

They soon reached Wave and noticed that it was foggier than usual which Tazuna was glad since it will conceal them from Gato's bandits. After the boat ride which took awhile since Fenrir didn't wanted to leave so it was comical seeing a huge wolf take up the most space and everyone was squished close together, much to Sakura's joy and Sasuke's disappointment.

After the boat ride they took a trail to Tazuna's house after walking for a while everyone heard Fenrir growl as she leaped in a bush. Everyone tensed until Shigure went after Fenrir and saw that she was looking around with a rabbit being cornered on a tree looking at Fenrir with fright.

Shigure picked up the rabbit and started to pet it and was walking back to the group.

"It's okay everyone it's just a rabbit" said Shigure as everyone released their breathes

"Baka you made us worried sick because of your stupid dog" yelled Sakura before she stopped as Shigure was giving her a glare as his eyes turned teal instead of gold.

"You better watch your fucking mouth Haruno Fenrir isn't stupid if you had taken a look at the rabbit you can see that it's white instead of brown since it is spring. So in other words this rabbit was kept indoors and was used as a fucking substitution" growled Shigure before Kakashi yelled, "GET DOWN!" and a huge broadsword was heading straight towards them.

Shigure still angry at what Sakura said summoned his sword and stopped the broadsword and it fell to the ground.

"Well that was interesting" said a man who appeared next to a tree. The man was tall with dark-skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom of his face. He wore his scratched forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest being covered by a belt that seemed to be used for the sword, wearing baggy pants with a striped pattern and mimetic wrist warmers extending up to his elbows with matching leg-warmers.

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist" said Kakashi

"AH it seems it is my lucky day Sharingan no Kakashi the man to copied a thousand jutsu's and the Snake Mistress herself Anko Mitarashi is here as well this is going to be interesting" said Zabuza sadistically

'_Sharingan? How does Kakashi have it he isn't an Uchiha?'_ thought Sasuke

"Now gaki won't you be so kind to give my sword so I can kill the bridge builder and collect my pay" said Zabuza towards Shigure as the sword was in front of him.

"What do you know I think I found someone to take my anger out on. Fenrir stay back I will handle this alright" said Shigure as he threw the sword to Zabuza as Fenrir appeared next to Zabuza and was walking casually towards Naruto.

Zabuza had a 'WTF' look on his face and before he could say anything Shigure appeared in front of him and slashed him. Zabuza block the slash before throwing Shigure back. Shigure righted himself in the air and landed before running towards Zabuza again but before Zabuza could slash him Shigure disappeared and reappeared above Zabuza bringing his sword down. Zabuza was shocked at the speeds a Genin was displaying and during the shock was cut on his chest before Shigure disappeared again and reappearing behind Zabuza and slashed his back. Zabuza tried a backwards slash to Shigure but he disappeared again before reappearing in front of the group who were looking at Shigure in shock.

'_How can that Dobe do that, that power should be mine' _thought Sasuke angrily

'_Whoa so mom was right he is a demon' _thought Sakura in fear

'_Way to go Nii-san'_ thought Naruto

'_I knew I should have gotten him instead of Sasuke but those blasted Elders forcefully put him on my team'_ thought Kakashi depressingly

'_BEST STUDENT EVER!'_ thought Anko with a shit-eating grin on her face

'_WOOF!'_ guess who

'_I'm glad this brat came along'_ thought Tazuna

Zabuza started chuckling until he was doing a full blown laughter but it was more sadistic than a happy one. "Oh boy you sure surprised me there I never had anyone surprise me like that now let's go for round two" said Zabuza before he ran towards Shigure at Anbu level speeds and slashed him which earned a cut on Shigure's chest before kicking him in the stomach which sent him flying towards the waters.

Shigure skidded on the water but before he could do anything Zabuza appeared next to him and said, **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"** and Shigure was surrounded in a sphere of water leaving his head untouched.

"Now let's see if your teammates are as good as you" said Zabuza as he raised his free hand and soon two copies of Zabuza appeared in front of him, **"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu"** but before the clones could attack Shigure chuckled which got Zabuza's attention

"What's so funny brat?" he asked as Shigure's bangs covered his eyes.

"You seriously shouldn't underestimate me" was all Shigure said before his eyes glowed and was surrounded by Mana before screaming, **"Explosion"**, and sent his Mana outwards which destroyed the clones and sent Zabuza flying towards a tree and broke his arm and back.

"W-what was that kind of energy was that? That didn't even feel like Chakra and now that I think about it you didn't use any Chakra whatsoever what the hell are you?" asked Zabuza as he coughed up blood.

Shigure walked towards Zabuza, breathing hard as the last attack took a lot out of him, with his scythe appearing behind him and grabbed it and raised it the air before saying, "I am…your death" but before Shigure could do anything two senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck which earned a grunt from the missing-nin before he became limp.

"Unfortunately I am his death" said a figure and appeared in front of Zabuza.

The figure was wearing a pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees. Over this the figure wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around the waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around the waist twice. The figure also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on its fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color, its long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of its hair fell loose framing its face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The figure also was wearing a hunter-nin mask, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"I thank you I have been chasing Zabuza for a long time and I was waiting for him to weaken, I have to thank you for that, now I will go and take the body so I can dispose of it properly" said the Hunter-nin as it grabbed Zabuza over its shoulders before stretching its hand towards Shigure, "May I have the sword please?" asked the Hunter-nin as Shigure was inspecting the sword and giving it a few test swings.

"Nah I'm good besides you're gonna get paid for his bounty and I get nothing. I think this sword should cover it" said Shigure as he send the sword to his pocket dimension.

The Hunter-nin sighed as it vanished with Zabuza's body. Shigure looked at the spot where the hunter-nin was before turning around seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces except Naruto and Anko.

"Well I'm beat from the battle I'm going to sleep" said Shigure as he fainted on the spot which caused Fenrir to run up to him in worry and was whining a bit as she rubbed her head against his.

Kakashi sighed at this before telling Anko to pick up his student and telling Tazuna if they are near his house, which he replied yes and started to lead them.

**With the Hunter-nin**

"Alright I just have to cut the bandages and then I can begin" said the Hunter-nin as it grabbed a scissor-like tool and was about to cut the bandages before a hand grabbed it.

"You know I can do it myself Haku and did you really have to aim on my neck, I'm going to feel that in the morning" said Zabuza as he took out the senbons from his neck before looking back at the now known Haku, "and take off your mask it creeps me out"

Haku giggled as it took off the mask revealing a girl with pale skin and large brown eyes, "But it was the only way if I didn't then that boy would have killed you" as Zabuza gave a grunt before nodding, "Yea that boy is something else I can't wait to fight him again" Zabuza grin sadistically before being smack in the side of the head by Haku.

"Oh no you're not mister you had your chance now it's mine turn, I wonder if he likes brown-eyed girls" said Haku as she giggle at the thought as started walking towards their hideout leaving Zabuza there on the floor, "Haku? HAKU?! I'm still here on the floor help me up…Kami dammit" Zabuza sighed as he forcefully got up and followed Haku, "I hope this is just a phase and forgets about the boy after this" said Zabuza but he knew Haku was stubborn, she must have gotten it from him, and thought depressingly _'My daughter is growing up way too fast'_ before another thought came to him, "Hey Haku where is my sword? Haku? HAKU?!"

**With Team Seven and Team Anko**

After finally arriving to Tazuna's house and getting a room for Shigure we see them around Shigure waiting for him to wake up and were discussing the battle he had with Zabuza.

"He was amazing just being a Genin and able to take out a Jonin is very impressive are you sure you don't wanna trade him for Sasuke?" ask Kakashi eagerly as he heard a 'Hey' from Duckbutt I mean Sasuke but thought nothing about it.

"No way Kakashi Shigure is MY student you're not getting him and yes it was impressive to take out a Jonin but something seemed fishy about that Hunter-nin" said Anko as she rubbed her chin.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura before hearing a groan on the bed and saw Shigure getting up.

"Sakura what do Hunter-nins do after they kill their targets?" asked Shigure as Sakura gave a thoughtful expression.

"Hunter-nin are supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying: it is not to be moved after it is dead, and only the head is taken back to prove that the missing-nin is in fact dead" repeated Sakura from the lesson they had before her eyes widen in shock.

"I see you figured it out Sakura" said Kakashi as Sasuke looked confused, "What did she figure out?"

"She figured out that the Hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza was a fake and he is still alive" said Kakashi

"S-so what are we going to do?" asked Sakura fearfully as Kakashi gave her an eye smile

"Well we start training with the injuries Shigure gave Zabuza it should take him about a week or two before he attacks again so we will up your training" said Kakashi

"And hopefully next time Shigure doesn't face Zabuza by himself when he knows he has his sexy sensei to help him" said Anko as she grabbed Shigure's ear and was pulling it.

"Itai, Hey I was still pissed at Sakura for what she said about Fenrir and needed to take out my anger. Besides if I used her she would have been dead…hopefully" whispered Shigure at the end but didn't see the look of fear on Sakura's face as she gulped, _'Note to self: next time don't piss off Shigure'_ thought Sakura, _**'Cha got that right girl'**_though Inner Sakura

"So what are you teaching us Sensei?" asked Naruto hopefully to put Kakashi in the spot

"I will start teaching you guys' chakra control so everyone lets go OUTSIDE!" said Kakashi as he pointed out the window like Guy but was giving his regular eye smile.

Everyone looked at him with 'WTF' expressions before holding their hands in a ram sing and yelling, 'Kai! Kai! Kai!' Kakashi saw this and thought depressingly, _'Guy makes it look so interesting'_

"Don't worry sensei your still cool to us" said Sakura as everyone saw Kakashi in the corner with a small black cloud over his head which made them chuckle except for Sasuke as he wanted the training to get more power.

"Alright Gaki's everyone out now let Shigure rest for a bit and Kakashi I will follow after I have a talk with Shigure and fix his bandages okay" said Anko as Kakashi nodded and left with everyone in tow.

After everyone left Anko and Shigure were staring at each other in the eye not breaking contact until Shigure asked, "So what is it that you wanna talk about?" before he was engulfed in a hug by a tearful Anko. Shigure was shocked since that last time he saw Anko cry was when he saved her, coming out of his shocked he hug her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Anko stopped crying and let's go of Shigure.

"So what was that all about Anko-sensei?" said Shigure as Anko got rid of her tears

"Sorry it's just that I was worried when you fought Zabuza by yourself and got cut I knew I could have helped you but I didn't and I felt that it was my fault your this way." Said Anko as more tears started to fall.

Shigure saw this and wrapped Anko in a hug, "Hey don't worry Anko-sensei I don't blame you for this. This was my own doing I made the decision to fight Zabuza alone and I paid the price besides," said Shigure as Anko looked up to him, "we can now play the patient and the nurse you always want to do after we train." Anko laughed at him Shigure could always make her laugh no matter what.

"Better watch your mouth Gaki I don't think you wanna mess with this just yet" as Anko showed off her body which made Shigure chuckle

"Now there's the Anko I know and love" said Shigure making Anko blush a bit before playfully glaring at him.

"Alright enough games let me check your bandages alright then I'll go help the other Gaki's" said Anko as she removed the bandages and saw that the wound was smaller than it was before and there were no scars at all.

"Okay Gaki it seems you don't need all these bandages anymore since your almost healed but still I want you here in bed to rest and we will train tomorrow okay" said Anko as Shigure nodded.

After taking off the bandages and placing a new one over the smaller wound Anko left to find Kakashi and help him train his Gakis. When Anko reached them she saw Sasuke and Sakura doing the Tree Walking Exercise she looked around and saw Kakashi and Naruto working on Taijutsu.

"Yo Kakashi I'm here what do you need me to do?" asked Anko which stopped Kakashi and looked at her, "Well you can start by giving Sasuke and Sakura 'motivation' on the Tree Walking Exercise" said Kakashi which made Anko grin sadistically and moved towards them.

"Alright Gaki's it seems your aren't getting the hang of it so I will use some friends of mine to 'persuade' you" said Anko as she summoned snakes the size of large dogs which scared Sakura as she ran up the tree. As for Sasuke he just looked at Anko with a crazy expression that says 'Are you kidding me' before running up the tree as one snake lunged at him.

"Oh and before I forget they're poisonous so be careful" said Anko as she laughed, which was a lie since they were garden snakes but they didn't know that.

**That Night**

After training the whole afternoon they were in Tazuna's house in the living room waiting for dinner that Tazuna's daughter Tsunami is making as thanks for protecting her father until the bridge is complete.

Sakura saw that there was an extra plate on the table and asked, "Uhm excuse Tsunami-san but whose the extra plate for?"

"It's for my son Inari he should come back by now" said Tsunami as they heard a door opened and a voice, "Mom I'm home" and soon enough entered an eight year-old boy

"Welcome home Inari say hello to these ninja as they are helping your grandfather with the bridge" said Tsunami

As Inari looked at them with before saying, "They are fools they will die by Gato's hand he is too powerful" and with that he went to his room

"Inari!" yelled Tsunami before looking that the shinobi's, "I'm sorry for that ever since Gato has taken over this town Inari has lost hope"

"It's okay Tsunami-san but can you tell us the real reason he's like that, I mean yeah it's tough when you barely have anything to live by but there has to more than that" said Shigure as he saw Tsunami and Tazuna with sadden expressions.

Tazuna sighed as he began to tell them of how Inari was little when some bullies threw his dog in the river and Inari went after it. When he reached the dog the dog began to swim away and Inari couldn't swim at all and was drowning but was saved by a man named Kaiza. And afterwards Kaiza became like a father figure to Inari and eventually married Tsunami but that all changed when Gato came. Kaiza tried to stand up against Gato but he was murdered in front of everyone in the village and Inari.

**Three Days Later**

It's been three days since they started training preparing for Zabuza and thanks to Anko's way of 'training' Sasuke and Sakura had now mastered Tree Climbing and were starting the Water Walking exercise, but thankfully they didn't have to deal with Anko as she and Shigure were doing their own training.

Naruto was learning a Fire Jutsu from Kura called Phoenix Sage Fire Technique which consists of small fireballs being thrown at the opponent in an unpredictable way making it hard to dodge them.

Kakashi was reading his book looking at his three student training hard he sighed hoping it will be enough to handle Zabuza while knowing that they won't be able to kill him but just enough to live for another day. He heard explosions coming from the direction Anko and Shigure were training, _'I hope Anko goes easy on him but then again it could be the other way around with how Shigure is progressing'_ thought Kakashi as Shigure has been getting stronger with each passing day and thinks he will be High Chunin- Low Jonin by the end of the year.

**With Anko and Shigure**

"Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands/Demon Fang" yelled Anko and Shigure as they used their respective attacks on each other. As twenty snakes came out of her sleeve and towards Shigure who sent a wave of dark purple Mana and sliced the snakes

"Alright Gaki that's enough training for today lets go with Kakashi and see if his teams done" said Anko as Shigure nodded and left to Tazuna's house after Kakashi was done with their training as well.

We see them eating dinner with Anko teasing Shigure a lot which earned a chuckle from the Tsuki. As they were eating Inari was looking at them with a glare before getting up, "Don't you see you're all going to die. You can't defeat Gato he's too powerful. I hate you all especially you" as he points at Shigure

"You come here all smiling like everything's okay you don't know what it's like to suffer you don't know pain" said Inari angrily

Everyone looked at Shigure as his bangs covered his eyes looking to the floor but before anyone could say anything they felt as if all they air was taken from them. They saw Shigure standing up with his Teal color Mana surrounding him and spoke in a deathly calm voice that scared everyone there even Naruto and Kura since they never saw Shigure that angry before.

"You think I don't know pain? You think I don't know suffering? Boy my whole life has been nothing but pain. Tell me did you have to go in the middle of the night looking in the trash hoping to get your next meal, where you being beaten by your own villagers over something you had no control over, did they stabbed you, clubbed you, and tortured you in a bloody mess AND CHEERED FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!" yelled Shigure as he looked at Inari with his eyes being a teal color instead of gold and his teeth became sharp.

"And I'm not the only one there are four other people here who have their lives worse than you" continued Shigure as he pointed at Sasuke, "His entire clan was massacred in a single night by his older sister" Sasuke look at the table while clenching his fists he then pointed at Kakashi, "he lost his entire team and sensei and has seen each and every single one of them die before his eyes" as Kakashi looked down he then pointed at Anko, "she was labeled as a traitor in the village for something her former sensei did even though she had nothing to do about it" Anko looked away from this and lastly he pointed at Naruto, "He lost both his parents on the day he was born and has lived in the streets just like me searching for food and was also beaten by the villagers for something he had no control over."

Shigure then looked at Inari who had tears in his eye and fear, "Look at you, you say your life is pain and suffering even though you have your mother and grandfather who are risking their lives so you can live and you spit on them, Pathetic. Be lucky you have a mother Inari and pray to Kami that she is never taken away from you like mine was. Remember this Inari your life may be bad but other people have had it worst." Shigure started walking to the door and left without saying another word. Inari then left to his room crying.

Everyone stayed in silence for a while trying to regain their breathing until Tsunami spoke, "W-was all that he said true?"

"No it wasn't," said Kakashi

"But why would he lie Kakashi sensei?" said Sakura as she interrupted Kakashi

"You didn't let me finish Sakura, what Shigure said wasn't true because he gave the sugarcoated version." Said Kakashi as Tsunami gasp with tears in her eyes.

"But the villagers wouldn't do that would they?" asked Sakura

"Unfortunately they would do that, but you have to understand Sakura what the villagers don't understand they hate, and that hate leads to anger and that anger leads to suffering by those who the villagers hate." Said Kakashi as Sakura kept quiet as she looked towards the door.

"Well I think it's time we all went to bed" said Anko as everyone gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean Anko-sensei shouldn't someone go and check on Shigure" asked Sakura but Naruto answered first, "That will be a bad idea Sakura you don't want to be near Shigure when he's mad but to be honest he is pissed right now so it would be suicidal for anyone to go near him" as everyone nodded and as they were going to bed they saw Fenrir pass them and left the house towards Shigure. They looked on hoping that Fenrir will be the one to calm him and left to sleep.

**With Shigure**

"Rahhh" yelled Shigure as he sent another beam of mana from his eyes to a tree. He then summoned his scythe and started slashing at all the trees around him. While this was going on Shigure never noticed his hair turning black with sparkles that represented stars. After he was done he fell to the ground on his knees as tears started to fall from his face and his hair, eyes, and teeth returning to normal.

"Stupid brat doesn't know how it feels to lose a mother and takes his for granted" said Shigure as he kept on crying he felt someone next to him and heard a whimper. He looked and saw that it was Fenrir and was rubbing her head against his. He smiled sadly at Fenrir and hugged her while crying in her neck. Soon he fell asleep with Fenrir following him.

* * *

(1)- Tales of Symphonia Fenrir

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 of Son of Nightmare Moon and before anyone asks why Shigure was easily able to take on a Jonin its simple Zabuza underestimated Shigure and has never seen or heard of Mana so yeah a mistake on his part.**

**Will the training Team 7 and Shigure have be enough to face Zabuza next time? And how will Zabuza face them without his sword? And what's with Shigure's hair changing color? Find out next time.**

**Next time on Son of Nightmare Moon: Battle on the Bridge**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	4. Battle at the Bridge

**Ch. 4 Son of Nightmare Moon is FINALLY HERE!**

**First off: I am so sorry for making you all wait I had some stuff I need to do and an accident happened pertaining to these stories but no worries. So for the wait I doubled the normal chapter which is around 3k words and this chapter is over 6.5k nearly 7.5k words.**

**Also the Poll was over since last Friday and…Sasuke is going to be a girl. Thanks to everyone who voted.**

**Now without wasting time let's begin. Oh wait I'm also posting a two part one shot it's a MLPxHarry Potter crossover so keep on the lookout for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, My Little Pony, or any elements from other games, anime, etc. just my OC.**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

'_Hey'_ \- thoughts

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_No it wasn't," said Kakashi_

"_But why would he lie Kakashi sensei?" said Sakura as she interrupted Kakashi_

"_You didn't let me finish Sakura, what Shigure said wasn't true because he gave the sugarcoated version." Said Kakashi as Tsunami gasp with tears in her eyes._

"_But the villagers wouldn't do that would they?" asked Sakura _

"_Unfortunately they would do that, but you have to understand Sakura what the villagers don't understand they hate, and that hate leads to anger and that anger leads to suffering by those who the villagers hate." Said Kakashi as Sakura kept quiet as she looked towards the door._

"_Well I think it's time we all went to bed" said Anko as everyone gave her a confused look._

"_What do you mean Anko-sensei shouldn't someone go and check on Shigure" asked Sakura but Naruto answered first, "That will be a bad idea Sakura you don't want to be near Shigure when he's mad but to be honest he is pissed right now so it would be suicidal for anyone to go near him" as everyone nodded and as they were going to bed they saw Fenrir pass them and left the house towards Shigure. They looked on hoping that Fenrir will be the one to calm him and left to sleep._

_**With Shigure**_

"_Rahhh" yelled Shigure as he sent another beam of mana from his eyes to a tree. He then summoned his scythe and started slashing at all the trees around him. While this was going on Shigure never noticed his hair turning black with sparkles that represented stars. After he was done he fell to the ground on his knees as tears started to fall from his face and his hair, eyes, and teeth returning to normal._

"_Stupid brat doesn't know how it feels to lose a mother and takes his for granted" said Shigure as he kept on crying he felt someone next to him and heard a whimper. He looked and saw that it was Fenrir and was rubbing her head against his. He smiled sadly at Fenrir and hugged her while crying in her neck. Soon he fell asleep with Fenrir following him._

* * *

**Story Start**

**The Next Day**

A girl wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-colored choker around her neck. She was walking into the forest until she saw trees either burned or cut down, "What could have caused this?" said the girl to herself as she kept on walking until she came in sight of Fenrir sleeping.

The girl was shocked at seeing the monstrous wolf since she never saw one before and walked closer to get a better look at her. She saw that Shigure was next to the wolf sleeping as well, _'This is the shinobi who almost killed Zabuza, he's cute and are those whisker marks?'_ thought the girl now known as Haku before she placed her hand on his cheeks and started to rub them but what happened next shock her.

Shigure was purring and was leaning his head to her hand, she couldn't help it and squealed in joy which was a mistake on her part. Fenrir hearing the squeal got up and tackled Haku to the ground and was growling at her. Haku felt the cold air Fenrir gave and was both scared and intrigued. Scared that she may die and intrigued since she thinks Fenrir can use ice.

"Fenrir let her go now," said Shigure as he was woken up by Fenrir's jumping and as Fenrir got off of Haku, he helped her up, "Sorry about that miss, Fenrir can get a bit protected from time to time." said Shigure as he was whacked in the back of the head by Fenrir's tail.

"It's alright that was partially my fault but I never saw a creature like it before and I saw you and I-," blushed Haku which raised a brow from Shigure.

"And you what miss?" said Shigure as he saw Haku's face get redder, _'If I knew any better she could be a distant non-Hyuuga relative to Hinata with the way she's blushing.'_ thought Shigure

"I kinda rubbed your whisker marks." said Haku, finding the ground suddenly interesting, which made Shigure blush slightly

"I purred didn't I?" asked Shigure and blushed more as he saw Haku nod. "Anyways what are you doing in the forest by yourself miss…" said Shigure as he had yet to know her name.

"Oh my name is Haku and I am gathering herbs for my father as he is injured." said Haku

"Would you like some help?" asked Shigure as Haku smiled,

"Yes I would like that please, though may I ask a question?" asked Haku as they started walking while gathering herbs.

"Well you already did but go ahead and ask another." said Shigure as Haku giggled.

"Why were you in the forest are you training? Are you a ninja, I saw your Hitai-ate on your arm and had to ask." asked Haku.

"Yes I am a ninja but I wasn't training I was frustrated with the clients grandson. What he said got to me and I left the house and came here though it seems I pretty much destroyed this part of the forest." said Shigure chuckling nervously as he had taken a look at the forest as they sat down gathering herbs.

Haku giggled, "Tell me Shigure do you have someone precious to you, someone who you would give your life to save."

Shigure was thinking over what Haku said and started to picture Naruto, Kura, the Ichiraku's, Old Man Hokage, Tenten, Takao, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tsukiyo. The last one brought a small smile to his face as he answered, "Yea I do."

Haku smiled at his answer, "Then you know the true meaning of strength as I believe when one has something precious to protect then they become genuinely strong." Haku then grabbed the basket and was starting to leave, "Oh and by the way…I am a boy." Haku was waiting for Shigure's expression but Shigure just chuckled.

"Nice try Haku but I can sense your energy and it feels feminine and also tell Zabuza to heal quickly I had fun battling him." said Shigure before he was pinned to the tree with a senbon on his neck by Haku.

"How?" Haku asked before she heard growling and saw Fenrir next to her and she unconsciously pressed her body to Shigure.

"Fenrir stand down," Fenrir did as she was told and sat on her back legs, "and how simple your energy was like that Hunter-nin that took Zabuza's body away to 'dispose' of it," said Shigure before he started to blush, "though if you want to continue this you're going to have to buy me dinner first." Haku blinked before she saw what she did and moved away from him with a blush on her face.

"But why didn't you attack me if you knew I was the enemy?" asked Haku

"Another simple answer, you didn't kill me when I was asleep, which any other ninja would have taken advantage of so that shows me that you hate killing." said Shigure as Haku looked away.

"Yea I don't like killing but I will cut my heart if I have to, to save Zabuza." said Haku almost emotionless but there was a slight fear in her tone that Shigure picked up on.

"You know you and Zabuza don't have to keep on running you can come back to the Leaf Village with us and you guys can be reinstated as ninjas for Konoha." said Shigure.

"I-I don't know." said Haku unsure as she looked at the ground.

Shigure grabbed her hand which made Haku blush as bit as she answered, "You can talk with this to Zabuza tell him to give me his answer after the week is done, here give this to Zabuza as a sign of good faith." as Zabuza's sword appeared in Shigure's hand and gave it to Haku who had a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you giving me Zabuza's sword?" she asked which made Shigure chuckle a bit.

"Well one I already have a sword and two as I said before as a sign of good faith." was all Shigure said as he walked away with Fenrir following him leaving Haku alone in the forest.

Haku was thinking on what Shigure said not running from Hunter-nins and staying in one place without the fear of death on them. She left the forest to tell Zabuza and hopes that he will agree.

**With Naruto and the others**

"Good morning everyone." said Sakura trying to get rid of the sleep in her eyes. She saw that everyone was seating in the table as Tsunami was placing the food.

"So Shigure hasn't come back yet?" asked Sakura as Anko sighed.

"Yeah Shigure's still out there." said Anko

"I'll be back." said Sasuke as he got up and went to the door.

"Where you going Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going for a walk." was all Sasuke said before leaving.

"But Sasuke-kun you haven't eaten break-" said Sakura before she saw the plate where Sasuke sat and was empty. _'Wow that was fast'_ thought Sakura as her eye twitched.

**With Shigure**

Shigure was sitting by a tree thinking about Haku and was hoping that Zabuza will agree. From what he saw Haku and Zabuza weren't bad people they just did what they had to do to survive and he understood that since he lived like that as well when he was a kid. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed Sasuke arriving.

Sasuke saw that Shigure was sitting with his eyes closed and decided to get his attention. He walked towards Shigure and crouched in front of him, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Shigure coming out of his thoughts opened his eyes to see Sasuke hugging him and smiled as he hugged him back since it has been awhile since they hugged. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Shigure spoke, "You know you should let go of your Henge before hugging me…Satsuki"

Sasuke giggled, "I know but it was funny when I showed you that I was a girl all those years ago" said Sasuke in a feminine voice before in a puff of smoke a girl was in Sasuke's place.

The girl still had Sasuke's pale skin but her hair reached her waist and was a bit spiky all around. The whole 'Sasuke' persona was an act that was given by the Sandaime Hokage to protect Satsuki from the Civilian Council and the Elders. And the whole killing Okojo thing was another act as she knew why Okojo killed their entire clan as the Sandaime trusted Satsuki a few years after the incident in which Shigure convinced the Old Hokage to tell her. Though she has a deep hatred for her father for killing her mother as Okojo was going to let her live as well.

Shigure chuckled a bit before patting the now known Satsuki's head which earned a pout from the girl.

"So where's Fenrir?" asked Satsuki before she was tackled to the ground as Fenrir was licking her face. Satsuki was laughing as she was able to get Fenrir to stop.

"It's nice to see you again Fenrir and sorry for calling you a mutt but I had to play the part you know." said Satsuki as Fenrir just licked her face.

"So are you going to reveal yourself or still be 'Sasuke' imōto?" asked Shigure as Satsuki frowned.

"I don't wanna reveal myself just yet I know that the Elders and Civilians will put me in the CRA if I don't find someone to marry before I turn sixteen." said Satsuki as she sighed sadly.

Shigure looked at his little sister figure's sad expression as he knew that the Elders would do anything to have the Sharingan in their possession and he wouldn't let them use her as a baby maker. He was thinking on who Satsuki can marry and it wasn't going to be just anyone. Oh no, it was going to be someone who will treat her right and not some trophy that they will show off.

"C'mon lets go back I'm sure everyone's worried about me and we will think of something imōto don't worry." said Shigure as Satsuki nodded and put up her henged and changed back to Sasuke.

They reached Tazuna's house and entered before Shigure was tackled to the ground by Anko who was straddling on his waist.

"Hey Shigure why in the name of kami do you decide to come back after worrying us all last night." said Anko as she looked at Shigure in the eye not breaking contact.

"Sorry Anko-sensei I just wanted to be away from everyone when I am angry, I didn't wanted anyone to be hurt by me." said Shigure as he sighed a bit while looking away from her.

Anko saw this and gave a sigh of her own, "Okay Shigure I'll let this slide this time but remember if you want to talk about anything I'm here." as Shigure nodded at her.

"Uhm Anko-sensei can you get off of me please." asked Shigure as Anko gave a grin.

"Now why would I do that." said Anko not seeing Tsunami coming behind her with a sickly sweet smile which scared everyone there.

"Well one I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable," Anko grinned at this thinking she may have won their teasing game but she saw Shigure smirk, "and two Tsunami-san is behind you." Anko turned around and saw Tsunami's smile which creeped her out.

"Now Anko you weren't going to do something inappropriate in my home are you?" asked Tsunami as Anko quickly shooked her head no and got off of Shigure, "Good and Shigure breakfast is ready for you, I'm sure your pretty hungry since last night."

"Thank you Tsunami-san for breakfast it looks delicious." said Shigure when he finished eating the food which made Tsunami smile a bit before going to the kitchen to wash the dishes as Team 7 left to train and Shigure went to his room to rest a bit after eating.

**2 Days Later That Night**

Shigure was in the forest trying out a spell he had been working on for the past four months and every time he tries it leaves him with barely any Mana and leaves him unconscious.

"Okay let's try this one more time" said Shigure as he closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes glowed as he said, "_**Sol et Luna **__**aliena**__**, **__**In natale **__**respondit **__**mater mea**_."(1), and soon a portal opened in front of him he saw a what looked like a farm with apple trees but before he could celebrate he dropped to the ground and was losing consciousness but before he closed his eyes he saw what seemed like an orange pony with blonde hair wearing a cowboy hat looking at him as well before the portal closed and he saw black.

**In Ponyville**

Applejack was doing what she was doing every day and that was bucking apples on her family's farm but this time it was almost the end of Applebuck Season and she still had a lot of trees to buck. She hasn't sleep in almost three days and she was getting tired but she knew that if she didn't finish quickly then there wouldn't be enough apples for the winter and that would be bad for her family's business.

As she was going to the next tree she saw a portal open in front of her, she looked at the portal and rubbed her eyes thinking it was her imagination, "What in tarnation?" said Applejack as she walked in front of the portal and saw a creature with hair on its head that was white with streaks and reached its waist, with golden slitted eyes on the floor before the portal closed.

Applejack blinked at what she saw before muttering, "I think I'm going to sleep for an hour or two maybe five, that was the most weirdest thing I ever saw I bet not even Pinkie Pie has seen somethin' like that." and with that Applejack left.

**Back with Shigure Next Day**

Shigure woke up and cursed as he lost consciousness when he did the spell again but was thinking on what he saw, _'Must be my imagination or the fatigue of using that spell again yeah that's it but I'm close the portal opened something that hasn't happened before I just need something to stabilize it without making me go unconscious but what?...Doesn't matter soon Mother I'll see you again'_

He decided to put it behind him and walked back to the house he was pretty sure everyone would be worried about him since he spent the night at the forest again. As he was walking he saw a boar dead and it seemed to have cuts all over its body, he looked at the trees and saw the same thing but it was in the direction to Tazuna's house and quickly ran.

"Let go of my mother!" Shigure heard and knew that it was Inari's voice and saw two thugs with swords about to slash Inari but before the thugs could kill him a crystal-like wall surrounded Inari which confused the thugs, but saw that there was a crack on the wall, before hearing Shigure behind them, **"Barrier."**(2)

"Who the hell is this kid?" asked one of the thugs with an eyepatch before his partner answered him.

"Must be one of those Konoha Shinobi that's protecting the Bridge Builder let's kill him quick so that we can go and I can have some fun with this bit-" was all the thug said before he was killed by Shigure who stabbed him through the chest with his sword.

"Waraji! You bastard I'll kill you," said the thug with the eyepatch as he threw Tsunami to the ground and made a slash for Shigure who stood there looking at the thug before disappearing just as the sword was about to hit him, "What the?" said the thug looking around for Shigure not noticing him appear behind him, with Shigure's hand glowing with dark mana resembling a claw, until it was too late as Shigure rammed his hand through the thugs chest as he yelled, **"Shadow Claw!"** and the thug fell to the floor dead.

"You alright Tsunami-san." said Shigure as he help Tsunami up

"Yes I'm fine thank you Shigure-kun." said Tsunami as Inari ran up to her and hugged her

"Alright make sure you two find somewhere to hide I'm going to the bridge and help my teammates." said Shigure as he left towards the bridge, _'I hope I'm not too late'_ thought Shigure as he ran to the bridge.

**Moments before at the Bridge**

Team Seven with Anko and Tazuna arrived at the bridge and was a mist covering it.

"Sensei it looks like Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu." said Sakura as they all heard a chuckle.

"Not bad girly it seems you have a smart one their Kakashi but from I can see she is the weakest." said Zabuza as the mist let up a bit to show him and Haku in her Hunter-nin uniform with her mask next to him.

"So we were right the Hunter-nin was a fake." said Kakashi as Zabuza laugh.

"Yes it works when I'm in a tight spot besides Haku makes a great tool." said Zabuza as he grabbed Kubikiribocho from his back which surprised everyone there since they thought Shigure had it.

"How did you get your sword back." said Anko angrily that something bad might had happened to Shigure.

Zabuza laughed as he said, "You're white-haired Gaki made a deal with Haku and I, he gave me till today for an answer." as he readied his sword making everyone tense.

"And what is your answer?" asked Kakashi grabbing a kunai but he saw Zabuza stabbed his sword to the ground and sat.

"I'll tell him when he gets here." said Zabuza as they all waited.

**Present Time**

Shigure arrived at the bridge and saw everyone there talking or sitting. "So you guys waited for me to start the party I'm flattered." he said as they all looked at him.

"Actually Zabuza said he has an answer for you." said Anko as Shigure nodded.

"So what is your answer Zabuza?" asked Shigure as Zabuza got up and grabbed his sword.

"I accept but after we have our rematch." was all Zabuza said before he ran up to Shigure and made a slash but was block by Shigure who summoned his O-Katana and threw Zabuza back.

"Haku make sure no one interferes and if they do well stop them." said Zabuza as he and Shigure locked blades and were trying to overpower the other with Zabuza winning little by little. Soon Shigure went for a kick and which Zabuza jumped and brought his sword down. Shigure moved out of the way before saying, **"Demon Fang"**, and sent a wave of dark mana to Zabuza who started doing handseals of his own.

"**Water Style: Water Wave"** and a wave of water was heading towards the mana and when both attacks met it exploded making it rain for a bit before Shigure and Zabuza went to strike each other.

**With the Others**

While this was going one everyone else looked on tensing a bit knowing that they may have to intervene if things get a little out of hand.

"What do we do Kakashi-sensei? Anko-sensei? I don't want to be here waiting when I know I can help Shigure." said Naruto as he wanted to help his brother but Kakashi sighed and told him.

"We can't do anything about it just wait and watch besides this is a fight between two Kenjutsu users and interfering will be like an insult to both of them," as he looked towards Haku, who took of her mask, as she looked on, "Zabuza's not going to kill Shigure is he?"

Haku shooked her head, "No Zabuza won't do that, he just wants another rematch with Shigure-kun even though I wanted to fight him." as she pouted.

Sasuke came up to her and asked, "Why don't we fight I want to see how strong I have become and since you're with Zabuza I'm pretty sure you're strong?" Haku looked at him before looking at Kakashi who shrugged.

"Alright then we'll fight." said Haku before she grabbed Sasuke's hand as he tried to stabbed her with a kunai. Haku then threw Sasuke back and grabbed her senbons and threw them towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them and did some handseals when he was finished he breath in some air before saying, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** and a huge fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth and towards Haku as she did some handseals of her own before whispering,** "Ice Style: Ice Rock Dome"** before the area where Haku was exploded and erupted into smoke.

Sasuke saw this and waited knowing that a his Fireball didn't kill Haku so easily when the smoke cleared he saw what looked an ice dome protecting Haku before she let up her jutsu, which made the ice turn to water, before going through another set of handseals. Sasuke saw this and tried to stopped her but before he reached her she yelled, **"Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"** and soon the water around her changed into long needles before sending them towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw the needles going towards him and dodge but he managed to get a few needles on his leg.

"I'm sorry but Zabuza's and Shigure's match is almost over so I must end this" said Haku before she made more handseals and said, **"Ice Style: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals"** and soon Sasuke was surround by mirrors around him. Twelve mirrors at ground level, eight floating above the first twelve and are slightly slanted towards the ground, and the mirror on top acting as a roof. He then watch Haku go in one of the mirrors before she appeared on all of them.

"This is the end." was all Haku said before Sasuke's very eyes, a huge number of senbon needles came out of the mirrors and towards him at high speeds that he couldn't dodge or block them all and soon he resembled a porcupine. Soon Sasuke fell on one knee and was breathing hard as he looked at the mirrors before going through handseals and yelling, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** as Haku attacked him again and when it was over he saw Haku having been burned on her right leg.

"Hmm it seems you were able to harm me I wonder why?", said Haku as she looked at Sasuke and saw something different. She saw his eyes instead of being black they were red with the left eye having one tomoe while the right eye has two, "Congratulations Uchiha it seems you were able to unlock your Sharingan." as Haku lets go of her jutsu.

"What?!" said Sasuke as Haku was able to create a mirror big enough for Sasuke to see. Sasuke saw his eyes and was grinning that he unlocked his Sharingan, "Wait why did you stop I could keep on going?"

"Well one my Demonic Mirrors uses a lot of Chakra and its taxing if I use it for a long time and two Zabuza and Shigure's match if almost over." Said Haku as she helped Sasuke walk back towards the group.

**With Shigure and Zabuza**

Shigure and Zabuza were breathing hard as the battle was taking a toll on them. Both have cuts and bruises on them during the battle.

"So what do you say gaki we end this with one last strike?" said Zabuza as Shigure nodded.

"Yes let do this." as they ran towards each other and slash one another as they passed each other. They stayed like that with their back against each other before Zabuza fell to the ground with a cut on his chest. Shigure on the other hand fell to his knee holding his bloody head as he looked back towards Zabuza as it was the hardest battle he ever had since Zabuza decided to be serious in which Shigure wouldn't have wanted any other way. But before he could say anything he heard clapping at the end of the bride in front of him. He looked and saw a short guy in a business suit with several hundred thugs behind him.

"Well it seems Zabuza was defeated by a simple kid, oh well I wasn't going to pay him anyway. Alright men kill the ninjas but make sure you keep the women alive I want to have my way with them first and then you can go into town and take their women for yourselves." said Gato giving a sickening grin as the thugs cheered before losing their breathes. They saw Shigure looking at them with teal slitted colored eyes and his teeth becoming sharp.

Soon his Mana was surrounding him as he spoke towards Gato, "So you're Gato, you know I was going to injure you enough that you would be begging me to kill you but that went out the window when you said about raping the women in the town, my friends and sensei. Now I'm going to KILL YOU!" as the Mana completely surrounded him and in a teal flash blinded everyone there for a moment that when they gained their vision they were shocked at Shigure's appearance.

His eyes were still teal colored and his teeth were still sharp but his hair changed, instead of his snow white hair with his streaks, it became black as the night sky with sparkles at represented stars and his whisker marks became black instead of red. His clothes changed as well he was wearing black light armor all over his body, with fingerless gauntlets that covered his entire arm, making him look like a knight but looked like it wouldn't hinder his mobility. There was a white crescent moon emblem on the chest. He was wearing a helmet that narrows in between his eyes with a horn and ears that look like a pony, but what shocked them were a pair of wings on his back that were black as the night sky and also a tail that is also black with sparkles just like his hair. (3)

Before anyone could say anything Shigure's scythe appeared on his back and he grabbed it as he slowly walked towards Gato and his thugs with his eyes giving a cold murderous glare which scared them.

"K-kill him." yelled Gato in fright as he moved towards the back. The thugs either they were plain stupid or just scared screamed as they ran towards Shigure as he was still walking calmly towards them and what happened next was a slaughter. As the thugs reached Shigure he dodge, slash, and cut them down with his scythe. There was blood and guts everywhere on the bridge and somehow Shigure didn't get any blood on him.

**With The Others**

Everyone was looking at Shigure still shocked at his appearance but were more worried about how he was killing the thugs, it was like he was someone else and was killing them like nothing and the way he was dodging the thugs it looked like he was dancing. Anko was worried about her student while she may like blood as much the next person but it was the face Shigure gave when he was killing them, it was like he was giving no emotion whatsoever, and that scared her.

'_**He looks so much like her.'**_ whispered Kura from Naruto's mind in which he heard.

'_Looks like who Kura-kaachan?'_ asked Naruto as Kura sighed

'_**Shigure looks like his mother the one who adopted him and then made a blood ritual to make Shigure her actual son.'**_said Kura which shocked Naruto since he never knew Shigure had a mother.

'_Wait since when did he had a mother and if so why didn't he tell me?'_ said Naruto feeling a bit betrayed since he tells Shigure everything and for Shigure to not tell him it felt bad to him.

Kura saw this and told him,_**'Naru-chan you have to understand Shigure didn't tell you as he felt no need, and she was the only one who could train Shigure with his energy. Besides he wanted to surprise you until he had gotten stronger to tell you that he was like you a Jinchuriki or pseudo-Jinchuriki.'**_

'_Okay I understand a bit but how did you met her?_' asked Naruto.

'_**Well you know when I gave Shigure about two tails of my power and it changed to fit his energy'**_, said Kura as Naruto nodded, _**'Well somehow I was able to feel Shigure, where he was and if he is hurt, when he left one night because he was hungry. I felt that he was being tortured by the villagers and before I could tell you about it I felt something enter him and took control. So I decided to see if I could enter his mindscape to meet this entity to make sure that it wouldn't harm Shigure.'**_ as she began to remember the day she meet Tsuki.

**Flashback**

_Kura appeared in Shigure's mindscape when she felt that he was in danger that when she arrived she saw that it was a desert, she looked the mindscape in sadness as a desert normally means empty and abandoned. __**'Do you really feel this way Shigure?'**__ thought Kura sadly but she saw that there was a crescent moon which means hope and smiled a bit knowing that Shigure wasn't all that depressed._

_She felt Shigure and that entity in one of the towers in the distance and ran towards them. When she got there she saw Shigure disappearing before she heard a dark chuckle from the strange woman with wings and a horn._

"_Everything is going smoothly I just have to train him then when the time is right take him and soon Equestria will be in an eternal night and Princess Celestia will be no more." said Tsuki before Kura made her presence known._

"_**And who are you?" **__asked Kura._

_Tsukiyo hearing someone behind her saw a woman with red hair that reached her legs, red eyes with slitted pupils just like hers, two orange fox ears on her head and nine orange tails behind her. She was wearing a red kimono with fox designs on them._

"_Isn't it rude to ask for someone else's name when you don't give yours first." asked Tsukiyo grinning which made Kura puff in anger._

"_**My name is Kura, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of Demons now answer my question." **__said Kura with a glare._

"_Very well my real name is Nightmare Moon, but its Tsukiyo now since Shigure gave me that name." said Tsukiyo as she smiled a bit much to the confusion of Kura since she felt her energy and it is more darker than hers but it's the same as Shigure's._

"_**So what are you really you may have the same energy as Shigure but I can tell that you're not human." **__said Kura as Tsukiyo looked at her with a shocked expression, __**"What I'm a Nine-tailed Fox and I transform into a human when I want to cause some mischief or I wanna escape when I'm being hunted so it's not hard knowing when someone is in a transformation."**_

_Tsukiyo sighed and soon in a flash she returned into her pony form, "So what is that you want to know?"_

_Kura looked at her and said,__** "Everything."**_

_So Tsukiyo told Kura all about her who she was, where she was from, and what she did before she was banished to the moon to how she arrived here and save Shigure. After telling her everything Kura, with her eyes closed, was silent which made Tsukiyo nervous for a bit before Kura opened her eyes and said, __**"Alright you can train Shigure"**__, Tsukiyo looked at her confused, she would have thought that Kura would have told her to leave or something, Kura saw this and sighed, __**"Well for one I can't train him since I have no knowledge of the energy he has and two he has taken a liking to you."**__, she saw Tsukiyo blush a bit at this, __**"Don't be surprised you're the first person or pony in this case that has shown him kindness and is willing to help him, besides do you see this," **__she said as she waved her hand towards the desert and saw Tsukiyo nodding, __**"Well in our world a desert for a mindscape means empty and abandoned."**__, which shocked Tsukiyo not knowing Shigure felt that way, __**"But at least he isn't all that empty as you can see the moon in a crescent phase means hope so there is hope for him which I'm sure you will be able to give him 'though I know you want to use him for revenged, but he is a kind and pure soul which I'm sure will change your ways'." **__thought Kura at the end as she smile towards Tsukiyo before giving her a glare, __**"But remember if you in any shape or form hurt him I won't hesitate to end your life."**__ said Kura and with that she left the mindscape._

**End Flashback**

'_Kura? Kaa-chan you there?'_ asked Naruto which made Kura blink a bit.

'_**Yea I'm here Naru-chan just thinking about something.'**_ said Kura as Naruto nodded before looking back towards Shigure as he saw him getting closer to Gato.

**With Shigure**

Shigure reached Gato who was shaking in fear, "P-please d-don't kill me I-I'll give you anything, Money, Women, Power, Land anything you name it." as Shigure raised his scythe and left it there.

"Anything." Shigure said in a deathly calm voice that scared Gato as he nodded furiously.

"Y-yes anything."

"Give me your account number and your papers to give me your company." said Shigure as Gato gave Shigure a piece of paper. Shigure looked at it before punching Gato in the face, "The real numbers Gato my patience is running thin." as Gato reached into his pocket and took out a book and gave it to Shigure who looked at the book before nodding and was starting to walk back towards the group. Gato sighed at this thanking Kami that he was going to live before Shigure said, "Oh and before I forget. _**Receive the judgment of the iridescent blade... Prism Sword!**_" and soon a yellowish-white archaic rune appeared under Gato and seven crystals that appear over him, shaping like a star, before shooting into the sky and quickly dropping into the ground impaling Gato thus ending him.

Shigure reached everyone their and saw that Zabuza was still on the floor and walked towards him. He reached Zabuza as he was coughing up blood, "How you holding up Zabuza?" said Shigure as Zabuza grunted.

"I think I'll be okay you are a great Kenjutsu user one of the greatest matches I had since I fought Kisa in Kiri when I was still with the Seven Swordsman." chuckled Zabuza as he coughed up blood. (4)

Shigure saw this and placed his hands on Zabuza's chest and said,_**"Rain down the breath of life… Healing Circle!"**_ as a light blue archaic rune appeared under them and Zabuza was covered in water for a few seconds before it dispersed showing Zabuza with no injuries what so ever. Zabuza got up and looked at himself seeing no injuries before looking at Shigure.

"You are the strangest kid I met my entire life…but you're alright" said Zabuza which earned a chuckle from the Tsuki before Shigure returned to normal as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Everyone saw this and grabbed him to take him back to Tsunami's house to rest. As they left they didn't notice someone on the trees across from the bridge seeing the whole showdown before leaving the only thing you could have seen was the Hitai-ate which was from Kumo.

**Few Days Later**

We see Team Seven with Anko, Shigure, Haku and Zabuza at the entrance to the now completed bridge. With Gato dead everyone in Wave didn't have to live in fear and were thriving with the money Shigure got from Gato before killing him which surprised Tazuna at how much Gato had, it's safe to say Tazuna is never going to run out of sake for a very long time.

"Thank you all, it's because of you Wave can now thrive but before you leave here is the money left for the mission along with a letter for the Hokage so the Leaf and Wave can trade." Said Tazuna as he handed a bag of money to Kakashi and a letter before they left back to Konoha.

"So what are we going to name the bridge dad?" asked Tsunami.

"How about Tazuna's Super Duper Awesome Spectacular Bridge." said Tazuna as the whole town yelled, "NO!"

"How about Angel's Moon Bridge for the one who helped Wave by killing Gato and if you said was true about what happened to him." said Tsunami as the whole town agreed, which made Tazuna sigh, but smile nonetheless.

**With the Shinobi's**

"So do you think the Hokage will accept us brat?" said Zabuza towards Shigure as he nodded.

"Yeah Jiji is a kind and understanding man he will accept you and Haku as long as we don't show the Elders or the Civilian Council her bloodline." said Shigure which confused Zabuza and Haku.

"And why is that Shigure-kun?" asked Haku as Shigure sighed.

"Well the Civilians just love Bloodlines just ask the Teme here they kiss the ground he walks on.", Sasuke gave an 'Hmph' and walk ahead, "If they find out about Haku's Bloodline they will use her as a baby maker to make more Ice Style users." said Shigure.

Zabuza looked angry as his chakra surrounded him and a demon face appeared above him, "If they do that to Haku I will kill them all."

Shigure walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back, "I'm sure you will big guy but if you do then you will have to run from Leaf Hunter-nins as well." as Zabuza's chakra faded away and slumped his shoulders.

"Hey Nii-san how do you activate your transformation and how long can you hold it?" asked Naruto.

"Well I thought that I had to be angry to be able to activated it but no I can do it mentally and I can only hold it for a few minutes before I lose consciousness as it drains my Mana quickly." replied Shigure as Naruto nodded.

"So what is that transformation brat is it a bloodline?" asked Zabuza.

"Somewhat but I gained it through a blood ritual from a woman who made me her actual son." said Shigure as Zabuza nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I wanna go back to Konoha for some Dango" said Anko as she took to the trees which made everyone chuckle before following her.

* * *

(1)- Sun and Moon of Another, Take me to the birthplace of my Mother

(2)- Spells that need a chant will be like Bleach only saying the name will only be half powered

(3)- think of the Nightingale armor from Skyrim just without the hood, cape and mask

(4)- Kisame is Female here that should be simple or it could be Zabuza's nickname for him what do you think? DUN DUN DUN

**That's Chapter 4 of Son of Nightmare Moon, once again I would like to apologize for the long wait. Also there is a poll on my profile concerning the Chunin Exams. go ahead and vote**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	5. Chunin Exams Pt 1

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 5 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Sorry its been almost two months since the last update so to make it up I decided to post two chapters into one. Also due to the Poll their will be a team that uses Ki from Dragonball Z and only 2 will be OC's.**

**Just a bit of a warning its around 12k words **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

'_Hey'_ \- thoughts

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

_**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**_

"_Well the Civilians just love Bloodlines just ask the Teme here they kiss the ground he walks on." Sasuke gave an 'Hmph' and walk ahead, "If they find out about Haku's Bloodline they will use her as a baby maker to make more Ice Style users." said Shigure_

_Zabuza looked angry as his chakra surrounded him and a demon face appeared above him, "If they do that to Haku I will kill them all."_

_Shigure walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back, "I'm sure you will big guy but if you do then you will have to run from Leaf Hunter-nins as well." as Zabuza's chakra faded away and slumped his shoulders._

"_Hey Nii-san how do you activate your transformation and how long can you hold it?" asked Naruto._

"_Well I thought that I had to be angry to be able to activated it but no I can do it mentally and I can only hold it for a few minutes before I lose consciousness." replied Shigure as Naruto nodded._

"_So what is that transformation brat is it a bloodline?" asked Zabuza._

"_Somewhat but I gained it through a blood ritual from a woman who made me her actual son." said Shigure as Zabuza nodded._

"_I don't know about you guys but I wanna go back to Konoha for some Dango." said Anko as she took to the trees which made everyone chuckle before following her._

* * *

**STORY START**

**Konoha Main Gate**

They arrived in Konoha in 6 hours since they didn't needed to walk in a civilian pace though they had to stop once in a while due to Sakura as she had the smallest reserves in the entire group.

They made it to the front gate and saw two Chunin sleeping, Kotetsu and Izumo to be exact, Kakashi sighed at this and was going to wake them up but Naruto beat him to it and slammed his hands on the desk which made Kotetsu and Izumo jump in fright as they hit their heads on the roof before falling back down.

"Ow hey what was that for Naruto?" said Kotetsu as he rubbed his head.

"Oh you know sleeping on the job I wonder what Jiji will say when I tell him this." said Naruto as he grinned mischievously which made Kotetsu and Izumo pale.

"Y-you don't have to do that Naruto it was just that we uh-" said Izumo trying to make up and excuse before Kotetsu continued.

"We came back from a mission a while ago and we haven't had any rest." as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh and what was that mission?" asked Naruto glaring at both Chunins.

"It was uh, the Tora Mission, yeah that's it we had to capture Tora again." said Izumo sweating a bit.

"Really?" answered Shigure this time, "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that Tora right there?" as he pointed near the gate and everyone saw Tora their without a care in the world before looking towards them and started running which scared everyone thinking Tora was going to claw them but sighed in relief as Tora jumped on Shigure's arms purring as he petted her.

"Uhm she must have escape?" said Kotetsu.

Everyone just sighed as they entered Konoha and going to the Hokage Tower. Kotetsu and Izumo just sighed in relief as they went back to sleep but before they slept Kotetsu said, "Hey Izumo wasn't that Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist?"

Izumo yawned before replying, "Yeah it was." and fell asleep with Kotetsu following him.

As Naruto and the others made it to the Hokage Tower they saw the Hokage doing the paperwork before looking up and smiled when he saw Naruto and the others but gave a curious glance when he saw Zabuza and a girl.

"Naruto-kun? Shigure-kun why is the A-rank Demon of the Hidden Mist Zabuza Momochi and a young girl doing here?" said Hiruzen pinching his nose as he should have known Naruto or Shigure had done something like this.

"Well you see…" started Shigure as he told him of meeting with the others, to his fight with Zabuza, to the deal he made with Haku, to their second fight with Zabuza, to how he transformed and killed Gato and his thugs.

Hiruzen was silent until he spoke, "I'm sorry Shigure but I can't enlist them as Shinobi for Kono-" he said before Naruto interrupted him.

"But come on Old Man we could use another Kenjutsu User and another Iryo/Ninjutsu specialist here in Konoha." said Naruto before he saw Hiruzen smirk.

"You didn't let me finish Naruto I can't enlist them as Shinobi because I have to approved the papers for them but Zabuza will be on a one month probation then he can decide to either be in Anbu or be a Jonin and as for the girl I will put her in Anko's team for the time being if that is alright with her." said Hiruzen and Haku nodded.

"That is fine Hokage-sama thank you." said Haku as she bowed which made the Hokage chuckle.

"Now if everyone besides Naruto, Shigure, Kakashi and Anko leave please." said Hiruzen as everyone left.

"So what is that you need Old Man?" said Shigure before he grabbed a book that was toss to him and noticed that it was the Bingo Book and looked back to Hiruzen for an explanation.

"Read page 93." he said as Shigure looked at the page and was shocked on what he saw.

_Name: Shigure Tsuki_

_Village: Konoha_

_Nickname: __Kuroi Hōndo no Tenshi__ (Black Horned Angel)_

_Rank: A–rank Genin_

_Appearance: (Normal) has snow white hair with red, blue, purple, black streaks, has golden slitted eyes, two red whisker like marks on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon with a yellow star on his forehead._

_(Transformed) when transformed his hair is black with sparkles that represents stars, has teal slitted eyes, his teeth become sharp and his whisker marks become black, he gains black angel wings, a horn, ears, and a tail (same color as hair)._

_Kekkei Genkai: doesn't have Chakra in his body whatsoever only a unique energy that is stronger and more potent than Chakra and his Tenshi transformation can be considered a Kekkei Genkai._

_Energy Natures: Water, Dark and Light but believed to have more._

_Energy Level: (Normal) High-Chunin (Transformed) believe to be on par with the Two-Tails Bijuu and still growing._

_Ninjutsu: High-C to Low-A rank_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Taijutsu: N/A_

_Kenjutsu: A-rank_

_Accomplishments: was able to defeat Zabuza Momochi in pure Kenjutsu match. Killed Gato, business tycoon and several hundred bandits in his Tenshi form within a span on several minutes._

_Bounties: Iwa-3,000,000 Ryo, brought in alive for questioning. Kumo- 4,500,000 Ryo, brought in alive for questioning. Oto-1,500,000 Ryo, brought in alive for questioning. Kiri-3,000,000 Ryo, brought in alive for questioning._

_Recommended: approach with caution must have several higher ranking shinobi on your side._

_Weapons: Scythe and O-Katana._

_Caution: is very skilled with a scythe considered S-rank on it._

"A-are you serious Old Man?" asked Shigure still shocked at what he was seeing.

"What is wrong Shigure?" asked Anko before Shigure handed her the book and had the same expression as him but she dropped the book in which Kakashi got and had his eye widen.

"As you all can see someone has seen Shigure and I believe it was a Kumo shinobi who saw the battle at the bridge." said Hiruzen.

"How can you tell Old Man?" asked Naruto after reading the book.

"Besides the fact that Kumo sent a message saying that they will participate in the Exams just days after the Bingo Book came out confirms my suspicions and the fact that they are paying more than any village though I am worried about the new village called Oto. While they may be unheard of it is still worrying that they want Shigure which can be for his 'Bloodline' but there may be more than I think." said Hiruzen stroking his beard.

"So what do you want Shigure to do Old Man?" asked Naruto worried about his brother.

"Well nothing at the moment since right now it may work to our advantage with Shigure in the Bingo Book being an A-rank Genin it will lead to Konoha to have more missions and many more if he competes in the Chunin Exams next month."

"So like a double-edge sword it will be good for Konoha but bad since I now have a target on my back and will be either assassinated or most likely kidnapped for my Mana." said Shigure which Hiruzen agreed.

"Yes but I wouldn't be surprised if the council called a meeting to know about your 'Bloodline' and try to place you in the CRA." right when Hiruzen said those words his secretary came in.

"Hokage-sama, Elder Danzo has called a council meeting to discuss Shigure's entrance into the Bingo Book. The Clan Heads, The other Elders, and the Civilians have already been informed and are waiting for you and Shigure-kun to be there as well." before she left to do her work.

"Let's go see what those idiots of the council want. I want you all to accompany me even you Naruto think of this as learning politics alright." said Hiruzen as Naruto nodded and everyone left to the council room.

**Council Chambers**

Everyone entered and saw the Shinobi Council on one side and the Civilian Council with the Elders on the other side.

Hiruzen took his seat in the Hokage chair as Shigure was standing in the middle of the room, with Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi by the doors, impassive under most of the glares from the Civilian Council Members, "Alright what is that you all wanted to discuss?" said Hiruzen.

"It appears that Shigure here has a Kekkei Genkai." Said Danzo in a monotone voice.

"What?! How can this…thing have such an honor?" a pink-haired civilian screamed. Shigure was still a statue, not saying a word.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," said one of the Elders Homura before looking towards Shigure, "Boy, explain how you have a Kekkei Genkai." The man ordered him.

Shigure didn't move.

The Civilian members grew angry. "Boy, didn't you hear him? Listen to your betters! Explain now!" one fat civilian exclaimed.

Shigure still didn't say anything. This angered one side and made the other side snicker. The Civilian side was angered at his disobedience, and the Shinobi side were holding their laughter at the boy's guts of disrespect towards an Elder. The Hokage calmed them down before looking down to Shigure.

"Shigure, why aren't you answering them?" he asked.

Shigure finally spoke, "According to Konoha's shinobi codes, which you made me read when I was little, I do not have to answer any question directed at me by someone other than the Hokage in a Council Meeting, unless otherwise ordered to do so by the Hokage." he explained impassively.

The same pink-haired woman from before stood up in anger, "Listen, you vile creature! We are the Konoha Council! You will obey us or-"

She was interrupted by Shigure, "Hmm? Did you say something?" who was looking bored at her.

Everyone seemed to be stunned for a moment before the Shinobi side, the Hokage, Anko and Naruto were laughing even the stoic Hiashi was laughing as well. The Elder Koharu gave a small snicker. The Civilians were screaming in horror about having another Kakashi. Kakashi had tears in his eye while thinking _'I finally have someone to teach my cool and hip ways_.'

**With Guy**

Guy was training his students before he stopped and looked towards the sky, "CURSE YOU KAKASHI! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED A YOUTHFUL SOUL WITH YOUR COOL AND HIPS WAYS!"

Neji and TenTen were looking at Guy before sighing as he always did this on a daily basis. Lee on the other hand had stars in his eyes before Guy and Lee hugged each other doing there Sunset Genjutsu much to the horror of Neji and TenTen as they quickly threw weapons at them (Tenten) or paralyzed them from moving (Neji).

**Back to the Meeting**

The pink-haired woman's face went red and she started screeching angrily, "Don't talk to me like that you little shit! You're lucky you weren't killed when you were born! If you do not show me the respect I dese-"

"Woman, _Be Silent._" said Shigure as his Mana was so strong that it appeared around him and looked to the woman with his eyes turning teal and his teeth sharp and the woman was frightened by them.

"Well, now that that's over with, would you please explain how you received a bloodline, Shigure?" the old Sandaime asked.

"Simple a woman found me being beaten by the villagers when I was six and killed them all before taking me to the Forest of Death. When I awoke she told me that I have Mana it's like Chakra but it's from the landscape and non-living beings such as rocks, but in some cases like me and her we have our own mana supply in our bodies that regenerates and grows strong over time that we train in it. She told me that she was going to train me and boy did she keep her promise. By the time it was my tenth birthday she did a blood ritual to make me her actual son." said Shigure as the Shinobi Council, the Hokage, and the Elders nodded.

"So where is the woman if she has the same energy as you we can use her to breed Shinobi's with your kind of power." said a fat civilian smirking before losing his breath as Shigure transformed into his Tenshi form and grabbed the civilian from his throat before lifting him off the ground.

"Listen here you ugly son of a bitch don't you ever, EVER, talk to my mother like that again. I will kill you!" said Shigure in an angry tone before letting go of the civilian and walking back towards the middle as he returned to normal.

"So where is your mother then?" said the other Elder, Koharu, as Shigure looked down.

"She's gone from this world." said Shigure in a sad tone which made both Councils look at him with sad faces, the Shinobi's due to Shigure for losing a mother and the Civilians for losing a chance to make more Shinobi's like Shigure.

"Hiruzen as you can see we must get Shigure in the C.R.A (Clan Restoration Act) immediately." said Danzo before Shigure interrupted him.

"Of course you want that but it won't matter even if I have children there's a one percent chance that the child will get Mana due to it not being in both parents and since Chakra is the more dominant energy source all around the child will have Chakra." said Shigure as Hiruzen nodded

"I'm going to have to deny it Danzo, what Shigure said is true then it won't make a difference." said Hiruzen as he didn't wanted Shigure to be used as a baby maker.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" asked Shigure being professional in the meeting.

Seeing no objections, the Hokage declared the meeting adjourned.

**A Month Later**

Shigure was with Haku on top of the Hokage Monument waiting for Anko to show up with a 'special surprise' as she called it. Over the past month, the two had grown stronger and were closer. Haku had mastered all her ice and water jutsu's and create a few with Shigure's and Anko's help, making her that much more of a threat. She started volunteering at the hospital to learn some medical jutsu's, which turned out really good as Shigure and Anko always end up tired and beaten up from when they spar. She learned Anko's Snake Style Taijutsu much to Anko's delight as she tried to get Shigure flustered seeing Haku bend at an odd angle.

Shigure had grown stronger as well. He had created more spells and mastered a quarter of them to the point where he only has to call the name of the attack and make it full powered like when he uses a chant, he even recreated some of Haku's Ice Jutsu's much to her surprise. Though when she asks how Shigure was able to use ice he said that since he is in a 'Pact' with Fenrir he is able to use her powers and vice versa since their energies mixed with one another. His Kenjutsu went up with the spars he had with Yugao and Zabuza, his Chakrams were good to the point that he can send them while using his sword or scythe and control them to blindside the opponent but he can do it for a few minutes before he loses concentration on them. His Tenshi transformation he can hold it for three hours and wouldn't lose consciousness afterwards. He was able to hold it longer by meditating in this form. His Taijutsu got better due to Kura correcting his mistakes and having spars with him.

Back in the present, there attention was drawn by a puff of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed Anko holding two pieces of paper.

"What are those Anko-sensei?" asked Haku.

"These Haku-chan, are the official forms to enter the Chunin Selection Exams." She explained a she handed them each a paper. "In one weeks' time, go to the Academy Room 301 and present these forms after filling them out. Team Training is canceled until after the Exams are over, so I won't see you guys for a while. Bye!" she said cheerfully before disappearing, obviously happy for the Exams.

They both stayed silent for a while until Shigure looked towards Haku, "So what do you think Haku-chan? Should we take the Exams?" asked Shigure.

"Well I think we should we are pretty strong and our teamwork is good, and we can be Chunins so we can get out of the village more," Said Haku as Shigure nodded before signing his form with Haku doing the same, "Well I have to go Shigure-kun I have an early shift at the hospital. See you later." And with that Haku left in a shunshin with snowflakes being left in her place.

**A Week Later**

Shigure and Haku were at the entrance in the Academy it was the day for the Chunin Exams. They both looked at one another before giving a quick nod and walked inside the building. After climbing the stairs they saw a group of Genins at the door that said '301' and were block by two Chunins. They saw this and continued walking knowing that it was a genjutsu since they were on the second floor and made it to the third. As they reached the real '301' they saw Anko there giving them a smile, and it was a real smile, not one of her sadistic smiles.

"Well Gaki's congrats on passing the pre-test to weed out the genin unworthy to become Chunin, now you may take the Chunin Exams. Good luck and make me and Konoha proud." Said Anko as she disappeared in a shunshin, and Team Anko entered the room.

They were immediately hit the room's collective KI. Which didn't affect them as the villagers KI were full of hate (Shigure) and Zabuza had a more potent KI (Haku) so they just shrugged it off. Shigure on the other hand used his Mana to freeze nearly everyone in the room as his eyes changed and gave a fanged grin which scared many Genin there and only 5 teams left but there were still many more left.

After a while they waited and were talking about what strategies to use before they heard Ino yelled, "Sasuke-kun!" and turned to see Ino attaching herself to Sasuke's back, much to his annoyance and Shigure's amusement.

"Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke!" yelled Sakura and it quickly started a screeching fight. They walked towards the group before they were noticed by Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, you guys are here, too?" Shikamaru said/asked with Choji next to him, unsurprisingly stuffing his face with chips before offering them to Shigure and Haku who thanked him before taking just one chip as they saw the last person took the whole bag and it didn't end pretty for him.

"Of course wouldn't want to miss beating you but then again you would forfeit as it would be too troublesome to fight!" said Shigure smiling with Shikamaru giving a small smile.

"Wow! It looks like the entire Rookie 10 is here to compete!" said Kiba, smirking as Shino and Hinata arrived and Hinata gave Shigure a big hug in which he returned.

"Shigure where have you been? Hanabi is starting to get annoyed that you haven't been able to visit." Said Hinata with a playful glare.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I've been training and doing missions but don't worry I was going to visit after the Exams maybe bring Usagi-Chan with me." said Shigure as Hinata smiled. (1)

"Oh she would like that it has been awhile since she has seen her." said Hinata.

"Hey, you guys should quite down." an older boy with glasses said as he approached them.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked rudely to the silver-haired boy.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Kabuto Yakushi. I am somewhat a veteran of these Chunin exams." Kabuto boasted lightly.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked between mouthfuls of potato chips.

"Uh…well, I've taken the Chunin Exams seven times." Kabuto admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Hmm it seems these exams are tougher than we thought." Said Haku somewhat bored.

"Or he just sucks." Kiba said with a smirk.

Kabuto looked annoyed at that remark before coughing to gain their attention, "Trust me, these exams are no walk in the park. Luckily for you, I've gathered information on all participants and their village of origin."

"You're saying that you have information on everyone in the exam?" Shigure asked, now interested.

"Yes is there anyone you would like to know about?" the silver-haired teen ask as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"Rock Lee of Konoha." Sasuke declared.

"Subaku no Gaara of Suna." Naruto said.

"Frieza of Yuutsugakure." said Shigure getting confused looks from everyone.

"Aww, you know their names, that's no fun." Kabuto said in mock disappointment before pulling out a card and adding chakra to it and a picture of Lee appeared along with his stats and mission record.

"Rock Lee of Konoha. He's a student of a Jonin named Maito Guy, teammates are, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higurashi. He was last year's dead-last of his class. He has done forty-nine D-Rank and twelve C-Rank missions. It says here that his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu is nonexistent, but his Taijutsu is superb."

The Rookies and other who were in hearing range didn't find him so impressive, but Team 7 and Team Anko knew that he was a lot stronger than Kabuto was making him sound. Kabuto pulled out another card and Gaara's image appeared on it.

"Next is Subaku no Gaara of Suna. He's a student of a Jonin named Baki while his teammates are Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankuro, his older siblings. He has done over thirty C-Ranks, two B-Ranks, and wow even an A-Rank mission. His skills are unknown, but the one thing that makes him stand out is that he has returned from every mission his team has taken…unscathed."

Everyone was both impressed and horrified that someone like that was competing in the Chunin Exams. Kabuto pulled out another card and an image of a girl with tan skin, purple hair and red eyes appeared.

"Finally Frieza. Yuutsugakure's Hametsu-Hime (Land of Melancholy's Princess of Doom). She is the student of a Jonin named Cooler, who is her older brother, while her teammates are Kolra the Saiya-jin Hime and Majin Yokkyū the Sakura Oni. She has done over fifty C-Ranks, Ten B-Ranks, and two A-Ranks. Her skills are unknown and has no chakra but a unique energy source that is stronger than chakra. Rumored to have d-destroyed an entire v-village with an e-energy b-ball the s-size of an a-apple during a C-c Rank b-bandit m-mission." Said Kabuto fearfully.

Everyone was horrified that a girl destroyed a village and that she has no chakra but something stronger. Shigure on the other hand gave a smirk as he looked towards her and she did the same. Naruto saw this and was confused.

"How do you know her Nii-san?" he asked.

"Well it was right after Anko gave me and Haku the papers for the exams…" said Shigure as he was remembering what happened after Haku left.

**Flashback Start**

Shigure walked down the Hokage Monument and was walking around Konoha to pass the time. As he was walking he kept feeling that there was someone following him, but they were three different energy signatures. And they were strange to say the least they didn't have any chakra as well but it was a different energy than his own, he kept on walking to the Forest of Death and walk inside seeing if they were going to follow him and they did much to his confusion. He kept on walking until he walked inside the cave and he reached the lake and sat down waiting for the people to show themselves.

He waited for about ten minutes until he felt them at least ten feet away from him but heard a cheerful voice, "Wow this is beautiful!" and he turned to see his 'followers'.

He saw that all three were female the first one on the right has slightly tan skin with black hair that reaches her back and is spiky all around and has black eyes. She was wearing a grey long-sleeve jumpsuit that hugs her body tightly. White armor that is essentially just a torso piece and has straps that simply extend the white part of the armor. It seems to offer protection to the torso, as well as only basic protection of the clavicles, she also has a red-pink cape that is connected to the straps and reaches her legs. White gloves and boots, Shigure noticed that she has a brown belt around her waist. (2)

The next girl on the left has pink skin, which shocked Shigure as he had never seen someone like that, with pink hair that reaches her shoulders and curls as the end with two bangs that frame her face. She was wearing a short, black, sleeveless blouse, white hakama pants, black boots and armguards that reach her forearms with gold trims, and a black belt with a gold buckle that has the letter 'M' on it, but what got Shigure's attention were her eyes, they were red with the sclera and the pupils being black. (3)

The final girl in the center has tan skin with dark purple hair that reaches her shoulders, and has red eyes. She is wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, purple fingerless gloves, and she also wore the standard shinobi sandals. She also wore a purple belt around her waist. Shigure saw that she has a pinkish-orange lizard-like tail with a light purple tip.

"So may I ask why you three are following me?" asked Shigure before the black-haired girl on the right answered.

"You better talk better than that if you know what's good for you. You're being disrespectful." said the girl angrily as Shigure deadpanned.

"Okay I just ask why you three are following me, how is that being disrespectful?" asked Shigure which made the girl blush as the one in pink skin laugh and the girl with purple-hair smirked.

"Forgive Monkey-chan here she tends to go with formalities due to her title as princess." Said the purple-haired girl as Shigure nodded before the black-haired girl yelled.

"Dammit Frieza how many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME MONKEY-CHAN!" said the girl yelling with a huge blush on her face as the pink-skinned girl laugh on the floor holding her sides.

"As amusing as this is you girls still haven't answered my question." Said Shigure getting their attention.

"Yes well we felt your energy and it was different from the others in your village and also different from ours. What kind of energy do you have?" asked/demanded the girl now known as Frieza as Shigure just smirked.

"Now why would I do that I don't know your names and I don't think that is making a good first impression." Said Shigure as Frieza gave a grin before disappearing and reappearing behind Shigure ready to punch him. Shigure, with his smirk still in place, disappeared and reappeared behind the other two girls with his arms crossed. The other girls just jumped back and stood next to Frieza getting ready to fight. Frieza smirked at Shigure before relaxing her posture.

"Interesting you are the first person to have dodge my attack at a third of my true speed besides my brother and parents." Said Frieza as Shigure bowed playfully at Frieza.

"I aim to please Princess." said Shigure as Frieza and the others were shock at Shigure knowing Frieza's status as a princess.

"H-How did you now she was a princess?" asked the black-haired girl shocked.

"Simple the way she talks, the way she holds herself. If that ain't royalty then I don't know what is," answered Shigure, _'Though Mother was royalty from what she told me.'_ he thought, in which they nodded, "and also you girls confirmed it for me." Which made them sweatdrop.

"So what are your names mines Shigure Tsuki." Said Shigure as he gave a small bow.

"As you have heard my names Frieza." said Frieza with a smirk.

"Mines Yokkyū, Majin Yokkyū." says the pink-skinned girl with a huge smile on her face.

"Mines Kolra, and don't forget it peasant." says the now known Kolra with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Coleslaw." Said Shigure.

"What?" asked Kolra confusingly.

"Your name sounds like coleslaw." said Shigure which made both Yokkyū and Frieza laugh on the floor laughing hard.

"O-Oh my G-God c-coleslaw that is the most f-funniest thing I have ever heard." said Yokkyū with tears in her eyes.

"Indeed that is funny, I like this guy." said Frieza chuckling as Kolra was looking at Shigure in anger as she outstretched her hands behind her back and two small yellow orbs appeared.

"**Final…**" whispered Kolra before she brought her hands together and create a bigger orb towards Shigure, "**FLASH!**" as a wave of energy was sent towards Shigure at fast speeds.

Shigure looked at the wave coming at him and cursed as he knew that it would injure him and possibly destroy the cave he was in. Which he didn't wanted that to happen as it was a gift to Tsukiyo when he was small and was one of the last things he had of her. He summoned his sword before holding it in reverse grip on his back before concentrating his Mana in the blade. _'I hope this works.'_ thought Shigure before whispering, "**Darkness Devours, Ain Soph Aur!**" as he slashed and a giant ball of energy appeared and was sent to the energy wave.

Both energies collided as they created an explosion followed by a blast wave which knocked everyone back. Shigure was blown away due to the attack taking a lot out of him, he opened his eyes tiredly and looked at the cave and saw that it was fine not too much damage but enough to fix it. He gave a smile before whispering, "Mother." Before closing his eyes last he saw was a pink blur calling his name as he lost consciousness.

The first thing Shigure saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling on the cave glowing. He smiled a bit before trying to get up but found out he couldn't. He looked down and saw pink, it was Yokkyū with her head on his chest laying comfortably on him. He blushed a bit before looking around and saw Frieza with Kolra sitting next to each other talking about him.

He groaned as he got up waking Yokkyū in the process in which she yawned cutely while rubbing her eyes. She saw Shigure get up and practically screamed, "SHIGURE YOU'RE OKAY!" as she hugged him which earned a blush from Shigure.

"About time you woke up, you gave Yokkyū quite a scare there." said Frieza smirking as Yokkyū blushed.

"Very interesting attack you used to be able to counter my Final Flash even though it wasn't at full power." said Kolra with a smirk on her face.

"Trust me when I say that this is the first time I use that attack. I've been working on it for a while and I couldn't even get it. I'm just as surprised it even worked." said Shigure as they were shocked that he countered Kolra's Final Flash with an attack that wasn't even done.

"So why did you whisper 'Mother' before you lost consciousness?" asked Yokkyū as Shigure gained a sad expression.

"This place was a gift for my mother when I was small though she was my teacher who taught me about my power back then. With some help from my 'personal' summons we were able to create this. When I showed it to her she was smiling with tears in her eyes before she engulfed me in a hug saying that she loved it." said Shigure, smiling at the memory, as they all nodded.

"So what's with the sad face?" asked Kolra confusingly.

"It's because she isn't here anymore right?" asked Frieza as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah she isn't. I lost her about seven months ago," He said before changing the subject, "So I take it you girls are competing in the Chunin Exams?" as they all nodded.

"Yes we are my father thought it would be good to show the world of our village and what we can do," said Frieza as she smirked towards Shigure, "and I can't wait to fight you in the finals. So don't lose to anyone because you will be losing to me."

"As long as you don't lose to anyone else Princess." said Shigure smirking right back as he got up and was leaving the cave before turning back towards them, "You girls wanna get some Ramen? My treat." as they all nodded feeling hungry and left.

**Flashback End**

"Shigure Tsuki of Konoha." said the girl known as Frieza as she smirk before Kabuto took out a card and an image of Shigure appeared.

"Okay let's see Shigure Tsuki of Konoha also known as the Kuroi Hondo no Tenshi. KUROI HONDO NO TENSHI!" said Kabuto with a bit of fear in his voice before he continued, "H-he is the student of Anko Mitarashi the Snake Mistress and his teammate is Haku Yuki-Momochi. He has done thirty-three C-ranks, ten B-ranks, and one C-rank turned A-rank which he was a back-up to Team 7. He is known to have a unique energy that is different than Chakra but stronger as well and is completely different than Frieza's. Known to have beaten Zabuza Momochi an A-rank missing-nin in a Kenjutsu match, also known to kill several hundred bandits including business tycoon Gato in a span of several minutes where his Tenshi form first appeared. Also in the Bingo Book as an A-rank shinobi and is the first Genin to have a bounty of 4,500,000 Ryo, wow kinda impressive there." praised Kabuto as Shigure just shrugged it off before a pink blur slammed into him.

"Hey Shigure-kun!" yelled Yokkyū as she hugged him while giving a raspberry to the glares she was getting.

"Hello Yokkyū." calmly answered Shigure as he managed to get Yokkyū off of him which earned a pout from the girl.

"Oh Shigure-kun I said to call me Yokkyū-chan." said Yokkyū with a bit of tears in her eyes which made Shigure sigh but he smiled nonetheless at her playfulness.

"I'm sorry Yokkyū-chan." he said which made her smile widely before a puff of smoke appeared in front of the room.

"Alright Maggots the first part of the Chunin Exams starts now so everyone come up and take a number which will show you your seats." said the proctor, Ibiki Morino, as everyone quickly took their seats with Shigure being in the middle of the room. He was between Yokkyū, much to her delight, and some black-haired female Kusa-nin who was looking at him with hunger in her eyes, which kinda spooked him. He looked around and saw that Haku was behind him a few rows next to Naruto and Hinata.

"Alright the first part of the Exams is a written test, which will test your strategic and logic skills, you all have 45 minutes to answer all nine questions then after we will give you the tenth question. You will all start with 10 points, or 15 points for any two man team, making it a total of 30 points. You will lose points if you get caught cheating, so if you get caught cheating five times you and you team will lose your points and be disqualified from the Exams. Now Begin!" said Ibiki as all the Genins flipped their papers and started the Exams.

Shigure looked at the paper and noticed that they were all Jonin level questions that will stumped a Genin.

'_How does he expect us to answer this? Wait didn't he say that we have five chances to cheat before we are disqualified? Can it really be that simple?'_ thought Shigure before taking a look around and saw many Genin cheating without getting caught.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the movement from the person in front of him.

Tenten was using near invisible wires connected to the ceiling showing Lee the answers.

Gaara was covering his right eye while a floating cloud of sand was flying around the room.

Shikamaru used his Shadow possession to control Choji and did the test for him before taking it nap as it was troublesome waiting.

Ino used her clans Mind Transfer Jutsu to enter Sakura's mind and memorized the answers before going back.

The Sound team had their eyes closed and followed the movements of the pencils using their chakra to enhance their hearing.

Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to see the answers.

Kiba and Shino used their respective animals to get the answers.

Naruto was writing down while Kura was quietly yipping the answers to him.

Haku was using her demonic ice mirror to get the answers.

Frieza and Kolra had their eyes closed as if the test wasn't worth it.

Before he could look around he felt a hand on his leg which made him blush a bit and turned to see Yokkyū giving him a side smile. Next thing he knows Yokkyū's hand melds right inside him, he was freaking out until her heard her voice in his head.

'_Don't worry Shigure-kun I'm helping you on this.'_ says Yokkyū which makes Shigure confused.

'_Why? I would think since the Exams started we are enemies. What would Frieza and Kolra say about this?'_

'_They would say something about not helping the enemy and that I'm a lucky bitch for being seated next to you.'_ giggles Yokkyū at the end which makes Shigure chuckle.

'_Only you would think something like that.'_ They focus on the test for a few minutes until Yokkyū starts talking again.

'_Hey Shigure?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_What's with that chick next to you she keeps giving you side glances and has the look of wanting you or hunger for some reason.'_

'_I don't know really but I can tell that she isn't Genin I felt her energy and its really foul and dark and that she reeks of blood and snakes, and that worries me.'_ says Shigure with a frown on his face.

'_Blood and snakes? Could it be your sensei next to you? And how can you smell that good you have to be like an Inuzuka to smell that good.'_

'_I doubt it besides Anko smells like Dango and Snakes and this chick reeks of blood. I'm kinda getting sick from smelling her. And to answer your question I just focus my Mana on my nose and that puts me on par with an Inuzuka.'_ Which makes Yokkyū reluctantly nod knowing that Shigure wasn't telling her the truth but decided to let it slide._ 'Besides I would rather smell you as you smell like a Sakura tree with a hint of vanilla.'_ That makes her blush a bit before grinning a bit.

'_Oh you tease if we weren't taking a test I would show you how good I 'taste' instead.'_ It was Shigure's turn to blush now.

'_Ero-Yokkyū-Chan.'_

'_You started it Shigure-kun.'_ She says in a sing-song voice. They finished the test with 20 minutes left and decided to follow Shikamaru's lead and take a nap. Yokkyū decided to be bold and rested her head on Shigure's shoulders. Which earned blushes from both before Shigure rested his head on hers before taking a nap. Not long they were both woken up from Ibiki's yelling.

"Alright pencils down and turn your papers over for the tenth question!" Ibiki's voice rang out throughout the room, which had lightened in its capacity since the beginning...about half of the teams had been disqualified. "Now before I give you the final question...there is one last rule I wish to tell you that pertains to this _particular_ question..." He continued on. "…and that rule is applied because of the tenth question's weight upon your passing of this part of the exam. The rule is simple...stay here and take the tenth question...or leave now...your choice."

"What do you mean the final question if an optional one? Of course we will take it." A female Suna Genin with blonde hair tied in four ponytails, Temari, questioned slightly confused and suspicious of these circumstances. As all other Genins nodded at her answer.

"Are you sure? However you will need to hear the stipulations before you decide..." He paused before that infamous sadistic smirk raced on his lips again. "...if you choose to stay and take the tenth question that's all well and good. However if you answer and get the question wrong...you will NEVER be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams AGAIN! You'll be a Genin, doing D-rank missions for the rest of your life!" and he kept that smirk as nearly all the Genins in the room started to shout in disapproval.

"What?! That's fucked up you bastard. There are others who have taken these Exams multiple times already!" Yelled Kiba as he pointed his finger at Ibiki with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Well they are just lucky I wasn't the proctor in the last Exams." Ibiki laughed coldly which made some Genin shiver, "You all have a minute to decide if you all want to answer the tenth question. You time starts now."

Soon enough there were about 26 teams left in the room. Ibiki realized that this wasn't going to get any further as he saw all the remaining Genin, with either no emotions on their face, or they showed pure confidence. So he smiled at them much to their confusion.

"Well then the rest of you…PASS!"

Everyone had no idea how to respond. Until a Kumo ninja was the first to respond.

"Wait! What's the meaning of this! What happened to the 10th question?"

Ibiki laughed light heartedly.

"There was no such thing to begin with. However, if you really want to believe there was a 10th question, I guess you could call the 'take or not take' decision the tenth question."

Temari was next to question, "Then were the first nine questions useless?"

Ibiki smiled.

"Were they? No, they served their purpose. The first nine questions tested your information gathering skills. First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams or two person for others. By giving you that idea, we were placing a huge load of pressure onto each of you to not let your teams down. As the majority of you noticed almost straight away, these are not Genin level questions, and some of them are not even Chunin level questions. So the majority of people must have come to the conclusion that you had to cheat to get the answers!"

Naruto sighed and thought.

_'I wonder if consulting a 4000 year old demon is considered cheating...'_ before being smack in the head by Kura.

'_**I AM NOT THAT OLD! And no it isn't cheating since you are a Shinobi.'**_as Naruto nodded before listening to Ibiki as he started talking again.

"Therefore, this test was made with the idea in mind that each and every one of you were going to cheat. So we snuck two Chunins in who knew the answers to be the target of cheating. Naturally, those who cheated poorly were failed."

At this point, Ibiki began undoing his Hitai-ate which covered the top of his head. Everyone looked at Ibiki in horror at the scars and burns he had. Ibiki continued his explanation.

"Why? Information can have a greater value than life sometimes, and in missions and battlefields, information is contested for with people's lives! The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not entirely be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and your village. So we all made you gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those that were lacking in that field, that's what the first nine questions were about."

Temari apparently still wasn't satisfied, "Then what about the last question?"

"The 10th question is the main part of this test. Let me explain. The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two choice problem. Those who did not take it failed the entire exam along with their team. If you did take it and got it wrong, you had your right to take the Chunin exam permanently revoked. It was a very insincere problem. Let me put this problem into a real life situation. Let's assume that you have become Chunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities and armaments are unknown, as well as the fact that the enemy ninja may have set traps for you. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates are on the line, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is: NO! There are missions that will carry heavy risks that you will be unable to avoid. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their lives in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a 'next year', and let their minds sway over an uncertain future, do not deserve the right to wear a Chunin jacket. That is what I believe. I am saying that those of you here who have chosen to take it have given the correct answer to the difficult 10th question. You will be able to deal with the difficulties a Chunin must face. You have broken through the entrance! Congratulations on passing the first test! I wish you all luck."

At that point, a giant black ball smashed through the window, before unfurling itself, with two kunai driving into the roof to reveal...

"Everyone! There's no time to be happy! We are the second examiners, Mitarashi Anko and Zabuza Momochi!"

Everyone looked at her with 'WTF' expressions on their faces. Behind them, the black piece of cloth read 'The second examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here!' with 'And also Zabuza Momochi' in smaller letters at the end. Which made Team Anko, Naruto, Kura and Yokkyū chuckle at her antics.

"You're early again Anko." said Ibiki deadpanning as he came out of the cloth.

"Told ya." said Zabuza with a smirk before he was elbowed in the gut by Anko, who was looking over the remaining Genin.

"77 Genin? You let 77 Genin pass, you're too soft this year, Ibiki."

Ibiki shakes his head, "No they're all exceptional Genin. This year's crop is something far from ordinary."

Anko looks at them with a sadistic smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter. By the time we are through with them, less than half will remain. We will begin tomorrow. Ask your Jonin instructors about the rally point and time, as it won't be here. That is all. Dismissed."

Everyone was leaving as Yokkyū got her hand out of Shigure. He shivered as it was a weird experience for him. He soon caught up to Haku and the others before leaving the Academy.

**Next Morning, at Training Area 44. AKA, Forest of Death**

Everyone was standing out the front of the Forest of Death as Anko introduced it to them.

"This is training area 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Before we start, I need you to sign these consent forms stating that if you die neither me nor Konoha will be responsible for your death as this will be a beef-up version of capture the flag. This test is a survival test. First, I will explain the training area's geographical features." As Anko brought out a scroll and opened it to reveal a map of the training ground.

"Training Area 44 is a circular training ground that is surrounded by 44 locked gates. The vast majority of the area is forest. However, running through the middle of the area is a river, and in the dead center is a tower. The tower is located almost 10 kilometers from any gate. Within this confined space, you will have a no holds barred fight for these."

Anko rolled the scroll back up and put it back in her trench coat, before pulling out a set of scrolls. There was a blue scroll labeled 'Earth' and a white scroll labeled 'Heaven'.

"For every 2 or 3 consent forms a team hands in, you will receive one scroll. In other words, each team will get a single scroll. Which one you get will be decided at random. The aim of this test is to obtain a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll and make it to the center tower with your teammates within the time limit, which is 120 hours, or 5 days."

Choji looked horrified, "5 days? What about food?"

Anko smiled, "The forest is a treasure trove of nature. You just have to know where to look. Also, there are man eating beasts, poisonous plants and animals to deal with."

Choji slumped, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"I wonder if the bear got any bigger?" said Shigure to himself but everyone near him heard and looked towards him as if he was crazy.

"Let me tell you what can fail you in this Exams." said Anko as she held up her index finger in a bored fashion, "First, if a team cannot bring both scrolls before the five days are up, you will fail."

She then unfurled another from her closed fist, "Second, any team whose teammate dies will also fail. Just as a side note, you are not allowed to open the scrolls until you reach the tower."

A random Genin looked interested and spoke his mind.

"What happens if we do?"

Anko smiled sadistically, "That's a surprise for those of you who open it. If you become Chunin, you will be expected to handle top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That's it for the explanations. We will exchange the consent forms for a scroll at the booth over there.

Anko pointed to a booth where three Chunin in grey outfits sat.

"After we have chosen you gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time. Oh and one final piece of advice…Don't die as I don't want to waste my time looking for your carcasses."

Everyone split into their teams to sign the forms and finalize a plan they had. Shigure and Haku were discussing on how to identify themselves when they separate and someone else tries to pose as them.

"I can transform into my Tenshi form as no other person in the world can do that." Said Shigure as Haku nodded.

"I can use my Hyōton as no one can copy that as I am the last of my clan to do it. Only the people in Snow Country can but they need snow and I can just create it." as Shigure nodded but gave Haku a hug when she was sad when mentioning her clan. Haku smiled a bit before noticing a red fox on Shigure's head.

"Uhm, Shigure, there's a red fox on you." says Haku as Shigure looks up and sees Kura on his head.

"**Hey Shigure-kun!"** says Kura with a fanged smile.

"Uh Shigure did that Fox just talk?" asked Haku confused on this.

"Yes she did. She is a summon of Naruto's." says Shigure as Haku nodded knowing a bit about summoning creatures from Zabuza and Anko.

"So what is it that you need Kura?" asked Shigure.

"**Well I just wanted to tell you that Naruto thinks it will be a good idea to team together to look for the scrolls."**

"I think so too but Haku will be going with them as we planned to separate to get rid of the competition quickly." As Kura nodded and jumped on Haku's neck.

"**Okay then, I will stay with Haku-chan and direct her towards Naruto."** As she fell asleep on her neck.

They both chuckled before going to the booth and were given an Earth Scroll and were assigned to gate 13. Once they were there, they waited until the Chunin assigned to the gate unlock it and check his watch. Not a moment later he threw the gates open signaling the start of the Exams. Shigure and Haku charge into the forest, which gladly swallowed them up. About ten minutes later Shigure and Haku separate from each other, with Haku going to Naruto, and Shigure going the opposite way.

**Two Hours Later**

After taking out four Genin teams Shigure thought it would be best to go back to Haku and Naruto. After sensing for their energy he ran towards them after a while he notice that something was wrong and quickly rolled to the left when a barrage of kunai came towards him.

"Dammit looks like we missed." said a male voice before a Genin team showed themselves to be from Taki.

"You just suck at throwing Kunai, Kōu." said another male before looking at Shigure, "Why don't you just hand over your scroll and we might let you live."

"Hey Hōzuki, isn't that the supposed Kuroi Hondo no Tenshi that four-eyed wierdo from Konoha stated?" said the last female Genin.

"Yeah it is Yoru, but you know Konoha is just a bunch of tree-huggers. They like to boast about having strong Genin." Said the male known as Hōzuki before looking towards Shigure who was looking bored at them, "So what do you say Kuroi Hondo will you give us your scroll and we might offer you our female teammate here to give you a reward for your generosity?" before falling down as an insane amount of pressure held him on the floor.

Hōzuki looked at Shigure who had changed into his Tenshi form and was giving him an ice cold glare before he walked towards him, **"Requip: Tsukiko"** whispered Shigure in a deathly calm voice as his scythe appeared.

"How about you give me your scroll and I might not kill you for saying something like that." But before Shigure or the Taki team could do anything a giant snake came crashing down on the Taki Team killing them in the process. The snake looked around before spotting Shigure and hissed at him before lunging towards him.

Shigure moved to the right as the snake plunged into the ground where he was standing. Before he could attack the snake had other ideas as it hit Shigure with his tail. As Shigure was flying through the air he saw the snake coming from behind him opening its mouth and swallowed him whole. Inside the snake, Shigure hissed at the burning feeling of the digestive fluids before the scythe gave a green glow, **"Hurricane Slash!"** he yelled as he spun around.

Meanwhile with the snake it was slithering in the forest looking for another meal before it stop and felt a pain on its stomach. Before it could think anymore it was cut into many pieces with a red hurricane forming where it was. When it died down there was Shigure, in the middle of the carnage, before looking at what was left of the snake before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_A summon? But the only one besides Anko that can summon snakes is… oh no.'_ thought Shigure as he quickly ran towards Naruto and the others. When he got there he saw Naruto, and Haku knocked out with Sakura breathing heavily. He heard a scream and saw Orochimaru biting Sasuke on the neck and a weird mark appeared on his left shoulder. Next thing that happens Sasuke's Henge is removed to show Satsuki holding her shoulder in pain. Shigure quickly ran to help his friends.

**With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru was confused and angry that Sasuke turned out to be a girl. _'This is wrong, curse you Sarutobi-sensei for hiding the fact that Sasuke is a girl. No matter though I'm sure my pet has Shigure already all that is left is to mark him and be one step closer to immortality.'_ thought Orochimaru before his Shinobi instincts kicked in and jumped back as a scythe almost beheaded him. He did a couple of backflips before looking at who was foolish enough to attack him and saw that it was Shigure in his Tenshi form.

Orochimaru actually drooled at seeing the infamous Kuroi Hondo no Tenshi form and couldn't help but think of the possibilities of the new energy source that is rumored to be stronger than chakra.

Shigure on the other hand shivered as he felt like a pedophile was thinking about him and it disgusted him. He saw Orochimaru drool at him and he almost threw up but saw the pain expressions on Satsuki, Naruto, and Haku and was angered that someone hurt his little sister, brother and friend.

"Orochimaru!" growled Shigure as Orochimaru gave a fanged grin.

"So good of you to join us Shigure-kun. It seems your teammates were boring for me, but no matter now that you're here this will get interesting." As Orochimaru took out Kusanagi from his mouth.

"Wait!" yelled Shigure as he created two Mana clones and sent them to the down forms of Naruto and Haku, "Sakura get Sat- Sasuke and leave my clones will follow you until you three are safe." Sakura looked at Shigure as if he was crazy and was going to protest but a glare from him shut her up and nodded as she grabbed Satsuki and left with the clones following her.

Orochimaru chuckled at this, "Kukuku, Shigure-kun, even for a Shinobi that was a very honorable thing to do."

They both got into their stances not moving until a leaf fell from a tree to the ground. Right when the leaf landed, they both rushed at one another. All you could see were blurs and sparks from the sword and scythe as they touched one another.

"**Multiple Demon Fangs"** yelled Shigure as he spun the scythe around so many times as many Dark Mana waves started speeding towards Orochimaru who had grin on his face before dodging wave after wave of dark mana.

"**Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes.**" yelled Orochimaru as he opened his mouth and as the Jutsu says ten thousand snakes came out and headed towards Shigure who jumped into the air and stayed there with gentle flaps from his wings.

"**Meidō…"** started Shigure as he held his scythe over him as Mana was literally covering the blade giving it a space look, **"…Zangetsuha!"** and gave a downwards slash. Soon after a huge wave of Dark Mana in the shape of a crescent moon started speeding towards the snakes. The snakes never stood a chance as soon as the wave hit them it widen and sucked the snakes inside and soon enough all the snakes where gone.

'_Dammit I still can't use the move like mother can. It nearly drained all my Mana._' Shigure was breathing heavily as he lost his Tenshi form.

Orochimaru on the other hand was breathing slightly before he created three Kage Bushin, with one next to him and two hiding in the trees, as he was smiling at Shigure's performance.

'_Very good he is perfect I just need to mark him, but he is slippery every time I get close to him no matter how many times I strike him. At least he doesn't have his armor that would have been a pain.'_ thought Orochimaru before him and all the clones held their hands in a Dragon sign while he and a clone rushed towards him.

Shigure saw this and dodge every time an Orochimaru got close to him. He didn't know what Orochimaru was doing but he needed a distraction to get out of there fast. Taking out a couple of smoke bombs he threw them to Orochimaru before jumping away. When he did he saw an Orochimaru about to grab him but he slashed and it went out if a puff of smoke, showing that it was just a clone, before he saw two more clones near him and bit him on both sides on his neck. Next thing he knows he feels a burning pain as if someone poured lava in his veins and screams in pain.

Orochimaru was smiling as he was able to mark Shigure but soon turned to horror. As the smoke cleared he saw that his two clones at the same time marked Shigure. He knew that if there was a one in ten chance of someone surviving just one cursed mark. Then it would be near impossible for Shigure to survive two of them.

"YOU IDIOTS ONLY ONE OF YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO MARK HIM!" yelled Orochimaru at his clones before they vanish and he saw two Crescent moon marks appeared on Shigure's shoulders. Which made him curious.

'_Hmm the Curse Seal of the Crescent moon? That's a new one, Kukuku I hope you survive Shigure, and you have so much potential as my vessel. Now to meet a former student of mine.'_ and with that Orochimaru disappeared into the ground.

Shigure was on the floor in pain and soon lost consciousness. What he didn't see was Yokkyū, Kolra, and Frieza appearing near him.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Yokkyū with tears in her eyes as she tried to get Shigure to respond to her.

"Damn who would have thought that Orochimaru of all people would be here huh? And it seems Shigure here bit off more than he could chew." said Kolra laughing a bit before she was punch by Yokkyū and looked at her with rage in her eyes.

"Yokkyū what is wrong with you!" yelled Kolra.

"What is wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! How could you laugh at him when he fought someone who, not even Frieza's brother Cooler, would have fought!" yelled Yokkyū back much to Kolra's shock.

Frieza was looking at Yokkyū for a moment before she spoke, "You saw his memories didn't you?" she stated as Yokkyū looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it you know what happens when I meld with someone or I absorb them."

"So how was his life?" asked Kolra as Yokkyū looked away.

"It's not my place to say. C'mon let's go find someplace to heal Shigure for the time being." Yokkyū said before grabbing him and flying to the trees.

Kolra and Frieza stayed there for a minute longer before Kolra turned to Frieza, "You think his life was that bad?" as Frieza shrugged.

"Maybe due to how Yokkyū was defending him and didn't answer us it may have been." As Frieza left with Kolra following her.

**A Day and a Half Later**

Shigure woked up feeling a burning pain on both his shoulders before he started remembering the fight he had with Orochimaru. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave and saw Frieza on the other side with her eyes closed. He got up but the pain was too much as he fell down and groaned.

"About time you woke up." said Frieza as she opened her eyes to see Shigure trying to stand up.

"H-How L-long?" Shigure asked in a raspy voice as his mouth was dry.

Frieza got a water pouch next to her and walked towards Shigure and made him drink the water. In which he accepted whole heartily.

"About a day and a half. I must say that was pretty impressive holding your ground against Orochimaru, not many Genin even a squad of Anbu would have done that."

"I had too there were people there who I see as family and friends. I needed to be a distraction for them to find safety." As Frieza gave a small smile.

"Very honorable thing for a Shinobi."

Shigure shooked his head, "It's our Nindo, or Ninja Way, so to speak."

"And what is your Nindo?"

"That to be strong we must protect those who are precious to us. To be ready to give up our lives for their safety, and when we do then we are genuinely strong." as Frieza smiled at that.

"So who are your precious people?"

"Naruto, Kura, Anko, Haku, Satsuki, Hinata, Hanabi, Old man Hokage, the Ichiraku's, Tsukiyo-kaachan and many others I have met so far." Shigure smiled at that.

"What about Yokkyū, you know that she likes you?" she asks which makes Shigure chuckle.

"Yes I do but I want to get to know her first." Before hearing a squeal and soon enough Yokkyū knocks into him the ground. Shigure smiles before it turns to worry as he hears Yokkyū crying, but before he could say anything she looks up and is smiling, much to his confusion.

"I'm happy that you are okay Shigure-kun. When I saw you on the floor in pain I was scared that I was going to lose you." said Yokkyū crying into his chest. Shigure smiled sadly before hugging her back.

"It's okay Yokkyū I'm not going anywhere besides my dream is to have a family." Said Shigure as Yokkyū smiled.

"Let's not forget to see your mother again." She said as Shigure looked at her in shock.

"W-what?"

"Yokkyū's special ability is when she melds with a person she gets their memories. She can also gain their abilities by absorbing them." said Frieza as Shigure nodded still shocked.

"So you saw-" said Shigure as Yokkyū looked sad and nodded.

"Yes I saw your entire childhood." As Shigure looked away not wanting to face her or the others. Yokkyū saw this and hugged him tighter.

"You have an amazing strong will Shigure, to be able to live through that and still stay sane is amazing on its own. So don't be afraid or worried I won't treat you any differently it just makes me like you even more." Said Yokkyū as she giggled at the end as she saw him blush a bit.

"So how are you feeling Shigure?" asked Kolra as Shigure tried to move wincing a bit in pain.

"I'm okay just a bit sore but it's something I'm already use to due to being a Shinobi." said Shigure as he smiled a bit.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" asked Frieza wondering what his plan was.

"Well I gotta find my teammate and friends as all three were unconscious and Sakura was tired before they escaped Orochimaru. What about you girls?" he asks.

"Well we already got our scrolls, so we are making our way to the tower." said Kolra as Shigure nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you all later." said Shigure as he left the cave and tried sensing Haku and the others he found them but there were many others around them. Thinking that they were in danger he rushed towards them.

As soon as he was 30 feet from them a sudden foul, dark chakra erupted out of nowhere near them. When he came out of the bushes he saw three Genin from Oto on one side, with the female knocked out, shocked in fear. Team Ten with Rock Lee unconscious. Sakura on the ground looking towards the tree where the foul chakra was located. He turned and what he saw shocked him.

There was Satsuki coming out of the tree with a purple chakra surrounding her and she had flame-like markings on the left side of her body.

"Sakura who did this to you?" asked Satsuki looking at the beaten and bruise body of Sakura.

"I did." Said the Oto Genin, Zaku, smirking. Satsuki looked at him in anger as the markings were spreading to her right side.

"Zaku quick playing around and kill her already." said Dosu.

"Of course, **Extreme Decapitating Airwaves**," as Zaku outstretch his hand and sent a huge blast of wind towards Satsuki who just stayed there. The attack hit her head on and a dust cloud formed around her. When the dust settled Satsuki was nowhere to be found.

"Well what do you know I blew her away." said Zaku laughing.

"Not quite." said a feminine voice from behind Zaku who turned and saw Satsuki with her back turned before back handing him towards Dosu.

'_Such speed to be able to dodge Zaku's attack and appear behind him in the blink of an eye even for a Genin.'_ thought Dosu shocked at Satsuki's speed.

Satsuki then turned towards them and started doing handseals, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** as a giant ball of fire left her mouth and towards Zaku who dodged and noticed Satsuki under him. Satsuki then disappears and appears behind him grabbing both his arms and placing her leg on his back.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very attached to them…Why don't we change that." Said Satsuki as she began to pull on Zaku's arms which made him scream in pain.

"No what are you doing. Stop aaaahhhh!" yelled Zaku at the end as Satsuki broke both his arms and he fell down to the ground unconscious from the pain. Shigure was brought out of his shock from Zaku's screaming. Satsuki then turned to Dosu who was looking at her in shock.

'_This changes everything, her Chakra is too big, too powerful. We weren't expecting this.'_ thought Dosu in fear as he saw Satsuki started looking towards him and gave crazed grin.

"It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make thing more interesting than your teammate over here." Said Satsuki as she walked towards Dosu who was shaking.

About halfway from where Dosu was still standing Shigure appeared before Satsuki and engulfed her in a hug which made her glare up to the person stopping her. But she grew worried as she saw the tears in Shigure's eyes.

"No more Imōto, no more please." whispered Shigure as he hugged her a bit tighter. Satsuki slowly brought her arms up and hugged Shigure back as the marks on her face and arms slowly receded back into the curse mark. As soon as the marks were gone Satsuki fell to the floor as she was drained from using the curse mark.

"Imōto!" yelled Shigure in worry as Satsuki was breathing heavily.

"You are strong Sasuke, too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." Stated Dosu as he took out a Heaven scroll and placed it on the ground, "We will strike a deal, I'll give you this scroll if you let us go." Which shocked Satsuki a bit as Dosu started walking towards Zaku and Kin and lifted them over his shoulders. "It seems we underestimated you, but at least we found out what we needed to know. For the moment we are even, but should we face in combat again. I promise you…you will die." As Dosu walked away leaving the Konoha Genin their alone.

"Are you alright Satsuki?" asked Shigure in worry as she smiled tiredly back to him.

"Yeah just tired from using that power he gave me." Shigure looked at Satsuki, who had a small crazed expression on her face.

"Satsuki you are forbidden from using that mark." Said Shigure seriously which shocked Satsuki.

"What?! Why?!"

"That mark was given to you by Orochimaru the Hebi Sennin. He has done bad things just for the sake of research. He has killed many innocent people, including woman and children. I've seen what that mark has done to you. Yes it may give you a boost in chakra but you were losing your sanity. Imagine what Okojo would say if she saw you like this. What of your mother?" that made Satsuki flinch a bit knowing that they would be disappointed in her as they became powerful on their own without any help from anyone else.

"Neji, TenTen you two can come out now. Your team as well Shikamaru." Said Shigure as they all came out, "Now I want Haku, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and you Satsuki in a circle."

"Why?" asked Ino confused as they should be getting their scroll since they don't have a lot of time left in the exams.

"I'm going to heal them so that we may leave the forest." Answered Shigure as Ino nodded.

"But how can we leave? We don't have the other scroll yet?" asked Choji as Shigure took out his scrolls and looked towards them. "Which ones do you need?"

"Earth." said Shikamaru as he grabbed the scroll Shigure threw to him.

"Neji?" asked Shigure looking at Neji and TenTen

"We need a Heaven scroll." Replied Neji and caught the scroll.

"What about you guys, Satsuki?"

"We need an Earth scroll as Orochimaru took ours and burned it." said Satsuki as Shigure nodded.

"Alright let's get you all healed up. **Rain down the breath of life…Healing Circle!**" as a light blue archaic rune appeared under them and one by one they were all engulfed in water and soon the water was gone. They were healed but still have some bruises on their faces. Shigure fell on one knee breathing heavily as his Mana control was out of whack due to the Curse Seals influence.

"Nii-san are you ok?" asked Satsuki in concern.

"Yeah, but just like you I was bitten by Orochimaru and it messed up my control of Mana." Said Shigure as Satsuki nodded before Naruto, Haku and Lee started to wake up. "Now that everyone's up let's get out of the forest."

As they were jumping into the trees Shigure was in the back with Naruto as he needed to ask him something, "Hey Naruto where's Kura?" and saw Naruto gain a sad expression.

"I don't know that Pedo-snake did something to me to lose my connection with her."

"What did he do?"

"His fingers were on fire and he slammed his hand on my gut," as Naruto shivered remembering what happened, "and I think he felt me."

"Alright we will talk to the old man about it later." Said Shigure as Naruto nodded and quickly caught up with the others.

* * *

(1)- Usagi is a Buneary

(2)- wearing Vegeta's outfit from Resurrection 'F' movie

(3)- Pic is on my deviantart account

* * *

**That's Ch. 5 of Son of Nightmare Moon. It seems both Shigure and Satsuki are now marked by Orochimaru will they be affected by the curse seals or will they overcome its influenced. Find out next time.**

**Now I'm sure some of you may have questions about the 2 attacks Shigure did on the flashback and against Orochimaru.**

**Ain Soph Aur- Its Emil's strongest attack in Tales of Symphonia game but Shigure created this after the wave mission and can only be used in Shigure's Katana. **

**Info: It creates a ball of energy that sends it to the enemy while absorbing their attack to double its damage. once it reaches the enemy it will expand to capture the enemy and destroy them. is A-rank but will go to S-rank depending on how much Mana Shigure uses and the strength of the enemies attack.**

**Meido Zangetsuha- used in Inuyasha but in this story Nightmare created this attack and showed it to Shigure during their six years together. can only be used with Tsukiko, Nightmare's scythe, who gave it to Shigure after the ritual. is considered S-rank when mastered but Shigure can use it as an A-rank and even then it drains his Mana.**

**Info: creates a crescent shape attack that once it reaches the enemy it expands into a portal that sucks the e****nemy inside it and kill them. It's very unique due to the blade turning into a space look when it expands it creates a portal with planets, stars and nebulas.****Next time: Chunin Exams Part 2**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	6. Chunin Exams Pt 2

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 6 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**I was able to finish the other chapters on the other stories and i'm working on Dragonfire right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_Nii-san are you ok?" asked Satsuki in concern._

"_Yeah, but just like you I was bitten by Orochimaru and it messed up my control of Mana." Said Shigure as Satsuki nodded before Naruto, Haku and Lee started to wake up. "Now that everyone's up let's get out of the forest."_

_As they were jumping into the trees Shigure was in the back with Naruto as he needed to ask him something, "Hey Naruto where's Kura?" and saw Naruto gain a sad expression._

"_I don't know that Pedo-snake did something to me to lose my connection with her."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_His fingers were on fire and he slammed his hand on my gut," as Naruto shivered remembering what happened, "and I think he felt me."_

"_Alright we will talk to the old man about it later." Said Shigure as Naruto nodded and quickly caught up with the others._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

**Hokage Monument 4 days later**

Shigure was sitting on the Hokage Monument, looking over the village, and thinking over what has happened so far in the Chunin Exams. After finally getting out of the Forest of Death they had a Preliminary round to shorten the number of competitors for the Third part of the Exams. It was Naruto, Satsuki, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Haku, and him from Konoha. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro from Suna. Frieza from Yuutsugakure. Samui, and Yugito from Kumo. Dosu from Oto, and Rirī and Kyūryū from Ame.

So a total of 16 genin made it to the final exams and they had to pick a number to see who there were battling.

Naruto vs Neji

Shino vs. Kankuro

Shikamaru vs Temari

Haku vs Kyūryū

Dosu vs Rirī

Samui vs Yugito

Satsuki vs. Gaara

And finally Shigure vs Frieza

He was looking forwards to that match, but Shigure wasn't focused on that as he was remembering the battle he had against an Ame ninja.

**FLASHBACK**

Shigure stood across a male genin from Ame, as they were the last to fight. The young ninja wasn't wearing the standard Ame ninja uniform. He was spiky blue hair with white tips and he has grey eyes. Only his long sleeve was that of the original Ame uniform but was black in color, over this he has a flak jacket that was white in color, black shinobi pants, black sandals, and a ninja pouch on his right leg.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Anko as she stood in between both of them but was looking at Shigure in worry after finding out that Orochimaru branded him with not one but two Curse Marks.

Shigure saw this and gave Anko a warm smile telling her that he was okay, but on the inside he was worried since his Mana is out of whack. Anko saw the other Genin nod and brought her right hand up.

"Then let the Final match of the Preliminaries between Shigure Tsuki of Konoha and Suibun of Ame begin. HAIJIME!" as Anko jumped back as Suibun started throwing Kunais and Shurikens at Shigure. Shigure just dodged them before looking at Suibun who was doing the same.

'_Okay I can't use any high level spells or my transformation since it drains my Mana quickly and the Curse Seals start affecting me.'_ Thought Shigure, as the Curse Seals starting pulsing a bit, before getting his katana out and was waiting for Suibun to strike.

"C'mon Kuroi Hondo aren't you supposed to be some sort of being with great power?" said Suibun mockingly.

"Just because I have power doesn't mean I abuse it." replied Shigure before he ran towards Suibun and slashed at him. Suibun took out a Kunai and blocked it, before going for a punch in which Shigure jumped back.

"GO SHIGURE-KUN!/ GO NII-SAN!" yelled both Yokkyū and Hinata before they both looked at one another and giggled.

"Hmm it seems you have some girls cheering you." As Suibun started doing handseals, "**Water Style: Water Bullet**" as Suibun took a deep breath and a glob of water was speeding towards Shigure.

Shigure dodged before swinging his katana and yelled, "**Demon Fang**" as a wave of dark mana was speeding towards Suibun. As Suibun dodged the attack, Shigure appeared infront of him and made a slash, but Suibun somehow went through the katana. Shigure was shocked at this before he was kicked back by another Suibun. When he got up he was surrounded by 6 Suibuns.

**In the Stands**

"What just happened that guy went through Shigure's katana?" asked Kiba confused on what happened.

"It's like that team we encountered at the Forest of Death, they used some sort of genjutsu to multiply themselves but when we attacked we went through." Said Naruto as he was looking on the battle, "But that's not was worries me." He continued as everyone looked at him.

"You see it too huh?" asked Satsuki as Naruto nodded.

"Sees what?" asked Kiba again.

"Shigure is slowing down, he's getting tired really fast." Said Hinata much to everyone's shock.

"W-what but how?" asked Choji.

"It may be due to his encounter with Orochimaru the Hebi Sennin." Said Kakashi worried about the curse marks affecting Shigure.

**With Anko and the Hokage**

Anko was looking on worried for Shigure as he was seeing him getting slower and slower by the minute. It didn't even ease her worries seeing him grab those blasted curse marks. She slowly grabbed her own feeling the burn for when she encountered Orochimaru in the forest.

"Calm yourself Anko-chan." Said Hiruzen from his seat looking at the battle seeing Shigure slash almost half of the Suibuns before dodging the other three.

"But Old Man that's my student fighting. He's been bitten by Orochimaru just like the Uchiha, and it's not just that he has two curse marks. I'm grateful he survived, but I'm still worried about him." said Anko.

"As am I Anko, but we can't do anything at the moment that's why we must wait for Jiraiya for when he gets here." Said Hiruzen while also worried for Shigure.

**With Shigure**

Shigure was getting tired from fighting the Suibuns before he decided to get rid of them all. He soon dodged one of the Suibuns, before he was surrounded by all three of them, which made him grin a bit.

"**Explosion!**" yelled Shigure as his Mana surrounded him before being sent to all the Suibuns and destroyed all but one of them, which was the real one, before Shigure went and slashed Suibun. But what happened shocked Shigure and everyone in the room.

Suibun somehow turn into a shadow cloud before it went across the other side and reformed into Suibun.

"I wanted to keep this a secret until the Finals but it seems you forced me to use my Kekkai Gekkai." Said Suibun, before looking at Shigure, as his once grey eyes turned red while his hair turned black.

**With the others**

"What the? He turned into a shadow and his eyes and hair changed?" said Ino as she looked on.

"It looks like my Clans Kekkai Gekkai, but instead of controlling the shadows this guy becomes one, Troublesome." Said Shikamaru sighing at what he was seeing.

"Yes it is that's Suibun's Kekkai Gekkai very impressive ain't it, and also he can control the shadows to fit his needs. He's the only one in Ame that can do that." Said a girl with black long hair that reaches her back, and is styled in a hime cut with light blue tips, she has hazel eyes. She's wearing a form-fitting kunoichi uniform that is dark blue in color, black gloves, and black ninja sandals with tape covering he legs.

"Rirī what have I told you about revealing your teammates secrets." Said a tall woman with short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. She has a black coat but underneath she's wearing a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. She's wearing a pair of blue pants that function as shoes with white heels.

"Sorry Konan-sensei." Said the girl known as Rirī as she bowed a bit.

"So your Suibuns sensei?" asked Kurenai eyeing Suibun as he turned into a shadow once again as Shigure made a slash.

"Yes I am." Said Konan in a monotone voice before looking back at the match.

**With Shigure**

"It seems I must end it Kuroi no Tenshi." Said Suibun before he turned into a shadow as it grew to show his red eyes, and was speeding towards Shigure.

Shigure saw this, before he engulfed himself in his Mana as his eyes glowed, before speeding towards Suibun. When both of them met Shigure went right through Suibun before falling into the floor breathing heavily as his eyes turned red.

"It seems the Darkness is my Ally in this match. Such a shame I expected more, call the match he's done." Said Suibun tiredly as he reformed himself.

Shigure was breathing heavily as his bangs covered his eyes, but before Anko could call the match everyone heard a laugh that brought chills in their spines.

"Muahahahahahaha, you think you've found an ally in darkness? Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? Unlike the powers I was born into...?" said Shigure, as he turned to Suibun with his eyes a teal color, almost as if speaking in two voices.

He soon started walking towards Suibun as a foul dark purple cloak of Mana or Chakra started to surround him as he gained scales on his face and arms, and star-like markings appearing all over his body, making Teams 7, 9 and 10 remind them of what happened to Satsuki.

"Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think stands against them?" continued Shigure as his scythe, Tsukiko, appeared behind him and he grabbed it and was looking at the scythe, "What you possess is a mere fraction of their might…" before he looked back at Suibun, "The same might I stand unyielding against each and every night."

"Stay back!" said Suibun as he used the last of his charka to create a water dragon combined with his shadows to attack Shigure, but Shigure just slashed the dragon as if it was nothing, and tired himself out.

"You are **Nothing** compared to them…" as Shigure transformed into his Tenshi form, "You are **N****othing** compared to **Me**!" said Shigure as he ran to Suibun and pinned him to the wall with his scythe against Suibuns neck.

"What…are you…?" said Suibun tiredly trying to keep his eyes open. Shigure just chuckled at his question.

"I…am your Nightmare." Said Shigure as he beheaded Suibun much to everyones, besides the Ame ninja, Gaara, Frieza, Kolra, and Orochimaru's, horror.

"W-winner of the match Shigure Tsuki!" said Anko worried about Shigure.

Shigure was breathing heavily as he lost his Tenshi form before looking at the now decapitated Suibun. He then turned to everyone in the stands and saw the frightened looks on mostly everyone. But before they could say anything Shigure ran out of the room and into the forest.

"SHIGURE!" he heard everyone yell, but it futile as he was already in the forest, and into Konoha.

**FLASHBACK END**

Shigure sighed sadly as he looked over Konoha knowing that everyone is going to see him as a monster. But before he could think anymore he felt something on his head. He looked up to see Kura looking at him sadly.

"**Hi Shigure-kun, how you feeling?**" said Kura, before jumping on his lap, looking up to him.

"I'm okay just a little down from the match I had. I can't believe I let myself become like a monster." Said Shigure sadly.

"**But it wasn't you Shigure-kun, you were being controlled by those marks.**" Said Kura as she turned into her human form and hugged Shigure.

Shigure just hugged her back with his head in her shoulders. Kura smiled sadly and she continued to hug him as she trailed her hand through his hair. They stayed like that for a few moments before they sensed more energies heading their way. Kura quickly changed into her fox form purring as Shigure scratched her ears.

Soon enough Anko, Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi appeared behind him, looking at him with small smiles.

"Hey Gaki, we came to check on you." said Anko as she sat on Shigure's left.

"I'm okay Anko-sensei just thinking over what I'll be doing for the month break." said Shigure as he kept looking at the village.

"So what will you be doing nii-san?" asked Naruto still worried but decided to not make Shigure ask if he didn't want to.

"Well I need to work more on my Artes, Mana, and weapons. I'll need to increase my speed, strength, and flexibility but I'll use runes for that." Said Shigure making everyone confused for a bit.

"Runes?" asked Hanabi as she tilted her head to the side.

"There kinda like seals but only I can use them since they require Mana." Replied Shigure as he got up and faced a nearby tree. His eyes glowed a bit before a small white rune appeared near him, and a ghostly blue sword appeared, and stabbed the tree.

Everyone was shocked at this, but before they could say anything many more runes appeared around him, and many ghostly blue swords started speeding towards the tree stabbing it.

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL NII-SAN!" yelled Hinata, before blushing as everyone looked at her with bewildered looks, since she doesn't ever yell a lot.

Shigure just chuckled before canceling the technique which made the swords vanish.

"So Naruto what are you going to do for the month break, is Kakashi going to train you?" asked Shigure as Naruto shook his head.

"No he's going to train Satsuki for the month because the elders wanted her to be at her very best."

"You mean Danzo and Homura? I know Koharu is more like the Old Man and wouldn't want Satsuki to be a baby maker. You know it's kinda weird that they haven't called a meeting regarding Satsuki being a girl." Said Shigure before hearing an old feminine voice.

"That's because they aren't going to until after the exams." They turned and saw Koharu looking at them with small smiles.

"Elder Koharu." Said Anko as she bowed to her with everyone following her lead, which made Koharu laugh softly.

"Oh Anko-chan, I told you time and time that you shouldn't call me that, you're like a granddaughter to me." Said Koharu softly as Anko smiled.

"What do you mean Elder Koharu?" asked Hanabi.

"What I mean is that the council won't do anything to Sasuke or Satsuki since they want her in a good mood, well mostly the civilians since they want to put her in the CRA, and not just her you as well Shigure." Said Koharu as Shigure's eyes narrowed.

"If they try anything to harm Satsuki, it won't end well for them." said Shigure, "So Naruto who's going to train you until the Finals?"

"Some guy name Jiraiya, the Old Man suggested him." said Naruto.

"Jiraiya as in the Gama Sennin?" asked Hinata as Naruto dropped his head and shoulders a bit.

"Yeah but there's a problem with that guy." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"And what's that?" asked Shigure but Anko answered instead.

"The guy is a huge pervert, some Kunoichi see him peeking in the hot springs and beat him up, but he still does what he does." Said Anko a little pissed.

"Well good luck with that Naruto," said Shigure as he started walking, "I'll see you all after the month break, and Hanabi I'll be by the Hyuuga Estate later today. Usagi-chan misses you."

"Wait where you going Shigure-nii-san?" asked Hinata which made him turn.

"I need to do some stuff, don't worry I'll be by later okay." Said Shigure, which made her nod with a smile, as he left.

* * *

**Ch. 6 End**

**That's chapter 6 of SoNMM what will happen to Shigure, will he overcome the curse marks or be another skin for Orochimaru. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Chunin Exam Finals**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	7. Chunin Exam Finals

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 7 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**I was able to finish this chapter and since its Christmas Eve I decided to post it. My gift to you all Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_If they try anything to harm Satsuki, it won't end well for them." said Shigure, "So Naruto who's going to train you until the Finals?"_

"_Some guy name Jiraiya, the Old Man suggested him." said Naruto._

"_Jiraiya as in the Gama Sennin?" asked Hinata as Naruto dropped his head and shoulders a bit._

"_Yeah but there's a problem with that guy." Said Naruto with a sigh._

"_And what's that?" asked Shigure but Anko answered instead._

"_The guy is a huge pervert, some Kunoichi see him peeking in the hot springs and beat him up, but he still does what he does." Said Anko a little pissed._

"_Well good luck with that Naruto," said Shigure as he started walking, "I'll see you all after the month break, and Hanabi I'll be by the Hyuuga Estate later today. Usagi-chan misses you."_

"_Wait where you going Shigure-nii-san?" asked Hinata which made him turn._

"_I need to do some stuff, don't worry I'll be by later okay." said Shigure, which made her nod with a smile, as he left._

* * *

**Story Start**

**A Month Later**

The sun was just shining over Konohagakure as most villagers and ninja were getting ready for the finals of the Chunin Exams.

Naruto had gotten up an hour before to make sure he had everything ready, he was dressed the same except he now had a Tanto he got from Kura. It has a red sheath and at the end of the handle was a head of a fox with its mouth open, the blade was a normal silver but it changes to red when he uses Kura's chakra. He got good with it nearly Mid-Chunin with what Kura said, but that wasn't on his mind. It was Shigure, after visiting Hinata and Hanabi he just vanished, he asked Hiruzen but he said not to worry as Shigure went to go train and will be back before the Exams start. With a sigh he got what he needed and left the house. As he was walking to Ichiraku's he bumped into Hinata.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan." said Naruto with a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she smiled back, "So you ready for the Exams?" as they continued walking.

"Yep can't wait to fight Neji and see how strong he is." said Naruto as they made to Ichiraku's and sat down.

"Well be careful Neji is stronger than he lets on." Said Hinata as Ayame brought them their breakfast and they started eating.

"Don't worry I'll do my best Dattebayo!" he said excitedly before frowning, "Have you heard word from Shigure-nii yet?"

"No I haven't but we shouldn't be worried Naruto-kun, Shigure-Niisan can take care of himself." said Hinata as they finished and left to the stadium.

"Very well Hinata-chan."

**Later**

Naruto was is the stadium looking over the crowd as they kept cheering on, he looked around and saw that both Satsuki and Shigure haven't arrived yet and was getting a little worried.

"They aren't here yet…Troublesome." said Shikamaru as Naruto nodded.

"Hey you two, look at the crowd. For this is your time." said Genma getting their attention.

**Kage Booth**

In the Kage Booth were the Five Kage's of the Elemental Nations.

The first was the **Sandaime Tsuchikage**, Ōnoki. Ōnoki is a short old man. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He is currently wearing his kage robe, white robe with dark brown mountain designs at the bottom.

Behind him was a young woman that appeared to be 15. She has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure Flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. She also wears red nail polish. She was Kurotsuchi the granddaughter of Ōnoki.

Next to her was a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark eyes and short dark-grey-colored hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the Forehead protector of the Iwa in a bandanna style and bandages around his right arm. He was Kitsuchi son of Ōnoki and father of Kurotsuchi.

The second was the **Yondaime Raikage**, A. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair, a few wrinkles, his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one and a small mustache and beard. He is too wearing his kage robe, white with yellow lightning's dancing at the bottom.

Behind him was a young woman that appeared to be 15. She had long blond hair that was tied into a long pony tail with bandages and wore a black and light purple/dark pink shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves, a red sash, and long black ANBU styled pants and sandals. Her name was **Yugito Nii**,Kunoichi from Kumo and **Jinchuriki** of the **Nibi no Bakeneko**.

Next to her was a man with dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron". His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He also wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored Forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carries seven swords on his back. His name was Killer B the adopted brother of A, Shinobi of Kumo and **Jinchuuriki** of the **Hachibi no Kyogyū**.

The third kage was the **Mizukage**, and unlike the other kages, it was a **beautiful** woman, Mei Terumi. Mei is a slender, attractive woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She is also wearing dark nail polish and pink lipstick. To complete her is her white robe with blue waves at the bottom. Behind her are her most trusted bodyguards, Ao and Chojuro.

The fourth kage attending was **Kazekage**, who had has mask and hat still on. He wore his kage robe, white with light brown wind patterns at the bottom. Behind him wear his sand bodyguards.

The last was the **Hokage**, Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was wearing his kage robe, white with flame patterns on the bottom.

"Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Kazekage-dono I trust your trip here went well." asked Hiruzen with a small smile.

"Yes it was Hokage-dono." said A with a nod.

"It's a good thing that the exams were here and not in Suna. I'm not sure if your old age could handle the scorching desert. It may be time to give the Hokage hat to another." said the Kazekage which made Hiruzen chuckle.

"I may be old but I have a few years left in me, though I wouldn't say the same to Tsuchikage-dono." said Hiruzen which made Ōnoki glare at Hiruzen before smirking.

"Don't count me out just yet Hiruzen." Said Ōnoki before everyone heard a crack, "Ow my back."

"I don't know about you all but this looks like it will turn out to be a good competition." said Mei, "Though I'm more interested in your Genin Hokage-dono, this Kuroi Hondo no Tenshi."

"Indeed ever since I heard from B about him I've grown curious as well." said A as B gave a quick 'Oh Yeah!' shout before being shut up by Yugito, "Though I must apologize for when my council heard of him they really wanted your Genin Hokage-dono, but I was able to get his name out of the Bingo Book."

"Well I'm sure he will surprise you all, and that is alright Raikage-dono I know how councils are, especially civilian councils." said Hiruzen as they all gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure he will, if he ever shows up." Said Ōnoki grumbling as the other Kage's noticed that Ōnoki was right.

"Now, now Tsuchikage-dono, Shigure-kun still has plenty of time to arrive." said Hiruzen calmly while on the inside he was a bit worried for Shigure.

**In the Stands**

Hinata was sitting next to Kiba looking over the stadium and saw that Shigure hasn't arrived yet. While she may have told Naruto to trust that Shigure can take care of himself, she still couldn't help but worry.

"You okay Hinata?" asked Kiba next to her seeing her worried.

"Y-yeah just a bit worried for Shigure-niisan." replied Hinata.

**In the Stadium**

"Alright will everyone besides Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga leave the stadium." said Genma as everyone left leaving them three in the stadium.

"Good luck Neji." said Naruto as he got ready.

"You as well Naruto-san." said Neji as he got in the traditional Hyuuga stance.

The proctor looked at the two teens, "Begin!"

Naruto quickly put his hands together in his signature seal, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He called, and two dozen clones emerged, and charged the Hyuuga prodigy, who yelled "**Byakugan!**" and activated his Dojutsu. The real Naruto stepped back and watched how Neji destroyed his clones. _'It appears that he doesn't use any Jutsu only Taijutsu.'_

Naruto smirks at the Hyuuga prodigy and speaks up. "Get ready Neji." He says and leaps back performing a few hand seals and whispers, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu.**"

He says and suddenly, a white mist appears around the stadium, making Naruto's image vanish in the mist while Neji frowns and looks around.

"So you know a jutsu. Big deal it won't save you from my eyes." He says but hears no response from the blonde. The mist gets thicker and Neji gets frustrated because his eyes can't seem to trace Naruto. "Damn you covered the mist with your Chakra, very impressive Naruto-san." he says but his eyes widen and he ducks as a barrage of shuriken move passed his head. He gets up and looks around for Naruto.

"Come out and fight!" he yells while Naruto who was in the mist grins and moves his right arm forward, pointing his index and middle finger at the Hyuuga. "**Lightning Style: Byakurai!**" he says while his fingers glow and a small orb appears with static electricity. When that happens, a beam of white lightning shoots towards Neji's back. The Hyuuga senses something behind him and that was a bolt of lightning coming straight at him. He manages to dodge it but his cheek gets grazed by it, Making the Hyuuga wince from the pain.

**"Sochi, don't waste too much chakra!" **Kura yelled. **"If I'm right, and Shukaku gets out, then you are going to need as much chakra as you can get if we are going to help her!"**

Naruto sent a confirmation to Kura, before creating twelve more clones as they allgrabbed a kunai and threw it at Neji, before going through several handseals, and shouting out "**Kunai Shadow Clone Technique!**" Instantly hundreds of kunai appeared in the air, but Naruto wasn't finished yet as he did more handseals before yelling, "**Wind Style: Hurricane Fist!**" and punched his fist forward creating a gust of wind that increased the speeds of the kunais going towards Neji.

Neji's eyes widened before his body glowed and started spinning in a circle while yelling, "**Kaiten!**"

**In the Stands**

"Father was that…?" said Hanabi shocked at what Neji did.

"Yes it was the Kaiten, to think Neji was able to create it without any help." said Hiashi a bit proud of his nephew.

**Back in the stadium**

Naruto looked on in shock as the kunais began to circle the Kaiten before being sent back to him scratching him, before he was kicked in the face by Neji, and he was launched to the opposing wall, creating a crack in it.

"That hurt…" He muttered, whipping blood off his chin. He went through several hand signs, and unsheathed his tanto, a fierce wind whipping around it. "**Wind Style: One Thousand Sharp Winds!**" He then slashed his tanto several times, creating roughly a thousand sharp blades of wind. Neji's eyes widened and he went through anotherKaiten**. **

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, as his blades were destroyed. He then sheathed his tanto before going through a few more hand signs. "**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!**" He then spit out a massive fireball that Neji dodged, before charging towards Naruto.

"You are in my field of divination. **Eight Trigams: Sixty-Four Palms**!" said Neji shocking Hiashi even more.

"**Eight Palms!**" He shouted, striking Naruto.

"**Sixteen Palms!**" Naruto coughed up blood.

"**Thirty-Two Palms!**" Naruto grinned, and grabbed Neji's hand before exploding.

Shocked, Neji flew several feet away, before being attacked by the real Naruto. "How?" He asked confused.

Naruto grinned, "**Kawarimi **followed by** Exploding Shadow Clone.**"

Neji groaned, as he got slowly to his feet, "Not bad Naruto-san lets end this with one last attack."

Naruto smiled, "You got it Neji." before running towards Neji, with a kunai in hand, as Neji did the same while both were covered in their Charka's.

They both met in the middle while giving a battle cry as the kunais clashed before smoke covered them both.

The Proctor looked on as the smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious Neji. "Winner by Knockout, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled slightly as the spectators cheered.

Walking over to the slowly waking Neji, Naruto offered a hand, "Good match Neji." He said happily. Neji looked at his hand for a few seconds before smiling warmly. "Same goes for you…Naruto."

The spectators cheered even more at the sight of the contestants smiling to one another.

"There will be a ten-minute interval between the next match." The Proctor called, as medics rushed over to Neji, who was being supported by Naruto.

"Thank you Uzumaki, we will take it from here." One of the medics said.

Naruto nodded and jumped to the Competitors Box, where he was congratulated.

"Naruto that was a most youthful fight!" Rock Lee yelled, while supporting his weight on crutches. Lee's Sensei Guy nodded as well, "Lee's right Naruto-kun, yours and Neji's Flames of Youth are burning brighter than ever."

"Uzumaki!" yelled a voice that made everyone turn to see Frieza with a look of annoyance.

"You're Frieza, right?" said Naruto calmly but still tensed on what she wanted.

"Do you know if Shigure is here?" she asked which made Naruto calm down.

"No, I haven't seen him in a month, the Old Man said he should have been here before the Exams started." said Naruto frowning which made Frieza sigh.

"Very well thank y—" was all Frieza said before hearing a cheerful voice behind her.

"Hiya Frieza!" when everyone turned they saw Yokkyū looking at them with a smile.

"Yokkyū! Where have you been? Last we saw you was a month ago." said Kolra hugging her teammate and friend.

"Oh you know around." said Yokkyū with a smile, shrugging her shoulders, which made Frieza narrow her eyes.

"You were with Shigure weren't you? Where is he!?" demanded Frieza.

"Maybe…and he'll be here. He just needed to get something ready really quick." said Yokkyū smiling before hearing the proctor call out the next match.

Unknown to the spectators, a hooded figure was on the tiled rooftop just behind the Kage Booth. The figure wore a full body cloak making it hard to tell who the person was the only thing that could be seen were piercing slitted golden eyes as the figure was sitting and observing the matches.

"The matches are going as expected," murmured the figure in a tone of a young male. "Not bad Naru-chan, Neji I know you both gave it your all. Let's see how much Shino and Makeup boy have improved." He continued before growling as Kankuro forfeited the match, "Coward, though it doesn't make sense. If the Chunin exams are for Genin to show everyone how strong their village is why forfeit?"

He watched Shikamaru and Temari's match and he was a bit impress with Temari trying to keep away as she knew of Shikamaru's Shadow Possessing Jutsu. But it proved futile as Shikamaru used his jacket and send it to the air and used Temari's wind to keep it afloat. He then used his shadow to capture Temari before saying he forfeit's the match.

"Typical Shikamaru, he probably did it so that his mom would get off his back." chuckled the figure, before watching the rest of the matches.

**Stadium**

"Will Haku Yuki-Momochi and Kyūryū please come down for your match." said the Proctor as Haku appeared in a snow shunshin while Kyūryū appeared in a water shunshin, "Are you both ready?" he asked as they both nodded.

"Then Begin!" yelled the Proctor as he jumped away.

Haku looked at her opponent with calculating eyes. Kyūryū has straight black hair that reaches his shoulders and has emerald green eyes. He was wearing mostly what his former teammate Suibun was wearing just without the flak jacket and he has armguards.

Kyūryū was doing the same as he looked at Haku. She was wearing a white top kimono with long open sleeves and has an icy blue obi wrapped around her waist, and her hair was tied in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She is also wearing black biker shorts and her light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching icy blue color. She also has a snowflake emblem in the back of her kimono matching the nail polish.

They stayed like that looking at each other before Kyūryū started throwing kunais at Haku in which she retaliated by throwing senbons. Kyūryū then started to do handseals before shouting,

"**Water Style: Water Disc!**" before spitting a glob of water that took form of a buzz saw and was speeding towards Haku, who threw a senbon, before the disc started to turn into ice and threw another senbon breaking it in pieces.

"Hmm it's true you have the Hyoton or Ice Kekkei Genkai…interesting." said Kyūryū before he did more handseals and slammed his hand on the ground, "**Earth Style: Spiked Pillar!**" Haku tensed a bit before jumping back as a pillar of rock pierced from where she was standing.

She then started doing handseals of her own, "**Ice Style: Ice Dragon!**" soon an Ice Dragon materialized out of thin air before going straight towards Kyūryū, who dodged the dragon before he noticed a white mist surrounding him before being encased in ice from his shoulders down.

He turned towards Haku who has a frozen breath as she whispered, "**Ice Style: Tundra Breath.**" she then walked towards Kyūryū and placed a senbon on his neck, "Surrender, its over." Kyūryū nodded before the proctor called out,

"Winner of the Match Haku Yuki-Momochi." the crowd started to cheer as Haku released Kyūryū before the both made it back to the competitors' box.

**With the Mystery Figure**

"Good job Haku-chan, you didn't reveal too much of what you know." said the figure as he continued to watch the matches.

He saw the rest of the matches taking whatever information he could in case he battled anyone of them. He heard the next match between Satsuki and Gaara and saw Gaara appear in a Sand Shunshin while everyone waited for Satsuki before she arrived in a Leaf Shunshin and saw that she was dressed differently. She was wearing a black, one-pieced version of her 'Sasuke' attire with many small belts adorning her left arm and similar bands around both legs. He also saw that she has bandages wrapped all over her left arm making him question a bit on why but he just discarded that thought as he thought it was probably some fashion sense or something.

(Fight like the Anime before the Chidori)

The figure saw Satsuki on the wall before hearing what sounded like a thousand birds chirping and saw lighting gathering around her left arm, which would explain the bandages. Satsuki then sprinted towards Gaara who was inside a sphere of sand. Satsuki then thrusted her arm and it went through the sphere while screaming, "**Chidori!**" Things got too quiet that made the figure worry and soon heard a scream,

"BLOOD! THIS IS MY BLOOOOOD!" He heard Gaara yell before seeing Satsuki do another Chidori and managed to free herself before a deformed hand, made of sand, tried to grab her before going back in the sphere.

"This isn't good." he said before seeing feathers fall around the stadium and the Kage booth exploding, "Dammit! I'm gonna need some help!" he said before his eyes glowed and started chanting, "**Refrigerans ****flammas ****saeviat in ****totius orbis****. ****Umbrae ****flore****, ****pones ****floruit****! Appareant nunc, Black Rose Dragon!**" and in a flash a creature appeared.(1)

It was a huge dragon that was created from petals of flowers and thorns. The said dragon looked around before seeing the figure and nuzzled its head against his which earned a chuckle from him.

"It's good seeing you again girl; do you think you can help with the invasion going on? Attack the Shinobi's with a musical headband okay." he said as the dragon roared before flying off, after that he left to the Kage booth.

The figure arrived in the Kage Booth and saw what looked like a purple barrier that was being held by four people before they made a second barrier to protect them from harm. He saw Hiruzen and Orochimaru inside standing just talking.

"Who are you?" said an Anbu with a bird mask as he drew out his sword.

"Calm down Anbu-san, I'm not an enemy." replied the figure calmly, looking at the barrier before seeing a redheaded girl on one of the corners and slowly made his way towards her.

"What the fuck you looking at Shit-head?!" said the red-head in a vulgar tone.

"Tayuya, you shouldn't talk like that. That's unlady-like," said a big guy with an orange Mohawk.

"Ah shut the fuck up Jirobo, I can do whatever and say whatever the fuck I want." said the now known Tayuya.

"Are you an Uzumaki?" asked the figure as he crouched down on Tayuya's level.

"I don't know a fucking shit about an Uzumaki." said Tayuya growling at the figure.

"Are you sure you have the hair color of an Uzumaki and your Chakra levels are high even for an average Jonin." question the figure.

"Well fuck you Shit-head I don't need to be asked questions by some fucking nobody!" yelled Tayuya as she flinched seeing the cold glare from within the hood.

"Well then, let me show who I am." said the figure before the cloak started to dissolve into bats before they saw who the figure was.

It was Shigure but he was different, he was wearing a one-piece jumpsuit that is black in color and clings to his body like a second skin. He still has his gauntlets and instead of his boots, he has greaves and sabatons that are silver in color, the pauldrons and breastplate are also silver in color and the breastplate has a crescent moon emblem in front that is white in color. Under this he was a high collar robe that is slight open near his neck that is black with purple on the linings, with a 4-layer coattail that reaches the back of his knees and curls around his legs a bit. On his right leg was a ninja pouch that was black with a crescent moon emblem on it. There was a sword on his right hip; the handle was wrapped in black material with wings, and the same white crescent moon emblems on both sides, at the end of the handle was a white gem, while the sheath was black. (2) (3)

"So you're the infamous Kuroi Hondo no Tenshi huh?" asked A looking at Shigure.

"That's the name I was given, hmm…There doesn't seem to be a way to get in?" said Shigure, with his arms crossed over his chest and one hand cupping his chin slightly, as he looked at the barrier.

"No there isn't, one Anbu tried to rush into it but he disintegrated to ash." said the Anbu with the Bird mask as they saw four coffins rise from the ground with three of them having the kanji for First, Second and Fourth. They saw Hiruzen throw kunais at the one coffin with the 'Fourth' and it exploded.

Then the remaining coffins opened to show the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, but the last one shocked everyone.

It was a female with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that reaches down to her waist. She is wearing a Blue Forehead Protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing both sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha Flak Jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. She had a katana strap on her back.

This was Kushina Uzumaki, Mother of Naruto Uzumaki and Wife to Minato Namikaze.

"It seems we have been brought back brother by your Resurrection Jutsu." said Hashirama to his brother.

"Yes, we have but we aren't the only ones it seems." said Tobirama seeing Kushina.

"Huh? Where am I? Naruto! Where's my baby? Where's my Sochi!?" yelled Kushina looking around.

"Yep Old Man's gonna need some help." muttered Shigure as he walked towards the barrier and took out his sword. The blade was a silver color before it glowed white and Shigure slashed the barrier making an opening before he, A, Mei, Kurotsuchi and B jumped through the opening before it closed.

"Hey Old Man, it seems you're gonna need some help here." said Shigure as he landed near Hiruzen.

"Shigure-kun you should leave, Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei, and Kushina-chan are on a different league even if they are dead." said Hiruzen not wanting Shigure to get killed.

"Kukuku nice of you to join us Shigure-kun, did you enjoy the power boosts my Curse Marks gave you?" asked Orochimaru with a sly grin.

"Not really, though I should thank you, with your marks they indeed given me a boost I needed. At least they are tattoos now, so I'm good." said Shigure smirking seeing the rage in Orochimaru's face.

"You are being more of a bother than a perfect vessel Shigure-kun. So you will die now, at least I can have Satsuki-chan as a vessel." said Orochimaru chuckling.

Shigure was looking at Orochimaru with a murderous glare as his scythe, Tsukiko, appeared and he changed into his Tenshi form.

"You're gonna die for saying that Snake, you won't lay a finger on Satsuki-chan ever again." said Shigure before he sprinted towards Orochimaru with speeds of that of a Jonin before trying to slice him in half.

Orochimaru dodged before going behind the Senju Brothers and pressed a kunai with a tag on their heads, before doing the same to Kushina, as they all became zombie-like.

"Shigure can you take on Kushina-chan while I get Orochimaru?" asked Hiruzen as he took off his robe to show his battle armor.

"I can try, do you want Raikage-sama and B-san to take on the Nidaime, while Mizukage-sama and Kurotsuchi-san to take on the Shodaime?" asked Shigure as Hiruzen gave a nod.

"Yes Mizukage's Lava Style may be enough for Hashirama-sensei and the girl can be on the defensive, while the Raikage's and B's speed might be enough for Tobirama-sensei." said Hiruzen as A, B, Kurotsuchi and Mei nodded before splitting to face their opponents.

**With Shigure and Kushina**

"Why are you battling me? While I may not have been in action before Naruto was born, but that doesn't mean you can still take me on." said Kushina worriedly as she was slowly losing control of her body.

"Well one, it's not every day I get to meet Naru-chan's Mother, and two I always wanted to meet you as Kura-chan talked a lot about you." smiled Shigure as Kushina became a bit shocked.

"You know Naruto? Who are you? How is he? Has he eaten his vegetables? Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked quickly, which made him laugh a bit.

"In order; yes, I know him as I grew up with him. My names Shigure Tsuki, Naruto's Brother in all but blood. He is doing well. Yes me and Kura have made sure he does, and finally no, well not yet still working on that." Said Shigure as he smiled in which Kushina smiled back before her face became serious.

"Tell me how his life has been?" she asked as Shigure sighed and looked at her with eyes that she has seen on veteran Shinobi, pain, sadness, and almost dead.

"I'll be honest with you Kushina-san; life here wasn't as good as you might think. We have been beaten, tortured, hunted and isolated. We've had to look into the trash at nights so we can get a meal. We've had to steal when people wouldn't let us buy from their shop. Every week or month the villagers would gather together to hunt is down and beat us within near death. It wasn't any better during his birthday." Said Shigure but he smiled at the end as his eyes gained a spark, which made Kushina confused.

"But it wasn't all bad because we met some people who do care and treated us like us and not like a monster. I mean I understand Naruto because he has Kura inside him but me I don't have chakra at all and I think it was one of the reason's I was hated despite talking to Naruto." He said and saw Kushina crying a bit, "Don't worry Kushina-san, Naruto has grown into a fine young man. You should be proud of him; you know he wants to become Hokage right." That last one made Kushina laugh a bit.

"That was mine and his father's dream when we were kids. But Minato-kun became Hokage instead of Me." said Kushina before her face became worried, "I'm sorry Shigure-kun but I'm slowly losing control, please stop me and continue to protect Naru-chan."

"Don't worry Kushina-san; I will continue to protect Naru-chan no matter what." He smiled as she smiled back.

"Also no –san, you can call me Kaa-chan since you've taken care of Naruto and I've come to like you as a son." She said which made Shigure smile a bit and he nodded.

"Okay Kushina-sa…I mean Kaa-chan." He corrected himself before getting Tsukiko ready as Kushina's face became emotionless and soon started speeding towards Shigure with Anbu level speeds.

He blocked her strike before pushing her back and tried to slash her but she jumped up before her Chakra chains started to wrap around Shigure. As she was coming down with her blade, Shigure became a mist cloud and went away before reforming back.

"Gotta give my thanks to Suibun for that trick." Muttered Shigure out loud before slashing Tsukiko in front of him and yelling, "**Demon Fang!**" before a wave of Dark Mana was speeding towards Kushina at fast speeds and she dodged before she became enveloped in the residual Nine-tails Chakra that was left in her, but it has five tails as they swayed back and forth from where she was standing.

She then proceeded to use her Chakra arms to try to grab Shigure but he dodged before running up to Kushina and slashed her in half. However, she was able to regenerate back as dust and ash started to surround her as her bodies got closer before reforming once again.

"Shigure-kun you must find a way to release my soul or get the kunai from my head." Said Kushina as she sent her Chakra chains to him making him dodge before she appeared in front of him and slash him. Shigure tried to bring Tsukiko up to dodge, but was slashed on the chest, which made him grunt a bit before punching her away.

"It seems I have no choice. Well I guess you'll be the first to ever see my newest transformation." said Shigure before his Mana covered him entirely and it dispersed to show that Shigure had changed.

Shigure had his black wings, but his black hair and tail became so gaseous that it could be seen through at some points, there was also a tint of grayish-purple surrounding it, and also his horn became longer. His eyes while they were still teal with slitted pupils, the sclera became a lighter teal. His armor is a large, black and purple colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above his chest, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part, which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet, which covers the top and the sides of Shigure's face, leaving the back part of his head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. (4)

"This is my second transformation, be ready because there will be no stops this time." Said Shigure as he raised his right finger and electricity started to build up, "**Lighting Strike!**" and a white lightning bolt went straight towards Kushina who wasn't able to dodge and before she could do anything an icy blue glyph appeared under her and encased her in a block of ice from her shoulders down. She looked back to see Shigure with his left hand raised with only two fingers pointing at her.

Shigure, seeing the ice slowly melting due to Kura's residual Chakra in Kushina, quickly ran up to her and grabbed her head to take the kunai out, as he was about to get the kunai. Kura's residual Chakra went to Shigure and enveloped him before receding away.

He didn't give a second thought before covering his right hand with Dark Mana and running it through Kushina's head taking the kunai and crushing it. He saw Kushina's body glow before it fell to the ground as her soul was slowly floating up but she grabbed him and pulled him for a hug.

"Thank you Shigure-kun, make sure you and Naru-chan have great lives and also give me lots of grandchildren to spoil. I love you both, Sochi." said Kushina smiling before she disappeared.

He gave a small smile before turning to see A and B using their combination Lariat on Tobirama, while Mei and Kurotsuchi using Lava on Hashirama, destroying the tags. He quickly landed on Hiruzen's side facing Orochimaru, both men were shocked at Shigure's appearance, which he took advantage of and appeared behind Orochimaru. Shigure's hands started to glow a poisonous dark-green color as he grabbed Orochimaru's arms. Orochimaru screamed in pain as he, and everyone else, saw his arms turning black.

"W-what are you doing to me?!" Orochimaru demanded which made Shigure smirk.

"Simple, I'm pumping my Mana with a dose of negative energy which is acting as a poison to those without Mana, meaning you, and it slowly destroys the Chakra Network in your arms." said Shigure, before he was punched on the side by Jirobo and got up before seeing Orochimaru and his guards escape.

Shigure saw the Anbu quickly closing in on them, before the man with six arms push Tayuya in front of Orochimaru, and covered her and the Anbu in some sort of web as they left. Shigure then walked towards them and set them free before grabbing Tayuya by the neck and moving her head and her collar shirt a bit to see a Curse Mark on her shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing Shit-Head!? Are you gonna rape me now that I'm a prisoner you fucktard!" yelled Tayuya before feeling the air around them cold and got scared seeing Shigure's icy glare looking at her.

"I would never do that to anyone, now shut the fuck up and let me get rid of this hickey." said Shigure before his eyes glowed, "**Et ****potestatem expellendi ****immundus****...****S****anctificarent****!**" he said as he placed his now glowing white hand on the Curse Mark. Tayuya started screaming a bit feeling the burn of the Curse Mark trying to fight back. However, it wasn't any good as Shigure pumped more Mana into the Mark, before Tayuya stopped screaming as Shigure removed his hand to show the Curse Mark was still there.(5)

Tayuya looked back to see the Curse Mark but it was different in both look and how it felt. The Mark was now a white color and it pulsed blue from time to time, and it didn't feel dark or tainted, it felt pure and warm. She looked at Shigure, who was breathing heavily as he returned to normal, but before falling to the floor unconscious he saw a sword stab Hiruzen in the chest before he saw black.

* * *

**Ch. 7 End**

(1)- "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

(2)- Human Luna Battle Mode Armor by blossomxdexter4eva in Deviantart.

(3)- Sword Luna used in Fall of the Crystal Empire.

(4)- Erza's Adamantine Armor but black and purple.

(5)- "The power to expel the unclean... Purify!"

* * *

**That's chapter 7 of SoNMM, What will happen to Shigure now after seeing Hiruzen get stab. What will happen to Konoha after the invasion? Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Finding the Slug Sennin.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	8. Finding a Slug Sennin

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 8 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**I was able to finish this chapter during work last night…it was a very slow day. Anyways I'm halfway on Chapter 9 now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_I would never do that to anyone, now shut the fuck up and let me get rid of this hickey." said Shigure before his eyes glowed, "__**Et **__**potestatem expellendi **__**immundus**__**...**__**S**__**anctificarent**__**!**__" he said as he placed his now glowing white hand on the Curse Mark. Tayuya started screaming a bit feeling the burn of the Curse Mark trying to fight back. However, it wasn't any good as Shigure pumped more Mana into the Mark, before Tayuya stopped screaming as Shigure removed his hand to show the Curse Mark was still there._

_Tayuya looked back to see the Curse Mark but it was different in both look and how it felt. The Mark was now a white color and it pulsed blue from time to time, and it didn't feel dark or tainted, it felt pure and warm. She looked at Shigure, who was breathing heavily as he returned to normal, but before falling to the floor unconscious he saw a sword stab Hiruzen in the chest before he saw black._

* * *

**Story Start**

**Three Days Later**

Shigure opened his eyes for the first time in three days and he saw that he was in the hospital. He was confused on how he got here before the memories of the invasion and seeing Hiruzen get stab before losing consciousness. His eyes widen before getting out of bed and changing into his clothes, since he wasn't wearing any clothes at the moment, before running towards the Hokage Tower.

He passed the secretary before busting the door open, hoping to see the Old Man in the chair waiting to greet Shigure with a smile, but he saw that it was empty with the Hokage hat on the desk. Shigure slowly walked to the desk and grabbed the hat before falling on his knees, crying that the person he saw as a grandfather was dead, and felt that it was his fault as he wasn't strong enough.

This was the scene Hiruzen came to witness after coming back from the hospital to visit Shigure and saw that he wasn't there. He was surprised to see his surrogate grandson crying while holding onto the Hokage hat.

"Shigure-kun, why are you crying?" Hiruzen asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"You're dead Old Man, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." said Shigure hearing Hiruzen's voice. This made Hiruzen sweatdrop at his grandsons' actions.

"Uh Shigure-kun turn around." said Hiruzen as Shigure did and saw his eyes widen in shock before he was engulfed in a hug by the Tsuki. Hiruzen gave a small smile before hugging him back before telling him about how the Raikage saved him. He then bid Shigure farewell as he told Shigure to rest before telling him to come back tomorrow with Naruto for a mission.

The next day Shigure and Naruto were walking, they saw some of the villagers giving them a nod and a few were actually smiling at them. They both looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shrugging and making their way to the Hokage Tower and jumped on the window. They opened it and saw Hiruzen talking to a Shinobi.

He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" (油, _abura_). He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese Geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Ah Shigure-kun, Naruto-kun your both here. Shigure-kun this is one of my students Ji—" was all Hiruzen before the man interrupted him.

"It is the Sage of Mount Myōbuko, the wise and immortal spirit. Women want me, Men want to be me. It is I, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin." said the man known as Jiraiya as he did some moves and struck a pose at the end.

Shigure looked at Jiraiya before looking at Naruto, who nodded, and looked towards Hiruzen, who nodded as well, "So Old Man, why is Pervy Sage here?" that made Jiraiya facefault before getting back up.

"Hey Gaki, I'm not a pervert…I'm a Super Pervert." Said Jiraiya as he pointed his thumb towards himself as his teeth sparkled a bit.

"Yes Shigure-kun I need you and Naruto-kun to go with Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade. I realized during my battle with Orochimaru that I am old and I won't be able to keep up with being Hokage so Tsunade is the best choice." said Hiruzen as Shigure and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Gaki's pack what you need for a month. Meet me at the gates in three hours. I'll teach you both an awesome and cool Jutsu along the way." said Jiraiya as they nodded before going to their apartment.

**Later**

After visiting the Hyuuga's house Shigure was at the entrance of the gate with Naruto waiting for Jiraiya to show up. In a puff of smoke there was Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

"Alright Gaki's let's get a move on, if I know Tsunade she won't stay in one place for long." said Jiraiya as they nodded and started going to their destination.

As they were walking Naruto asked Jiraiya on what this Tsunade person looked like, Jiraiya took out a photo and showed them. Naruto and Shigure couldn't help but notice that she looked incredibly young for her supposed age, considering she was Jiraiya's teammate and he had to be pushing around 50. The Toad Sage had explained to them that Tsunade was actually a vain woman and used a constant Genjutsu on her body to hide her true age.

The Uzumaki couldn't help but palm his face at that, while the Tsuki shook his head in shame. The Sennin were all powerful; they'd be one of the first to acknowledge that. However, they all apparently had issues! Tsunade was afraid of her true age catching wind of those around her, Orochimaru was desperate for power and immortality, and Jiraiya was a huge pervert. Though Shigure questioned if Tsunade was an Uzumaki due to being the Granddaughter of the Shodaime and his wife Mito Uzumaki, in which Jiraiya answered that it was true, much to the excitement of Naruto of meeting another blood family member.

They made to a small town before Jiraiya decided to rest for the day; Not because it was gonna be dark soon, since it was still midday. However, it was because there was a girl wrapped around his arm while he gave a lecherous grin.

Shigure told Naruto to rent a room as he was gonna go walk around the town to see what he can find. Naruto nodded before they went their separate ways, Shigure walked through the streets before it started to rain and he went inside a building. When he entered he saw many instruments ranging from flutes, to violins, to pianos as far as he can see. He walked around, saw an old piano, and made his way towards it and pressed a few keys. He gave a small smile hearing it still play before sitting down and started playing.

(Play Yiruma- Moonlight)

As he was playing, he didn't notice the entrance opening and two people entered. What was most noticeable about them were their cloaks, they were black with red clouds. When he finished he gave a sigh before smiling,

"Why is it that when I play this song, you're always around…Okojo-Neechan." said Shigure as he turned around and saw the person in question as they took off their hat.

Okojo was a female with fair skin and has onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. She has jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail that reaches her waist and her face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to her chin. She was wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolize her 'broken' ties with the village. The cloak's high collar would obscure her ponytail. Her cloak was unbutton from her mid-chest and rest her left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under her cloak she wore a mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants.

"It's because it was Kaa-sans favorite music. Nice to see you again Otōto." said Okojo as she smiled before she engulfed Shigure in a hug in which he returned, "Shigure-kun this is my partner in Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki." as the other male stepped forward.

Kisame was a very tall, muscular shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-gray skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak all zipped up with dark blue pants. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold his sword, Samehada, in place.

Shigure looked at Kisame, who gave a grin in return, before he spoke, "Hey Guppy-chan." smiled Shigure when he saw Kisame gain a tick mark.

"What was that Brat?" asked Kisame in a low voice as his hand twitch to grab Samehada.

"Nothing Guppy-chan, nothing at all." said Shigure still smiling, but before Kisame could to anything Okojo decided to intervene.

"That's enough Shigure-kun, you can make fun of Guppy-chan later." smirked Okojo as she heard Kisame yell 'Hey!'

"So what are you both doing here?" asked Shigure looking at Okojo.

"Walk with us, we got to see Naruto-kun as well, probably Satsuki-chan if she heard I was in Konoha." said Okojo as they made their way to the hotel.

"Question though, was it you who sent the girl to get Jiraiya away from us? Did you use Genjutsu?" asked Shigure.

"No she didn't, we just paid the girl. Okojo can't use her Sharingan much due to her illness." said Kisame before seeing the glare on Okojo.

"I thought I told you to not say anything about that." She said making Kisame grin sheepishly.

"Wait what illness?" asked Shigure worriedly.

"I don't know, all I know is that it affects my eyesight and my lungs." said Okojo before coughing a bit.

"I can heal you Nee-chan." said Shigure not wanting anything bad to happen to his older sister figure.

"I don't think you can Otōto, I went to every doctor and they say that they don't know what it is so there isn't a cure." Okojo said sadly, as Shigure looked down before he looked up with a surprised expression.

"What about Tsunade, we are going to get her to be the next Hokage. I can try and convince her to give you a check up and see if she can figure it out." said Shigure as Okojo gave a thoughtful look before falling to her knees clutching her chest in pain as she coughed up blood.

"NEE-CHAN!" yelled Shigure in concern before grabbing Okojo as he started to glow white, "**O Healing Power…Heal!**" before Okojo was covered in a light-blue light before it went away.

Okojo realized that she felt a bit better and looked towards Shigure, who was breathing a bit hard but gave a tired smile, before falling down and was grabbed by Okojo.

They took him to the hotel but not without being accused by Naruto for hurting their Nii-san and tried to attack them, but Kura was able to change his mind as she felt no ill intent towards them, and Okojo telling him what really happened.

Now they were waiting for Jiraiya to return, they didn't wait much as Jiraiya came in with a hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Hello Okojo, you still look beautiful as ever." said Jiraiya with a grin before feeling the room temperature go down.

"I may be sick Jiraiya-sama, but that still doesn't mean I can still give you a slow painful death." said Okojo in an icy tone which made Jiraiya nod before being serious.

"So what intel do you have on Akatsuki? What are they planning?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not much only that we begin to move in the next three years to capture the Jinchuriki's, it's only me, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara who are against this and are doing everything we can to slow them down." said Okojo as Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay you can go ahead and le—" was all Jiraiya said before he was interrupted.

"OKOJO!" Everyone looked towards the voice to see Satsuki looking at Okojo with a glare.

"Hmm it seems you are showing who you truly are, foolish little sister." said Okojo still playing the part.

"Oh cut the act Okojo, I know why you did it. Hokage-sama told me already." said Satsuki before running towards Okojo and hugging her while crying into her chest.

Okojo saw this and quickly hugged Satsuki back crying as well. Everyone was crying a bit seeing the two sisters finally reunited after what happened. They all heard a groan and saw Shigure getting up from the bed holding his head.

"Note to self: Make sure I'm in my forms before using that spell again." muttered Shigure to himself before looking at everyone, "So what did I miss?"

"Not much just Okojo and Satsuki hugging each other, and Okojo threatening Jiraiya for being a pervert." said Naruto as Shigure nodded.

Soon the next day they made their way to Tanzaku Gai, as Okojo, Kisame and Satsuki left, but not before Shigure used his Purify Spell to get rid of the Curse Mark from Satsuki and it became like the one Tayuya had, white but with a purple pulse, in which Jiraiya heard were Tsunade was last seen.

**Tanzaku Gai Midday**

Naruto growled in slight frustration as he tried to make the small white ball between his hands pop with his chakra. He and Shigure had gotten through the first step of the Rasengan with relative ease during the walk to Tanzaku with Jiraiya, so the Sennin had them work on Step 2: Power.

The ball in his hands was smaller, but much thicker than a simple water balloon. So far, the Uzumaki only put in enough force to have a small hole pop in the ball.

"Damn it… This is starting to get to me," he growled before a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. His blue eyes met reassuring golden and red ones as Shigure, with Kura in Shigure's neck, walked next to him with his ball but there was an even smaller hole than Naruto's.

"Just relax, Naruto. We will get it down no sweat." said Shigure as Naruto nodded and Kura yipped before licking Naruto's nose with earned a laugh from both of them.

As they kept on walking, they saw people screaming, when Jiraiya questioned one man he said that there was a giant snake at the castle.

"Yep Tsunade was here alright." said Jiraiya as he saw the castle with a few craters around the castle and the wall on one of the castle broken.

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto seeing the destruction.

"Well Tsunade, besides being known for her Medical prowess, is also known for her super strength. C'mon they couldn't have gone that far." said Jiraiya as he started running with Naruto about to follow him but he saw Shigure looking at the castle with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Shigure, c'mon we got to hurry up after Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruto getting Shigure out of his trance.

"I'm coming." said Shigure before he looked at the castle one last time before following after Jiraiya.

They reached Jiraiya to a clearing with more craters and Jiraiya looking around.

"Damn we missed them." Jiraiya sighed before going back taking them back to town and was gonna buy them dinner. When they entered a random bar/restaurant they saw Tsunade and a young woman, holding a pig, eating dinner.

"Tsunade!" yelled Jiraiya as they walked towards them.

"Jiraiya? This is a coincidence, meeting two teammates in the same day." said Tsunade as Jiraiya, Naruto, and Shigure sat down after greeting the woman, who smiled and gave a small hello.

"So Orochimaru was here? What did he say?" asked Jiraiya.

"Nothing we said hello." said Tsunade as she shrugged. Jiraiya saw the woman, known as Shizune, tense a bit, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you heard, but the Leaf was invaded. Sarutobi-sensei wants you to come back to Konoha to be the next Hokage."

"Hmph," she snorted before she took a swig of her sake. "I refuse. Being Hokage is nothing but a fool's dream job. Only those who have a death wish want that job."

"That's pretty harsh coming from the granddaughter of the Shodaime," Jiraiya retorted with a small frown. "Not to mention it sounds like you're spitting on the names of-"

"Jiraiya, if you truly value your life, you'll shut up right now," warned a glaring Tsunade. "You will not bring up their names in my presence."

"And why not when you're spitting on their deaths and dreams?" fired back the Sage. "I know you left because you couldn't take their deaths, but it's been over twenty years already, Tsunade."

Shigure and Naruto narrowed their eyes at the supposed distance family member of Naruto's. Jiraiya sighs and rubs his head. "You've definitely changed Tsunade. What would your Grandfather and Grand Uncle say if they heard you saying this?" He asks in a solemn tone while Tsunade scoffs.

"Frankly I don't care since they're both dead because of that stupid title. Minato died young because he was foolish enough to give his life for the village and because of him I lost my godson. Go tell that old monkey to find another fool to take job because like I said only a fool would want to be Hokage." She said.

That was when Shigure started to chuckle before going on a full out laughter and everyone heard it. "You find something funny gaki?" She asks.

"Yes I do. I find it funny that the Strongest Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations is nothing more than weak and pathetic crybaby who blames her sorrow and misery on her own deceased family and the one man who thought of her as a daughter. I don't get why we got so excited in meeting you when you're nothing more than shell of your former self." He says chuckling at the end while Tsunade glares at Shigure.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that brat. Who the hell do you think you are?" She growled out only for Shigure's expression to change from humorous to anger and his eyes, changed from gold to teal, were cold.

"Oh so now that I pissed you off with the truth you want get all high and mighty huh? And who do you think you are calling the Hokage's fools just because they gave their lives to protect something they cherished?" Shigure says, standing up and slamming his right fist on the table and leaving an imprint of his fist on it.

"I don't care what your fucking problem is you old bat but don't you dare blame Saru-jiji for your losses. You need to stop wallowing in self-pity and grow the fuck up! You don't see him or Jiraiya-sensei blaming Konoha for losing people they care about!" He yelled, making the Senju's eyes widen at what he said.

Jiraiya was impressed but worried for the kid's well-being. _'This gaki has balls of steel to talk to the strongest female in the Elemental Nations like that. I don't know if I should be impressed or worried for his well-being.' _He thought until Tsunade stood up and gave Shigure a glare that would scare even Orochimaru.

"That's it! You and me outside! I'm gonna teach you a lesson in respecting your superiors brat!" She yells and Shigure smirks.

"Fine. Let's settle this outside." He says while they head outside.

**Outside the Bar**

Tsunade was standing a couple of feet away from Shigure while Jiraiya, Naruto, Kura and a worried Shizune and Toton were watching.

"Don't you think we should stop this Jiraiya-sama?" The brunette asks while Jiraiya smirks.

"Don't worry Shizune… he may be young but he's different than anyone you know. If Tsunade's smart then she won't underestimate him."

Tsunade holds her index finger up and directs it to Shigure. "One finger is all I need to beat you brat." She says with an arrogant tone.

_'Man and I thought Satsuki's 'Sasuke' personality was arrogant.' _He thought while he cracks his neck. "You shouldn't underestimate me. It could get you killed." He says and pulls a kunai out of his pouch and flings it at Tsunade.

The legendary medic tilts her head to the side while the kunai flies past her head and sees Shigure charge towards her and a smirk appears on her face. Shigure rears his fist back and tries to punch the female Sennin in the face but she uses her index finger and swats it away making him lean over and his eyes widen when she brings her finger and thumb at his forehead and flicks him hard. Shigure tumbles away while she smirks. "That's it? I expected more from your apprentice Jiraiya." She started to say until Shigure flashes away, making her eyes widen.

'_The Hiraishin!? No it didn't seem like it or he could have flashed away before I could hit him._' She thought. Her senses kicked in and she jump up as Shigure appeared with his sword and tried a horizontal slash to Tsunade.

Shigure looked up to see Tsunade bringing her heel down and he moved away as Tsunade came down as she created a small fissure from the impact.

'_Damn Jiraiya was right. She does have super strength; I can't use any attacks as they are more destructive. It seems I'll take that Rasengan for a spin._' thought Shigure before putting his sword away and stretch his left arm out, much to the confusion of Tsunade before it turned to shock, in Shigure's hand was a small blue orb, with a few wisps of Mana surrounding it, seemed to be spinning around. When he seemed to have a bit of control he ran towards the shocked Tsunade who saw what was gonna happen, but before anyone could do anything the Rasengan in Shigure's hand exploded knocking him to a nearby building as rubble fell on him.

"Nii-san!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the rubble trying to get Shigure out.

"What were you thinking Jiraiya teaching a Genin that move. That's very irresponsible of you!" yelled Tsunade as Jiraiya just scoffed.

"Oh come on Hime, if I didn't teach him that he would have pick it up seeing Naruto doing it. It's better safe with me supervising him doing it, rather than not and have him kill himself." said Jiraiya.

Naruto was still trying to get Shigure free before the top of the rubble broke and Shigure landed, in his Tenshi form, stretching a bit.

"Damn, good thing I transformed before I impacted." said Shigure before wincing when he moved his right wing and saw that it was broken, "Well shit, **Rain down the breath of life…Healing Circle!**" Shigure as a light-blue rune appeared under him before he was covered in water and no sooner, it dispersed to show Shigure good as new with no injuries.

Shigure turned, before Naruto and Kura, who were tearing up a bit, brought him to the ground.

"It's okay you two I'm fine, nothing a good healing spell can fix." said Shigure before he was smacked by Kura who transformed into her human form.

"You Baka why did you try the Rasengan when you didn't even finish step two!" yelled Kura before looking back at Tsunade and Shizune, who were looking at Kura in shocked, and she gave a small wave while grinning sheepishly, "Uh hello."

"Jiraiya care to explain why the fox changed into a girl and what that kid is." asked Tsunade still shocked.

"Well introductions seem to be in order, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton meet Kura or as she is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The kid is Shigure Tsuki and the blond Gaki is your godson Naruto Uzumaki." said Jiraiya.

"T-the Kyuubi! Wait did you say MY GODSON!" yelled Tsunade before she did the only thing she could do and fainted.

"Told ya she was gonna faint." smirked Shigure as he held his hand out with Naruto grumbling and placed a stack of Ryo's in Shigure's hand.

"Wait you two bet on this?" asked Shizune confused on what just happened as she saw Shigure return to normal.

"Yep it was before coming here when we found out that Tsunade was an Uzumaki. I bet Naruto that when she found out about the Kyuubi she would have fainted. Naruto said that she wouldn't since she was the strongest Kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. Though finding out that Naruto was her godson was a bonus." Shigure as Kura jumped on his neck and went to sleep.

"Shizune was it?" asked Naruto, when he saw Jiraiya placed Tsunade on his back, as she nodded, "Do you two by any chance have a hotel room nearby?"

"Yes we do, I'll take you all there." said Shizune as she lead them to the hotel.

**Tsunade's and Shizune's Hotel room**

They waited for a few minutes before Tsunade woke up seeing Naruto, Shizune, and Shigure playing cards while Jiraiya was leaned on the wall with his eyes closed.

"So it wasn't all a dream." said Tsunade holding her head as she got up.

"Nope." said Shigure looking at his cards.

"Nuh-uh." said Shizune.

"Did you get the sake out of your system yet Baa-chan?" said Naruto cheekily as Tsunade gained a tick mark.

"Yep your Kushina's son alright, never met anyone with a smartass mouth like hers." says Tsunade as Naruto grins as he rubs his head.

"Yeah Jiji said that I gained her temper as well." he says as Jiraiya chuckled.

"So Jiraiya why didn't you tell me that my remaining family member was alive?" Tsunade said darkly as Jiraiya sweated before raising his hands in defense.

"I tried searching for you but every time I was close I would lose your trail." said Jiraiya.

"By losing her trail you mean peep on the Hot Springs for that perverted book of yours." snorted Shigure as he placed his cards down to reveal a straight royal flush in spades causing Shizune to pout.

"Oi Gaki it ain't perverted its art. It speaks to people's souls." said Jiraiya childishly as Shigure gave him a deadpan glance.

"That's a load of bull, the book is just for perverted old men like you and those who can't get women." said Shigure as Jiraiya facefaulted which made Tsunade grin before she looked at Shigure.

"So what are you? When you did the Rasengan it didn't feel like Chakra and now that I get a good look at you, you seem to have no chakra whatsoever yet you are alive." asked Tsunade.

"Well, I don't have Chakra like you say but something more. I have an energy that is called Mana; it's from the landscape and non-living being such as rocks. But in some cases like mine, I was able to generate Mana in my body and in time with training it became stronger." explained Shigure as Tsunade nodded, "So when are we gonna deal with the pedo-snake." he said shocking Tsunade.

"How?" she asked.

"Simple it was one of the perks of gaining Kura's charka, it increased my senses that makes on par of an Inuzuka." he said as she nodded dumbly before hearing what he said.

"Wait you have Kyuubi's chakra? How? Only an Uzumaki can handle its poisonous chakra."

"Don't know 'KURA' gave me two tails of 'HER' chakra when I was like five and it changed to fit my energy, even now when I gained the residual chakra from fighting an Edo Tensei Kushina-san or Kaa-chan as she wanted it that way. Though I do get tired quickly now because her chakra is still changing to fit mine." said Shigure putting emphasis on Kura's name and gender.

"Wait you fought Kaa-chan? When?" asked Naruto a bit shocked at not knowing this sooner.

"It was during the Invasion, Orochimaru brought her and the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's to fight the Old Man." said Shigure as Naruto nodded, "So when do meet with the faggot?"

"In a week, why?" asked Tsunade.

"Why? The bastard gave me and Satsuki Curse Marks, though I got two from his clones, shoved his hand on Naruto's gut, and also shoved a sword on Jiji's chest." he said which made Tsunade's eyes twitch from what Orochimaru did to her godson.

"Say how about a bet?" asked Tsunade, which made Shigure blink.

"What kind of bet?"

"I know you are still working on the Rasengan and you haven't finished it yet. So how about this, if you can finish it in a week I'll go back to Konoha and become your Hokage. Even Naruto can get in on it and I'll give him this." said Tsunade as she pulled out a green jewel necklace.

"What's that?" asked Naruto as he looked in wonder.

"This Naruto belonged to your great grandfather the Shodaime Hokage. It's kinda like an heirloom in our clan. This alone can buy three mountains and a gold mine." She states and his eyes widen.

"Deal and if we win you will also need to give two people a checkup." said Shigure which confused Tsunade.

"Who will that be brat?"

"It's a Shinobi who goes by Rock Lee and also Okojo Uchiha." stated Shigure, which made Tsunade's eyes widen.

"What why would I treat a traitor of Konoha she killed her entire clan." she nearly yelled.

"Because she isn't, you'll have to talk to Jiji about that." calmly replied Shigure as Tsunade nodded a bit hesitant which made Shigure stand up and walked to the door, "Well if I'm gonna finish the Rasengan and kick a Pedo's ass in less than a week might as well get started. Don't worry if I don't make it back at night. C'mon Naru-chan." he said as he left with Naruto.

**Tanzaku Gai Forest**

Naruto was panting heavily in the middle of the charred and destroyed forest. Sweat was dripping from his face as he looked at the tree that was currently demolished. "Damn Pervy-Sage was right it's hard maintaining the sphere while controlling the power." However, before he could think anymore he heard an explosion and turned to see Shigure flying away and as landed on the ground.

"Damn, what am I doing wrong I can't keep its shape and power intact no matter what I try." said Shigure as he sat up and crossed his leg, "Hey Kura-chan what do you think I'm doing wrong?" he asks her.

"**From what I can tell you're treating your Mana like Chakra. With Chakra a person can control it at will to do what they want, however with Mana it seems you can only guide it, not control it since like you said it's from the landscape.**" said Kura and smiled as Shigure slapped himself on his forehead.

"Kami I'm an idiot that was one of the lessons Mother taught Me." said Shigure in a frustrated voice.

"**Oh cheer up Shigure-kun, now that you know what you did wrong you'll be able to get it down.**" said Kura as Shigure nodded before he meditated until he and Naruto heard a branch break and turned to see Shizune looking at them with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Shigure-kun I just came to see how you two are doing." she asked before her face turned into worry, "Look I know you two made a bet with her but I think you should back off Naruto-kun."

"Wait why?" he asked confused on her request, until she told them of her Uncle and Tsunade's brother who both have dreamed of becoming Hokage but died when Tsunade gave them the necklace.

"So you see you should back down from this, you're the only family Lady Tsunade has left." she said before hearing Shigure chuckle which made her mad a bit.

"Let me tell you Shizune-chan, Me and Naruto don't believe in that superstition crap. The only person that decides when we die is either Kami-sama or us. We don't believe in stuff like fate or destiny. We make our own path and anyone that tells us otherwise can piss off. Also there is another Uzumaki in Konoha as well." He said in a serious tone while she remained silent and took the info in.

"So you're both not afraid to die?" She asks and they shook their head.

"Nope. Death is a natural part of order so we don't fear it unlike a pale faced boy chaser we all know and hate." said Naruto brushing his hair back and walks past her. "So are you coming back to the hotel or what? Because I don't think it would be wise for a pretty lady like you to stay out at night all alone." He said.

Shizune blushed when Naruto called her pretty but shook it off and glared at him. "Hey I am not weak! I was personally trained by Lady Tsunade herself!" She yelled following behind them.

"He never said you were Shizune-chan but you got to remember we're not the only ninja roaming these forests." Shigure said.

"Oh." She says as they made their way back to the Hotel.

**Final Day**

Shigure and Naruto were in their beds as they were able to finish the Rasengan last night and were too tired to tell the others. Shizune coming into the room interrupted them from their sleep. "It's time, Naruto; Shigure," Shizune said.

"Okay… Could you run the plan by me one more time?" Naruto yawned as he and Shigure got dressed.

Nodding, Shizune started, "First, Tsunade-sama is heading over under the guise of agreeing to Orochimaru's offer. If she doesn't succeed in stopping him, that's when you, Shigure, Jiraiya-sama, and I step in and assist her."

"Alright then… Let's get it started," Shigure stated as they finished putting the last of their clothing and they left. The Toad Sage was already waiting for them outside. Jiraiya, knowing how cautious and perceptive his old teammate was, had decided that he and the other three would hang back a good distance to avoid being seen or sensed.

With the plan already in motion, the four left in blurs of speed.

**With Tsunade**

"I'll heal your arms as long as you don't attack Konoha." said Tsunade with a scowl on her face that dared Orochimaru to try anything.

Orochimaru chuckled before wincing in pain, "Very well Tsunade I won't attack Konoha and I'll even bring you dead brother and lover as well." he said as he brought his arms forward.

As Tsunade was about to heal him, she jumped back as Kabuto threw kunais at her.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this!" said Orochimaru in anger as Kabuto lifted his glasses.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru but she was using a negative dosage of chakra with the intent of killing you." he said calmly before attacking Tsunade.

**With the others**

By the time they found Tsunade she was on her knees, covered in blood that was not her own, and frozen in a state of shock. Jiraiya cursed as Tsunade still hasn't gotten over her fear of blood from when she saw her brother and lover dying from bloody wounds.

"Jiraiya I was wondering when you showed up." said Orochimaru with a smirk before seething in anger at Shigure, who was grinning at him cheekily, "Kabuto, kill the Tsuki brat." he said as Kabuto nodded.

"Your gonna pay for hurting Lord Orochimaru brat." said Kabuto as he did hand seals and his hands glowed blue, "**Chakra Scalpel no Jutsu.**"

"Aw, ain't that sweet Pedo's fuck buddy is getting revenge." said Shigure before dodging Kabuto's strikes and a few runes appeared around him before ghostly blue swords appeared and sent them to Kabuto at great speeds.

Kabuto seeing this dodged to the right before looking in shock as the swords started turning around and heading straight towards him. He moved away not noticing Naruto above until it was too late, Naruto drove his right heel on Kabuto's head creating a crater as dust started to pick up.

Naruto landed next to Shigure looking at the dust cloud, "Think I got him?" he asked before hearing a cry in pain and they turned to see Shizune as Kabuto grasps her ankles. Shigure turned to the crater and saw a broken log in the center.

"Damn he used a Kawarimi Jutsu." cursed Shigure before Naruto flew through handseals and cupped his hands together.

With a thrust of his cupped hands, Naruto called out, "**Wind Style: Gale Palm!**"

Kabuto, not expecting the gust of wind, was blown back which gave Shigure the chance to try to strike him down with his sword. Kabuto seeing this righted himself in the air before he landed and charged to Shigure at Jonin-level speeds. He then twisted his body out of the way from being slashed before striking Shigure on his right leg with his Chakra Scalpel.

While gritting his teeth in pain Shigure yelled, "**Explosion!**" which knocked Kabuto back, and broke Tsunade from her frozen state, before many white glyphs appeared surrounding Kabuto, who hasn't noticed them until he got up. Looking around in confusion, he saw Shigure, with his left hand up, moving his right leg a bit before running to one of the glyphs and he seemed to have disappeared and all Kabuto saw was a black blur and he felt being cut all over his body with every strike that was made. Then an icy blue glyph appeared under him and incased him in ice from the shoulders down.

Kabuto was shivering and breathing a bit hard as Shigure appeared, "Wow, so this is Orochimaru's second in command. I'm kinda disappointed." said Shigure with a frown before holding his left arm out and a sphere of Mana appeared, "Say hello to the Rasengan let's see what happens when it's used with Mana instead of Chakra, wanna be my guinea pig?"

"F-fuck you Tsuki." said Kabuto shivering in anger.

"Sorry dude but I don't swing that way. I prefer females." said Shigure before running towards Kabuto with great speeds before slamming the sphere in his gut while yelling, "**Rasengan!**" the ice broke easily as Kabuto felt an explosive pain before he felt his stomach explode as he was pushed backward by the pure power of the strange energy. Soon, he was lifted off of his feet and shot backward while spinning wildly, landing in a crumpled heap a fair distance away.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya stopped their fight for a moment to see the damage and the snake was torn between being irked at the white haired teen causing serious damage to his subordinate and being impressed. Still, he couldn't let the boy go unpunished for hurting his henchman so badly.

He easily fooled Jiraiya with a feint tactic that involved his Kusanagi sword and made to strike against the Tsuki.

Unfortunately, he was so focused on his intended target that he missed a fist heading for his face until it struck, and it struck hard. Tsunade growled as her fist struck his cheek and sent him flying until his body landed on the ground.

"This is the end for you, Orochimaru," started the Slug Sennin. "As the new Godaime of Konoha, I'm going to put my life on the line for the sake of my Shinobi and my home!"

She then bit her thumb, seeing as she couldn't use the blood that was already on her since it wasn't hers, and went through handseals. Jiraiya caught on and copied his teammate while a still very damaged Kabuto appeared at his master's side in a Shunshin and ran Orochimaru's blood over one of the seals on his dead looking arms.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" the three cried at the same time, covering the plains in white smoke. When it cleared, the sight of Katsuya of the Slugs, Gamabunta of the Toads, and Manda of the Snakes was seen. Tsunade stood on Katsuya with Shizune on her knees next to her due to her ankles not being fully healed. Jiraiya stood on Bunta with Naruto while Orochimaru and Kabuto stood atop Manda. The sight of the legendary three summons of Konoha was quite intimidating and awing.

Shigure frowned a bit before smirking as he transformed into his level two form and his eyes glowed before saying, "**Et Convocatis: Akuhei!"** and in a flash that blinded everyone for a moment and when they regain their vision they were shocked at what they were seeing.(1)

Shigure was on top of a dragon with eight heads and tails, silver colored scales and a black under belly, and four legs with black claws on them appeared with eight tails swishing around and the seven heads swaying back and forth. The dragon also had two folded black bat-like wings on each of its sides. Everyone, minus Naruto, was shocked at seeing the dragon while Orochimaru seethed in anger at seeing Shigure having the Dragon-summoning contract, even though it's not really true.(2)

Meanwhile one of dragons heads looks at Shigure, with golden slitted yellow eyes, in pure shock before smiling. "**Hello Shigure-kun. I didn't expect to be summoned by you yet, it seems your one step closer to achieving your goal.**" the Dragon says in a feminine voice while Shigure looks at her with a small grin.

"Hey Shiroi-chan, I thought you'd like to help with a worm problem." He says pointing to Manda, who was looking at Shigure in anger, for calling him a worm. When Shiroi turned one of her heads to see Manda and grinned.

"**Of course.**" she said as Gamabunta slowly took out his dagger as Katsuya and Manda tensed their bodies for the fight.

Bunta was the first to act, using his powerful hind legs to propel himself at high speed toward Manda with a thrust of his weapon. The snake swerved his head out of the way before he clamped his jaws on the knife. With a jerk of his head, he removed the knife from Bunta's grip and flung it away before going in for a bite.

"**Zesshi Nensan!**" cried Katsuya as she sprayed a corrosive slime from her mouth at Manda while Bunta leapt out of the way. Manda rapidly shot away from the spraying acid, swerving around a large rock that was hit by it, before he wrapped his long body around the slug.

Before he could bite down one of Shiroi's heads opens its mouth and red fire slowly appears and grows. "**Flamethrower!**" A stream of red hot fire shoots out of her mouth and descends towards Manda. Said snake sees the attack from the corner of his eye and curses as he releases his hold on Katsuya.

He lets out a hiss as he heads straight for Shiroi who stops unleashing the fire attack. Shigure on the other hand looks towards Naruto and yells, "Naru give me some water now!" as Naruto smirks and nods before going through hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Wall!**" as Naruto's cheeks bulged before sending a stream on water that was taller than the summons and completely soaked Manda. Shigure seeing his chance raised both arms before a huge icy-blue rune appeared under Mana and freezing his soaked scales.

Orochimaru and Kabuto saw this and quickly leaped away off the slowly freezing snake and landed on the ground, though the Oto-Nin did so with little grace. Manda was left thrashing in anger, trying to keep his body from becoming frozen before his slitted eyes glared murderously at the Hydra and her summoner. Before he had the chance to say anything, the blade of a giant tanto slams into the top of his mouth and pins him to the ground.

"Keep it shut!" Tsunade yelled since she was the one who used Bunta's tanto to pin him to the ground.

"Nice move hime." Jiraiya calls out and the Slug Summoner gives him a thumbs up. Orochimaru on the other hand growls in frustration because the battle is not turning out the way he wants it to.

"**Grrrr…. Damn you all. Orochimaru, you suck as a summoner. Thanks to you, I can't eat solid food for a month thanks' to this damn blade that has put a hole my mouth. You better not summon me again unless it's to face that wench." **He said setting his gaze on Shiroi.

"**You couldn't beat me even if the others helped me weakling. Now get out of my sight before I lose my patience." **She snarled out and Manda let out an angry hiss and dispelled.

"Orochimaru-sama we should retreat while we can. I'm still recovering from that attack Shigure used on me and without your arms, you can't use any jutsu." Kabuto stated and the Snake Sannin growled and glared at the five with all the hate he could muster.

"I can see that. Consider yourselves lucky especially you boy. You will regret crossing me and my ambitions and I will crush Konoh into dust." He swore while Shigure had a feral grin on his face.

"And I look forward to the day when I bring your head back as a trophy and mount it on Anko-chan's wall Oro-uke." Shigure responded while the snake hissed and sank into the ground.

"Goodbye for now Tsuki. Next time I will kill you." Kabuto says and poofs away as do the summons.

After a few minutes Shigure sighs. "Well that was fun." He said as he landed on the ground with everyone appearing near him.

"Yeah fun if you can call it that Mr. I love destruction and chaos." Jiraiya commented while Naruto snorts.

"Blame my roommate and his sensei; there both a bad influence on him." Naruto replied while Kura giggled in his mindscape.

"**I love you too Naruto-chan.**"She says.

"Now then all that's left is to get our things and Tonton and head back to the village." Jiraiya stated getting a groan from Naruto.

"Already? Come on now Kyofu we don't have to be back at Konoha for another week. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't got a chance to spend a lot time with my aunt." Naruto said.

Jiraiya groaned and was about to speak up until Tsunade smirks and wraps an arm around her godson. "Don't be such a wet blanket you pervert. Let's go have some fun for a change. I could use new poker partners." She said with a grin while Shizune sighs.

"Fine, but only for five days I don't need another verbal lashing from the old monkey." Jiraiya commented.

"Got it and thanks for your help Shiroi-chan I greatly appreciate it." said Shigure as Shiroi lowered one of her heads and nuzzled Shigure.

"**Think nothing of it Shigure-kun, I hope that you summon me again. Whether for battle or tips on your elements.**" said Shiroi before she vanished in a flash.

"So when did you get the Dragon-summoning contract Gaki?" asked Jiraiya which made Shigure raise an eyebrow.

"Dragon? Shiroi is a Hydra she's the queen of the reptiles and the Boss of my summons. I can't use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu like everyone can. So with the help of my mother we were able to make a separate dimension that connects to my mindscape, for my summons to live until I need them." said Shigure.

"So you don't have a certain animal like Jiraiya's toads or my slugs?" asked Tsunade.

"Nope they are all different and I don't have the time to say them all."

"Why is that Nii-san?" asked Naruto as Shigure returned to normal.

"Because I used may too much Mana to summon Shiroi and create that huge glyph to freeze Manda so I'm going to bed now. Night." said Shigure before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Ch. 8 End**

(1)- Summoning: Hydra!

(2)- Hydra from The Namikaze and the Water Goddess by Namikaze09

* * *

**That's chapter 8 of SoNMM, What happened to Shigure, why was he in a daze when he looked at the castle? Until Next time.**

**Next Chapter: Strange Feeling.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	9. Strange Feeling

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 9 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**I was able to finish this chapter and finished Nephilim in Renmant. Happy New Years everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_Got it and thanks for your help Shiroi-chan I greatly appreciate it." said Shigure as Shiroi lowered one of her heads and nuzzled Shigure._

"_**Think nothing of it Shigure-kun, I hope that you summon me again. Whether for battle or tips on your elements.**__" said Shiroi before she vanished in a flash._

"_So when did you get the Dragon-summoning contract Gaki?" asked Jiraiya which made Shigure raise an eyebrow._

"_Dragon? Shiroi is a Hydra she's the queen of the reptiles and the Boss of my summons. I can't use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu like everyone can. So with the help of my mother we were able to make a separate dimension that connects to my mindscape, for my summons to live until I need them." said Shigure._

"_So you don't have a certain animal like Jiraiya's toads or my slugs?" asked Tsunade._

"_Nope they are all different and I don't have the time to say them all."_

"_Why is that Nii-san?" asked Naruto as Shigure returned to normal._

"_Because I used may too much Mana to summon Shiroi and create that huge glyph to freeze Manda so I'm going to bed now. Night." said Shigure before falling to the ground unconscious._

* * *

**Story Start**

It has been five days after the battle that we see Shigure in front of the ruin castle again, in the middle of the night. He could not explain it but every time he passes by it, he feels something is attracting him to it but before he could think, he heard a voice that spooked him.

"It's a beauty aint it?" said an elderly voice that when Shigure turned he saw an old man with a blue robe that has stars and a pointed hat, a long beard and his eyes held a twinkle in them.

"Uhm yeah it is." said Shigure tensed on how anyone, especially an old man, was able to sneak up on him without him knowing.

"Would like to hear a story about this building," said the old man, but he continued before Shigure could answer him, "Do you know of the Rikudo Sennin?" he asked as Shigure nodded.

"I don't think there's a person in all the nations that knows about him, the first person to ever use Chakra and he passed his knowledge to everyone, and also saved the world from a creature set on destroying it." said Shigure as the old man chuckled.

"The very same but he wasn't the first to use Chakra." said the old man.

"Strange old man I never met before say what?" said Shigure confused.

"This home was the Rikudo's childhood home and he wasn't the first to use Chakra, the first was his mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"That's something, to think that the Rikudo wasn't the first to use Chakra and that I'm just a few feet from where he'd lived." said Shigure before frowning, "But it still doesn't explain why I'm attracted to this place."

"Well I heard of a rumor that there is something deep in the chambers of the castle that will help, whoever gets their hands on it, with anything their heart desires." said the old man before turning serious, "But be warned the place has some sort of barrier that will suck your Chakra dry killing you in the process, not even the Rikudo Sennin could enter even a few feet in the entrance."

'_Anything my heart desires? Could that be what I need to see Mother again?_' thought Shigure not hearing the warning before he slowly started making his way into the castle not noticing the old man smiling and disappeared as if he was never there.

When Shigure entered the castle, he saw that it was worn down and everything was a mess; not that he was surprised about it since the castle was around a thousand years old. He kept walking around until he got to what seemed like a library and felt that whatever was calling him was in the room. He entered and looked around until he was in front of a bookshelf, not wasting anytime he took his sword out and it started to glow a green color, before slashing the bookshelf as it fell into pieces showing a tunnel behind it.

He entered the tunnel, as the presence was getting stronger and stronger as he made his way down. As he was walking down, he noticed Runes on the wall seemed to glow a bit. He soon made it to a steel door and pushed it open and saw a shrine with a stone orb, the size of a volleyball, in the center of the room. He looked at the orb and saw a crescent moon mark on it and he slowly approached it. When he was right in front of it, he grabbed it, before feeling an unbearable pain and soon lost consciousness.

**Few Hours Later**

When Shigure came about he saw that he was still in the room, he sat up holding his head groaning, before looking for the orb and saw that it changed. Instead of it being stone, it was a clear crystal and saw that the moon mark on it was white while inside the crystal was a black and purple smoke that seemed to be moving around as if it were alive. He soon put the orb away in his pocket dimension and made his way back outside and saw that it was close to morning and quickly made his way to the hotel.

He entered the hotel and saw Naruto and the others waiting by the lobby before turning to him and Naruto quickly ran up top him with a worried expression on his face.

"Nii-san are you okay? Where were you last night?" said Naruto as Shigure just patted his head and smiled.

"It's alright Naru I was just training again and I feel asleep." He said as Naruto nodded but he saw Jiraiya looking at him with a bit of suspicion, which made him quickly turn away.

Soon they got what they needed and were walking back to Konoha with Jiraiya talking to Tsunade on what has changed. Meanwhile Shigure and Naruto were talking to Shizune getting to know each other better. About halfway there they all heard a voice that confused everyone, except Shigure, since it was his name being called.

"SSSSSHHHHIIIIIGGGUUUURREEEE!" they heard a joyful yell from above and when they looked up they saw Yokkyū flying towards them, mostly to Shigure. She then collided with him bringing both of them to the ground with her laughing the entire time.

"Hello Yokkyū-chan." said Shigure with swirls in his eyes.

"Hi Shigure-kun." She said with a smile as she got up and helped Shigure up.

"What are you doing here Yokkyū-chan?" asked Shigure confused on what she was doing here.

"Well I was supposed to go to Konoha again, since Lord Kōrudo wanted to make a Trade/Alliance agreement, but as I was coming I sensed your energy nearby and well I got happy and came to you instead." She said chuckling.

"So where are Frieza and Kolra?" Shigure asked.

"Well Frieza is training and Kolra was sleeping and I couldn't wake her up no matter what I tried." said Yokkyū smiling, which Shigure couldn't but smile back, before looking behind him, "Uhm Shigure-kun why is that old man writing on his notebook with a nosebleed, giggling like I normally do?"

Shigure turned around and saw Jiraiya furiously scribbling on his notebook so fast that smoke was coming out. Shigure gained a tick mark at what Jiraiya was doing, but before he could do anything, Tsunade punched Jiraiya into the sky, grabbed his notebook and ripped it to shreds.

It was a good moment for the Tsuki seeing the Gama Sennin cry about his so called 'research' before they started walking again, with Yokkyū wrapping her arms around Shigure's own arm; which earned blushes from both of them making everyone else laugh at how cute they looked.

They soon made it to the entrance of Konoha and walked to the Council Chambers. They entered and Tsunade walked to the Hokage's seat with Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto, Shigure and Yokkyū by the doors.

"Lady Tsunade I trust that your journey went well." Asked Elder Koharu as Tsunade sat on the seat and nodded.

"Yes it was, I'm glad that Konoha hasn't changed much since I last been here." said Tsunade.

"Now let us begin, any opposition from the Shinobi Side with Lady Tsunade being our Hokage?" said Elder Homura as Shikaku stood up and shook his head.

"None here Elder Homura." He said as Homura turned to the Civilian side.

"Civilian Side?" He asked as a pink-haired man stood up and shook his head.

"No opposition here Elder." He said before he sat back down.

"Then this Council sees you as our Hokage we will begin the ceremony until tomorrow." said Elder Koharu with a small smile.

"Good now as first order as Hokage I would like to change the curriculum at the Academy. I've heard that a student need to perform the Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarami to pass, but I find that highly unacceptable. From now on Students will need to learn more about Chakra control and their Elemental Chakra. While History is important it will be brought down a few notches in turn for Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Also instead of Flower patterns and Tea ceremonies, it will be replaced with Medical Jutsu's and Weapons Training, and it will be for any gender wanting to learn. No longer will it be for one side and not the other, any objections?" said Tsunade as she eyed both Councils and they all shook their heads seeing none.

"Lady Hokage, what will be the passing exam for Academy students now?" asked Danzo wondering what Tsunade had planned.

"Glad you asked Danzo, it will be required for Academy students to learn either a C-rank Elemental Jutsu or excel in any other categories as I've heard of a student the year before passing with just Taijutsu alone." said Tsunade as Danzo nodded he sat down.

"Now is there any other things you all wish to discuss?" asked Tsunade before seeing the pink-haired man from before standing up.

"Yes Lady Hokage, I would like to apologize to Shigure for what my sister said in the last meeting regarding him." said the man as he bowed which made Shigure smile slightly.

"That is alright Haruno-san, apology accepted." said Shigure as he bowed in return to the man which earned a smile from him.

"Will that be all?" asked Tsunade and saw that no one was saying anything, "Then this meeting is adjourned." and with that, they all left.

"Shigure I need to talk to you and Naruto in the Hokage's office." said Jiraiya in a serious which made them both nod as they left, before Yokkyū said that she was gonna wait in her hotel, to meet with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

**Hokage's Office**

When they were in the room Jiraiya placed his hand on the wall, and the room lit up for a bit before dimming down.

"Alright now that we are here," said Jiraiya as he looked at Shigure, "What did you really do the night before we left?"

"I was training," said Shigure before he sighed knowing it wouldn't have done any good, "Before I started walking back to the hotel until I passed that castle we saw when we first arrived there. I couldn't understand why I was attracted to the place. Then all of a sudden, this old man, who somehow snuck up on me, startled me. He then started talking about the castle and it was the Rikudo Sennin's childhood home. He then told me of an item that was deep in the castle that can grant whoever gets their hands on it, with anything their heart's desires."

"That was a stupid thing to do Gaki, there's something there that sucks your chakra dry killing you instantly, not even the Rikudo could enter and he was called a God of Shinobi." said Jiraiya with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well perhaps, if you think with the head on your shoulders instead of the one in your legs, you could have noticed that I don't have Chakra." said Shigure with a grin as Jiraiya facefaulted to the ground.

"Anyways what I want to know is what you found and what it can do?" said Tsunade as Shigure's eyes glowed and the orb appeared in his hands, "So what does it do?" she asks as Shigure just shrugged.

"I have no clue, all I know is that it reacted to my Mana, it was just a regular stone orb when I first saw it until it became this when I touched it." said Shigure as he placed the orb on the desk and both Tsunade and Jiraiya got closer to get a better view.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well I'm hoping it'll work with a spell I created for a few months now."

"What does the spell do Nii-san?" asked Naruto looking at the orb in wonder.

"It'll take me to where my mother lives." said Shigure gaining confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean Brat? You said your mother was gone from this world, meaning she died right?" asked Tsunade.

"I never said that she died," said Shigure smirking, "I said that she left this world because she's from another dimension." He then proceeded to tell about her but left out the part of what she has done in her world.

Tsunade sighed before drinking a bottle of sake. "That's something brat, so how long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"I don't know could be for a few months or even years. Time might be different than that from here." said Shigure as he shrugs.

"Well that's a good as time as any to say Naruto that I'm taking you on a training trip for three years. We leave tomorrow so get what you need and meet me at the gates that way you have time to say to your friends' goodbye. We can also use that as an excuse in case anyone questions why you are gone Shigure." said Jiraiya as Naruto and Shigure nodded a bit.

**Next Day Morning**

It was almost daylight that we see Naruto and Shigure waiting by the entrance of Konoha with every one of their friends saying goodbye or hugging them and they got a few gifts from each one.

They both got a book of flowers from Ino, a shogi board from Shikamaru, and a few recipes from Choji.

From Team 8 Naruto got a book of bugs from Shino, healing ointment from Hinata, and a spar with Kiba. Shigure got mostly the same from Shino and Hinata, but from Kiba he got a series of books called The Wolf Queen. Kiba said that his mother, Tsume, said that Shigure might like the story.

From Team 9 they both got jumpsuits from Lee, in which Naruto's was orange while Shigure's was black, from Neji they got some kunai, and from Tenten they got weapon repair kits.

From Sakura, Naruto got a book about Chakra Control while Shigure got a book about mythical creatures, from Satsuki they both got a scroll of Uchiha Fire Jutsu's, and from Haku, they got herbs that she picked out in the Forest of Death.

Kakashi gave Naruto and Shigure scrolls for each of their elements ranging from C-A rank, while he knew Shigure couldn't use Chakra it didn't mean he could make his own version of the Jutsu's.

Anko gave them a scroll with jars of snake poison and a description of what each of them can do, though she did give Shigure a kiss on the lips shocking everyone, but they became more shock as Tayuya kissed him as well. When they asked her why she said she didn't want to be outdone by the 'Snake-Bitch' that somehow made Anko grin a lot and Shigure blush more, but everyone thought he was just blushing by the kiss, before Yokkyū appeared and kissed Shigure as well and she said that she didn't wanted to be left out before flying back home, making Shigure's face turn Hinata red. After that, they got some scrolls of Bōjutsu from Hiruzen and a few medical kits from Shizune and Tsunade.

Hanabi was holding onto Shigure crying a bit, as he smiled sadly hugging her back with a few tears leaking from his face. He soon pull away looking at Hanabi with a smile before his eyes glowed to show Usagi looking around, before hugging Hanabi in joy, and was getting worried seeing the tears on Hanabi.

"Usagi-chan, I'm going away for a while so I want you to stay here with Hanabi-chan okay?" said Shigure before smiling as Usagi nodded as she jumped on him, hugging his neck all while screaming 'Buneary!'. He laughed a bit before putting Usagi in Hanabi's arms.

"It's time you two." said Jiraiya as they both nodded and started walking away and waved back to everyone as they waved back.

**Moments later Valley of the End**

"So why did you wanted to come here again Gaki?" asked Jiraiya looking over the valley.

"I wanted to come here to try my spell as I don't know what could happen if I tried it in Konoha." Replied Shigure as Jiraiya nodded.

Shigure then summoned the orb and closed his eyes before opening them, as the orb glowed, and chanted the spell, "**Sol et Luna ****aliena****,****in natale ****Respondit ****mater mea****!**" soon a portal opened in front of Shigure but it was bright and it was hard to tell what was inside. Shigure looked at Jiraiya and Naruto one last time with a smile before walking into the portal, as he got close to it he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. He turned his head and saw Kura crying a bit,

"**You didn't forget about me did you?**" said Kura looking at Shigure with a small smile.

"Now why would I forget someone who I see as a big sister." said Shigure before turning around and gave Kura a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Kura broke the hug and gave Shigure a necklace. It was a simple chain but the pendant was an orange fox sleeping with nine tails shaping into a heart. Shigure smiled before hugging Kura one last time and gave a kiss on her cheek. He then turned around not noticing the small blush and the smile on Kura's face as the portal closed before bursting into stars as it disintegrated with the wind.

**Inside the Portal**

Shigure was walking in a white plain not seeing anything for miles before seeing a figure in the distance, he cautiously walked up to the figure, when he got close he was shocked at who it was.

"It's you!" yelled Shigure in shock.

"Nice to see you again young lad." said the old man with a twinkle in his eye.

"B-but how are you here? Who are you? What's going on?!" asked Shigure in shock which made the old man chuckle.

"Before I answer your questions Shigure; let me first tell you who I am," said the old man before his eyes glowed before being engulfed in a bright light that blinded Shigure for a moment. When it died down, there was an old light-gray coat pony with the clothes the old man was wearing, "My name is Starswirl the Bearded and I am a Unicorn."

* * *

**Ch. 9 End**

**That's chapter 9 of SoNMM, What will happen to Shigure now that he met Starswirl? Until Next time.**

**Next Chapter: Ponyville.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	10. Ponyville

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 10 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**I was able to finish this chapter a lot sooner than expected maybe because I listening to Evening Star and Radiarc on Youtube.**

**A/N: Also I forgot since I was in a rush last time but thank you night-fang223 for helping me and all the other writers as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

_Shigure smiled before hugging Kura one last time and gave a kiss on her cheek. He then turned around not noticing the small blush and the smile on Kura's face as the portal closed before bursting into stars as it disintegrated with the wind._

_**Inside the Portal**_

_Shigure was walking in a white plain not seeing anything for miles before seeing a figure in the distance, he cautiously walked up to the figure, when he got close he was shocked at who it was._

"_It's you!" yelled Shigure in shock._

"_Nice to see you again young lad." said the old man with a twinkle in his eye._

"_B-but how are you here? Who are you? What's going on?!" asked Shigure in shock which made the old man chuckle._

"_Before I answer your questions Shigure; let me first tell you who I am," said the old man before his eyes glowed before being engulfed in a bright light that blinded Shigure for a moment. When it died down, there was an old light-gray coat pony with the clothes the old man was wearing, "My name is Starswirl the Bearded and I am a Unicorn."_

* * *

**Story Start**

Shigure looked at the pony still in shock for the past 20 minutes with his mouth open. Until the pony had enough and used his magic to create a rock above Shigure's head and drop it.

"Oww!" yelled Shigure as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Well that's what you get for staring for too long it's rude you know." said Starswirl.

"Alright, alright but can you blame me, I meet an old man not too long ago who helped me with finding what I needed to go to the dimension of my mother. But it turns out that the same old man that helped me was a pony and also knows my name, so excuse me for staring." said Shigure looking at the Starswirl with a small glare.

"Touché." said Starswirl with a small smile.

"So what are you doing here? What are you really?" asked Shigure.

"Well I'm here to help you; I can sense great things from you and can make the world of Equestria peaceful from the dark forces hiding to destroy it. I am a magical pony that talks."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Shigure before sweatdropping at Starswirl's oblivious answer at the end.

"Simple as of now time in Equestria is stopped, you will live amongst the ponies for three months before someone is released from their prison." replied Starswirl.

"Who is being released?" said Shigure with a bit of confusion.

"Nightmare Moon, or as you know her as Tsukiyo, your mother." said Starswirl shocking Shigure as he was tearing up a bit.

"M-mother."

"Yes, but you won't remember her or anything about yourself only your name; you will lose your memories until you meet your mother again." said Starswirl sadly.

"I guess that's okay but I will remember her when I see her right?" asked Shigure wiping the tears off his face.

"Of course you will, but first we have to change you into your pony form, though it will be an illusion, and a strong one, until you can change yourself into one," said Starswirl before sending a beam of magic and soon enough Shigure changed into a pony.

He was an Alicorn with a white coat, and white mane and tail with red, blue, purple, and black streaks. Around his horn was his moon and star mark, golden slitted eyes. His cutie mark was a purple crescent moon with black marks inside it.

Shigure looked at himself before looking at Starswirl, who looked at him with a bit of shocked, "Hmm it seems you turned into an Alicorn, interesting, but we are going to loser either the horn or the wings so take your pick. Though may I ask why you aren't freaking out?"

"Well I wanna lose the horn since I like flying, and also I live in a world where walking on trees, water and controlling the elements are the norm, even having summoning animals that speak. I'll be honest I was a bit shock knowing that my mother was a pony, but I don't care, she has shown me kindness and love and that is all I wanted in my life." said Shigure which made Starswirl smile.

"Very well, but this is an illusion over another illusion, so you'll have your horn since I don't have the magic strong enough to make an Alicorn lose their horn or wings. So you'll be able to use your voiceless attacks." said Starswirl as he made Shigure's horn disappear.

"So now what?" asked Shigure before growing worried seeing the smirk on Starswirls face.

"Now you will live in Ponyville but you won't remember who you are, only your name. Until you meet your mother again face to face as she will be the only one to break your illusions." Said Starswirl as Shigure nodded before Starswirl sent a beam of magic to Shigure's head, which knocked him out before a portal opened under him sending Shigure to Ponyville.

Starswirl watch Shigure leave through the portal before talking, "You know you should have introduced yourselves?" he asked before hearing a male voice.

"**Perhaps, but we felt that he wasn't ready yet.**" said the voice before Starswirl heard a smack, which made him cringe.

"**Well I did want to meet him, but you said another day, I swear if I have to wait…,**" said a female voice before she stopped her threat giving the other weird imaginations on what she could do.

"**W-well he still isn't at the level that I want him to be, but I promise you will meet him.**" said the male frightened of the female.

"Yes anyways we will just have to wait and see what he does in Equestria," said Starswirl trying to end the argument of the voices.

"**Fine.**" said the female voice.

**In Equestria**

It was a peaceful afternoon for a certain Pegasus as she was cleaning around her home with her animal friends helping her.

"Oh Miss Bunny make sure you get the dirt from over there okay." She said as the bunny nodded before cleaning, "You guys are doing an amazing job." She complimented before hearing thunder and sky turning dark.

"W-what's going on?" she said before looking out the window and seeing a white comet fall from the sky and into the ground, "Oh my, I have to check and make sure nopony is hurt." As she started moving, a white bunny got in front of her and spread his arms shaking his head no.

"Oh don't worry Angel, I'm just gonna check you can come with me as well." said the Pegasus as Angel shook his head and moved out of the way. The Pegasus went out of the door and saw a smoke cloud in the distance and went towards it, she then made it to an empty field and saw a crater from where the smoke was coming from. When she got to the crater and looked down, she was shocked at what she was seeing.

In the crater was a white coat stallion Pegasus with red, black, blue and purple streaks in his mane and tail. He also has two red whisker-like marks on his cheeks, a purple crescent moon with a star on his forehead. His cutie mark was a purple crescent moon with black lines inside the moon. She saw that he has cuts and burns all over him making her worried. She quickly went in the crater and tried to get the young stallion out but she was having a hard time doing so.

She then turned to the animals that were around the crater looking at her, "Please my animal friends' will you help me and get this pony to my home so I can help him?" she said and smiled when they nodded and help her get the stallion to her home.

She bandaged him and had the animals lay him gently on the bed. She then proceeded to go to her kitchen to make some tea and sandwiches just in case her guest was hungry. After she was done, she took the tray of food, went to the room, and placed it on the nightstand near the bed. She saw his whisker marks and grew a bit curious with a small blush on her face. She had to admit the stallion was handsome and seemed to be around her age, which made the blush grow bigger. Without thinking she placed her hoof on one of his cheeks and began to stroke his marks, what happened next surprised her.

He was purring as he kept leaning his head onto her hoof. Inside her head, she was squealing on how cute he sounded until the blush grew on her face, she quickly stopped, and flew out of the room.

'_I can't believe I just did that._' thought the mare with her blush all over her face. She was shocked at what she did before calming down and entering the room. She saw the young stallion started to wake up and quickly went by his side. She saw that he was trying to get up and placed her hoof on top of him and gently laid him back down.

"Please don't strain yourself." She said, as the stallion did not force himself up anymore and lay back down. She saw him opening his eyes slowly and saw that he has golden slitted eyes, which would have scared her, but the eyes held nothing but kindness and warmth in them.

"I-uh thank you uhm…," said the stallion as he looked at the pegasus. She has a yellow coat with a light pink mane and tail. She has cyan blue eyes and her cutie mark was designed as three blue butterflies with pale purple wings.

"O-oh my names is Fluttershy." Whispered Fluttershy with a small blush on her face seeing the stallions' golden eyes sparkle with the moonlight.

"Uhm what was that?" asked the stallion.

"My names Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Butterpie?" he asked which somehow earned a giggle from Fluttershy.

"It's Fluttershy." She spoke a bit loud enough for Shigure to hear.

"Oh sorry about that, nice to meet you Fluttershy, my names Shigure Tsuki and…," said the stallion known as Shigure before he stopped at the end with confusion all over his face.

"U-Uhm, are you a-alright?" asked Fluttershy in concern.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to remember anything else but my name." replied Shigure rubbing his head with his hoof.

"O-oh my you must have hit your head harder than I thought," said Fluttershy before walking out of the room, "You can sleep in the bed for tonight and tomorrow I'll give you a tour of Ponyville to see if you can remember." before she walked out leaving Shigure to sleep.

**Next Morning**

When Shigure woke up he saw Angel looking over him not breaking contact which made him sweatdrop, it grew even bigger when Angel began thumping his foot on Shigure as he crossed his arms.

"Uhm can I help you little guy?" asked Shigure before Angel turned his head as if saying 'hmph' and left the room. Shigure gained a small tick mark at the rabbits disrespect but he did not think much of it as Fluttershy came walking in with a small smile.

"H-how was y-your sleep?" she asked shyly, which made him think how cute she looked.

'_Where did that come from?_' thought Shigure before answering her, "I slept great, thank you Fluttershy for letting me sleep here."

Fluttershy blushed a bit at his smile and couldn't help but smile back, "T-that's great there's breakfast downstairs if you're hungry, and after we can take that tour to Ponyville." Shigure nodded before getting off the bed and fell on his face.

"Ow." said Shigure with a chuckle as Fluttershy quickly flew up to him and helped him.

"Shigure are you okay!?" she asked in concern as Shigure just nodded.

"Yeah I am Fluttershy," replied Shigure as he tried walking but kept tripping and accidentally hit his flank against Fluttershy's, which earned blushes on both of them, "I-I am sorry Fluttershy."

"I-it's okay Shigure it w-was an a-accident."

They spent the next few minutes getting Shigure to walk before he got the hang of it and soon started walking to Ponyville, after eating breakfast. They didn't even get a few feet inside Ponyville before seeing a light pink coat pony with reddish-pink mane and tail that was poofy all around, she has light blue eyes. Her cutie mark was three balloons, said pony gasped before being right in front of Shigure's face, like a few centimeters.

"HI, MY NAMES PINKIE PIE! YOUR NEW ARENT YOU! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN PONYVILLE AND I KNOW EVERYONE HERE! FLUTTERSHY, WHY DIDN'T YOU INTRODUCE ME TO HIM! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND? HE IS ISN'T HE! OH FLUTTERSHY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR THE OTHERS!" said Pinkie Pie, which made Shigure confused, and Fluttershy face turn cherry red.

Shigure then turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Am I your boyfriend?" which made Fluttershy turn more red before shaking her head no.

"N-no w-we a-aren't." said Fluttershy stuttering.

"Oh okay, Hey Pinkie Pi-" was all Shigure said before seeing a trail of smoke cloud leading inside Ponyville and Pinkie wasn't there to be found. "Uhm what just happened?" he asked Fluttershy, who manage to get rid of most of her blush.

"S-she d-does that a-a lot." she replied which made him nod before starting their tour around Ponyville.

Shigure had to admit everypony was nice and caring towards one another and it seemed very peaceful. They continued walking around until a pony with an orange coat and blonde mane and tail appeared. She has green eyes and her cutie mark was of three apples, and she was wearing a Stetson hat.

"Howdy Fluttershy, whose yer friend here?" asked the pony, in a country accent, looking at Shigure.

"H-hello Applejack, this is Shigure Tsuki, Shigure this is Applejack she's one of my friends here in Ponyville."

"Nice to meet you Applejack." said Shigure with a smile.

"Howdy there Shigure, any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine." Said Applejack as she grabbed Shigure's hoof and shook it many times making his hoof and body shake, even after she was done, "So what can you tell me 'bout yerself?" she asked as Shigure seemed familiar but she couldn't place her hoof where.

"Well my names Shigure Tsuki and…that's about it I don't remember anything else really." said Shigure as Applejack looked towards Fluttershy.

"He has amnesia so he doesn't remember anything, that's why I was taking him around Ponyville to see if he remembers, but Pinky Pie said that he is new since she doesn't recognize him." she said as Applejack nodded.

"Well why don't I help ya Fluttershy, I got nothin' better to do." offered Applejack as Fluttershy gave a smile and nodded a bit.

Soon the three ponies started walking around while Applejack and Fluttershy did most of the talking. All of a sudden, they heard a noise above that when they turned, all Shigure saw was a light blue blur before it knocked him to the ground.

When he regained his vision he saw a Pegasus pony like Fluttershy but this one had a sky blue coat, her mane and tail were rainbow colored and frizzed at the ends. Her cutie mark was a cloud with three lightning bolts and she has red-violet eyes.

"Whoops sorry about that, I was practicing my flying, thanks for being my soft landing." said the Pegasus pony as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Uhm sure…I guess." said Shigure as he got up with a bit of stars swirling around his head, before shaking his head.

"By the way names Rainbow Dash what's yours?" asked the now known Rainbow Dash as she stretched her hoof towards Shigure.

"Names Shigure Tsuki." said Shigure as he shook hoofs with Rainbow.

"So how about a race." said Rainbow with a determined look on her face as she floated up.

"A race? I don't think I can fly like you." asked Shigure gaining a confused look from Rainbow.

"You're a pegasus dude you have wings. See." said Rainbow as she floated behind Shigure and grabbed his wings spreading them out.

"Huh I didn't even notice." said Shigure as he inspected his wings with a bit of amazement on his face.

"Okay, what in the hay is wrong with this guy? It looks like he was never a pegasus pony to begin with." Asked Rainbow to Fluttershy and Applejack who were looking at Shigure.

"He has amnesia Rainbow Dash; he doesn't remember who he is, only his name." said Fluttershy which earned an 'Oh.' from Rainbow.

"I think it may be best if we took him to Mayor Mare, maybe she can find a place for him until he can get his memories back." Suggested Applejack as Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded, though one did it hesitantly, before looking towards Shigure only to find him gone and heard a cheer in the air. When they looked they saw Shigure flying around in circles having fun, but before they could call to him to stop he landed on the ground, face first hard, and they cringed at the cracks the ground made from where Shigure impacted.

"Ouch!" said Shigure as he got up and swirls in his eyes as stars floated around him before shaking his head and looked towards the mares with a smile, "That was fun."

"C'mon Shigure we are gonna take you to Mayor Mare and she if she can help you alright?" asked Applejack as Shigure nodded before following them.

Mayor Mare was able to help Shigure in finding a home but it was only temporary in the library until they can find him a new home. Shigure, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered the library only to have themselves covered with confetti courtesy of a pink mare. When Shigure came out of the pile of confetti he was met face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"Welcome to your party Shigure!" said Pinkie Pie who was their along with many ponies, Pinkie brought it upon herself to introduce him to every pony in the library many of which he could barely remember their faces and names. Roseluck, Daisy and Lily was a trio that gossiped with each other as Pinkie introduced them to him. Roseluck's eyes stayed on him for far too long as he was concerned but they slowly drifted back towards the group talking in hushed tones with each other.

Time Turner or Doctor Whooves, he wasn't entirely sure which was his real name was another interesting pony as he fiddled with his hooves, staring at others with an unusual joy before taking off to another pony, Minuette if he recalled. Cloudchaser and Flitter were cool a little flirty, though he was thankful that Pinkie Pie pushed him away to meet the other guests.

"Shigure I want you to meet Rarity, she's a designer so if you're looking for clothes or having some made she can help you out." said Pinkie as Shigure looked at the white coat unicorn with an indigo mane and tail she has azure blue eyes that were enhanced by the sky blue eye shadow and her mark looked like three bright blue diamonds.

"Hello darling my names is Rarity; Pinkie Pie has told me a bit abo—" Rarity spoke before having a stunned looked on her face. Shigure wondered why she had that look but didn't have to wait long as Rarity moved in front of him inspecting his eyes and marks before she began to rub them. "What lovely eyes you have I never seen anypony with gold slitted eyes they remind me of a new moon. And are these whisker-marks real?" Shigure didn't answer as he was purring to her rubbing which enticed her to continue as her.

"Uhm Rarity c-can you please stop rubbing my marks, there sensitive." said Shigure while blushing as it took a lot to resist and snap out of it. Rarity soon stop with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, I sort of got carried away." She said before Pinkie Pie appeared and tried to rub his marks but Fluttershy stopped her.

"Oh c'mon Fluttershy it's not fair. Rarity was able to rub his marks but why can't I." said Pinkie as Fluttershy blushed a bit hearing Shigure purr again.

"D-don't Pinkie, like he said he's sensitive to them and we have a party to finish." said Fluttershy which made Pinkie gasps. After an hour of partying, everypony left for their homes and Shigure cleaned up the place with the help of Pinkie and the others. When they left as well, Shigure went upstairs and settled himself in the bed and got ready to sleep. If he had stayed up a second longer he would have noticed the silhouette of a mare in the moon pulse in purple light before fading.

* * *

**Ch. 10 End**

**That's chapter 10 of SoNMM, What will happen to Shigure now that he's in Ponyville without his memories? Until Next time.**

**Next Chapter: Lunar Princess and an Incident.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	11. Lunar Princess and an Incident

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 11 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Finished this at work along with Nephilim in Renmant. Though it will get dark in the story hopefully not too dark for some you viewers but i'll let you all know when it starts and ends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

"_Hello darling my names is Rarity; Pinkie Pie has told me a bit abo—" Rarity spoke before having a stunned looked on her face. Shigure wondered why she had that look but didn't have to wait long as Rarity moved in front of him inspecting his eyes and marks before she began to rub them. "What lovely eyes you have I never seen anypony with gold slitted eyes they remind me of a new moon. And are these whisker-marks real?" Shigure didn't answer as he was purring to her rubbing which enticed her to continue as her._

"_Uhm Rarity c-can you please stop rubbing my marks, there sensitive." said Shigure while blushing as it took a lot to resist and snap out of it. Rarity soon stop wit sheepish smile._

"_Sorry about that, I sort of got carried away." She said before Pinkie Pie appeared and tried to rub his marks but Fluttershy stopped her._

"_Oh c'mon Fluttershy it's not fair. Rarity was able to rub his marks but why can't I." said Pinkie as Fluttershy blushed a bit hearing Shigure purr again._

"_D-don't Pinkie, like he said he's sensitive to them and we have a party to finish." said Fluttershy which made Pinkie gasps. After an hour of partying, everypony left for their homes and Shigure cleaned up the place with the help of Pinkie and the others. When they left as well, Shigure went upstairs and settled himself in the bed and got ready to sleep. If he had stayed up a second longer he would have noticed the silhouette of a mare in the moon pulse in purple light before fading._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

It has been a month since Shigure came to Ponyville, since he didn't have any money or bits to support himself he took many odd jobs from babysitting, gardening, paintings, delivery, etc.

During that month, he read nearly half of the books in the library and learned about the history of Equestria, its politics, economy and legends. He also read about the two royal Alicorn sisters of Equestria, Princess Celestia who raises the sun and brings day and Princess Luna who raises the moon and bring forth night. During the time about a thousand years ago, Princess Luna became jealous as she felt unappreciated for her beautiful night and transformed into the corrupted pony known as Nightmare Moon. Seeing no other way, Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to seal her sister in the moon and since them took charge of raising the sun and the moon.

"Yet she is a princess. How shameful." muttered Shigure in a low tone as he getting his bag ready. About two weeks after he was in Ponyville he remembers meeting the Lunar Princess in his dreams for the first time.

**Flashback**

Shigure woke up to notice that he was in a white plain with craters of many sizes, he looked up to see stars and a few meteors flying by, before he could think anymore he heard a cry that got his attention.

"Hello is anypony there?" he asked before walking towards the sound of the cry. When he got there, he poked his head above the crater and noticed something that shocked him.

Sitting a few feet away was a pony with a purple-blue coat with a light blue hair, and her cutie mark was a white crescent moon with a black background and the jewelry on her neck was the same as her cutie mark. However, what got Shigure's attention was that she wasn't a unicorn, a pony, or a pegasus, but an Alicorn. Shigure thought that he was dreaming and even pinched himself but it seemed to hurt him and he gave a small yelp, which had gotten the attention of the Alicorn.

"Who's there?" said the Alicorn in a frightened voice.

"Uhm hello my names Shigure Tsuki, what is your name?" said Shigure as he made his presence known and looked towards the Alicorn with a smile.

"M-my name is Luna." said the now known Luna as she looked towards the ground as Shigure smiled to her.

"Nice to meet you Luna, uhm can you tell me where I am? I remember going to bed before I woke up here." said Shigure in confusion.

"I don't know myself I've been the only pony here on the moon for the past thousand years." said Luna before they started talking to one another. After an hour of talking Luna noticed Shigure disappearing and was sadden that the first pony she met was going away now.

Shigure saw this and before giving Luna a warm smile, "Don't worry Luna I'll try to find some way to be back." This made Luna nod with a smile before he left.

**Flashback End**

Since then he talked to Luna a few times and learned more about her. How he was able to appear was a mystery to the two but they didn't complain as Luna had someone else to talk to and Shigure was glad to meet Luna. Though Luna made Shigure not hate her sister for what she had done as her sister thought what was best at the time, which made Shigure relent, though seeing her puppy eyes made him submit quicker.

"Okay enough no bad thoughts, I'm gonna be late to go with Fluttershy and the girls to find some gems with Rarity." said Shigure as he grabbed his bag, walked out of the library, and headed towards the Carousel Boutique. When he arrived he knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a small filly, she has a white coat with a purple mane and tail with pink streaks that curls at the ends.

"Hi Shigure, It's great to see you again." said the filly as she jumped on Shigure and hugged him, which made him chuckle.

"It's good seeing you again Sweetie Belle, is Rarity ready to go?" said Shigure as Sweetie nodded before telling him to walk inside, which he did.

"Hello Shigure, just give me a few minutes to get my stuff ready okay." said Rarity before they started walking to Applejacks Farm as Sweetie Belle was gonna stay with them until they come back.

"Howdy Shigure, everyone's already here so all that's left is to go." said Applejack with Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie. With that after bidding farewell, they left outside Ponyville and to the mountains in search of gems.

**Hours Later (**_**A/N: Warning things will get a bit dark so just a heads up.**_**)**

"C'mon Rarity you're supposed to know where to find gems yet we haven't even found a single shard." Complained Rainbow as everyone was looking around for gems.

"Well, pardon me Rainbow Dash but finding gems is hard work." said Rarity as her horn glowed before they walked into a clearing with a pile of gems in the middle.

"About time." said Rainbow as she threw her hoofs in the air as they walked towards the pile.

"I think we should go somewhere else." said Applejack a bit suspicious of the gems.

"I-I agree with her." said Fluttershy.

"She's right girls, I mean who leaves a pile of gems unattended unless…" thought Shigure before he realized, "It's a trap." He said but it was too late as a net fell on top of them before they were hit in the back of the heads knocking them out.

When Shigure came about he noticed that he was tied with Rarity on his left and Fluttershy on his right. He shook them to wake them up, "Rarity, Fluttershy wake up." he said.

"Ow, my head what happened?" asked Rarity groaning as she tried to move but noticed that she couldn't.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Shigure.

"Yeah I'm good." said Rainbow.

"Aw man ma head hurts." said Applejack.

"I'm okay." said Pinkie Pie.

"I-I'm f-fine." said Fluttershy a bit scared.

"Hey it seems they are awake." said a male voice that when they turned they saw a black scaled dragon, who looked to be in his teenager years, looking at them with a bit of lust in his eyes. "Can we have some fun now?" before he was smacked in the back of the head by another teenage dragon.

"Not yet, the boss wants to pick one first before we can take a pick." said the dragon, also the same age as the first one, with a poisonous green scales.

"Who are you?" asked Shigure with a glare before he was punch in the face by the first dragon.

"SHIGURE!" Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy yell to their friend.

"Silence you should be grateful we haven't killed you yet stallion." said the green-scaled dragon as he just chuckled as the other dragon just kept punching Shigure.

"Leave him alone you cretins!" said Rarity before the black-scaled dragon slapped her.

"Shut it bitch, be lucky we have to wait for our boss if not I would have had my way with you already." said the black-scaled dragon with a grin, which scared Rarity and the others.

"THAT'S ENOUGH DRAGO!" said another voice, which scared the dragon known as Drago as he stepped back in fear.

"Yes Mister Dracul boss sir." said Drago.

Everyone turned to see a red-scale dragon that was taller than the other two as he looked at the pony's with a lecherous grin.

"It seems we got ourselves a pretty catch, good job you two." said the red dragon as he walked towards the ponies and looked at each one before stopping in front of Fluttershy and pulled her towards him, "Don't worry its gonna hurt at first but then you'll be begging for more." He said which Fluttershy started to thrash around but it wasn't any good as she was smaller than the dragon who got on top of her and started kissing her and touching her.

"Hey leave her alone you asshole!" Yelled Rainbow as she started to move against her bindings but it didn't do any good as she was punch by the green dragon.

"Hey boss can we start now I like them feisty." said the dragon with a grin.

"Yeah go ahead Apala but leave the pretty white one to me." said Dracul but before they could do anything they felt a dark pressure that scared them and looked to see Shigure being covered in dark Mana.

Shigure was looking at the dragons with anger clearly shown in his eyes, as his teeth became sharp, he soon felt an indescribable power before he screamed in both pain and rage as his Mana burst through the sky and he saw black.

**Elsewhere in Equestria (**_**A/N: End of Darkness…you can come out now**_**)**

In the throne room of a castle that rested on clouds, a creature was looking over a report of what was going on before feeling a power that hasn't been felt in years.

The said creature had the appearance of a large white horse. However, it also had a pair of white wings and a horn on its head. The mane and tail of the horse was also strange; they were blue, green, purple, and pink and had a flowing motion even as it stood in place. On its flank was a mark in the design of the sun while it wore noble jewelry around its neck and on its head. Its bright purple eyes that contained much wisdom, kindness, and authority, now contained fear, worry and mostly regret.

"It can't be, it's too soon." said the pony in a feminine voice as she looked out the window and sighed in relief as she looked at the moon and saw the silhouette of a mare before seeing the black Mana in the sky before disappearing. "Guards!" yelled the pony before two more ponies in armor appeared.

"Yes Princess." said one of the ponies.

"I want you to take a few of your stallions and find out what caused that power." She said seriously, which made the ponies nod.

"Of course, Princess Celestia." said the other pony as they both left leaving Celestia with her own thoughts.

'_Who could have that power is almost felt like 'her', but it wasn't._' thought Celestia worriedly.

**With the Others**

When Shigure came about, he saw that he was hugging Fluttershy and that he was covered in blood. He turned to the others and saw the fear in their eyes before he looked at the puddle of blood and saw that he had changed.

His normally white coat and wings became black as a night sky, his golden slitted eyes were now teal, and his marks on his cheeks turned black and could barely be shown, and his mane and tail were black with sparkles that represented stars. He looked back at them before separating from Fluttershy, with fear in his eyes, before he did the only thing he could do and he ran.

"SHIGURE!" he heard them yell but he didn't stop as he started flying away.

He kept on flying until he got tired and landed in a forest and started walking as tears were falling from his face. He continued walking until he saw a broken down castle and went inside. He saw many decorations that had the sun and moon, and realize that he was in the Castle of the Two Sisters.

He walked up by the thrones as the moon was seen through the broken ceiling before Shigure laid down to rest not noticing him returning to normal.

**With the others in Ponyville**

"I-I hope S-shigure's ok-kay." Whispered Fluttershy worried about her friend as they arrived to the library hoping to see Shigure but were sadden that he wasn't there.

"I hear ya Fluttershy, I'm worried about him." said Applejack as she looked down.

"Me too, but did you see his transformation?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes we have darling, and while I admit I was scared at first at feeling the dark power, but this is Shigure we are talking about he would never hurt any of us. He saved Fluttershy from being raped, he saved all of us." said Rarity as they all nodded.

"Yeah but he thinks we are scared of him now." said Pinkie Pie with a frown.

"But that's insane we don't fear him." said Rainbow shocked as she had to admit the transformation was pretty cool.

"Okay ya'll the only thing we can do is wait for Shigure to come back before we all talk to him and tell that we don't fear him." said Applejack as they all nodded at the plan and left to Fluttershy's home.

**With Shigure in his dreams**

Shigure woke up to see that he was on the moon before Luna greeted him and saw her face become worried at seeing the dead look on his face.

"Shigure are thou alright?" asked Luna in which Shigure a strained smile.

"Y-yeah I am." He said as Luna gave him a glare that made him flinch.

"Shigure thou doesn't have to lie to me I'm your friend, please tell me." She said softly before Shigure told her of what happened to his friends and how he killed the dragons, though he kept his transformation a secret until he can get a better understanding of it.

Luna was crying on what would have happened to a pony if Shigure didn't do what he did, while she may have been in war the first kill is something you can't forget. She quickly hugged Shigure and cried on his neck making him widen his eyes in surprise as he thought that Luna was gonna be afraid of him.

"Y-you don't hate or fear me?" he said as Luna broke the hug and shook her head.

"No I don't why do thou think that way. Thou have done something to protect thy friends. Thou art not a monster Shigure." said Luna as she smiled at Shigure, "And I know thy friends don't fear thee either, they are worried about thee Shigure, I know I would." She finished as Shigure smiled a bit.

"Thank you Luna." He said as he hugged her back with Luna doing the same thing. They stayed like that for a bit before noticing Shigure slowly disappearing.

"Remember Shigure thy friends care about thee, do not be fearful of them okay." She said as Shigure nodded before disappeared completely.

**With Shigure**

Shigure woke up by the sun's rays with a groan before looking around to see that he was in the castle. He sighed and started walking back to Ponyville, after getting rid of the blood in a nearby river. He arrived to Ponyville and noticed that it was still early as there were a few ponies outside and he quickly made it to his home.

He entered before going to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before hearing the door knock. He slowly approached the door and looked through the keyhole but all he saw was pink before the door busted open sending him to the other side of the library and he landed in a pile of books.

"See I told you he was here." Shigure heard the voice of Pinkie Pie before he groaned as he got out of the pile before Fluttershy tackled him and was crying as she hugged his neck.

"I-I'm glad you're okay Shigure. I w-was scared that you w-weren't ever coming b-back." said Fluttershy as she looked at Shigure with tears in her eyes and Shigure just wiped them away with his hoof.

"I'm sorry if I made you afraid of me Fluttershy, it's just that when I saw what the dragons were gonna do to you and everyone else I couldn't help but feel angry. And I blackout after feeling the strange power inside of me and when I came about I saw the fear in the other's eyes and I couldn't help but run. I'm sorry everyone." said Shigure as he looked away from them.

He felt many hooves around him and looked to see everyone looking at him with tears in their eyes.

"It's okay Shigure we don't fear you, if anything we should thank you." said Rarity with a smile as they all nodded.

"She's right, if it weren't for you we would have been raped." said Rainbow shivering at the thought.

"I agree with them Shigure you've done a lot fer everypony here." said Applejack as they helped Shigure up before Pinkie jumped on his back.

"We should have a party for you Shigure for saving us." Yelled Pinkie excitedly which made everypony chuckle at her antics and couldn't help but thank her for lightening the mood.

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the incident, which they decided not to talk about. However, Shigure had to stay with Fluttershy as she had nightmares about that day. While she was still scared, she is getting better, which made Shigure smile that Fluttershy was being her old self.

Right now, he was walking through the town to with a picnic basket ready to take Fluttershy for lunch. He was deep in thought until he heard a loud voice from behind him. "EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the voice yelled. Shigure quickly jumped up and in time to see a Pegasus filly with a slightly-dark orange coat and purple mane and tail. Although she was relieved to have avoided a collision with Shigure, she never noticed a rock in the road, which sent her flying through the air. Shigure quickly flew and swooped under the filly and captured her on his back before she could hit the ground.

"Does this always have to happen when we meet Scoots." said Shigure looking back and smiling at the young filly. Shigure met Scootaloo a few days after he arrived in the exact situation, though he did get ran over. Shigure learned that she was an admirer of Rainbow Dash and wants to be like her. When he found out that she was an orphan he took it upon himself to watch over her as he felt that he could relate to Scootaloo. He even started teaching her a few things about flying with the help of Rainbow Dash, much to Scootaloo's joy, and soon became like a big brother figure as well.

"Sorry about that Big Bro, I somehow lost control of my scooter along the way." said Scootaloo rubbing the back of her head grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay Scoots, say wanna join me and have a picnic with Fluttershy." said Shigure which earned a nod from Scootaloo and she hugged his neck since she like being on his back whenever he flies. They soon made it near Fluttershy's home and saw the said mare looking at them with a small smile.

"Hello Shigure, Scootaloo." said Fluttershy seeing her friend and the filly that sees Shigure as a brother.

"Hey Fluttershy, you don't mind if Scootaloo joined us for lunch." Asked Shigure as Fluttershy shook her head.

"Oh no I don't I'd be happy to have her here with us." She said which made Scootaloo cheer much to their amusement.

After eating and saying goodbye to Fluttershy, Shigure also said goodbye to Scootaloo. When he turned to leave, he heard Scootaloo speak softly to herself, "Sometimes I wish you were my real big brother."

He smiled and thought '_I might be able do something about that Scoots, time to pay a visit to Mayor Mare and see if she has any more jobs for me._' Shigure started walking towards the Mayor's office while greeting the residents along the way.

"Hello Mayor Mare, I came to see if you have any jobs for me and I would like a request to ask." said Shigure with a smile.

"Ah Shigure, yes I do it seems our pony mail carrier Derpy is sick and can't work. I'm wondering if you would like to fill her job and what is your request?" said Mayor Mare with a smile before tilting her head at the end.

"Of course I'll do it and this is my request." said Shigure as he placed a piece of paper on Mayor Mare's desk that when she looked at it she was shocked before looking at Shigure, who nodded, which made her smile.

"I'll do it, though it'll take about two months before the papers can be finalize. I wish I could do it sooner but rules are rules." said Mayor Mare with a small smile as Shigure just nodded.

"That's okay I just can't wait for that day and also thank you Mayor." said Shigure before he began delivering the mails and was done before it was night.

**Three Weeks Later**

It has been three weeks that we see Shigure walking around Ponyville thinking about his transformation over a month ago. He found out that he can change at will instead of being angry and also he can detect other ponies magic or Mana as he read in the books and also learned of glyphs, they were like strange symbols with writings that require Mana to use. He can use them for many things like increasing his speed, store items, though he found out that he can even create swords out of thin air. He even found a scythe on his back one day before fighting a pack of Timberwolves and couldn't help but feel protective of the scythe like it meant something to him. Before he could think anymore, he was tackled to the ground by a certain excitable pink mare.

"Hiya Shigure! I'm happy to see you again, so what are you gonna do today?" said Pinkie Pie looking straight at Shigure, with overly wide eyes not breaking contact with him, all while smiling widely.

"Actually I have nothing to do Pinks. I was gonna ask you or the others if they needed any help." chuckled Shigure at her antics.

"I got nothing do to, but Rarity left with Sweetie Belle to Manehatten for a big order. Applejack and Applebloom left to help their cousins with the rodeo. Rainbow and Fluttershy left for their Flight School Class reunion." said Pinkie.

"Huh okay so what do you wanna do Pinks?" asked Shigure as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well we can go have lunch at Sugarcube corner since it's closed for the day, you can even try my newest cake idea." said Pinkie excitedly before grabbing Shigure and was dragging him to the sweet shop much to the amusements of the ponies around.

When they got to the shop, Pinkie immediately began on making the cake as Shigure watched from a distance. '_I can't help but feel amazed and shocked every time at how Pinkie works her way around here._' Thought Shigure with a chuckle before he saw Pinkie finish the cake and placed it on the table.

"Here try my triple chocolate lava cake with swirled-in vanilla custard filling, plucked red cherries, raspberries, and grape-flavored frosting." said Pinkie as she cut a slice and placed it in front of Shigure.

He looked at the cake before looking at Pinkie, who was giving a nervous stare, before he took a bite of the cake and his eyes widen. Pinkie saw his face and couldn't help but think that Shigure will hate it but before she could think anymore she saw Shigure eat the slice as quickly as he could before looking at her with a huge smile.

"Pinkie this is amazing! You have to try this!" said Shigure as he grabbed a slice and held it towards Pinkie, which made her blush and smile widely, before eating the piece.

Afterwards Shigure bought some muffins since he was gonna meet Scootaloo later for their flying lesson and also made some sandwiches, well made more since Pinkie ate the first dozen. He arrived at the park and waited since Scootaloo was almost out of class.

**With Scootaloo**

Scootaloo was just getting out of class before she met one of her classmates outside waiting in front of the school, she is a unicorn with a coat of pale purple, a blond mane and tail and yellow eyes.

"Hey Dinky." said Scootaloo as she sat near Dinky who smiled in return.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's up?" asked Dinky.

"Not much about to go meet Big Bro, what are you doing here anyways? I would have thought your mom would be here already?" asked Scootaloo

"I guess she's busy with her deliveries and Big Bro?" replied Dinky before looking confused at the end.

"Yeah Shigure is like a Big Brother to me, he's helping me with my flying and even got Rainbow Dash to help as well. Isn't that awesome!" said Scootaloo with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess that's awesome." replied Dinky before realizing something, "Hey Scootaloo, is that the same Shigure that helps around town?"

"Yep that's him alright, say wanna go meet him? We can just tell Mrs. Cheerilee, since she stays here for a bit, to tell your mom where you are at." suggested Scootaloo as Dinky gave a thoughtful look but soon her stomach grumbled which made her blush and Scootaloo laugh.

"Don't worry Big Bro has lunch ready for us when I go to see him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you some." said Scootaloo as Dinky nodded.

After telling Mrs. Cheerilee they left to the park with Scootaloo on her scooter and Dinky on a cart that they found. Scootaloo was speeding passing a few ponies and stalls before they arrived at the park Scootaloo made a break but by doing so the cart kept going until it sent Dinky into the air.

Dinky screamed in fright before closing her eyes waiting for the impact. She felt that she landed on something firm, and warm.

"You alright little one?" she heard a voice and looked to see a white coat stallion Pegasus with a white mane and tail that had red, blue, purple, and black streaks. He has golden slitted eyes and noticed his whisker marks, which peaked her interest and wondered if they were real.

"Y-yes, thank you mister." said Dinky before she got comfortable on his back. '_His back makes me feel protected. I like it._'

"I'm glad, and Scoots what did I tell you about speeding in your scooter with other ponies." said Shigure firmly, while he knew it was an accident he still needed to make sure Scootaloo learns about other ponies wellbeing.

"Sorry Bro, it's just that Dinky Doo wanted to meet you after I told her about you. Also she was hungry and I asked her to come over for some of your sandwiches. You don't mind do you?" said Scootaloo as she rubbed her head, while Dinky blush in embarrassment.

"No I don't, and be careful next time alright." said Shigure as Scootaloo nodded before he looked back at Dinky who was still blushing, "You hungry Dinky?"

"Huh, oh yes Mr. Shigure." said Dinky, getting rid of her blush, as Shigure just chuckled.

"Very well, also no mister it makes me feel old." He said which made Scootaloo and Dinky giggle.

**At the school**

Meanwhile at the school Mrs. Cheerilee was in her room grading her class work before a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" she called out before the door opened to reveal a mare. She is a Pegasus with a coat of bluish gray with mane and tail of pale light grayish green, she has cutie mark of two large bubbles and five smaller ones surrounding them on her flank, what is most noticeable is her grayish yellow eyes which are crossed. "Oh hello Derpy, how can I help you."

"Hello Mrs. Cheerilee, have you seen Dinky around?" asked the mare known as Derpy.

"Ah yes, her and Scootaloo left to the park to meet with Shigure. You'll find them there." replied Mrs. Cheerilee as Derpy nodded in thanks before flying to the park.

**With Shigure and the Fillies**

Back with the stallion, he was currently enjoying his time with Scootaloo and Dinky. After they ate, Scootaloo wanted to play tag and quickly tagged Shigure before her and Dinky ran off laughing. Shigure then caught up to them before he pretended to be some monster, which made them scream playfully before running. Soon they finished and were resting on a tree with Scootaloo on Shigure's left and Dinky on his right.

'_No wonder Scootaloo enjoys being around him. He gives me the feeling of having a father, I wonder if Scootaloo would help me get mom and him together._' thought Dinky with a small laugh, as she got more comfortable.

'_This is how I wanna feel everyday. Please somepony, anypony make Shigure my real brother._' thought Scootaloo tearing up a bit, before she got rid of them, and pressed herself closer to Shigure.

Shigure felt the two fillies get closer to him, which made him give a small smile before wrapping his wings around them. They stayed like that for a few moments before a Pegasus landed in front of them to which one was familiar with.

"Hey mom." called out Dinky waving her hoof lazily as she was falling asleep.

"Hello Dinky," said Derpy with a smile before looking at Shigure, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, it was a hard day at work. My name is Derpy Hooves; it's nice to meet you."

"My names Shigure Tsuki and no problem Mrs. Hooves I enjoyed spending time with your daughter and Scoots here." said Shigure with a smile, which made Derpy blush before smiling. "Well let me walk you home since it's almost dark."

"I appreciate the gesture, also no Mrs. Hooves that's my mother. Call me Derpy." said Derpy, then the four ponies walked home with Dinky and Scootaloo riding on his back saying that they find it comfy. After seeing them home, Shigure turned to leave when Derpy called out to him. "I would like to thank you again for what you did and I hope to see you again."

"Of course, I'll invite you and Dinky to my place for lunch, since she wants you to try my cooking. Anyway I'll see you both around." said Shigure waving goodbye before flying to his home, with Scootaloo on his back, since it's pretty late and he can just explain to the matron tomorrow.

Later that night as Derpy tucked Dinky to bed, she listened to how her daughter spent her day with the white stallion. "It seems like you really like him?"

"Yeah, he's very nice and he cares for Scootaloo a lot, I can see why Scootaloo calls him Big Bro, I hope to see him again with you, _'I still need to tell Scootaloo about the plan, maybe tomorrow during school._'" said Dinky.

"That would be nice for all of us, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." said Derpy kissing her daughter before leaving the bedroom to her own. As she lay down to sleep, her thoughts strayed to the white stallion and thought, '_He's an interesting pony, I hope to meet him again as well._' then she went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Library, as Shigure places Scootaloo in the bed. He was about to sleep before his thoughts also strayed to the gray mare and the filly and thought,'_I hope to meet them again as it's fun to be with Dinky and I want to get to know Derpy a bit more_.' then he went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Ch. 11 End**

**That's chapter 11 of SoNMM, I know I know I feel bad as well for doing that to Fluttershy but it was a way for Shigure to grasps his Tenshi Form again.**

**A/N: Took a bit from hussbek: Adventures of the Equestrian Ninja about meeting Derpy so credit goes to that Author. I may use the Vinyl and Octavia meeting but I'll see what happens since I want Shigure to meet more ponies. Until Next time.**

**Next Chapter: Mail and Sparkle.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	12. Mail and Sparkle

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 12 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Was able to finish this a bit sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

_Later that night as Derpy tucked Dinky to bed, she listened to how her daughter spent her day with the white stallion. "It seems like you really like him?"_

_"Yeah, he's very nice and he cares for Scootaloo a lot, I can see why Scootaloo calls him Big Bro, I hope to see him again with you, __'I still need to tell Scootaloo about the plan, maybe tomorrow during school.__'" said Dinky._

_"That would be nice for all of us, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." said Derpy kissing her daughter before leaving the bedroom to her own. As she lay down to sleep, her thoughts strayed to the white stallion and thought, __'He's an interesting pony, I hope to meet him again as well.'__ then she went to sleep._

_Meanwhile at the Library, as Shigure places Scootaloo in the bed. He was about to sleep before his thoughts also strayed to the gray mare and the filly and thought,__ 'I hope to meet them again as it's fun to be with Dinky and I want to get to know Derpy a bit more.'__ then he went to sleep as well._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

**A Week Later**

It has been a week since Shigure met Dinky and Derpy that everything has been going well. Since then he has gone to meet with them along with Scootaloo, much to their joy. During that week, he found out that he can use his Mana to create attacks and quickly tried finding ways to use them. He learned new attacks when he found out the elements he has a higher connection to which were, Wind, Dark, Light, Ice and Lighting. He found out that he can even use other elements and tried his best to learn them. He learned the attacks from a few scrolls he found in the library such as **Shadow Claw** for his Dark Element, **Pale Lightning** for his Lightning Element, **Air Bullets** for his Wind Element, **Ice Spike** for his Ice Element, and **SunSpear** for his Light Element. He even learned a few more attacks such as **Flamebreath**, **Waterball**,** Explosion **and another called the** Rasengan**. Though Shigure did question as to why there were scrolls of attacks when there was peace in Equestria, it felt almost as if someone was leaving the scrolls on purpose for him.

**Somewhere Else**

Starswirl chuckled as he was looking over Shigure progress in Equestria when he saw Shigure question the scrolls, as he was the one to leave them, and planned to leave new scrolls for him to learn.

"**Oh give him my signature Sun Dash since he learned my SunSpear very well.**" said the Female voice all giddy-like at having somepony use her signature move once again.

"**I don't think that would be the best idea.**" said the Male voice before he was smack again.

"**Oh please, you want him to learn your move what was it again? Oh right the Starbeam.**" said the Female voice with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"**Uh…well…I…**" stuttered the Male voice much to the amusement of Starswirl before putting the two attacks on the scroll.

**Back with Shigure**

"Oh well, no sense in questioning my good fortune. At least I've gotten stronger to protect Fluttershy and the others." said Shigure before putting the scroll away and going to bed.

The next day Shigure was going to the Pony Mail Express as they needed help with the deliveries. He entered the building and saw the stallion in charge packing a lot of stuff as Shigure walked towards him.

"Hey Boss, I'm here to help you with the deliveries." said Shigure to the stallion as he stopped for a bit and looked towards him with a smile.

"Shigure, I'm glad you're here we've got a load of deliveries to make and a few ponies helping. Also no Boss alright call me by my name." said the stallion.

"That's why I'm here let me know what you need to deliver and I'll take care of the rest, Mister Moseby." said Shigure in a fancy tone at the end as the stallion, known as Moseby, chuckled.(1)

"Okay it's a large order for you, we got music instruments here, ten packages of bakery equipment, thirty packages of gems and fabric, and three boxes of books for the library." said Moseby before looking at Shigure a bit unsure. "You think you can handle all that by the end of the day?"

"Yeah I can I learned something from the Library, I'll show you as long as you can keep this a secret until I finish a better version." said Shigure as Moseby nodded. Shigure then went to the items and took out a scroll and opened it to show a strange writing before saying, "**Cosigno!**" and all the items flashed before disappearing.

"W-wait what happened to the items!" yelled Moseby hyperventilating before Shigure calmed him down.

"It's okay Mr. Moseby the items are stored in this scroll here let me show you. **Extrico!**" said Shigure as the items reappeared shocking Moseby a lot.

"Wow that's something kid, it would make a lot of ponies jobs here easier." said Moseby pleadingly.

"Don't worry Mr. Moseby, I was gonna give everypony my finished version. Make sure you say hi to Derpy for me." said Shigure laughing at the Moseby's pleading before making his deliveries.

He arrived to the sweet shop first and as he entered, Pinkie Pie knocked him down, again.

"Hey Shigure, here for another of that delicious cake." said Pinkie as Shigure just chuckled.

"Sorry Pinks, not this time I'm here to deliver the bakery equipment Mr. and Mrs. Cake ordered." said Shigure as Pinkie nodded before taking him to the back.

"Alright I didn't know how many packages they ordered so I made enough room for you." said Pinkie as Shigure nodded before taking out the scroll and opened it.

"**Extrico: Bakery!**" said Shigure as the scroll lit up before the packages of the equipment appeared.

"Alright thanks Shigure, I'll go ahead and check the items make sure you come back for that cake before I close." said Pinkie as Shigure nodded before leaving to the Carousel Boutique but he did have one thought in mind. '_Wait why didn't Pinkie looked shocked at seeing the packages appear?_' He just didn't think anymore since it was Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Rare I got those gems and fabric you ordered." called out Shigure as he entered the building before hearing a shout of surprise and some things crashing and quickly entered. "Rarity!" he yelled in concern.

"S-Shigure?" He heard Rarity and saw her hoof trying to come out of the pile of fabric on top of her.

"You okay Rare?" asked Shigure worriedly as he pulled her out.

"Y-yes I'm fine darling, I was just shocked to hear you." said Rarity blushing a bit of her daydreams of a certain white stallion before Shigure appeared.

"Oh okay just be careful next time, anyways I got your gems and fabric." said Shigure as Rarity looked behind him confused.

"Uhm…darling, I don't see the stuff I ordered?" asked Rarity as Shigure just smirked.

"It's because there in here, **Extrico: Gems and Fabric!**" said Shigure as he took out his scroll and the gems and fabric appeared behind him shocking Rarity.

"H-how did you do that?!" she nearly yelled which made Shigure laugh on the floor.

"Oh man your face hahaha anyways I gotta leave some books at the library before making my final delivery, see ya Rare." said Shigure leaving a shocked Rarity behind before going to the library and leaving the boxes before going to address of the music shop as it started to rain. When he arrived he knocked on the door and heard a voice on the other side.

"Hold on for just a sec!" said a feminine voice, the door opened to reveal mare from behind the door. She is a unicorn with a yellowish white coat and a mane and tail of cobalt blue with cyan stripes, she has a cutie mark of a music note, which is mirrored on her flank, what Shigure noticed most was her sunglasses, which was gradient from purple to heliotrope. "Hello and who might you be?"

"My name is Shigure Tsuki and I am here to deliver the instruments." said Shigure, the mare however looked skeptical.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't see any instruments around?" said the mare looking behind Shigure.

"That's because I placed them in this scroll, show me where you want them and I'll show you. Don't mind me though I enjoy being soaked in the rain so take your time." said Shigure before the mare quickly let him inside, gave him a towel and then he followed the unicorn to a large room where there were large speakers among other sound systems.

"This is the place so why don't you show me?" said the mare as she saw Shigure walk ahead of her and opened the scroll.

"Sure, **Extrico: Instruments!**" called out Shigure, a flash came out of the scroll when it disappeared to show the said items much to the surprise of the unicorn.

"Whoa that's amazing, I've never seen magic like that, how did you do that!?" said the mare.

"I learned it myself and it allows me to store large amounts of items for easy transporting." said Shigure with a smile.

"That's pretty cool, oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Vinyl Scratch and I'm a DJ but most ponies call me DJ Pon-3."

"Cool nickname and it's nice to meet you." said Shigure with a smile.

"I'll go get my roommate to check the instruments, in the meantime you can take a look around." said Vinyl as she walked into the next room. Shigure walked around a bit, taking in the view of the room, passing a piano, until he came across a clipboard, which contained some words that were scribbled over and observed it closely, that was when Vinyl came back. "My friend isn't around at the moment but I'm sure that she'll be back soon." then she saw Shigure looking at the clipboard, "I see that has caught your interest, I've been trying to get some lyrics for the song but can't seem to find the right ones to fit."

"Why don't you let me give it a try, I'm a bit of a music lover so maybe we can whip something up after a few tries." said Shigure as he got in front of the mic.

"Why not, let's play the song and see what you can do." said Vinyl, she placed the disc into the slot and hit the play button, then the music started to play through the speakers, as Shigure listened he looked outside the rain and began to get some ideas and started to sing.

**(Play SID- Rain** [Lyrics from Wiki so sorry if there is some misspelling let me know]**)**

**Rokugatsu no uso ****menomae no hontou**

**Sepia nishi mai komi**

**Yorisou toka ****nukumori toka**

**Wakaranaku natteta**

**"kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara... ne" to**

**Oshitsukete ****sayonara**

**Sono tagui no kiyasume nara**

**Kikiakita hazu na no ni**

**Nariyamanai ****youshanai omoidetachi wa**

**Yurushite kuresou ni mo nai**

**Ne wo tojireba ****ikioi wa masu bakari de**

**Toomaki de ****kimi ga warau**

**Ame wa ****itsuka yamu no deshou ka**

**Zuibun nagai aida ****tsumetai**

**Ame wa ****doushite boku wo erabu no**

**Nigeba no nai ****boku wo erabu no**

**Yatto mitsuketa ****atarashii asa wa**

**Tsukihi ga jama wo suru**

**Mukau saki wa****"tsugi" janakute**

**"sugi" bakari oikaketa  
**

**Nagusame kara ****kikkake wo kureta kimi to**

**Urameshiku ****kowagari na boku**

**Sorosoro ka na ****tesaguri ****tsukareta hou wo**

**Kattou ga kobore ochiru**

**Kako wo shiri tagaranai hitomi**

**Arai nagashi tekureru yubi**

**Yasashii hohaba de ****iyasu kizuato**

**Todokisou de ****todokanai kyori**

**Ame wa ****itsuka yamu no deshou ka**

**Zuibun nagai aida**** t****sumetai**

**Ame wa ****doushite boku wo erabu no**

**Tsutsumarete****ii ka na**

**Ame wa ****yamu koto wo shirazu ni**

**Kyou mo furi tsuzuku keredo**

**Sotto ****sashidashita kasa no naka de**

**Nukumori ni ****yorisoi nagara**

**(Song End)**

When the music had ended, Vinyl's jaw dropped at what she had just witnessed "T-that was incredible! How were you able to come up with those!?" she was very close to the stallion which made him blush a bit.

"I don't know how, just that when the song started to play and I looked outside, the words just came up in my mind and I started to sing it, was it good?" said Shigure nervously.

"Good!? It was fucking awesome! Both the song and the lyrics were in perfect sync and blended very well with each other! You and I definitely have to get together to make more songs!" said Vinyl with excitement.

"Sure that sounds good." said Shigure with a smile causing the unicorn to blush behind her glasses.

"What other instruments can you play?" asked Vinyl.

"Well I—" started Shigure, and at that moment, the two ponies heard a voice from behind.

"What is going on here? I could hear the music all the way from outside the shop." said a feminine voice, Shigure turned to see a mare, and she is an earth pony with a coat of goldish gray and a mane of dark gray, she also wears a pink bow tie with a white collar and a purple treble clef for her cutie mark.

"Hey there Tavi, I've been looking for you!" said Vinyl waving at the mare.

"Well if you must know, I had gone to the post office to check for the instruments but I was told that it had already been delivered here, then I was caught in the rain anywho who might be this gentlecolt be?" said the mare. Shigure approached the mare to greet her.

"My name is Shigure Tsuki, it's nice to meet you." said Shigure with a smile.

"My name is Octavia and it is a pleasure to meet you, may I ask what is going on here?" said Octavia looking at Vinyl at the end.

"Shigure was helping me out with the song that I made and it was perfect then he was about to tell me what instrument he plays." said Vinyl wrapping a hoof around Shigure which earned a blush from him.

"Well I can't remember since I have amnesia but I seem to want to try the piano if that is okay?" said Shigure as Vinyl let go of him before he walked to the piano.

"Well I hope if it isn't much but I would like to hear you play." asked Octavia with Vinyl nodding.

"Of course I don't mind. As long as I remember." said Shigure chuckling, then he began to play a few notes before playing a song (**Yiruma- Kiss The Rain**) which surprised the mares.

'_It's beautiful!'_ both Octavia and Vinyl thought as they looked at Shigure as he continued playing. They felt the peace and serenity which was radiating from the white stallion, even with the rain outside it made the song more beautiful, until he finished playing, "That was quite impressive Mr. Shigure, I would like to learn that song if you don't mind and maybe we can create songs as well." asked Octavia.

"Please just call me Shigure, I'm not one for formalities as it makes me feel kind of distant and old when I'm talking to somepony and sure I would like that." said Shigure with a smile to which Octavia smiled as well.

"What about me Shigure?" asked Vinyl, giving a fake pout, who was getting a bit jealous at seeing her roommate take interest in the stallion.

"Don't worry Vinyl we can still work on all kinds of music." said Shigure smiling at the unicorn so as to reassure her which worked as she had calmed down. "I have to get going as it's getting late."

"Okay then, be sure to visit again as we have enjoyed your company." said Octavia seeing the stallion off.

"Yeah, and if there is a party, I'm gonna invite you and together we'll rock the house!" said Vinyl raising her shades to reveal magenta colored eyes to wink at him which led to him blushing.

'_She has really pretty eyes.'_ thought Shigure, "Sure thing, I'll see you both later." with that he walked away. _'Those two were nice I can't wait to go back. Wait I didn't ask if I could buy that piano, oh well I guess that adds more of a reason for me to come back. Now time for some of that delicious cake Pinkie Pie made.'_ with that thought in mind, Shigure flew to Sugarcube Corner.

For the next month, Shigure has been training with his transformation and new attacks as well as spending time with Fluttershy and the others.

Right now, he was heading towards Mayor Mare's office as he heard from Rainbow Dash that she had a job for him.

"Morning Mayor, Dash said that you have a job for me?" said Shigure with a smile.

"Oh good morning Shigure, as a matter of fact I do have a job for you. I just received a message from the royal castle that their representative will be coming to supervise the Summer Sun Celebration and I was hoping that you would serve as an escort for her through the town." said Mayor Mare with a smile.

"Of course, I will get the job done." said Shigure.

"Thank you Shigure, you'll meet the mare at the front of Ponyville." said Mayor Mare. Shigure nodded in affirmation before flying away through the window which made Mayor Mare chuckle at his antics. "At least he didn't break it this time."

As he headed for the meeting place, Shigure saw a golden chariot that was being pulled by two Pegasus in armor flying in the air before landing in front of Ponyville. He was about to walked towards them when he felt somepony run past sending him into a spin, making him dizzy with swirls on his eyes, when he recovered he saw that it was Pinkie pie who run past him and was currently bombarding the guests with questions and trotted to them while laughing to himself. As he drew close, Pinkie Pie took off in a cloud of dust, which he knew was going to plan a party for the mare since he has been around her for a while now.

He took a closer look and saw that it was unicorn with a coat of purple and a dark blue with a violet and rose streak mane and tail, she has purple eyes and her cutie mark was of a rose colored six-point star surrounded by white sparkles. The other is a small purple lizard that stands on two feet with green spikes running from its head to the tail.

"Sorry about that, Pinks always gets excited when she meets a new pony since I was the recent one, my name is Shigure Tsuki by the way. I have been sent by the Mayor to serve as your escort." said Shigure with a small smile.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike. No worries, I just wasn't expecting that kind of reception. Mr. Tsuki was it? Could you direct me to the library, I have some urgent business there." said the mare, which made Shigure frowned slightly at her attitude.

'_This mare, it's almost like she doesn't have any life experiences and is more on theory. I will need to find a way to bring her down a few pegs_. _At least Pinkie Pie is helping me on that a bit. Though why am I visualizing her mane in the shape of a ducks' ass?_' thought Shigure before chuckling at the end.

"But Twilight, the princess told you need to go around the town to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." said Spike to which Shigure was surprised to hear him speak.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could talk yet?" Shigure said with curiosity.

"All dragons can talk and I am still a baby." said Spike.

"No, I know dragons can talk, I 'met' some a few months back." said Shigure with a bit of venom when he said 'met' as he glared at the ground much to the confusion of Twilight and the small fear of Spike.

"Alright then, let's get this over with where are we going to first?" asked Twilight still looking confused at the stallion, almost like she was analyzing him, to which the baby dragon pulled out a scroll and read through it.

"First on the list is catering which is managed by the Apple's family." he read which got Shigure's attention.

"Okay follow me, I know the way there." said Shigure in a happy tone before setting off with the two guests following behind as Twilight was a bit confused about his change in tone.

'_Great, I hope everypony here isn't as crazy as him and that mare._' thought Twilight.

When they reached the farms and entered the apple orchard, they heard a thumping against a tree, which Shigure is familiar with and so called out.

"YO AJ! We got some guests here to see ya!" Shigure shouted out. The thumping stopped and the orange mare appeared from behind a tree smiling.

"Howdy Shigure, how's it going and who is this?" said Applejack to Shigure before turning to Twilight and Spike.

Twilight stepped forward "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle." she said right before Applejack grabbed her hoof for a rapid shake although it resulted in the purple mare being shaken as well much to Shigure's amusement as he remembered going through that the first time.

"Well howdy there Miss. Twilight, my name is Applejack. We Apples just love to make friends so it's a pleasure to meet ya." said Applejack smiling broadly. "So what are yer here for?"

After finally letting go of Twilight, she was trying to regain her sense of balance with Spike helping out a little. "Well I am here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and I believe you are in charge of the food?" asked Twilight Sparkle shaking her head to clear it.

"That's right we are would ya like to have a sample?" said Applejack while smiling.

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long." said Twilight although Shigure smiled knowing what is going to happen next.

Applejack immediately left them and began to ring the old triangle and calling out, "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!"

Soon Twilight and Spike were grabbed by the members of the Apple family and taken to a table which had an assortment of confectionaries made by them. Twilight tried to leave but a combination of Applebloom's puppy eyes and the families' disappointment made her stay which ended up with her being stuffed silly with a bulging stomach with Shigure doing his best not to laugh so he went with a small snicker.

After finally leaving the Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight asked Spike what is next on the agenda who looked through the scroll.

"Well there is supposed to be a Pegasus who goes by the name Rainbow Dash who is in charge of clearing the clouds from the sky." said Spike.

"Well it doesn't look like she is doing a good job of it." said Twilight, Shigure's senses quickly alerted him of an incoming projectile heading their way.

"You might wanna move out the way." said Shigure before pushing Spike and Twilight back. She was about to ask what he meant when a blue blur crashed into him, sending him into a puddle of mud, to which Twilight sweatdropped since it was random.

"Oh sorry about that Shigure, here let me clean you up." said Rainbow Dash looking at Shigure who was covered in mud. Before Twilight could say anything, Shigure was surrounded in a small rainbow tornado, which Rainbow named the 'Rainblow Dry' that cleaned the mud but also left him with his mane spiky all around as his bang covered his right eye making Twilight and Rainbow Dash blush.

"I believe that you are Rainbow Dash." said Twilight Sparkle, trying to not look at Shigure.

"Huh, oh yeah that's me! The one and only, you must know of me?" said Rainbow Dash with pride.

"Well I know that you are supposed to keep the sky clear of clouds." said Twilight.

"Hey I can clear those clouds in ten seconds flat." said Rainbow.

"Really? Then prove it." said Twilight skeptically.

"I wouldn't underestimate Dash if I were you," said Shigure with a grin. "In fact why don't you show her your speed Dash."

Upon hearing that, Rainbow immediately took off and pierced through the clouds, clearing all of them before landing on the ground.

"See what I told you? Ten. Seconds. Flat." said Rainbow Dash grinning at Twilight, who stood there stunned.

"Hahaha! The look on your face is priceless, anyway see you later Dash for our flying lessons." said Shigure laughing.

The next stop was at town hall for the decorations, when they entered the hall Spike was mesmerized.

"So beautiful." said Spike with a dazed look on his face.

"Yes the decors are beautiful. With the decorations being perfectly arranged, I should be able to get to the library much sooner." said Twilight, but Spike shook his head in negative.

"Not the décor: Her!" said Spike pointing at a certain white unicorn standing in the middle of the hall using her magic to add some finishing touches. Shigure was thankful that his bangs covered his right eye as it twitched in annoyance at Spike who was ogling at Rarity, though he doesn't know why he was so irritated, but decided to ignore the feeling for now.

"Hey Rare, how is it going with the decorations?" Shigure called out. Rarity turned to smile at Shigure.

"Oh hello there Shigure it's good to- My goodness what happened to your hair!?" said Rarity quickly approaching them.

"I was a victim of the 'Rainblow Dry' a few minutes ago." said Shigure chuckling at the memory.

"I must say you do look rather dashing with your hair spiked like that. You should leave your hair like that for the Celebration I'm sure somepony will love your new look." said Rarity as she winked while Shigure blushed a bit.

After checking that the decorations were in order, the group headed to the last stop to supervise the last thing on the agenda was music, which Shigure knew that Fluttershy was in charge of. As they drew close to her place, they heard the chirp of birds singing in a fanfare. Following the source of the music, they saw the yellow Pegasus sitting on a hill coordinating a choir of birds. A look of awe of was forming on Twilight and Spike as they got near.

"Hello there." Twilight called out rather loudly before Shigure could warn her, which resulted in surprising the mare and scaring the birds away.

"Oh I'm sorry about that; I didn't mean to frighten you and your birds. I just came to check on the music which sounded beautiful." said Twilight looking apologetic. Fluttershy had hidden behind Shigure and was peeking at her shyly. "Well my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"My name is Fluttershy." she said quietly.

Twilight took a step closer, "Sorry but could you repeat what you said?"

"My name is Fluttershy." she said more quietly.

"She said her name is Fluttershy." said Shigure deciding to step in, "Anyway, Shy the birds have returned." pointing to the tree with his hoof the birds were sitting on.

However, when Twilight turned to leave, Fluttershy saw Spike, which did a complete 180 change from her shyness to excitement.

"A baby dragon!" she cried out before tackling Spike and began bombarding Twilight with questions much to the amazement of Shigure.

'_She sure has come a long way since that incident._' Shigure thought grimly before smiling.

By the time they finally reached the library, it was already dark out and Twilight was quite irritated.

"I can't believe I had to waste my time with a bunch of crazy ponies when I should be studying on how to stop Nightmare Moon and convince the Princess." said Twilight, which caught Shigure's attention.

"What about Nightmare Moon?" asked Shigure before his head starting hurting before going away. However, before Twilight could answer him, they heard a loud 'Surprise!' from when Twilight opened the door and turned on the lights, knowing that Pinkie pie had set up the party here.

**Later**

Shigure toned out the mayor's long-winded speech as he looked over the crowd, Rainbow Dash hovering over half of the standing crowd looking at some ponies and dive bombing at a random pony for fun. Applejack was conversing with her brethren, Pinkie Pie zipped back and forth, Fluttershy was near Shigure nervously avoiding everypony that came near her, and Twilight had a nervous look about her, before gazing at Rarity up on the balcony preparing herself to pull the curtain. The horns played announcing the princess's arrival and a hush fell over the crowd.

Everypony waited withheld breath as the curtains pulled back to reveal the majestic Princess Celestia. When Shigure saw nopony standing behind the curtain as it was pulled, the sight sent a pit of unease in his stomach.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" There wasn't a reasonable explanation no matter how hard Mayor Mare tried to rationalize everything.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie Pie said in a playful tone.

"She's gone!" Rarity said as the ponies gasped and murmured with each other as the tension was filling the air.

"Ooh, she's good." Pinkie Pie still thinking this was a game and that unease was starting to shift into an uncomfortable feeling knowing that something had happened to her.

The crowd murmured to each other as seconds passed and Celestia had still yet to arrive. Shigure snuck a quick glance at Twilight, the mare looking nervous as could be. The mouths of ponies went agape as he took another glance at the balcony a swirling mist forming into an Alicorn he'd never seen before but the energy that he felt and those eyes, slitted teal colored eyes, seemed familiar and couldn't remember where. She wears a lavender helmet and breastplate, which shares the mark of a splotch of purple with a crescent moon on her flank. He pushed that thought out of the way because immediately he knew for some reason that this pony was the reason that Celestia hadn't appeared.

"**Ah how long has it been since I've seen ponies, it would be a refreshing sight if it wasn't that you all reminded me of those sun loving idiots a thousand years ago.**" The alicorn's voice called out as she let out a laugh, everypony feeling a wave of despair as her cat-like eyes crinkled in delight.

Mayor Mare yelled out, "Seize her! She is the only one who knows where the princess is!" Immediately a group of Pegasus in golden armor belonging to the royal guard of Princess Celestia flew into the air and charged at Nightmare Moon.

"**Stand back, you foals.**" yelled the dark Alicorn, her eyes glowed and lightning was fired at the Pegasus putting them out of commission. She began to laugh arrogantly, "**Hahahaha! Is that all you sun lovers can do.**"

"What did you do with our princess!?" Rainbow Dash demanded, about to launch herself at Nightmare Moon if not for Applejack holding her back by the tail.

"**What? Am I not royal enough for enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"** she said. Shigure was getting angry with the Alicorn as she was beginning to frighten Fluttershy.

"**Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"** she spoke.

"I did!" Twilight called out, "and I know who you are, you're the mare in the moon: Nightmare Moon!" The ponies all gasped in shock.

"**Well, well, well. Somepony remembers me, then you also know why I'm here!"** Nightmare Moon said to her.

"You're here to…to…!" Twilight was afraid to finish the sentence

"**Remember this day, little ponies for today is your last! From this moment forth, this night will last forever!"** said Nightmare Moon, laughing out evilly as she released lightning and darkness around.

However, before she could do anything she heard a voice call out, "**Rasengan!**" which alerted her before she jumped back as Shigure came down with a teal-colored sphere in his hoof as it destroyed the floor she was on. Before Shigure could do anything he was covered in a blackish-teal color barrier that kept him in place and was brought up to Nightmare Moons face. The said mare was studying him.

"**You have very impressive control of your magic for a Pegasus. Tell me, why do you hide your horn? **_**'He seems very familiar but I can't place it where.**__'_" thought Nightmare at the end.

Shigure gritted his teeth as his head started hurting but fought against the pain. The crowd whispered among themselves.

"But he's a Pegasus. He doesn't have a horn." Shigure heard Pinkie Pie say.

"**You should not fear being different. Now, Display your horn proudly!**" She said as her horn glowed. Shigure groaned in pain as the first illusion spell was forcibly removed and his horn revealed itself to the entire town.

"Its true!" A male pony gasped.

"He's an Alicorn!?" yelled a mare excitedly.

"**Curious you seem to have another illusion on you. Let's get rid of that now.**" said Nightmare before Shigure screamed in pain as his head felt like it was being split in two before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ch. 12 End**

(1)- I was watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…don't judge me.

**That's chapter 12 of SoNMM, Now that Nightmare is released what will happen Will Shigure remember? Will there be everlasting Night in Equestria? Until Next Time.**

**A/N: Took a bit from hussbek: Adventures of the Equestrian Ninja about meeting Octavia and Vinyl so credit goes to that Author and also from WriterPon3 Harry Potter: The Seventh Element.**

**Next Chapter: Night and Harmony.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	13. Night and Harmony

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 13 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Since it's February 1****st**** I decided to post this chapter earlier since I will be busy this month…and by busy I mean going to the carnival, concerts, and many fun things…so no riots if I don't update until the beginning of March. Nox Hi! That means 'Thank you' in Dragon Language from Skyrim been playing that a lot and also Resident Evil Zero for the PS3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon**

_"__**You have very impressive control of your magic for a Pegasus. Tell me, why do you hide your horn? 'He seems very familiar but I can't place it where.**__'" thought Nightmare at the end._

_Shigure gritted his teeth as his head started hurting but fought against the pain. The crowd whispered among themselves._

_"But he's a Pegasus. He doesn't have a horn." Shigure heard Pinkie Pie say._

_"__**You should not fear being different. Now, Display your horn proudly!**__" She said as her horn glowed. Shigure groaned in pain as the first illusion spell was forcibly removed and his horn revealed itself to the entire town._

_"Its true!" A male pony gasped._

"_He's an Alicorn!?" yelled a mare excitedly._

"_**Curious you seem to have another illusion on you. Let's get rid of that now.**__" said Nightmare before Shigure screamed in pain as his head felt like it was being split in two before succumbing to unconsciousness._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

Everyone gasped at the sight of Shigure returning to his human form, especially Nightmare and Applejack, though one pony screamed excitedly while yelling 'Human!' much to the confusion of others. Nightmare quickly took off to the skies, taking Shigure with her, leaving all but six ponies stunned as Rainbow Dash saw Twilight run towards the library and suspected that she knows what is going on, so she followed her with the others close behind.

Twilight was using her magic to look through the books stacked in the shelves and discarding them when they do not contain the information that she is looking for.

"Elements… Elements… Elements… argh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony!?" she said while frustrated.

"And just what are these Elements of Harmony?!" Rainbow Dash said bursting into the room with the other mares right behind. "And how did you know about Nightmare Moon!? You are a spy aren't you!?"

Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail with her mouth in order to hold her back. "Simmer down, Sally. She aint no spy and I'm sure Shigure wouldn't want you reacting like this." she said, Rainbow Dash calmed down but she was visibly upset at both for Shigure being taken by Nightmare Moon and also for Shigure not telling them about not being a pony. "Am sure that she knows what's going on, don't you Twilight?"

"Before I came here, I read about the prophecy about the return of Nightmare Moon and that some mysterious artifacts called the Elements of Harmony that are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they look like, where to find or how to use them!" said Twilight while still looking through the remaining books until Pinkie pie spoke up.

"The Elements of Harmony, a reference guide." Pinkie read aloud from the other side of the library and was pushed away by Twilight when she ran over to confirm much to her surprise that it was there.

"Where did you find it and so quickly!?" asked Twilight who was stunned that Pinkie Pie found the book much sooner than she did without any problem.

"It was under 'E'!" said Pinkie bouncing in excitement, which made Twilight feel embarrassed at missing something so obvious. Twilight opened the book and began to read aloud.

"There are known to be six of the Elements of Harmony which are Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity but the sixth is unknown and their last known location was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters in the Evertree forest."

"The Evertree forest is to the south of Ponyville and we are coming with you." said Applejack, surprising Twilight.

"Wait everypony, I appreciate the gesture but this is something I should do on my own." said Twilight but saw the rest shook their heads.

"No can do, sugarcube. We ain't letting any friend of ours go into that place alone so we'll be sticking with ya like a caramel on an apple." said Applejack while Pinkie pie was jabbering about the possibilities of candy apples being in the forest.

"W-what about Shigure?" asked Fluttershy who was worried about him being taken.

"Well we are going to have to look for him when we get there. He still has to explain why he never told us about not being a pony." said Rarity. With that, the mares set off for the ancient castle to acquire the Elements of Harmony in order to defeat Nightmare Moon and save Shigure.

**With Shigure**

When Shigure opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a bed and also realized that he was in his human form, but it didn't matter as he remembered who he was and what happened during his time in Ponyville, before looking around the room. The bed was big enough for two ponies to sleep on and looked like royalty the sheets were a dark blue almost black color with the moon and stars on it. He got out of the bed and looked at the window to see it was still night but the moon didn't have the horse with the horn on it anymore.

As he turned, he saw Nightmare, in her human form, looking at him with a small smile.

"M-mother." said Shigure before he was engulfed in a hug by Nightmare who was crying on his neck as he returned the hug crying as well.

"**I-I never thought I would ever see you again my son.**" said Nightmare with a smile but before he could say anything he felt the presence of the others and saw Nightmare's eyes narrow in anger as she started leaving the room.

"Wait Mother don't hurt them!" said Shigure before Nightmare sent a beam of magic to his head which knocked him unconscious as she used her magic to lay him on bed and covered him with the blankets.

'_**I'm sorry Shigure but no one or anything will keep you away from me ever again.**_' thought Nightmare as she kissed his cheek, with that she closed the door not while locking it, and went to greet the ponies for disturbing her time with her son while transforming back into her pony form.

**With Twilight and the others**

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others had found the Elements and she was focusing her magic on them trying to find the spark needed to activate them. She continued until the orbs slowly raised and spun rapidly forming a small twister, which made Twilight quickly dive in fear, leaving the mares alone to dwell on what happened to their friend. Twilight landed in a room as she saw Nightmare Moon with the Elements right beneath her, on the other side of the room.

"**I won't let you use the Elements against me!**"shouted Nightmare Moon launching a bolt of lightning at the orbs, shattering them into pieces.

"No! The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight cried out.

"**HAHAHAHA! With the Elements destroyed, the night will last forever!**"laughed Nightmare Moon. '_**And I will never be separated from Shigure.**_' she thought at the end.

Twilight was about to fall into despair when she heard her friends coming from the stairs and gain a different kind of spark in her eyes before she glared at Nightmare Moon with determination in her eyes.

"You think you have destroyed the Elements of Harmony? You are wrong, for the spirits of the Elements are right here!"

"**What!**" shouted Nightmare Moon with fear in her voice as the rest of the mares entered the room one by one.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of **Honesty**!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of **Kindness**!"

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of **Laughter**!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with meaningful gift, represents the spirit of **Generosity**!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of **Loyalty**!"

The broken shards began to glow and flew to their respective owners. "The spirits of the five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

Nightmare Moon took a step back in fear but still spoke up to hide it, "**But you still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!**"

"But it did," said Twilight turning to look at her friends, "a different kind spark, I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you, the spark that ignited inside me when I realized that you all," then looking at Nightmare Moon, "are my friends!"

A bright light shone above drawing everyponies attention to see an orb which is revealed to be the sixth Element of Harmony as it descended and hovered above Twilight's head.

"You see Nightmare Moon, when the Elements are ignited by the spark… The spark that resides in us all, it creates the sixth Element. The Element…of **Magic**!"

The shards glowed brightly and transformed into golden necklaces with gems resembling their respective owners' cutie mark and the orb transformed into a tiara with Twilight's cutie mark on it before settling on her head.

"**NOOoo!**" Nightmare Moon said in terror as the magic in the room intensified around the Elements of Harmony. "**Noooo!**"

The ponies eyes all started glowing as their Elements came together and sent a rainbow of light at Nightmare Moon.

"Ow my head." Rainbow Dash said as she stood up after light vanished.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked as she stood up too.

Rarity squealed with delight as she saw her tail had grown back.

"Rarity its so lovely." Fluttershy complimented the unicorn.

"I know!" Rarity said eagerly. "I'll never part with it again."

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your Cutie Mark."

Indeed, Rarity's Element had taken new form. In a necklace with her Cutie Mark as the representation."

"What?" Rarity looked down. Then noticed Fluttershy's. "Ooh. So does yours."

Before the others could compliment their new necklaces, they heard a voice that brought worry and fear to them. "**You think that could stop me.**"

The Mane Six looked on in shocked that Nightmare was able to overcome the Elements magic. Nightmare looked at them with as much hate as she could muster, as she was being covered in black Mana.

"**How dare you,**" Nightmare whispered darkly, "**How dare you try to SEPARATE ME FROM MY SON! YOU ALL SHALL PAY!**" she screamed as she sent a beam of magic towards them.

The Mane Six looked on with fear in their eyes as they were too tired to move. Before the beam could reach them, they all heard a familiar voice that yelled 'NO!' before they all saw Shigure get in between the mares and the beam as it impales him and sends him crashing into the ground.

Nightmare saw what Shigure did and flew towards him with tears in her eyes. She saw that Shigure had a hole on his chest and quickly started to heal him, "**Please don't die Shigure, please you're the only one who sees me as somepony other than a monster please SON DON'T DIE!**"

The Mane Six were shocked at Nightmare calling Shigure her son before noticing him on the floor in a puddle of blood with Nightmare trying to heal him. Fluttershy and Rarity screamed in fright before fainting, Applejack, Pinkie and Rainbow had their heads down crying since they really liked Shigure as he helped them with a lot of things.

Twilight was about to walk to Shigure, to help heal him, until the Elements glowed and started to circle around Nightmare and Shigure, but not before the orb Shigure found in the castle in Tanzaku Gai appeared, and glowed as well. Soon a white light started to envelop them, which momentarily blinded the ponies in the room. When the light died down they saw that the sun was up and that near Nightmare Moon was another Alicorn, unconscious, with a purple-blue coat with a light blue hair and her mark was a crescent moon with a black background. The Mane Six saw that Nightmare was crying on top of Shigure's chest and kept mumbling 'My Son' or 'My Baby' and they saw that he wasn't moving and started to cry more.

Celestia arrived at the scene to see her sister near Nightmare, who crying on top of Shigure with a puddle of blood under him, unconscious. Her apprentice and other ponies crying, she saw that Shigure wasn't moving at all. While she was afraid of Nightmare having a body, it made her sad that she has to see somepony die so young. She never thought that she would see that day in her life.

Nightmare looked up to see Celestia and gave her a murderous glare, "**You!**" she screamed towards Celestia bringing everyone out of their shock. "**Because of you I lost the only thing that made me happy in this world. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**"

Before anything could be done, they heard a voice, "M-mother please don't give in to your hatred."

They looked down to see Shigure was looking at Nightmare with a tired smile on his face as he brought his hand up to her cheek. Nightmare looked at him, started tearing up, and hugged him as if her life depended on it. She then started to hum him a little lullaby as Shigure lost consciousness.

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the 'fight' with Nightmare Moon that Shigure was unconscious with Nightmare at his side never leaving him. The rest of the ponies came by daily to check on Shigure to see if he was all right, while being cautious of Nightmare Moon.

Golden slitted eyes opened for the first time in a week as Shigure looked around the room to see that he was in a hospital. He heard snoring and when he looked, he saw Nightmare sleeping with her head in the bed and her hoof touching his hand. He smiled a little before getting off, placing her on the bed and covered her in a blanket. He looked at Nightmare, before removing her helmet to see what she looked like without it, and placed the helmet in his pocket dimension. He then looked at himself to see that he was only in his underwear; he blushed before his eyes glowed and summoned a set of clothes he used after the Chunin Exams. He then went to the bathroom to change but before he could leave, he heard a yell that somehow brought a small chuckle from him.

"**WHERE IS MY SON!?**" was the voice of Nightmare and quickly got out to see her screaming at Nurse Redheart.

"Geez Mother, I was only gone for a few minutes to change. I was naked and needed to dress myself." said Shigure before he was hugged my Nightmare, who was crying, he heard her mutter only to realize that she was saying.

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**" she cried before Shigure hugged her back. They stayed like that before they both heard an 'Aww' coming from the door to see the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, Spike and many nurses and doctors looking at them.

"Uhm…Hey girls." said Shigure as he grinned sheepishly before he was tackled by Pinkie.

"Hi Shigure, I didn't know you were this handsome. What are you? How did you transform into a pony? Do you still like my cake I made for you? Can I transform like you as well?" Pinkie asked quickly, which made Shigure blush a bit at being called handsome but he chuckled and patted her head.

"Well thanks…I think? I am a human. I had an illusion placed over me. Yes, I still love your delicious cake. And I don't know we will have to find out soon." He said which made her smile that Shigure was still the same.

Shigure saw that Pinkie had a necklace in the shape of her cutie mark before looking at the rest of the Mane Six as they had necklaces of their Cutie Marks and was confused about it.

"So girls when did you all get those necklaces?" he asked them.

They told him that before he got hurt, the Elements of Harmony circled each one of them as they represented an Element. Rainbow Dash was Loyalty, Rarity was Generosity, Fluttershy was Kindness, Applejack was Honesty, Pinkie Pie was Laughter, and the final Element was Magic and Twilight had it but it turned into a crown instead of a necklace.

"You have one too as you can see." said Celestia pointed to the nightstand near the bed. Shigure turned to see a crown with two gems in the shape of crescent moons touching each other but one was black and other was white.

"What does that Element mean?" asked Twilight curious about a new Element.

Shigure looked at it before hearing a familiar voice in his head and smile as he repeated the words, "For one who knows that there is no good without evil, but doesn't allow evil to flourish. There is Passion, yet Emotion. Serenity, yet Peace. Chaos, yet Order. The Element of Balance." He finished as Nightmare nodded.(1)

"**That seems about right considering how you lived Son.**" said Nightmare sadly much to the confusion of the others.

"You wouldn't mind if you can answer questions we would like to ask you?" said Twilight as the others, except for Nightmare, nodded.

Shigure sighed at this but he nodded, "Ok though I'm gonna have to tell everypony about me since they saw my real form during the Summer Celebration." The mares nodded before everypony gathered around the town hall looking around in confusion before they looked towards the stage to see Shigure with Nightmare walking beside him.

"Uhm hey everypony. Thank you all for coming I know you all have some questions for me and I'll do the best to answer, so one question per pony alright? I'll keep this family friendly because of the fillies, if you want more details, then the adults can gather at another time for a full version, or you can ask Mother to show you." said Shigure as the ponies nodded before Twilight and the others came up.

"What are you?" said Twilight.

"Well depends on your point of view to you I'm a human to others in my village I was called a demon, freak, loser, and many things before coming to Equestria."

"Why did they call you all those bad things?" said Fluttershy as she was beginning to have tears in her eyes along with a few other mares and colts.

"One reason was that I was born without the supposed 'Life' energy of my world which was Chakra. I was born with Mana and it was because of that I was ignored. However, all that changed on the day when the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed Fox attacked our village Konohagakure or Village Hidden in the Leaves, but what people didn't know was that the Kyuubi was controlled by a madman who wanted revenge. Another reason was after I met the Kyuubi or Kura, as that is her name, she gave me about two tails of her power and it changed to Mana. I gained a red streak and my whisker marks, and because of that they instantly thought I was a demon." said Shigure as Fluttershy was crying softly at how he was treated.

"Did they do anything to you like hurt you or beat you?" said Pinkie as her hair was straight and spoke in a serious tone, which shocked the other ponies since she was always happy and fun loving.

"Pinkie what I went through isn't something I would want even my enemies to live through. I was 'mistreated' for something I had no control over." said Shigure as he looked away from the mares with tears in his eyes not wanting to see their heartbroken faces but he did that because Fluttershy and the others were crying harder.

"Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you defend yourself?" yelled Rainbow as she flew in front of Shigure's face for an answer as other ponies roared in approval.

"What good would that do Rainbow? If I defended myself, the villagers would have come up with some excuse that I was gaining power to hurt them and would have had me killed. I admit I did 'hurt' those who have done things that I find unforgivable, like saving someone I saw as a sister from being kidnapped." said Shigure as Rainbow and the others looked down seeing the reason.

"What about Nightmare she said that yer her son? Is that true?" asked Applejack as everyone was looking at Nightmare who was looking nervously at the floor.

"Yes, but we didn't meet when I was six years old. I was being…'mistreated'…by some civilians when she saved me. Afterwards she taught everything she knew about Mana until I was ten when she performed a blood ritual making me her actual son." As everypony were shocked and looked towards Nightmare who nodded that Shigure was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you become cold or insane due to your life?" asked Rarity as her eye shadow and mascara were running down her face from crying.

"Because I was saved from my darkness," said Shigure as he smiled towards Nightmare, "While it was extremely hard, there were a few people that didn't see me as a demon and saw me as a person. I was also taught by an enemy-turned-friend/teammate that when you want to protect those precious to you, that's when you gain true strength." Everypony couldn't help but smile at Shigure or look at him in awe. Shigure then saw Derpy and Dinky come up before Dinky spoke,

"Do you still wanna be with my Mommy?" she asked so innocently, which made Derpy blush, Shigure facefault, and everpony besides a few mares laugh.

Afterward, Shigure told them of his memories from his time to the academy, to his first mission with Team Seven, to the Chunin Exams, to the invasion which scared Fluttershy a bit, to his mission to bring back Tsunade. All while Nightmare used her magic to show everypony the memories with her magic via bubble, but she did censored some things because of the fillies.

"What happened here Shigure?" asked Luna who was pointing at the image of Shigure being surrounded by a giant toad, slug, and snake.

"This was during the mission to bring back Tsunade. Me, Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya tried to defeat Orochimaru and his second-in-command Kabuto." said Shigure before the screen went white for a moment before the ponies were shocked to see Shigure in another transformation and on top of an eight headed dragon. They saw the battle that was going on which made some fillies cheer that the bad and evil snake disappeared much to the amusement of Shigure.

"**Wait you gained another transformation?**" asked Nightmare as she looked at his new form in shocked.

"Yeah, it was during the month break before the finals that I achieved it. If it weren't for Orochimaru giving me those Curse Marks I would have never been able to get it." said Shigure.

"Curse Marks?" asked Celestia before seeing Shigure removed his metal plates and robe and started pulling down his jumpsuit before turning around. Everypony saw that Shigure had two crescent moon marks on both shoulders that were black in color.

"These are the Curse Marks that Orochimaru gave me each one has a one-in-ten chance of survival on every person. But while the Curse Marks give the recipient a boost in Chakra and makes them stronger, they slowly lose their mind and personality and become nothing like Orochimaru since he places a piece of his soul in each mark and until he needs them." explained Shigure as everypony nodded.

"Wait needs them for what?" wondered Twilight asking the same question on everypony's mind.

"From what Jiraiya told Orochimaru's body couldn't handle the nature chakra or Senjutsu so he uses the Curse Marks to find a body to take over. He can only do this every three years." said Shigure seeing the horror faces of the ponies. "Don't worry these are nothing more than tattoos now since the Charka changed to Mana and destroyed Orochimaru's soul." He reassured them much to their relief.

"Wait how did Nightmare gain a body since she was just the dark side of Luna? I remember seeing an orb appear before the Elements did that they did to heal you and separate Luna and Nightmare." asked Rarity as the others nodded.

"An orb?" asked Shigure before realizing what she meant and summoned the orb only to show that it was smaller than it was and it fit around his hand, "Well it used to be bigger when I found it, anyways I found this after the Tsunade mission." he said as he showed the orb to everyone.

"**Curious so that's what I felt all those years ago.**" said Nightmare as she looked at the orb.

"What do you mean by that Mother?" asked Shigure as he and everypony looked at her confused.

"**Well when I was inside you I felt an energy outside of Konoha. I knew that it was Mana but I never made you go after it since one, it was dangerous for you to leave and two, it was during that **_**night**_**.**" replied Nightmare as Shigure nodded knowing that night was when Hinata was being kidnapped and his first kill.

"Does that explain why you gained a body? And how I arrived here in Equestria?" questioned Shigure, which earned a shrug from the dark Alicorn.

"**Can't say it's possible but as long as I'm not separated from you my Son. I don't care.**" replied Nightmare as she rubbed her head against his, which earned a few 'Aww's' from the ponies.

"So does that mean that Nightmare is like Luna's and Celestia's sister now?" asked Spike which froze everypony at his question.

"I guess it does seem to make sense since Nightmare was a part of Luna before gaining a body." suggested Celestia before looking at Nightmare with a small smile. "I guess things will get interesting now, isn't that right…sister." she said to Nightmare who gave a nervous small smile in return and nodded.

"**I suppose it does sister.**" said Nightmare before looking at Luna. "**What do you think Luna?**"

"I-I am gonna need some time to think about this. If thou is alright with it?" asked Luna as Nightmare nodded.

"**Of course, take all the time you need.**" said Nightmare as Luna gave a small nod.

"So what are yer gonna do now Shigure?" asked Applejack.

"Well I hope I can still live here in Ponyville," said Shigure before looking down, "If that will be alright with you all. I understand if you don't want me here. Also," continued Shigure before anypony could answer him, "Please give my mother a second chance. She never meant to harm anypony." Before he bowed to everypony, his forehead nearly touching the floor he knelt on. "Please, don't hate her." he said almost pleadingly.

Almost everypony gasped at what Shigure was pleading to them, which made Celestia smile a little and Nightmare cry a little bit, at how caring and thoughtful Shigure was being.

Everypony looked at one another not really knowing what to do or say. Should they hate her? Should they forgive her? It was hard to decide when the pony or person they knew for a while was on his knees begging them. They turned to Fluttershy, since she knew Shigure longer, who was looking at Shigure for a bit before flying towards him.

When she got to him, she landed and placed a hoof on his head, which made him look up to see Fluttershy smiling before she hugged him, which he quickly returned.

"I'll give her a chance." said Fluttershy as everypony cheered.

* * *

**Ch. 13 End**

(1)- I saw a picture of the Grey Jedi Code and I liked it a lot and that's where my inspiration for a New Element comes from. Though you will know why there is a new Element in the coming chapters.

**That's chapter 13 of SoNMM, Now that Nightmare has a body how will things in Equestria change? Will Shigure's life be better now that he is a human? Will other ponies outside of Ponyville see him as a monster? Until Next Time.**

**Next Chapter: Surprises.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**

**P.S. I'll be working on Nephilim in Renmant next.**


	14. Surprises

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 14 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Since it's a Saturday...cough…no work…cough…I was able to finish another chapter, a little something for a bit to keep the hate mails away…..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Nah just kidding on with the chapter!**

**I will place a poll in my profile in a bit if the story should be a Harem for a single pairing. Remember if a Harem things the story may change a bit...but I'll never tell. -cackles in evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_So what are yer gonna do now Shigure?" asked Applejack._

"_Well I hope I can still live here in Ponyville," said Shigure before looking down, "If that will be alright with you all. I understand if you don't want me here. Also," continued Shigure before anypony could answer him, "Please give my mother a second chance. She never meant to harm anypony." Before he __bowed to everypony, his forehead nearly touching the floor he knelt on. "Please, don't hate her." he said almost pleadingly._

_Almost everypony gasped at what Shigure was pleading to them, which made Celestia smile a little and Nightmare cry a little bit, at how caring and thoughtful Shigure was being._

_Everypony looked at one another not really knowing what to do or say. Should they hate her? Should they forgive her? It was hard to decide when the pony or person they knew for a while was on his knees begging them. They turned to Fluttershy, since she knew Shigure longer, who was looking at Shigure for a bit before flying towards him. _

_When she got to him, she landed and placed a hoof on his head, which made him look up to see Fluttershy smiling before she hugged him, which he quickly returned._

"_I'll give her a chance." said Fluttershy as everypony cheered._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the revelation, which things have been settling down in Ponyville. Since Twilight and Spike now lived in the library, Shigure took temporary residence at the Apple's family home, much to Applejack's joy and envy of the other mares. Though Nightmare, or Tsukiyo as she said that was gonna be her name from now on, stayed by Shigure's side much to the worry of the others, but after a few days Applejack assured them that she meant no harm to anypony. Applejack talked to Tsukiyo a few times and saw that she really loved Shigure like a son, much to her surprise, but she quickly got over it when she saw Tsukiyo play with Shigure and Applebloom one day and saw Applebloom having a lot of fun.

Shigure right now was laying on his bed reading a scroll he got before moving out of the library and gotten a few more attacks to learn. He was so into the scroll that he never notices the door to his room open and Applebloom with Tsukiyo were quietly sneaking their way to him with small smirks before leaping on him. He yelped in surprise which made them both laugh on the floor.

"Haha very funny you two." said Shigure sarcastically as he put the scroll away.

"B-but it…haha…was f-funny." said Applebloom between her laughs holding her sides.

"**I agree with her Son, though we are going to have to train more to keep aware of your surroundings.**" smirked Tsukiyo as Shigure paled and he shook his head.

"C-C'mon Mother we don't have to do that now do we?" said Shigure sweating a bit fearfully knowing his mother's 'sadistic' side when it came to training.

"**Your right, I'll wait until after I come back from Canterlot in a few days.**" said Tsukiyo making Shigure dread for the day.

"But for now you can hang with us until then Shigure." yelled Applebloom excitedly before dragging Shigure outside, where there was everypony waiting for them with a smile.

"Hey girls." said Shigure with a smile as they smiled back. Even after what happened, they still enjoyed being around Shigure and told him that no matter who he was, he was still the Shigure they know and care for which brought a smile on his face. Before he knew it he was tackled by Pinkie Pie, '_I still don't know how she does that!?_' ranted Shigure in his mind, much to the amusement of the others.

"Hiya Shigure." said Pinkie Pie with a smile on her face.

"Hey Pinks." mumbled Shigure before he got up.

"So what are we gonna do Shigure?" asked Rarity.

"Well I wanted to try out some moves I learned and probably later take you all out to a picnic after checking on something really quick." said Shigure as everypony nodded before going to a clearing and see Shigure do his moves.

Shigure walked a few feet away from them before being surround in a yellow Mana before shouting, "**Sun Dash!**" before disappearing leaving a yellow streak behind as he zigzags around the clearing. Everyone was shocked at the speeds Shigure was going, though Celestia and Luna couldn't help feel as if that move reminded them of something or somepony. They saw the streak coming towards them until it went away to show Shigure rolling towards them before standing upright.

He grabbed his head for a bit, shaking the dizziness off, before looking at everypony there and smiled, "Hehe sorry about that, still getting use to the fast speeds." As they nodded before Shigure turned away from them and cupped his hands together as a black sphere was gathering inside his hands. With a thrust of his cupped hands, Shigure called out, "**Starbeam!**" and soon a beam that looked like a clear night sky with purple lining was sent to a random tree destroying it.(A/N:Kamehameha!)

Everypony looked at the now destroyed tree, while Shigure blinked owlishly, "Uhm whoops." He said before looking at Applejack with an apologetic look on his face.

Applejack saw this and waved her hoof nonchalantly, "It's alright Shigure, we still got plenty of apple trees left anyways, jus' don't destroy them all alright." she said playfully scolding as Shigure nodded before showing them the rest of his attacks before leaving as he promised to meet up with them later.

Shigure was walking around Ponyville greeting everypony with a smile as they returned the gesture. Soon he heard a yell from behind and turned to see Derpy flying towards him. Shigure jumped out of the way before grabbing Derpy as she was going to crash into a nearby stall.

"Whoa that was a close one huh Derpy?" asked Shigure as Derpy blushed at how close they were.

"Uh y-yeah." stuttered Derpy before Shigure separated them, much to her disappointment, "Anyways I have a mail for you from Mayor Mare." said Derpy changing the subject as she looked through her bag and took out an envelope with Shigure's name on it before handling it to him.

Shigure opened the letter and read what it said before smiling, '_The timing couldn't have been better._' thought Shigure before closing the letter as he saw Derpy trying to look causing her to pout.

"Aww c'mon what does it say." asked Derpy which made Shigure smile before patting her head.

"Come by later at the park for a picnic if you want to know. Bring Dinky as well since she would want to come. Oh also get Vinyl and Octavia please." winked Shigure making Derpy blush before he walked away.

**Hours Later**

It had been a few hours since the others had seen Shigure and were waiting by the park for him. They were shocked to see Derpy, Dinky, Octavia, and Vinyl before they were told that Shigure invited them.

They didn't wait long as Shigure was coming towards them with a smile on his face as he was holding a box, much to their confusion.

"What is in the box Shigure?" asked Rarity.

"A few surprises for all of you as a thank you for being my friends after everything that has happened." said Shigure before opening the box. He gave Rarity a black hairpin with a crystal flower, the petals were a light blue color while the center was violet. For Fluttershy, it's a hairclip in the shape of a butterfly with pink wings and a yellow crystal for the body. For Pinkie, it's a necklace of colored beads with a pink crystal in the middle. For Applejack, it's a pin in the shape on a crystal apple for her hat. For Twilight, it's a medallion with a purple crystal, but what got their attention were strange writings on the crystals. "These crystals have the ability to store any amount of items no matter the size like my scroll, but I improved it so all you have to do is be near the item and call out 'Store!' and when you want to bring out an item then call out 'Release!' then the name of the item." Shigure explained before giving Rainbow Dash a pair of goggles but the crystals have been formed into transparent lenses "These goggles have night vision, thermal vision, able locate magical signatures and also my favorite sonar vision so you can act like Batpony in that one movie." He chuckled at the end seeing Rainbow's sheepish expression.

He then turned to Derpy and Dinky and took out matching necklaces that had white and purple gems on each. "With these you will be able to store and locate the other just in case." he said as he places the necklaces around them.

"Now for Octavia and Vinyl it was a little tricky getting them right but I was able to make them work." said Shigure before bringing out two medallions one with a grey gem and the other a blue one. He held the grey gem medallion first and in a flash appeared a cello was in its place. The cello was an ivory white color with golden designs. He then held out the other medallion and in a flash a DJ set appeared. "Okay Vinyl the DJ set uses Mana from the atmosphere to work and no electricity, so in case there's a black out you can use this instead. Octavia the cello changes color depending on the song."

"Thanks a lot Shigure, this will really help with my flying." said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you Shigure, now I can pack more of my party stuff!" said Pinkie happily hugging the white-haired Tsuki not noticing that she was getting a few glares.

"She's right, I can always keep my books nearby when I need them. Though I have to ask what does the writing mean?" asked Twilight at the end.

"There Kanji for your Elements." said Shigure with a smile.

"T-thank you for the gift Shigure." said Fluttershy while trying to hide her blushing face.

"Thank you dear, this hairpin makes me look more beautiful don't you think." said Rarity happily as she posed making Shigure chuckle with a small but barely noticeable blush.

"I'm really happy to receive this from you so thanks Shigure." said Applejack.

"I love it thanks Shigure!" yelled Dinky happily as Derpy just smiled and nodded agreeing with her daughter.

"This is the most beautiful Cello I have ever seen, Thank you for this gift Shigure. I truly love it." said Octavia with a smile.

"Aw sweet a new DJ set that I can still use to rock in the dark, thanks Shigure." said Vinyl happily as she hugged Shigure.

"You're all welcome and before I forget I have one more surprise and it's for you Scootaloo." said Shigure to which the said filly looked at him in surprise. "Read this." Shigure gave a piece of paper to her to read, after reading through it, Scootaloo started to cry and tackled him to the ground.

"What was it you read Scootaloo?" asked Rainbow Dash to which Scootaloo replied happily.

"It is the adoption papers from the orphanage meaning that Shigure is now my big brother!"

"**Don't forget a mother as well.**" said Tsukiyo happily at having a daughter.

Upon hearing that the mares were shocked for a moment and then they were happy that Scootaloo finally has a family. After having their picnic and testing out the crystals the mares left leaving Shigure, Tsukiyo, Scootaloo, Applejack and Applebloom before they left back to the Apple Farm for a good night rest.

Shigure then took Scootaloo to where Tsukiyo was asleep and both laid near her and soon they went to sleep, neither ever noticing Tsukiyo wrapping her wing around the both of them with a smile on her face.

It has been a few days since the surprise that things have been going good for one Scootaloo Tsuki. While she was happy that Shigure was now her Big Brother, as she wanted, she now has a mother as well. At first, she was a bit terrified of Tsukiyo as she remembered what she did, but with the help of Shigure and Applebloom, she actually saw Tsukiyo as a nice pony before calling her mom, much to Tsukiyo's joy if hugging her all day was any clue. Since she began to live with her brother and mother, she was very happy as they would care for her and play with her and others especially when they formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they searched for their talents in activities and Shigure was always around to guide them as well as keep them out of trouble most days.

"Hey Scoots, time for school don't wanna be late now do we?" Scootaloo heard her brother Shigure call out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned a bit before remembering that it was Family Day at her school and planned to bring Shigure, which made her smile.

"I'm coming Big Bro, let me take a shower first and then we can leave." She replied before hearing footsteps walking away. After she finished taking a shower, she met up with Shigure, wearing a medallion and a pair of goggles that he had made for her, who was waiting for her by the door with a smile.

"**Hold on you two I made you both lunches.**" said Tsukiyo as she used her magic to levitate two lunchboxes.

"Thanks Mom." said Scootaloo as she ran up to Tsukiyo and gave her a kiss on her left cheek with Shigure kissing her right cheek before storing the lunchboxes in their medallions.

"So Scoots, what will it be this time, Shinobi Jump or Wings?" Shigure asked as they left.

"Jump, besides I already stored my scooter in my medallion just in case." said Scootaloo as she jumped on Shigure's back and held on.

"Alright Scoots, hold on tight." was all Shigure said before jumping the roofs to the school. It took them about a few minutes, before Shigure landed in front of the school, much to Scootaloo's disappointment.

They entered the school before going to Mrs. Cheerilee's classroom, they saw Applebloom with Applejack behind her, Sweetie Belle with Rarity behind her and Dinky with Derpy behind her, and were looking at them with smiles.

"Howdy Shigure, Scootaloo, how are ya?" asked Applejack as Scootaloo sat in her desk with Shigure behind her.

"Hey Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Dinky, Derpy and we are good." said Shigure with a smile before Mrs. Cheerilee appeared.

"Good morning my little ponies." said Mrs. Cheerilee to her class as they responded.

"GOOD MORNING MRS. CHEERILEE!" They all yelled.

"Alright class, today is Family Day. So everypony will come up and tell us about your family member that came with you." said Mrs. Cheerilee and soon everypony went before it was Scootaloo's and Shigure's turn.

"Hey everypony, I'm here to tell you about my Big Brother Shigure." started Scootaloo as Shigure just waved to the class. "Even before he adopted me he was caring and helped me whenever I needed it. He's also kind but not just to me but to everypony. He also knows a few moves in which he wanted to show to you all, let it rip Bro." as Shigure nodded before holding his hands close together much to the confusion of everypony before they became shocked.

In his hands was a small rabbit made of snow appeared before it started jumping around the room as if it were alive. The whole class had a look of awe in their faces before seeing Shigure create stars and sent them above the class. As the stars were up Shigure sent a few beams of Mana to the stars and they disintegrated into sparkles as it fell over everyponies head as they cheered.

Scootaloo and Shigure both gave a bow as the class clapped before finishing the rest of the presentations before class was over. They walked outside but not before the fillies, as they surrounded Shigure, wanted him to do another act. Scootaloo was looking on with a frown as the other fillies were taking her Big Bro away from her before she walked away back to the farm.

Shigure saw this before telling the fillies that he had to leave making them pout as they nodded. Shigure quickly caught up with Scootaloo and saw that she had her head down. He then gained an idea before he proceeded to lift her up in his arms, which earned a scream of surprise from her before he transformed in his first Tenshi form and flew into the sky.

(**Play- One Day I will Fly By Evening Star**)

Scootaloo yelled in happiness at feeling the wind hit her face and looked towards Shigure with a big smile in which he returned. They continued flying over Ponyville for a while, looking at the sunset as it turned to night and he flew above the clouds to see the moon and the stars.

Scootaloo held her breath, as she was close to the moon, seeing a beautiful sight and couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She then turned to Shigure, gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you for showing this to me Big Bro." said Scootaloo gratefully as Shigure smiled back.

"No problem Scoots, I knew you felt down when the other fillies surrounded me. Remember Scoots, no matter what happens even if I spend time with others, at the end of the day you are my sister and I love you very much." said Shigure hugging Scootaloo a bit tighter before going back home.

(**End Song**)

When they arrived, they were met with a worried and loving Tsukiyo as she screamed at them for not arriving home. They looked at each other and laughed before going to bed.

* * *

**Ch. 14 End**

**That's chapter 14 of SoNMM, Let me know if it was a good chapter. I also wanted something done for Scootaloo as well in the surprise. Until Next Time.**

**Next Chapter: Canterlot.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	15. Canterlot

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 15 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Another Chapter finished, the poll will be on my profile until…eh the end of February yeah that seems enough time to get your votes in…the poll is whether this story should be a single pairing or a Harem.**

**Hikari: (Dressed as an anchor in a news studio) In other News, This Story has made—**

**Vegeta: OVER 10,000 VIEWS! **

**Hikari: um…yes while this may not seem as appealing to some of you but this is a pretty good feeling for me as a writer since writing wasn't my forte in elementary or middle school lol. Even in High school the highest grade you can get is a 4 which equals to a 100 and I only got that once in my four years of High School, but then again I never put my effort in writing. The other stories don't have not even nearly as half of the views as this one, but that's because I've been putting my attention more on this story and Nephilim in Renmant. Anyways, as always enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_(__**Play- One Day I will Fly By Evening Star**__)_

_Scootaloo yelled in happiness at feeling the wind hit her face and looked towards Shigure with a big smile in which he returned. They continued flying over Ponyville for a while, looking at the sunset as it turned to night and he flew above the clouds to see the moon and the stars._

_Scootaloo held her breath, as she was close to the moon, seeing a beautiful sight and couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She then turned to Shigure, gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you for showing this to me Big Bro." said Scootaloo gratefully as Shigure smiled back._

"_No problem Scoots, I knew you felt down when the other fillies surrounded me. Remember Scoots, no matter what happens even if I spend time with others, at the end of the day you are my sister and I love you very much." said Shigure hugging Scootaloo a bit tighter before going back home._

_(__**End Song**__)_

_When they arrived, they were met with a worried and loving Tsukiyo as she screamed at them for not arriving home. They looked at each other and laughed before going to bed._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

It was another day in Ponyville as we can see Shigure training with Tsukiyo, who was in her human form, to see what he learned so far.

Shigure was breathing slightly before charging at Tsukiyo with his sword and made a diagonal slash in which she dodge before raising her left hand and sent a bolt of lightning to him. Shigure saw this before his sword glowed green and slashed the lightning away. He saw Tsukiyo appear in front of him ready to slash him with her scythe and he smirked before disappearing in a blur of speed and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

Tsukiyo was confused on this before looking down to see a red glyph and widen her eyes before the glyph exploded in a fire pillar before she jumped out with a few burns on her and smiled at Shigure.

"**Not bad Son, you have used your glyphs very well, but it still isn't enough.**" said Tsukiyo as Shigure looked confused before his eyes widen and feeling the scythe's blade on his neck. "**Remember Son keep your senses open during a fight, you never know when your opponent has backup and will try to get you from behind.**" she said from behind as the Tsukiyo in front flashed away signaling that it was a clone. Shigure nodded before Tsukiyo removed the blade from him and he bowed to her, which she returned. "**Alright that's it for today I'll be back in a few days after visiting Celestia and Luna, goodbye you two take care. Love you.**" said Tsukiyo before flying off to Canterlot.

The next day we see Shigure with Scootaloo before the Mane Six with Spike, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle appeared walking to them with smiles all around.

"Hey girls, what's up?" waved Shigure to them, which they waved back.

"Hey Shigure we got a letter for you from Princess Celestia." said Twilight as Spike handed him the letter and he read out loud for everypony to hear.

_Dear Shigure Tsuki, My Nephew,_

_That is going to take a while to get used to._ _Anyways how are things going for you at Ponyville? I read from Twilight's letter that you had adopted a young Pegasus filly by the name Scootaloo to which I extend congrats to you also say hello to my new niece for me. It has been quite a while since we spoke and that was when you told us of your past and once again, I wish to say thank you along with your friends for saving my little sister and giving me a new sister. The reason I am writing this letter is that I hope you would pay us a visit to Canterlot for the weekend as we are hoping to have a conversation with you, and to announce Tsukiyo's coronation as a new Princess. However, you should have known this from Tsukiyo but she told me she forgot what a clumsy sister and mother we have. However, I would recommend that you would need to be in your pony form just as a safe precaution, since no pony outside of Ponyville knows that you are a human. When you decide to come to Canterlot, the seal on the letter will allow you to enter the royal palace. My sister Luna and I hope to see you and our new niece soon._

_From Princess Celestia, Your Aunt._

Sure enough when Shigure looked at the bottom of the letter, he saw the royal crest much to the surprise of everypony.

"Well I've always wondered what kind of city Canterlot is but now I have the chance to check the place out." said Shigure who had a look of excitement. "What do you say Scoots, wanna come with me?"

"Of course I wanna go!" said Scootaloo with the same look at Shigure.

"That settles it, now all we have to do is tell everypony that we'll be gone for a bit and then pack our things tonight as we'll set out tomorrow." said Shigure to which everypony nodded in agreement. Later on, Shigure went around town telling everypony that he'll be gone for a while, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch wished him a safe journey, Derpy wished him the same as well with Dinky having him promise to come back soon so that she can play with him and Scootaloo again. Then that night, Shigure packed his hooded coat, which was black with several designs on it that Rarity made for him, and several gifts. Next day, the Mane Six, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were seeing them off with Shigure in his pony form. "So we'll be seeing you guys later." (A/N: Coat is like an Assassin's Creed coat.)

"T-take care of y-yourself Shigure and take care of Scootaloo." said Fluttershy blushing from Shigure smiling at her.

"Be sure to tell us great stories from your time in Canterlot, okay Scootaloo?" said Applebloom with Sweetie Belle nodding in agreement.

"Be sure to exhibit good manners or I will be most displeased with you." said Rarity glaring making Shigure laugh nervously.

"C'mon Rare, I'm not that bad…am I?" Shigure asked and all he got was silence, which made him give a downcast look as a small cloud hovered over him, courtesy of Pinkie Pie.

"Don't forget to bring some gifts on your way back." said Rainbow Dash blowing the cloud away, which made Shigure roll his eyes, but smile nonetheless.

"Please send my regards to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." said Twilight.

"And just have fun while in Canterlot." said Applejack.

"Thanks everypony." said Shigure smiling at them then the train whistle blew signaling that it was about to leave. "There's the signal so we have to get on the train, goodbye and try not to miss us too much okay?" Then they entered the train as the door closed and began to move, Shigure and Scootaloo stuck their heads out of one of the windows and waved goodbye at the mares and fillies as they waved back until they lost sight of each other. Shigure and Scootaloo went to sit on one of the seats and looked outside the windows to view the scenes that were passing by and both having the same thought, _'I can't wait to see what kind of place Canterlot is.'_

After a bit of watching the scenery, Shigure got bored and took to writing lyrics for songs he wanted to do with Vinyl and Octavia. He saw Scootaloo taking a nap, which lasted for a few hours until he woke her up as the train almost arrived to Canterlot, he looked outside the window to see the city, which was bigger than he thought. When the train finally reached the station and they stepped out of the station, Shigure took a true look at the city, was in awe at the beauty of the place, and saw many ponies of different types, which look to be of nobility. _'As much as I want to take a look around and check out the city, our first stop would be at the royal palace to meet with Aunt Tia, Aunt Luna, and Mother to let them know that we've arrived.'_ Thought Shigure before telling Scootaloo the plan as she looked around until her sights set on the castle built by the mountainside.

"Well there it is let's go Big Bro." said Scootaloo before she jumped on Shigure's back as he walked along the street all the while Shigure was drawing the attention of the mares and stallions, which him feel a bit uncomfortable but proud as he heard a few mares whisper that he looks good in his hooded coat.

_'Rare would be proud if I told her that the clothes she made me has drawn the attention of many ponies in Canterlot.'_ Thought Shigure before almost tripping at hearing the older mares talk about how cute he looked with his daughter on his back, even if he was young. Soon they had arrived at the palace gates where two Pegasus in armor stood at opposite sides, one of them, which stepped forward.

"Halt! State your business!" said one of the Pegasus in a deep voice.

Shigure walked forward, "We were invited by Princess Celestia." said Shigure as he took out the envelope and showed the royal crest to the guards. Upon seeing the crest, the guard nodded before telling the other to open the door.

"Before you enter may I ask to remove your hood for safety reasons." asked the guard as Shigure nodded.

"Of course." replied Shigure as he took off his hood to show him with his horn. The guards gasp before bowing.

"Prince Shigure. I'm sorry for keeping you here." said the guard as Shigure just looked on confused.

"Wait Prince?" asked Shigure as the guards nodded.

"Of course Prince, Princess Tsukiyo has told us about you and to let you and any guest in not a second longer since you are her son." said the other guard as they let Shigure and Scoots inside.

"Wow Bro, not even an hour here and ponies are already calling you Prince." smirked Scootaloo as Shigure groaned.

"I am so not looking forward to that." said Shigure pouting as Scootaloo snickered before they met one of the servants and were guided to the throne room where they saw Celestia sitting on a white throne, while on the right Luna was sitting on a dark-blue throne, and on the left was Tsukiyo was sitting on a black throne. All three mares looked happy to see the two especially Tsukiyo.

"May I present Prince Shigure Tsuki and Princess Scootaloo Tsuki from Ponyville." said the servant as Celestia motioned the pony to leave, which he did, before bringing her attention to Shigure with a smile.

"Wow Scoots not even an hour here and ponies are already calling you Princess." said Shigure with a smirk as Scootaloo pouted.

"I see what you mean." replied Scootaloo with a downtrodden look as Shigure just laughed at his sister's expense.

"It's nice to see you again Nephew, Niece." said Celestia smiling at the seeing the interaction of the two siblings.

"Hi Aunt Tia, Aunt Luna, Mother." said Shigure smiling back as Scootaloo ran up the steps and hugged Tsukiyo, which she returned.

"**I trust your trip was well?**" asked Tsukiyo to which Scootaloo nodded.

"It was okay though the train here was kinda boring I feel asleep nearly all the way." said Scootaloo rubbing her head sheepishly.

"And I have her spit stain to prove it." said Shigure as Scootaloo blushed in embarrassment.

"I THOUGHT WE SAID TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" yelled Scootaloo as her face was red.

"As much as I enjoy this family time, I believe we will need to speed things up as we have duties as Princess's after all." said Celestia with a small smile as Shigure and Scootaloo nodded. "You two can go ahead and explore Canterlot I will call you when we are almost done."

"Okay Aunt Tia, oh wait before we leave here." said Shigure as he took out his medallion and called out, "**Excrito: Box!**" as the medallion glowed a bit before a small chest appeared, shocking both Celestia and Luna.

"That is amazing! I never seen such magic been used that way, how did thou do that?" said Luna curiously.

"Well during the mission to retrieve Tsunade I stared to learn about Fuinjutsu or the Art of Sealing by Pervy-Sage. He thought since Mana was like Charka there was a chance that I can do Fuinjutsu. After so many trial and errors I was able to get them working on paper before I came here and after I got my memories back I picked up where I left off but I used crystals after seeing them react to my Mana." Shigure then opened the box before taking out three medallions, one white in the shape of a sun, one blue in the shape of a crescent moon, and the last one black also in the crescent moon shape. "These have many different gems that can be used for storing many items, store Mana, and also if you ever want to let us know that you're done, just put Mana in this white crystal here. Since the medallions are connected to mine, it will let me know." said Shigure as he turned over his medallion to show an assortment of crystals.

"You continue to impress me Nephew, just when I think you couldn't impress me more, you prove me wrong." chuckled Celestia as Shigure smiled before taking Scootaloo around Canterlot.

They spend a good afternoon walking around getting a few gifts for the others back in Ponyville. They continued walking looking around before seeing the medallion on Shigure glow and soon made their way back to the castle.

"Good evening Shigure, Scootaloo. I hope you both enjoyed Canterlot." said Celestia with smile.

"Good evening to you too and Canterlot was enjoyable. Though, Scoots tired herself out." said Shigure as the smiled with Scootaloo sleeping soundly on his back.

"That is lovely, now I believe it's time to put Scootaloo to sleep before we begin our talk." said Celestia as Luna and Tsukiyo agreed to which Shigure nodded.

"Very well. I'll be right back." said Shigure as he was taken to his room and placed Scootaloo in bed before walking back to the throne room. "Alright where should we begin?" asked Shigure as he walked towards them.

"First you will need to clear your mind and stay still. Using Luna's and Tsukiyo's power over dreams we will go inside your mindscape and look through your memories. Now we will only see what you want us to see, but please show us everything you promised us that much." said Celestia as Shigure nodded before Luna and Tsukiyo's eyes glowed before a strand of Mana connected their heads before connecting to Shigure's.

When Celestia, Luna, and Tsukiyo opened their eyes they saw Shigure's mindscape though it was a bit different than last time for Tsukiyo. While it was still nighttime with the towers, the desert was still there but now it was on one side while the other was covered in trees, about the size of the ones in the Forest of Death, with a huge lake that was covered by sakura blossoms. They saw one of the buildings open as it was covered in a bright light before they proceeded to make their way inside.

After a while, they came out of Shigure's mindscape and Celestia and Luna couldn't help but cry as they witnessed Shigure's life before he met Tsukiyo to his first kill to his Shinobi life.

"You two okay?" asked Shigure in concern after opening his eyes seeing them have tears in their eyes. All of a sudden Luna jumped on him and cried into his neck shocking him before hugging her back as he was whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I knew you were mistreated from what you and Tsukiyo said but TO ACTUALLY BEAT A YOUNG FOAL TO NEAR DEATH!" yelled Celestia as she was covered in her magic before stopping.

"H-how c-could you l-lived through t-that and n-not be I-insane?" asked Luna still crying as she looked at Shigure who gave a small smile.

"Like I said before I was saved from my darkness by my precious people. And because of those people I will do anything I can to protect them, even at the cost of my own life." said Shigure as Tsukiyo smiled. "Now I'm sure you are all hungry from going through my memories, so let me give you guys a treat '**Excrito: Food Pack!**'" a medium sized box appeared before he opened it to reveal a small three colored balls that are skewered which are several inside and a flask with a few cups inside.

"What are these?" asked Celestia, picking one up with her magic, and Luna doing the same. They looked towards Tsukiyo as she ate the treats.

"They are called dango, they're sweets made from rice flour and are quite tasty and they also go great with green tea which I have some here so give it a try I'm sure you'll love it." said Shigure as he poured some into the cups**.** Luna tried it and was amazed at how great it tastes with Celestia thinking the same after trying it with the tea.

"It tastes amazing! Is it from your world?" asked Luna still crying a little as she was taking another skewer of dango.

"Yeah, my friend/sensei was quite an addict and had me either make some for her or buy them." said Shigure remembering a certain Kunoichi who had an affinity for snakes unlike a certain white paled psycho.

"A friend huh." whispered Tsukiyo teasingly which made Shigure blush and it went unnoticed by Celestia and Luna.

"A-anyways, maybe when you come and visit Ponyville, I will treat you both to some more of my world's recipes." said Shigure as he got rid of the blush and glared at Tsukiyo, who gave him an innocent look.

"We'll be looking forward to that, as long as there isn't any meat in them." said Celestia as Shigure nodded. After eating the snacks, Shigure and Celestia returned to the castle, while Luna and Tsukiyo set off to perform their duties.

As Shigure was about to sleep his thoughts went back to his friends in the Elemental Nations. '_I wonder how everyone's doing?_' was his last thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

**Ch. 15 End**

**That's chapter 15 of SoNMM, What will happen in the next episode of Dragonball…whoops wrong storyline, CURSE YOU CHILDHOOD! Lol. Anyways until Next Time. **

**Remember the poll will be up till the end of February and it's not a blind poll so you can see the results after you vote.**

**Next Chapter: Doppelganger and Flying.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	16. Doppelganger and Flying

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 16 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Another Chapter finished, the poll was closed today around 7P.M. my time and it will be a Harem thank you all for voting. Now I will put two polls one for each month of which girls should be in the Harem…I don't want it too big so idk if eight or ten will be suffice…like half and half from each world...Let me know your thoughts.**

**The first poll will be the girls in Equestria while the next one will be the Naruto girls. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC. **

**Note Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tsukiyo (Nightmare), and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (Cadence) will not be in the poll.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_"Yeah, my friend/sensei was quite an addict and had me either make some for her or buy them." said Shigure remembering a certain Kunoichi who had an affinity for snakes unlike a certain white paled psycho._

"_A friend huh." whispered Tsukiyo teasingly which made Shigure blush and it went unnoticed by Celestia and Luna._

"_A-anyways, maybe when you come and visit Ponyville, I would treat you both to some more of my world's recipes." said Shigure as he got rid of the blush._

_"We'll be looking forward to that." said Celestia. After eating the snacks, Shigure and Celestia returned to the castle, while Luna and Tsukiyo set off to perform their duties._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

Shigure and Scootaloo stayed another two days in Canterlot before going back to Ponyville. They enjoyed their stay but Shigure had a spar with one of the Royal Guards due to Scootaloo saying that he can beat anypony there. Shigure had a bit of trouble, since he never fought in his pony form but he was able to do pretty well, and eventually won the match. Now he had something to look forward to when training. However, the second day was the coronation, and while it was quick and short, it was the party afterwards that made him groan in annoyance. While the ponies congratulated Tsukiyo, they kept her busy for most of the party and she was not able to spend time with Scootaloo and him.

Now we see Shigure, still in his pony form, flying over Equestria to Ponyville since both him and Scootaloo were bored of trains, it took them a while but they made it to Ponyville.

"It's great to be back home huh Bro." asked Scootaloo with a smile.

"Yeah it is though we gotta go tell everypony that we're back." said Shigure as they walked to Sweet Apple Acre's and saw that it was empty. "That's weird, APPLEJACK! APPLEBLOOM! BIG MAC! GRANNY SMITH!...It seems no one's home. Let's check on Rarity." and they left only to find it empty like the farm, they went to see Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow at their homes only to also find it empty.

"Bro what's going on, they aren't home." asked Scootaloo worried about her friends.

"Don't worry Scoots, all we gotta do is find Twilight and see what's going on." reassured Shigure to Scoots as she nodded. They arrived to the library and knocked on the door but the door opened slightly as Shigure cautiously entered with his senses open. It was dark, Shigure reached for the lights before he, and Scootaloo suddenly heard a shout of 'Surprise!' as he turned on the lights and saw everypony there.

"You're all okay!" said Scootaloo much to their confusion.

"Of course were okay Scootaloo, why did ya think of somethin' like that?" asked Applejack.

"Sorry it's just that when we didn't see you all at your homes we kinda thought something happened." replied Shigure as they nodded knowing how protective Shigure is.

"Well as you can see nothing happened so let's party!" yelled Pinkie Pie as they spend the afternoon with Shigure and Scootaloo telling them about their time in Canterlot, though Rarity was happy from what Shigure told her about the ponies complimenting her clothing. Scootaloo then told them of his match with one of the Royal Guards much to everyone's surprise.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't brag about me being great and that I can beat anypony. Don't you know how hard it was to fight in my pony form." said Shigure, which made Scootaloo grin sheepishly.

"Uhm Shigure?" asked Applejack.

"Yes AJ?"

"You do realize that you're still a pony right?" she said as Shigure looked at himself seeing that Applejack was right.

"Huh your right I never noticed." said Shigure as everypony facefaulted at his answer.

"How can you not notice something like that?" asked Rainbow incredulously.

"Well since my Transformation does what it actually means, it transforms me into anything or anypony and I wouldn't feel any different." explained Shigure as they nodded.

"Wait you can transform into anypony?" asked Twilight before seeing Shigure glow, and when the light died down in Shigure's place was, another Twilight?

"Yep and even copy their voices as well." said Shigure in Twilight's voice as he stood next to her.

"Wait a minute you mean those times I saw two Pinkie Pie's I wasn't going insane!?" asked Rainbow shocked at the times she thought that she was going crackers.

"Yeah I knew about his Transformation and told him to help me prank everypony mostly you." said Pinkie Pie laughing at the pranks they did together.

"Argh! I'm gonna hurt you Shigure!" yelled Rainbow as she tackled one of the Twilight's.

"Wait I'm not Shigure, he is Rainbow Dash!" yelled the Twilight on the floor.

"What?! Shigure how could you do that to me!" yelled the other Twilight before the two Twilight's started an argument with one another.

"Uhm I'm confused here." said Applejack seeing the two Twilight's argue with one another.

"Yeah same here if I don't find the real Shigure soon I'm gonna hurt both Twilight's." said Rainbow which paused the two Twilight's from their argument and looked at Rainbow with shocked expressions.

"WHAT?!" yelled both Twilights before running away.

"Way to go Rainbow Dash, now we have to look for our friends." groaned Rarity.

"What, not my fault Shigure made me think I was going insane." said Rainbow seeing everypony looking at her.

"Please don't hurt him Rainbow Dash." said Fluttershy as she looked at Rainbow a bit firmly.

"Ugh fine I won't hurt him…much." whispered Rainbow at the end before searching for their friends.

**With Twilights**

"I can't believe you Shigure, why did you do that now Rainbow's gonna hurt me." said Twilight as she glared at her doppelganger.

"Calm down Twi, Dash is not gonna hurt you." said the other Twilight in Shigure's voice.

"How do you know that, you heard her she was gonna hurt the both of us." said Twilight worriedly.

"C'mon let's go back to the library," said Shigure but he saw Twilight still looking worried. "Trust me Twi, Dash won't hurt you she's just mad at me." Reassured Shigure, returning to his pony form, as Twilight nodded before they left to the library.

"They're gone?" asked Twilight as they made it back to the library.

"They probably went to look for us. Let's stay here until they get back." said Shigure as Twilight nodded.

"Since we are waiting can you tell me more about your world." asked Twilight as Shigure nodded seeing no harm. "Also to tell me the uncensored version of your life. You promise you would tell us, but you've been avoiding it Shigure. Please just talk to me."

Shigure sighed and simply said, "If I told you, you would hate me."

A large resounding smack followed as Shigure rubbed the now red cheek, courtesy of Twilight's raised hoof. Silence shortly followed for a few seconds as Twilight put her hoof down, tears in her eyes, "I'm your friend Shigure, no matter what. I don't care what it is; it will not change a thing."

After thinking about it, Shigure sighed, sat down and without warning, started telling Twilight his uncensored story. From being born with Mana, to meeting Kura and Tsukiyo, to the times the villagers attacked him when he was little, to saving Hinata and Anko by killing those men. He told her about his adventures in Wave, killing all the thugs and a business tycoon, the Chunin exams, the Akatsuki, and the search for Tsunade.

As the story ended, Shigure looked up at Twilight, who immediately tightly hugged him crying her eyes out. Shigure looked confused as Twilight answered his unasked question through her tears, "I said it before, I'm your friend. I don't care what anyone else in your village says, you are not a demon. You are Shigure Tsuki, Son of Nightmare Moon, our friend, and nothing will ever change that."

With a smile, tears escaped Shigure's eyes as he hugged her back, "Thank you."

The two stood there, crying and hugging for a good twenty minutes. Shigure looked at Twilight with a smile, "Listen, can you keep this a secret from the others for now. I'll tell them when I'm ready to."

Twilight thought about it for a second before nodding, "I promise." As soon as she said those words the rest of the Mane Six came in and they all saw Shigure and Twilight there. Before they could say anything, Rainbow launched herself to Shigure knocking the two of them away and they wrestled, soon Pinkie started being one of those ring commentators, much to the amusement of others.

After a while they finished wrestling with Rainbow on top, "Ha, I win!" said Rainbow triumphantly.

"I don't think so!" yelled Shigure before getting up and pinning Rainbow on ground with him on top. Rainbow blushed a bit before they heard Pinkie talk and appeared near them with a white and black striped shirt.

"Shoulders are down, one, two, three and Shigure wins the World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd goes wild!" said Pinkie as the others started cheering.

"Okay now that we've had our fun I think it's time we go to bed." said Twilight giggling as they all nodded before leaving for the night.

The next day we see Shigure with Scootaloo on his back walking around Ponyville as he was dropping Scootaloo off at school before meeting with Fluttershy since she needed help with the animals.

"Alright Scoots I'll be back later when you get out okay." he said as Scootaloo nodded before kissing his cheek, jumped off his back, and ran to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom who waved to Shigure before going inside the school.

Shigure then flew towards Fluttershy's home before knocking on the door. The door opened to show Angel before slamming the door in Shigure's face. Shigure just gave a small chuckle before he turned around and took out a bag.

"Oh man I don't know if I can finish this entire bag of carrots by myself, but since there isn't anyone to help me. I guess I have no choice." said Shigure before opening the bag of carrots as he heard the door slam open and Angel was in front of Shigure giving his own version of the puppy dog eyes. Shigure just smiled before patting Angels head and placed the carrots in front of him, "Oh alright you can have them." Angel didn't waste anytime before he dove into the bag and started eating the carrots.

"O-oh Shigure you're here already." Shigure heard the soft voice of Fluttershy speak behind him and he turned as he smiled.

"Yep just had to drop of Scootaloo at school." he said as Fluttershy nodded with a small blush.

"Let's get to work alright." she said as Shigure helped Fluttershy with cleaning the animals, combing their fur, giving them baths, and even cleaning around their homes. Soon they were done before both noticed that they were covered in mud.

"Well you can go ahead and take a shower first Shy since I'm sure it'll take awhile to clean your mane." said Shigure as Fluttershy shook her head.

"Um…Actually S-shigure…I was wondering if…um…" said Fluttershy shyly trying to get the words right.

"If what Shy?" asked Shigure confused.

"If we…can take a…bath t-together…" Fluttershy was glad that the mud covered her blush, "I mean…you do it in your world…a-all the time r-right?" Shigure was shocked, that of all the ponies, it was Fluttershy that said that.

"W-well not really all the time but they are co-ed baths back home but it's mostly family and friends that do those things. Or if two people are in a relationship, they just wash each other's back." said Shigure as his blush matched Fluttershy's.

"Can…you um…watch my back and mane…it's hard to…um get rid of the mud with…my hooves." said Fluttershy as Shigure slowly nodded before they both took one awkward bath and as soon as they were done Shigure was in the living room as Fluttershy made some sandwiches and tea.

"H-here is some s-sandwiches and g-green tea." said Fluttershy as she sat next to Shigure, who was in his human form, blushing a bit.

"T-thanks Shy." said Shigure as he grabbed a cup of tea still blushing that he took a bath with Fluttershy. After calming himself down with the tea, he looked at Fluttershy. "So is there anything else you need help on?"

"Well Rainbow Dash was going to help me with some flying but she's a bit late." said Fluttershy.

"Well if you want I can help you." asked Shigure as Fluttershy nodded before the two of them when outside as Shigure changed into his first Tenshi form. "So what do need help on?" asked Shigure.

"Uhm I need help on speed." replied Fluttershy as Shigure nodded.

"Okay how about a game then." said Shigure confusing Fluttershy.

"A game?" she asked as Shigure smiled making her blush a bit.

"Yeah think of it as a game of tag. All you have to do is catch me as we fly around Ponyville, I'll even use glyphs to increase my weight so I'll be a bit slower so you can have a chance and I'll lessen the weight as you get better. It's a win-win situation since I'll be training as well." said Shigure as Fluttershy nodded.

After applying the glyphs Shigure just poked Fluttershy on her nose, which made her look cross eyed, and flew away laughing as he activated the glyphs. Fluttershy blushed a bit before taking after him. They spend a good hour flying around Ponyville and Fluttershy came very close to grab Shigure a few times but he was able to evade her thanks to his Shinobi skills. Overall they had fun before they were sitting on a cloud looking over the landscape.

"I had a great time Shigure thank you for helping me with my flying." said Fluttershy with a small smile.

"No problem Shy I'm always happy to help you or any of the others." Shigure said as they continued to watch the skies. They stayed like that for a little bit until Fluttershy placed her head on Shigure's shoulders, which made them blush a bit. All of a sudden, both of them heard a noise behind them, and turned at the same time, but due to them being close their lips made contact as they looked on with wide eyes as they continued to kiss.

"I-I'm sorry Shy," said Shigure as they separated, "A-are you o-okay?" the only response he got was wide cyan eyes and a loud whimper. "Shy?"

"Look out!" Shigure heard a loud voice that when he looked up he saw a gray blur and it slammed into his chest. As they say when an object in motion meets an object in rest, well let's just say that the object in rest will gain motion. He wrapped his arms and wings around the object, which he could tell was a pony, as he turned his back towards the ground as Shigure and the pony where speeding straight towards it. Shigure was able to notice a rainbow streak as he felt the impact on the ground before he saw black and many voices calling out his name.

"Shigure! Are you okay? Shigure?!" Shigure heard the voice of one Rainbow Dash as he slowly opened his eyes to see her about a meter above him. Shigure slowly got up and noticed that he was in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yeah I'm fine Dash, oh man haven't had a felt an impact like that ever since I trained with Kura in her Bijuu form that one night." said Shigure as he got up before he was suddenly slammed again and looked to see a certain gray pegasus.

"I'm so sorry Shigure, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slam into you; I was just delivering a package for Granny Smith. I guess I was going a bit fast." said Derpy as she grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

'_A bit fast?_' thought both Rainbow and Shigure as they gave her a deadpan look.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?" came the voice of Applejack as she trotted over to them, "First this box comes from outta nowhere crashin' thru the barn and then Fluttershy floats down an' won't stop babblin' 'bout somethin'." She then saw them before noticing one of Shigure's wings was damaged. "Shigure yer wing!"

Shigure and everyone else turn to see that his wing was broken and Shigure winced in pain, "Don't worry I got it, **Rain down the breath of life…Healing Circle!**" soon Shigure and Derpy were covered in water before it dispersed to show his wing fixed like it was never damaged in the first place.

"Whoa how did you do that?" asked Rainbow as she inspected his wing.

"It's one of the first spells Mother taught me when I first unlocked my Mana." said Shigure as he smiled remembering that time.

"I'm sorry Applejack." said Derpy as she apologized again getting Rainbow and Shigure out of their small talk.

"Now, don't you fret Sugarcube, accidents happen. Just glad that nopony was hurt." said Applejack as Derpy just nodded with a smile.

"Hey where's Shy?" asked Shigure as they all looked around for her.

"Ahem." They all turned to see Big Mac as he motioned his head towards the barn and made his way there before they followed him.

When they entered the barn, they saw a small haystack with a familiar pink tail and it seemed to be muttering to itself.

"What is she doing in there?" asked Rainbow.

"Don't know, she just flew down here an' started babblin' on 'bout somethin'. Fluttershy come outta there." said Applejack as Fluttershy just whimpered more and her tail was pulled in further.

"What made her like that though?" asked Derpy before Shigure blushed a bit.

"That may have been my fault." said Shigure getting their attention.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Rainbow with a hint of accusation in her tone.

"Um…we may…have kissed." Replied Shigure as he looked away blushing more.

As one they all screamed, except for Big Mac, "WHAT!" Fluttershy gave cute squeak and her tail completely vanished into the haystack.

"W-well I was helping her with her flying, when we were done we took a break on a cloud and she placed her head on my shoulder. Then we heard a noise that made us turn and…we sorta met in the middle. It was before Derpy crashed into me." said Shigure as they looked to Derpy who looked sad for a bit before she gave a strained smile.

"I…um...have to go make more deliveries. Bye." Derpy said as she took off, but not before crashing into a tree.

"Um…alright, it seems it was just an innocent accident." said Applejack as Rainbow just chuckled a bit but stopped when Applejack glared at her. "Why don't cha go pick up Scootaloo and Applebloom fer me Shigure. I'll tend to Fluttershy here." as Shigure nodded.

"Alright, say Dash wanna race to the school." said Shigure which made Rainbow grin.

"You're so on." said Rainbow before she took off.

"Cheater!" yelled Shigure as he flew after Rainbow.

Once they were gone, Applejack addressed her brother, "Big Mac, why don't cha go bring Granny's package inside fer her?"

"Eeyup."

Once he was gone, Applejack began to talk to the haystack. "Well, how was it?"

Hay flew up into the air due to two yellow wings suddenly sprouting and a tiny little whimper came soon after.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah'm happy ta hear it."

* * *

**Ch. 16 End**

**That's chapter 16 of SoNMM, Remember vote on who you want in to be in the Harem the most I will do is five votes per person so choose wisely. The poll will be up until the end of the month so get your votes in. Until next time.**

**Note the last part was from The Monster of Canterlot by drnkntst, I suggest you all read it if you like Human in Equestria stories…I liked it.**

**Next Chapter: Dragon and Hydra.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	17. Dragon and Hydra

**Hikarikit's sister here with Ch. 17 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Hello everyone this is Hikari's sister since he left his pen drive here at home. I will be doing the honor of 'updating' his stories, since he wanted to wait by the end of the month to update the stories, but that will do no good since we are watching the Batman Vs. Superman movie and mostly I kinda want to prank him. Anyways enjoy and no telling okay lol.**

**Now since this story has a poll, I will display the results of the vote as of yesterday:**

**Fluttershy- 4 votes**

**Chrysalis- 3 votes**

**Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Derpy, Trixie, and Sonata Dusk- 2 votes**

**Rainbow Dash, Marble Pie, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Zecora, Fluer de Verre, Sunset Shimmer and Gilda- 1 vote**

**Everypony Else- 0 votes**

**So there are the votes since last night, remember the vote will be up till the end of the month so if you haven't voted yet now is your chance or leave your votes on the reviews if your not signed in and are a bit lazy to do it…you know who you are.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Um…we may…have kissed." Replied Shigure as he looked away blushing more._

_As one they all screamed, except for Big Mac, "WHAT!" Fluttershy gave cute squeak and her tail completely vanished into the haystack._

"_W-well I was helping her with her flying, when we were done we took a break on a cloud and she placed her head on my shoulder. Then we heard a noise that made us turn and…we sorta met in the middle. It was before Derpy crashed into me." said Shigure as they looked to Derpy who looked sad for a bit before she gave a strained smile._

"_I…um...have to go make more deliveries. Bye." Derpy said as she took off, but not before crashing into a tree._

"_Um…alright, it seems it was just an innocent accident." said Applejack as Rainbow just chuckled a bit but stopped when Applejack glared at her. "Why don't cha go pick up Scootaloo and Applebloom fer me Shigure. I'll tend to Fluttershy here." as Shigure nodded._

"_Alright, say Dash wanna race to the school." said Shigure which made Rainbow grin._

"_You're so on." said Rainbow before she took off._

"_Cheater!" yelled Shigure as he flew after Rainbow._

_Once they were gone, Applejack addressed her brother, "Big Mac, why don't cha go bring Granny's package inside fer her?"_

_"Eeyup."_

_Once he was gone, Applejack began to talk to the haystack. "Well, how was it?"_

_Hay flew up into the air due to two yellow wings suddenly sprouting and a tiny little whimper came soon after._

_Applejack chuckled. "Ah'm happy ta hear it."_

* * *

**Story Start**

It has been a few days since the kiss that we see Shigure practicing his sword strikes on a nearby tree before he took a break and laid on the ground. He had been thinking about the kiss and couldn't help but blush as Fluttershy's lips were soft and tasted sweet like her voice. He soon shook his head before he got up and started practicing again.

Unknown to him, six mares, three fillies, and a dragon were looking at him as he trained himself before in a flash they saw another Shigure but with a scythe as they both started attacking one another. They saw them battle for about an hour until the Shigure with the scythe vanished as the real Shigure just dropped to the ground unconscious.

When they went to check on him, they took him to Twilights Library and laid him on her bed.

"Poor dear tired himself out." said Rarity as she placed her hoof on his head stroking a bit more affectionate than gently.

"He sure is serious when it comes to training." said Rainbow having some training with Shigure beforehand so she knows how he trains. All of a sudden Spike burped green flames as a scroll appeared. Twilight lifted the scroll and read to show an assignment from Princess Celestia and read it out loud.

"What in tarnation is a dragon doin' 'round here!?" asked Applejack before Twilight ushered them downstairs before she spoke.

"Sleeping," the mares were confused by Twilight's answer. "According to Princess Celestia, the dragon is slumbering in a cave at the top of the mountain close by but his snoring is causing some sort of smoke that will soon cover Ponyville."

"More like already is." said Spike as he pointed out the window and everypony saw black smoke.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Rarity.

"I know! We'll just go up there and kick him out of the cave!" said Rainbow Dash confidently.

"_Or_ we can simply persuade him to leave and sleep elsewhere because if we fail this mission, he'll be sleeping for the next hundred years. So gear up and meet back here in less than an hour." said Twilight.

"Alright girls! Let's show that we can do this!" said Rainbow Dash, flying out the window and the others going to get themselves ready, but Fluttershy stayed behind feeling unsure of herself.

An hour later, they met up with Twilight in front of the library with their saddlebags.

"Alright girls, the dragon is located in a cave at the very top of the mountain. I'll plan out the route so we'll be able to make it there within the day." at hearing Twilight mention the mountain, Fluttershy felt even more scared.

"Twilight, are you sure that you want Fluttershy to come along?" said Rainbow Dash remembering Fluttershy's fear of dragons.

"Fluttershy is probably nervous, I'm pretty sure that she'll calm down on our way to the mountain." Twilight said not seeing the concerned looks on the others. "Alright girls, let's move out!"

With that, the mares took off towards the mountain while carrying a squealing Fluttershy.

Shigure woke up groaning as he got up from the bed and noticed that he was in the room of the library, confused about this he was about to leave the room when Spike entered. "Shigure your finally awake!" said Spike as he jumped on Shigure which made him chuckle as he flinched a bit in pain.

"Yeah how long was I out?" asked Shigure.

"You were unconscious for half a day and we brought you here for rest." replied Spike as Shigure nodded.

"Where are the others?" Shigure asked.

"Princess Celestia had given Twilight and the others a mission to go and wake up a sleeping dragon." Shigure was surprised and worried upon hearing what Spike said.

"Whoa, hold on. Wake up a sleeping dragon?"

"Yeah, apparently it's unconsciously releasing smoke in its sleep and if they don't wake it up and get it to leave; it will sleep for the next hundred years. See look outside the window." said Spike, pointing outside, as Shigure looked out and saw a black smoke coming from a tall mountain.

"Is that where they went?" asked Shigure as Spike nodded.

"Yep, that's where the dragon is sleeping in a cave up there. You should be able to catch up to them before they get to the top."

"Thanks for the info Spike, I'm heading out after a quick change of clothes." Shigure as he looked at his attire dashed out of the library to Sweet Apple Acres and got dressed, He was still wearing the coat Rarity made for him but under this, he is wearing black boots and some black pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right leg. Holding up the pants was a black belt with a crescent moon designed as a belt buckle. On his torso, he wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black collared vest. He nodded before making his way to the mountain.

When he reached the foot of the mountain, Shigure sent a pulse of Mana to figure out the location his friends are in.

"Okay they're halfway up the mountain, I'd better get to them quickly." Shigure then focused on his back and his wings appeared, another trick he learned was that if he was able to focus his Mana he can gain his wings and horn in his normal form but it puts a strain on him for a bit.

As he was making his way up, Shigure heard a loud voice shout out.

"Avalanche!"

Soon after, the ground started to shake and large boulders fell from above. Realizing the danger that the mares might be in, Shigure flew even faster all the while dodging the falling boulders and sometimes shattering some with either a Rasengan or Mana beams.

Shigure finally arrived to see Twilight and the others dodging the boulders for their dear lives, he swung into action by flying in front of the mares, holding his hands near his mouth, taking a deep breath and calling out, "**Great Mana Wave!**" as the attack proceeded to obliterate the rocks until they finally stopped falling. Shigure breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion as he landed with the others.

"Shigure, you're okay!" Twilight and rest of the mares were happy to see him, especially Fluttershy.

"Yeah, Spike told me about what you're up to when I woke up so here I am." said Shigure.

"We're really glad that you came when you did darling." said Rarity.

"Yeah, none of this would have happened if Fluttershy hadn't yelled." Fluttershy was depressed at hearing what Twilight said.

"Take it easy Twi, I'm sure Shy didn't mean it." Shigure smiled gently at Fluttershy, well aware of her timid nature, which cheered her up a bit.

"Shigure's right Twilight, if Fluttershy didn't yell we would have gotten squished, so let's get a move on." said Applejack.

After a few hours of climbing, the group finally reached the top of the mountain. Shigure could see the smoke, which was coming out of the cave and turned to see Fluttershy hiding behind him, quivering in fear.

"Here we are, now Fluttershy, you'll go in there, persuade the dragon to leave to go sleep elsewhere," but Fluttershy didn't move as she was still quivering. Twilight tried to make her go along but she won't even budge. "Fluttershy, why won't you go?"

"I-it's j-just that I-I'm scared," said Fluttershy.

"Scared of what Fluttershy?" asked Twilight confused.

"I-I'm scared of d-dragons."

"How can you be scared, we saw you walk up to a Manticore like it's nothing, you aren't even scared of Spike." said Twilight.

"That's because the Manticore is not a dragon and Spike is a _baby_ dragon." Twilight looked like she was about to lose her patience.

"We can't force you to do what you don't like." said Applejack.

"R-really?" asked Fluttershy with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Really?" said Twilight confused.

"Yes Twi, look girls I know we promise to not speak of it but she has to know." said Shigure as they all slowly nodded a bit.

"Know about what?" asked Twilight.

"It was about a month when I arrived in Ponyville. The girls and I helped Rarity in finding gems; it took all afternoon until we found a pile of gems in a clearing all alone." started Shigure as the others gained sad expressions. "Applejack, Fluttershy, and me were a little suspicious, next thing we know a net falls above us and are hit in the back of our heads. When we woke up, we were tied to a tree before seeing two teenage dragons that captured us. Then a third one appeared and grabbed Fluttershy before he tried to rape her." Twilight gained a horrified expression and turned to the others as they nodded before looking back to see Shigure holding Fluttershy who was shaking a bit.

"A-alright, we'll just have to find another way to get the dragon to leave then, I'll go in first." said Twilight as she went in first, after a few minutes she came out looking annoyed with her face covered in black.

"How did it go?" asked Shigure.

"He ignored me, didn't even listen to a word I said all he did was snort smoke on my face." said Twilight as she grunted before sitting down.

"Now what do we do?" asked Applejack.

"Allow me to talk to him, this requires a feminine touch." Rarity walked in cave, in another few minutes they heard a loud roar and Rarity came running out.

"Darn I was soooo close." Rarity whined.

"Close to getting the dragon to leave or getting the diamonds?" questioned Twilight.

"I was hoping for both." Rarity grinned sheepishly as the others just chuckled.

They heard a kazoo and turned to see Pinkie Pie wearing a funny costume.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' wearin' dat getup Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack.

"I was hoping that getting him to laugh would have him on our side." Pinkie went in and a few second later, she came out with some of her costume missing. "Maybe not."

Rainbow Dash had finally hit the limit of her patience. "That does it! We've tried everything and it didn't work, so I'm going in there and kick him out myself!"

Shigure immediately grabbed Rainbow Dash, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Why did you stop me Shigure?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down Dash, we're dealing with a dragon here, a sleeping dragon, irritating it would lead to even bigger problems." said Shigure seriously.

"Shigure's right, but what do we do?" said Applejack.

"Well I guess it's my turn then." said Shigure as he was about to go into the cave when he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see that it was Fluttershy.

"P-please be careful, I-I don't want you to get hurt," said Fluttershy with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay Shy, I promise you that." Shigure went into the cave and kept walking until he came upon the sight of a large red dragon who was currently sleeping on a treasure trove.

"Excuse me, I know that we might be annoying you with our attempts but we're really hoping that you would sleep somewhere else as your smoke is causing major problems for my friends in the nearby town. We would really appreciate it if you would comply, what do you say?" Shigure said as he gave a small bow.

Shigure received an answer when he got slammed courtesy of the dragon's tail and was sent flying out of the cave and crashed into a boulder.

'_Damn, well should have seen that coming.'_ Shigure gritted his teeth as he endured the pain.

"Oh no Shigure, are you okay?!" while the mares ran to their friend, Fluttershy had a look of shock before it turned to anger and faced the dragon who had come out of the cave to laugh at them.

"How dare you… How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may be bigger, stronger and scarier than anyone I know, but you do not and I repeat _do not_ hurt those I care about! You got that?!" yelled Fluttershy in the dragons face.

Twilight and the others were stunned at how Fluttershy spoke to the dragon when she was being timid a moment ago.

"I must say that I've never seen this side of Fluttershy before." said Rarity.

"I'll say." said Rainbow Dash impressed at Fluttershy.

Shigure smiled gently as Fluttershy was overcoming her fear of dragons.

The Dragon was stunned for a moment and then had a look of anger. When Fluttershy turned to check on Shigure, the dragon let out a breath of fire at the ponies.

"Watch out!" Twilight shouted out. They closed their eyes to brace for the hit, but that didn't happen when they heard a voice call out.

"_**Wheat lands, swathe us with your divine protection...Barrier!**_"

When the flames died out, it revealed that a crystal-like barrier surrounding them as if defending them. The barrier disappeared in a flash of light to show Shigure standing there and looking at the dragon with an ice-cold glare.

"We tried to be nice to you just so you can leave, but you had the guts to attack those precious to me?" Shigure slowly walked towards the dragon, who began to feel uncomfortable from the stare that Shigure was giving him as he turned into his Tenshi form. The mares were once again stunned at what they are seeing.

"Have you ever seen Shigure get this mad before?" asked Twilight.

"Once and that was when Fluttershy was about to be raped." said Rainbow as everypony nodded.

Instincts told the dragon not to cross this abomination but his arrogance overwrote that thought.

"**And what is a little ahvakaar like you going to do?**" he said with arrogance in his tone.(1)

No sooner the dragon said that Shigure was covered in his Mana and went into his version two form before he summoned Shiroi, in her dragon form and that made the dragon tremble in fear at the sight of the large eight-headed dragon.

"You got anything else to say, besides calling me an abomination?" asked Shigure as Shiroi gave a look that promised pain when she heard what Shigure said.

"**Um…aaz**?"(2)

"Sorry, that flew out the window the moment you attacked us."

With those words, Shiroi proceeded to pummel the dragon till he was black and blue as Shigure went back to check on the others.

"Are you all okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're okay but remind us never to get you mad." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hahaha! There's no way I'll ever get mad at any of you." said Shigure as he gave them a small smile, which made them smile back. "Now let's finish what we came here for."

Shigure turned to the dragon who flinched when he saw Shiroi looking at him.

"Alright you pathetic excuse of an overgrown Siigonis, here's what you're gonna do. You pack up your stuff and sleep elsewhere. If I ever see you again, keep in mind that I can summon her again. Are we clear?" Shigure said in a cold voice as Shiroi gave the dragon a sadistic grin.(3)

Dragon nodded meekly and in a few minutes was flying away with his treasure.

"I guess that was a mission accomplished." said Twilight.

"Yeah, but we give most of the credit to Shigure and Fluttershy." said Applejack.

"Yeah, they were so cool!" Pinkie was hopping around happily.

"Indeed, Shigure was like a knight in shining armor, literally." Shigure blushed at Rarity's compliment.

"I-it was n-nothing, I didn't like how the dragon was being so mean," said Fluttershy.

"Me too, I'll never let anyone hurt those I care about," said Shigure before he was pushed from behind to see Shiroi looking at him with a glare, "Um…hey Shiroi-chan." said Shigure as he was sweating a bit.

"**Don't you hey Shiroi-chan me young man, don't you know how worried we all were when you didn't summon us for nearly SEVEN MONTHS!**" she yelled making the ponies move back due to the sound of her voice.

"Um…Shigure who's that?" said Twilight as she was a bit afraid of the eight-headed hydra/dragon.

"Introductions seem to be in order, girls this is Shiroi, she's one of my summons. Shiroi-chan these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy." said Shigure as Shiroi just nodded to them before looking back at Shigure.

"**I'm waiting.**" she said before Shigure told her of what happened after the last time he summoned her but didn't mention the meeting of Starswirl since he didn't want the girls to find out yet. Shiroi, with all her eyes closed, was thinking over what Shigure said before opening them and looked at Shigure with a smile. "**Alright, I'm just glad that you were able to find Tsukiyo-sama again and meet new friends.**" said Shiroi as she nuzzled Shigure before lowering herself to the ground.

Everypony, except Shigure, was confused on this before Shigure's clones appeared and lifted them as the real one grabbed Fluttershy and hopped on Shiroi's back. They didn't even comprehend what happened before Shiroi took off into the sky with Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity screaming their heads off. Rainbow and Pinkie were screaming in joy, while Fluttershy was holding onto Shigure, which made him hold her tightly as he smiled a bit neither noticing one of Shiroi's head looking at them with a small smile.

They soon reached Sweet Apple Acres before Shigure's clones jumped off and vanished in a flash before Shiroi vanished as well, but not before saying something about Fenrir and Yem, which made Shigure pale a bit. Shigure was then brought to the ground by Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity as they jumped on him before screaming in his ear for not giving them a warning.

Shigure just laughed as he got up before everypony started laughing. Soon a leaf fell on Fluttershy's back which made her jump in Shigure's arm, bringing him down again, this made the two of them blush and all the mares laugh, though some more forcefully than others.

* * *

**Ch. 17 End**

(1)- Ahvakaar is Abomination in Skyrim Dragon Language

(2)- Aaz is Mercy in Skyrim Dragon Language

(3)- Siignosis is Lizard in Skyrim Dragon Language

**That's chapter 17 of SoNMM, Remember vote on who you want in to be in the Harem. The poll will be up until the end of the month so get your votes in. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Tickets.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	18. Tickets

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 18 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Hello everyone this is Hikari once again after a month of no updating (The one my sister did doesn't count…traitor) I have another chapter up.**

**Now I will display the results of the vote as of yesterday, tying for first place was actually a shock, since I haven't even seen the votes only the ones I got from the notifications of the reviews.**

**In first place with 7 votes are: Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Derpy, Vinyl Scratch and Sunset Shimmer**

**In second place with 5 votes are: Trixie and Applejack**

**In third place with 4 votes are: Rainbow Dash, Octavia Melody, and Gilda**

**Fourth Place with 3 votes is: Sonata Dusk**

**Spitfire got fifth place with 2 votes.**

**Sixth place with 1 vote each are: Marble Pie, Zecora, Fluer de Verr, Daring Doo and Aria Blaze.**

**And finally in last, (but lucky number) Seventh place with 0 votes is everypony else.**

**So those are the votes, thank you all for voting or placing your votes on the reviews. **

**So the Harem is as follow: Fluttershy, Chrysalis, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Derpy, Vinyl and Sunset Shimmer. **

…**.**

…**..**

…

**I just realized something…7 votes, 7 characters, and 7****th**** Place…**

**Chomei: Lucky Number 7!**

**Dante and Vergil: JACKPOT!**

**Hikari: Umm…okay, craziness aside onto the story. –Dodges sword slashes and a sparkling green mist- Son of a…**

**Note the chapter was inspired by My Little Shinobi by GespenstKAF so credit goes to the author.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Introductions seem to be in order, girls this is Shiroi, she's one of my summons. Shiroi-chan these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy." said Shigure as Shiroi just nodded to them before looking back at Shigure._

"_**I'm waiting.**__" she said before Shigure told her of what happened after the last time he summoned her but didn't mention the meeting of Starswirl since he didn't want the girls to find out yet. Shiroi, with all her eyes closed, was thinking over what Shigure said before opening them and looked at Shigure with a smile. "__**Alright, I'm just glad that you were able to find Tsukiyo-sama again and meet new friends.**__" said Shiroi as she nuzzled Shigure before lowering herself to the ground._

_Everypony, except Shigure, was confused on this before Shigure's clones appeared and lifted them as the real one grabbed Fluttershy and hopped on Shiroi's back. They didn't even comprehend what happened before Shiroi took off into the sky with Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity screaming their heads off. Rainbow and Pinkie were screaming in joy, while Fluttershy was holding onto Shigure, which made him hold her tightly as he smiled a bit neither noticing one of Shiroi's head looking at them with a small smile._

_They soon reached Sweet Apple Acres before Shigure's clones jumped off and vanished in a flash before Shiroi vanished as well, but not before saying something about Fenrir and Yem, which made Shigure pale a bit. Shigure was then brought to the ground by Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity as they jumped on him before screaming in his ear for not giving them a warning._

_Shigure just laughed as he got up before everypony started laughing. Soon a leaf fell on Fluttershy's back which made her jump in Shigure's arm, bringing him down again, this made the two of them blush and all the mares laugh, though some more forcefully than others._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

It's been a few days since the dragon incident that we see Shigure watching Spike, as the young dragon distanced himself from the delighted ponies, and made his way towards him. Shigure gestured toward the mares with his hand and asked, "What was that all about?"

Spike glanced back at the girls, trying his best to look uninterested, "Twilight just got two tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala. Nothing special."

Shigure blinked, "Uh... the what?"

Spike looked at Shigure as if he just grew a second head, "You've never heard of the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Shigure gave him a look of annoyance, and lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'Isn't it obvious?' to the young dragon.

Spike rubbed his forearm sheepishly, "Right. Anyway, the Gala is a big formal party, a ball that takes place in Canterlot once a year. Twilight's never been to it, and I don't want to go; it sounds too girly frilly frou-frou for me."

Shigure nodded in understanding, "Don't expect me to go, I've been to a few formal parties back in the Elemental Nations, and everyone there was too uptight, there was no way to have fun, and the whole thing was boring." He folded his arms, "There is no way I'll be going to something like that again."

To Shigure's surprise, Spike belched up a flicker of green flames that produced a rolled-up parchment sealed with a blue ribbon. As it floated over to the Shigure, Spike noticed something unusual about it, "That's odd; when Princess Celestia sends a letter, it's usually bound with a red ribbon."

Shigure carefully undid the ribbon that held the scroll closed and rolled it open to examine the contents. What he found was certainly not what he could've expected:

_Dear Shigure,_

_It's me, Luna! How have you been since your last visit to Canterlot?_

_I've been feeling so much better since the Elements and your orb separated me and Tsukiyo, though she has been very helpful with the nights. I know your friends helped, but I think that you helped me the most, and I can never thank you enough._

_It's not much, but I asked my sister Celestia to include two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala that is coming up; one for you, and one for a friend of your choosing._

_Tsukiyo, Celestia and I really hope to see you there as well; I'd come to Ponyville to visit you, but I'm still weak from the ordeal._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Luna._

_P.S. Tsukiyo thinks that it may be best to come in your human form, but that is your decision._

Feeling something under his left thumb, Shigure looked to see two gold tickets trapped beneath it. He gently took hold of the tickets and lifted them from the scroll, watching in silent awe as they glinted in the sunlight. Spike took the letter and read it. Upon finishing, he looked back at Shigure, who continued to stare at the tickets, as if in a trance.

All it took was a single blink to break the stare, and he looked at Spike quizzically, "Do you think Rare can make me a tuxedo?" all he got was a deadpan stare from the little dragon.

**Carousal Boutique**

"Stop fidgeting, Shigure! Honestly, do you have problems with staying still for extended periods?" said Rarity.

"Well no, but the fact that your poking me with the needle doesn't help!" retorted Shigure before yelping.

"Well, if you want your tuxedo to fit properly, you're going to have to hold still so I can get the measurements correct."

Shigure groaned as a role of measuring tape, encased in a gentle blue aura, floated by his face. It was one of the many things that were around various sections of his body. Rarity circled him, accompanied by a clipboard and quill; she would inspect one of the tapes and the quill would write on the clipboard. Shigure couldn't help but be impressed; could he eventually be able to do something like that? Due to having yet to ask one of the three Unicorns or his Mother he saw on a daily basis to teach him.

Unaware of what her friend was thinking, Rarity asked, "So tell me, Shigure; just what caused you to come to my boutique and request a tuxedo?"

"I got an invitation to some fancy party, so I figured. I'm going to need a tuxedo." Replied Shigure as he looked around.

"And what party would that be, Shigure?"

"Something called The Grand Galloping Gala." He said nonchalantly before seeing the shocked look on Rarity's face.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING **GALA?!**" Everything that Rarity had been levitating fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Yeah so about the tux-" said Shigure.

The mare snapped to attention, "Not good enough."

"Huh?"

"It's for the Grand Galloping Gala, correct? The one I originally had planned was for a simpler occasion, but if you plan on going to the Gala, you'll need something better."

"Can you add some orange?"

"No orange; it's too bright and-"

She yelped when he brought his hand down onto the table. Hard. She looked at him and gasped sharply at how hard his eyes had become, "There has to be orange, Rarity."

Rarity, her worry and smidgen of fear slowly growing, asked, "Why? Why are you so fixated on orange?"

"Because it reminds me of them."

Rarity could only respond with a weak, "Huh?"

He lowered his head to where she couldn't see his eyes, "You know your family, Rarity?"

Confused by the question, she answered, "Yes, I do; Father, Mother, and Sweetie Belle. Why?"

Shigure looked at her, his hard eyes now soft and moist with unshed tears, "I'm sure I told you that I'm an orphan, correct? Well before I met Mother, there were two people who saw me as their son/brother and they became my family, my first precious people."

"W-who were they?"

"It's Naruto and Kura, I talked about them remember."

"Yeah I do, you said that Naruto is like your little brother, while Kura is a Nine-tail Fox and she's like a sister/mother. Naruto's clothes and Kura's fur...are...orange..." Her eyes began to water as she realized, "How could I be so cold-hearted? To forsake the color that truly makes you happy! Please forgive me, Shigure!"

Wincing at what he had unintentionally done, he gently brushed the tears from her face with his hands, "It's alright, Rare, you didn't know. I could never hold a grudge against somepony as generous as you."

Smiling at Shigure with a small blush on her face, she spoke, "Okay I'll put some orange in the tux."

**With Shigure Later**

Rarity had needed to go acquire more fabric and materials, so she had sent Shigure on his way with the promise that his tuxedo would be her main priority upon her return.

"Sparkler, look it's Shigure!"

Shigure heard the call of a familiar young voice. Turning his head, he smiled at the approaching forms of Dinky and a Pegasus pony. She has a light gray-blue coat with a dark gray and yellow streaks mane and tail. Shigure grinned as the little filly ran up to him, jumped in his arms, and started babbling about what she and Sparkler had done earlier today as Sparkler closed in at a more controlled pace.

The mare smiled, "Hello my name is Ariel Spark but most ponies call me Sparkler, I'm Dinky's cousin. A good day to you, Mister Shigure, How have you been?"

Shigure tilted his head with a smile on his face, "Please no Mister. I'm not that old, ya know?"

Sparkler blinked, confused, about the strange request. "Um, sure. Sorry if you were offended."

Shigure waved it off, "I wasn't offended, it's just that I'm not used to being called Mister."

Sparkler looked at the ground, "Even so..." Suddenly, her head snapped up with a smile that seemed to glow, "I know! Why don't you come over to our house, and I'll make you something to eat as an apology?"

He opened his mouth to decline the offer, only to be interrupted by a surprisingly loud and angry growl from his stomach. Shigure blushed at the amused look on Sparkler's face and Dinky's giggling.

As Shigure began to follow the chattering cousins, he noticed a familiar blue Pegasus gathering a large number of dark clouds over a single area of Ponyville.

**Derpy's House**

Shigure was quite surprised at how... dreary the inside Derpy's home was. For a mare that was near-perpetually happy, she didn't seem to have much in the way of material possessions other than the necessities. It appeared that Derpy was similar to him in terms of lifestyle back in the Elemental Nations.

For what seemed to be an eternity, a female voice shattered his train of thought, "Sorry if we don't have much to offer right now, Shigure. Aunt Derpy gets paid after work today, so she'll be picking up groceries on her way home."

Shigure shrugged, "I don't mind at all, though you don't have to do this."

"I want to. In the meantime, make yourself at home, take a seat on the couch, and relax. Did you have anything in mind?" asked Sparkler.

"A salad would be nice."

**Several Hours Later**

With his belly full, Shigure sat in the living room with Sparkler. Dinky, tired from playing with Shigure after he had finished eating, was upstairs asleep. Shigure was taking in just how sparse the room was; apart from the old couch they were sitting on, the worn table in front of the couch, and some family photos on the mantel above an empty and scarcely-used fireplace, the room was doing too good a job of reminding him of how he was before.

Noticing his shifting gaze, Sparkler apologized, "I'm sorry if it seems a bit barren, but we never have enough Bits for more furniture. I'm thinking of getting a second job to help out Aunt Derpy."

Shigure looked at her, wordlessly asking for some elaboration. She continued, "As you know Aunt Derpy has a job with the post office delivering mail and packages, and I foalsit, but my income isn't exactly steady. Factoring in groceries for three, essential maintenance and paying for Dinky's schooling, we don't have many Bits left over."

"What about getting help from friends?"

Sparkler sighed, "Aunt Derpy can be really stubborn when she wants to be. If a friend wants to share food with us, it's alright, but she doesn't want to consider herself a burden to anypony by asking for money." She rested her head on her forelegs, "It's admirable, yes, but I wish she would just accept help when she needs it."

After a few seconds of silence, Shigure seemed to have an idea. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out two glimmering tickets, "How much do you think I could get for one of these?"

Sparkler's jaw dropped, "Gala tickets? How did you get two Gala tickets?"

Setting the tickets on the table, he explained, "Earlier today, I got a letter from Aunt Luna. You know, Celestia's little sister. Anyway, she was grateful for me saving her, so she gave me these tickets for friend and me to go to this shindig. I just realized that I don't have to bring somepony with me, I could sell one of them and give Derpy whatever I get from it. In fact, if I weren't expected to be there, I'd be willing to sell both of them to help out."

The absolute flabbergasted look on the mare's face almost made Shigure laugh, "You... you would give up two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala just to help out some random ponies in need?"

Shigure smiled softly, "I'd help out even if we had just met. Besides, if there's one thing to know about me, it's that I'd never abandon my friends, especially those I care about."

Before any more could be said, they heard faint rumbling. As the seconds went by, the rumbling seemed to increase in both volume and force. As soon as it sounded like the source was almost on top of them, Shigure looked out the window. What he saw was almost comical; a large group of ponies were pursuing Twilight and Spike. However, what drained the comedy from the situation was the panicked look on the faces of the runners.

Within seconds, Shigure was bolting for the front door, "Sorry, Sparkler, I've gotta run!"

Hearing the front door swing shut, she sighed...

...before gasping at the sight of Shigure's Gala tickets, left forgotten on the table.

**With Twilight**

Twilight wasn't sure how much longer she could run from the mob of Gala ticket-obsessed ponies behind her. The sun was starting to go down, and it had still been pretty bright out when she started running to begin with. Her legs felt like they were on fire, and she was short of breath.

Those ponies were relentless! Maybe she should just drop the tickets and run while they all fight each other over them? Was it Cruel, yes, but Twilight didn't particularly care about that at this point.

Just as she was about to throw her fate to the winds, she herself was carried off by the winds as the ground disappeared from beneath her hooves. The natural response to losing previously sustained contact with solid ground is to scream in terror.

Which she did. Right into the ear of her unacknowledged rescuer, causing him to scream in pain, rather than fear.

At the shout of pain, Twilight snapped back to her senses and quickly took in the change of the situation, she was currently in the air above Ponyville, with Spike and herself being held closely to the body of their rescuer by a pair of familiar arms.

"SHIGURE?" Twilight shouted over the rushing air around them, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

"PRETTY SURE I'M SAVING YOUR FLANKS RIGHT NOW!" he yelled back.

Reaching the highest altitude of his jump, Shigure began the inevitable descent back to the hard ground below. He had jumped at an angle when snatching them from the pursuing crowd of ponies, so they were not going to land close to where he had jumped from. Rather, they were going to end up in an alley with only one exit. Knowing that landing right on the ground would probably hurt his passengers, Shigure opted for an alternative landing maneuver.

Reinforcing his legs with Mana, he twisted his body so that, upon making contact with the buildings that formed the alley, he could kick off the first wall; land halfway down the second wall, rebound from near the bottom of the third wall and onto the ground.

It wouldn't be until later that he would regret not informing Twilight just what he was about to do.

From start to finish, Twilight screeched in alarm each time they looked like they were about to become one with the wall. Shigure was quick to release them from his arms, so that he could massage his aching ears.

The moment she regained her bearings, Twilight rounded on him, "Are you insane?!"

Shigure growled, "If I had known you were going to yell at me for saving you."

Twilight was taken aback, completely realizing just what he had done for her, "I'm sorry. I'm really grateful that you helped me, Shigure."

Shaking his head, he looked at her, "No problem. Why were you being chased, anyway?"

Twilight suddenly blurted, "Money! Wonderbolts! Party! Prince! Animals!"

Shigure blinked owlishly, unsure of what pretty much any of that meant.

Spike saw this and elaborated, "Everypony wants Twilight's second ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. Applejack wants to make enough money to fix up Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash wants to impress the Wonderbolts, Pinkie Pie thinks it'll be a gigantic version of her parties, Rarity wants to get together with some high-class _prince_, and Fluttershy wants to see the animals in the royal garden."

Shigure gave Twilight a flat look, "Is the Gala really that big a deal?"

"To a lot of ponies, it is."

At the new voice, they turned to see an agitated Bonbon and an amused Lyra.

Spike hid behind Twilight, who hid behind Shigure, who looked at the new arrivals for an explanation.

Bonbon gave her fillyhood friend an annoyed look, "Even though Lyra already has tickets to the Gala, and invited me as her guest, she insisted on joining the chase after Twilight."

Shigure looked at the bright Unicorn, who grinned, "It looked like fun." Lyra simply said.

Shigure sighed and looked back at the weary Unicorn behind him, "Come on, Twi. Let's get you home."

"THERE SHE IS!"

His head snapped toward the only ground-level way out of the alley, which was now blocked by the returning mob of ponies. Shigure positioned himself between Twilight and the advancing horde, hearing different shouted offerings of favors in exchange for the ticket.

Just as he was about to grab Twilight and make a break for it, he heard the familiar crackle of magic. Turning his head, he was able to catch sight of her shining horn before the three of them were swallowed up in a blinding flash of light.

The ponies were puzzled at the events that had just occurred, while Lyra and Bonbon quietly snuck out of the alley, no way in Tartarus were they going to go through the same ordeal.

**Library**

Far from the disbanding mob, another flash of light appeared at the town library, the current residence of one Twilight Sparkle. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving the confused trio trying to make sense of what happened.

Spike, with sections of his scales darkened from the sudden transfer, wavered, "Warn me when you're about to do that next time."

Twilight looked up at her horn, "I didn't even know I could do that under stress!" She then turned her gaze to the library, "Never mind that for now, we need to get inside. Are you coming, Shigure?"

There was no response from their friend.

"Shigure?"

Heads turned to see Shigure on his knees and unmoving. Patches of his clothes were singed, as thin pillars of smoke rose from his hair. Without warning, Shigure broke free from his trancelike state, barely keeping himself from falling down into the ground.

Shaking his head rapidly, he announced, "That was very different from my Shunshin. You gotta teach me that one day. I'm still a little disoriented, anyways where are we?"

Spike pointed at the tree, "We're at the library, Shigure. Twilight teleported us here."

Steadily rising, Shigure sighed with relief, "Good. Let's get inside and barricade ourselves in until this whole thing blows over."

Not even stopping to agree, they dove into the sanctuary of tomes and immediately set about locking doors and windows, as well as extinguishing every light source both inside the tree and out.

So certain that they were safe, it was understandable that they were horrified when the lights switched on again within the tree, revealing Twilight's most persistent pursuers: the other Element bearers. Interestingly enough, they each wore varying levels of a particular emotion; Regret. In her present state, however, Twilight didn't seem to register it, so Shigure decided to point out the obvious.

Shigure slammed his fist on a nearby table. His eyes, currently hard and intimidating, drifted across the room, making certain that he had the attention of everypony present. He was not going to let such good friends shatter their friendship over something like this.

"Before anyone does something they might one day regret, may I offer some observations and alternative solutions?"

When no voices opposed him, he first looked at Applejack, "AJ, from what I've gathered, your reason for wanting to go to the Gala is to help the farm. I'm more than willing to help and not receive a single Bit. You shouldn't risk your friendship with the others over something like money.

"Rare, you want to get together with a member of royalty. From my own experience with high-class figures and the like, I've learned that while there are some that are pretty cool and nice, like Mother, Luna and Celestia, there are a lot more who think that they're above everything because of their status. Some of them, after a bit of humbling, can turn out like the former. However, most of the time, they simply refuse to change. Who knows? The guy you have your eye on might be a good one, but there's just as much a chance of him being a stuck-up snob. I'm not saying 'just give up', because then I'd be a hypocrite, what I'm saying is that if you end your friendship and this guy turns out to be a jerk, what would you do then?

"Shy, what you're interested in seems to have almost nothing to do with the Gala itself. You want to go to the Gala to not go to the Gala? You're friends with Celestia's personal student, and I'm her Nephew we could probably pull some strings and let you see the animals whenever you want, not just for one night."

Shigure rubbed his throat, "Spike, if it's not too much trouble, could you please get me a glass of water?"

Spike nodded and wandered off into the kitchen. Preoccupied with the dry feeling in his throat, Shigure was unaware of the shocked looks he was getting from Twilight and the remaining two ponies. Meanwhile, the three that he had already addressed were currently going over what he had said in their minds; despite how simple it sounded, Shigure was making a sound argument.

Spike returned with the requested drink, which Shigure downed in one go. Thanking the young dragon, he continued on,

"Dash, Pinks; from what I understand, the Gala is going to be a formal thing; fancy attire, boring music, yadda yadda yadda. The thing Rainbow has in mind are better suited for an exhibition, while Pinkie would have a lot more fun at a festival than the Gala. If this thing is anything like the formal junk I've dealt with, doing anything disruptive like you plan to do will likely get you thrown out. I'm not exactly sure how much it would affect Pinkie, but something like that could ruin your chances of joining the Wonderbolts, Rainbow. If someone wanting to join your team had something like that in their background, would you even think of giving them a chance?

"Now I'm not saying that none of you deserve to go, or that your reason for going is wrong. What I am saying is that if you are willing to manipulate a friend to get your way, and you mess up, don't be surprised when that friend refuses to have anything to do with you afterwards."

Having said what he felt needed saying, the girls watched as Shigure propped himself in the couch and soundlessly observed.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Applejack, "Shigure's right, everypony. This whole time, we were only thinkin' 'bout ourselves, and not 'bout how we were makin' Twilight feel." The farm mare wasted no time in getting close to the Unicorn, "Ah'm sorry, Sugarcube, think you can forgive me?"

After everything she had been put through, Twilight refused to keep the smile off her face, "I don't think it'll be a problem."

Up next was Fluttershy, "I want to apologize, too. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, Twilight. I was just so interested in the animals." She quickly glanced at Shigure, "Um, if it doesn't give you any trouble, do you think that... um...?"

Knowing what the timid Pegasus was trying to get at, Shigure nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Joining the Wonderbolts is my dream, but I'm not going to give up any of my friends to get there!" Rainbow Dash proudly declared.

From his spot, Shigure smirked a bit; she was Loyalty, after all.

All eyes turned to Pinkie, who was now floating just off of the ground thanks to several balloons that she most certainly did not have a few minutes ago. Shigure had been staring at her, blinked, and she had the balloons. Rather than try to make sense of it, he just kept listening.

The party mare grinned, "Shigure made it sound so boring! It shouldn't be too hard to throw a party that's bigger and better!"

"Twice in one day..." Rarity's choked voice garnered everypony's attention, "I was inconsiderate twice in one **day**..." Then the inevitable waterworks, "I'M HORRIBLE!"

Startled by the extreme reaction, Twilight couldn't understand why she found herself hugging Rarity, but she made good use of it, "I forgive you, Rarity! Just, please stop crying!"

Applejack blinked, "Twice? If ya don't mind me askin', when was the first?"

Rarity's sobs lessened as she replied, "Earlier today, while I was making preparations for Shigure's tuxedo for the Gala."

The heads of five ponies snapped toward the visibly surprised human and only four of them shouted, "YOU'RE GOING TO THE GALA?"

Shigure blinked, "Uh, yeah? Didn't Spike tell any of you? He was there when he coughed up the letter from Aunt Luna."

"PRINCESS LUNA INVITED YOU TO THE GALA?!"

Shigure pulled his fingers out of his ears, "Geez, do you have no indoor voices? And yes, she was grateful for what I did during that little incident, and she gave me two tickets to the Gala."

Fluttershy looked at him, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think it was all that important. Having seen just what it can do to mild-mannered ponies, though..." He reached into his pocket to pull out the seemingly enchanted slips, "I'm not so sure I—"

His jaw clicked shut as he stopped in mid-sentence. Showing no outward emotion, he withdrew his hand from one pocket and began to search another. And another.

Everypony watched with varying levels of amusement as Shigure eventually resorted to frisking himself, patting every inch of his clothing without ever twisting his head to look.

He clapped his hands to signal his results, "Well, it seems that I have misplaced my tickets. Shouldn't be too hard to find them; I'll just retrace my steps to the last place I was certain that I had them annnnd that would be Derpy's house, because I left them on the table in my rush to save Twilight." Yes, about halfway into it, he remembered that he was telling Sparkler his intention to sell one of them.

Twilight turned to Spike and requested him to prepare a letter to Princess Celestia, making sure to ignore the sound of Shigure slapping himself in the face while adding a few curses.

When Twilight announced in her letter to Celestia that she would be returning her tickets because she refused to go if none of her friends could go, Shigure couldn't help but feel proud of the Unicorn.

Celestia's blatant response to Twilight's heartfelt decision made him fall over laughing.

**Derpy's House**

Under the gentle light of the rising moon, Shigure silently approached the home of the single-most diligent mother in Ponyville. The entire way over from the library, he had run scenario after scenario of how to get back the tickets without Derpy being any the wiser. He really didn't want to lie to her; she was such a sweet pony, but the money he could get from selling his extra ticket could provide her, her daughter and niece with a good amount to fix up their home. Before he separated from the others, Twilight told him that a single ticket could sell for almost five-hundred Bits, before asking why he would want to sell a ticket to the biggest event of the year.

She didn't get an answer, because Shigure had disappeared after learning what he needed.

So here he was, about to infiltrate the home of one of his close friends in order to steal back his tickets, which he forgot, that's putting it mildly, and sell one to help her out while he eventually goes to some big fancy party because his Aunts and Mother want him to be there.

It seemed like something a bunch of little kids would laugh at while watching.

Noticing that one of the ground-floor windows was partially open to let in the cool night air, Shigure prepared to quietly open it further and enter…

…that is, until he heard a sound that, at any other time, he would've loved to hear; the joyous celebrating of a certain gray Pegasus.

Her enthusiastic voice, calling the word 'tickets' repeatedly, felt like a vice that was determined to crush Shigure's heart to pulp. Left with only one course of action, Shigure knocked on the front door, making certain he would be heard over the Pegasus.

After several seconds that seemed like a countless eternity, the door opened to reveal Sparkler, with a conflicted look on her face. Seeing just who it was, she voicelessly beckoned him over the threshold that he found himself quite hesitant to cross.

Shutting the door behind him, Shigure sighed heavily after glancing at the now-emotionless face of the mare; he reluctantly followed the happy laughter into the living room.

Standing silently in the archway, he finally beheld the sight that filled him with both joy and pain. Derpy, despite her body structure, was dancing around in the open space of the living room on her hind legs, two shining slips held close to her chest by her forelegs. Her eyes were closed as she spun about, golden mane flowing like a gentle stream and laughing merrily.

Shigure could find no words as he had no desire to shatter this image of joy.

"Aunt," Sparkler spoke lowly, "We have a visitor."

Shigure barely suppressed a wince, as Derpy opened those unique eyes and focused them both directly on him. In an instant, the grinning Pegasus fluttered in front of him, brandishing the pair of tickets that he now couldn't consider any more revolting.

Her smile was almost blinding, "Look, Shigure! Look! Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala! Isn't it amazing? I've never gotten a gift as fantastic as this in my whole life!"

Shigure visibly winced, though Derpy was too preoccupied with the tickets to notice. He tried to regain his voice, "Derpy..."

Not hearing him, she continued, "Ever since I was a filly, I've wanted to go to the Gala in a beautiful dress. And now, so many years after I grew up, I can finally go!"

The more she spoke, the more painful it became for Shigure to follow through. Could he really do it? Could he willingly crush her dream, just to give her aid that she likely didn't want? Could he become what he once struggled to overcome?

Both his will and his voice wavered, "D-Derpy..."

"And there're two of them, so I can take somepony with me! I could take Carrot Top, or maybe Raindrop? Oh, I know! I could invite y-"

"**DERPY!**"

He found his voice and nearly deafened everypony present. In stark contrast, his next words were so quiet, he couldn't hear them himself.

Startled at the drastic shifts of his mood, Derpy ventured hesitantly, "What was that?"

She didn't expect the words that passed his lips:

"The tickets were given to me. I left them here by accident."

The joy that had permeated the room just moments before was no more, snuffed out by the dream-ending truth. Sparkler, ears folded against her head, was more than willing to clench her eyes tightly shut and blind herself to the scene, having no desire to see what both her Aunt and her friend had become.

Derpy's eyes now lacked any of their former luster, they had become dull and lifeless. Her mane looked paler, becoming a shade of white truly unfitting of her. The large smile was no more, and her voice seemed deader than her eyes, "Wh..."

Shigure made no effort to lift his head from where it hung, eyes hidden beneath his white hair. His hands, balled into tight fists, fingernails digging deep enough into his palms to draw blood. His voice lacked the vibrant spark that came with it, "Luna wanted to thank me for saving her, so she gave me tickets to the Gala. Lyra and Twilight got two tickets; Lyra invited Bonbon, but Twilight apparently had to go through a lot of trouble before just sending hers back... and then getting enough tickets for the other girls and Spike."

How could something as harmless as a fancy piece of paper do so much damage?

Eyes closed and head hanging drearily, Derpy held out the accursed tickets towards him, "Here. They're yours, right? I kept them safe for you."

Wanting to end this terrible moment as quick as possible, Shigure looked at the tickets.

He stared at the tickets…

Two tickets…

Her eyes still closed, Derpy did not see Shigure taking the tickets from her hoof. She could however, feel his fingers press against her outstretched limb, followed by taking a gentle hold of it and moving it back toward her, but not placing it where it should be. Curious, Derpy opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of a single ticket still on her hoof.

"I'm such an idiot."

Hearing his voice, which was regaining its natural qualities, Derpy looked up at him and saw the other ticket in his hand. Her eyes widened at the smile on his face.

"I kept thinking about what I could do with these, instead of what I should." His smile gradually returning to its former glory, he decided, "Luna said that the extra ticket was for a friend of my choosing, and since everypony else is already going, I'll be taking you, Derpy."

Spontaneously regaining everything that was lost, the Pegasus leapt up and wrapped her front legs around him in an attempt to hug him. Shigure, not expecting the sudden glomp and therefore unprepared, found himself stumbling backwards, before finally losing what little remained of his balance and crashed onto the floor, bringing the rejuvenated pony down with him.

Sparkler, content with how everything turned out, made her way upstairs to check on Dinky; if she was able to sleep through all of that, Sparkler would take two extra jobs! Had she stayed a second longer she would have seen Derpy kiss Shigure on the lips.

Back in the living room, as Derpy continued to kiss Shigure, who looked on in shocked, while the two tickets lay forgotten on the floor, one on top of the other.

* * *

**Ch. 18 End**

**That's chapter 18 of SoNMM, what will happen next…**_**yawn**_**…anyways I'm going to bed now. poll on the Naruto-verse will be up now. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Talent Show.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	19. Talent Show

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 19 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Hello everyone this is Hikari once again after a month I have another chapter up.**

**Now I will display the results of the vote as of yesterday:**

**In first place with 6 votes is the one and only Samui**

**In second place with 5 votes are: Female Hidan, Tayuya, and Hanabi**

**In third place with 4 votes are: Fu and Anko**

**Fourth Place with 3 votes are: Ino and Tenten**

**Fifth place with 2 votes are: Amaru, Temari, Isaribi, Yakumo Kurama, Suzumebachi, and Shizune**

**Sixth place with 1 vote each are: Yugito, Pakura, Yokkyu, Ryuzetsu, Sadame, and Shion.**

**And finally in last, (but lucky number) Seventh place with 0 votes is everybody else.**

**So those are the votes, thank you all for voting or placing your votes on the reviews. **

**So the Harem is as follow: Samui, Female Hidan, Tayuya, Hanabi, Fu, and Anko.**

**Now I'm wondering if I should add Ino, Tenten, or another girl that I didn't mention, leave your suggestions on who to add for the last girl or just leave it as is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_Spontaneously regaining everything that was lost, the Pegasus leapt up and wrapped her front legs around him in an attempt to hug him. Shigure, not expecting the sudden glomp and therefore unprepared, found himself stumbling backwards, before finally losing what little remained of his balance and crashed onto the floor, bringing the rejuvenated pony down with him._

_Sparkler, content with how everything turned out, made her way upstairs to check on Dinky; if she was able to sleep through all of __that__, Sparkler would take __two__ extra jobs! Had she stayed a second longer she would have seen Derpy kiss Shigure on the lips._

_Back in the living room, as Derpy continued to kiss Shigure, who looked on in shocked, while the two tickets lay forgotten on the floor, one on top of the other._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

The sun shined brightly over the town of Ponyville. Pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies were all roaming the streets and going about their business. It was another picture perfect day in the town of ponies. Everypony was in high spirits as the day went on.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie had landed on the roof of Sugarcube Corner with her helicopter. The Cakes had allowed her to park her vehicle on the roof of the bakery since Pinkie Pie would use it for their new delivery service. While they could have easily hired a pegasus or two to do the job, Pinkie Pie was extremely eager to take on this task and the Cakes just couldn't refuse. Pinkie Pie hopped off of her flying machine and jumped off the roof. She stopped herself just before she hit the ground and then she just lightly touched down on the streets. A few ponies gave her a surprised glance but they said nothing. Pinkie Pie was just being Pinkie Pie and they had pretty much accepted that she could do some very weird things.

Pinkie Pie ran off to find her other friends as she had something important to tell them. The party pony noticed that four of her friends were standing in a group. She quickly explained the situation to Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy. She still needed to find Twilight, Shigure and Spike. It was then that she noticed a small display of lights in the distance. Pinkie Pie quickly ran towards the source and saw the pony, dragon and human she was looking for. The purple unicorn was helping Shigure with practicing the Teleportation spell while Spike watched. Pinkie Pie laughed when Shigure teleported and slammed his head into a tree which caused his to turn red, whether it was from the impact or a blush, nopony would know.

"Hey Pinkie." Twilight greeted. "What's up?"

"The mayor wants everypony to meet in the town square in five minutes." Pinkie Pie told her. "She says she has something important to say. I hope it's a party."

With that, Pinkie Pie zoomed off to wherever. Twilight deciding that she could squeeze in an extra minute of training, told Shigure to continue.

Within the next five minutes, the town square was packed with ponies. Every resident in Ponyville had showed up to see what the big announcement was. The mayor stepped up to the podium and spoke.

"Greetings everypony." she said cheerfully. "I am sure that you're all wondering why I have asked you to come here. I am pleased to announce the first ever Ponyville Talent Show!"

This announcement led to some enthusiastic cheers from the crowd. They hadn't expected this but they were very excited to hear more about it. Sensing their enthusiasm, the mayor spoke up again.

"I am sure that you all have many questions about the show." she said. "The rules of the contest as well as all other important information are on the poster behind me." She gestured towards a large piece of parchment that had been nailed to the wall of the building behind her. "Everything you need to know is on that paper. Good luck to everypony wishing to compete."

With that, the mayor stepped down from her podium and walked away. Instantly the crowd of ponies swarmed to see the rules of the talent show. Pinkie Pie found her nine friends and they all gathered in a group. Shigure grabbed and sat Pinkie Pie on his shoulders as the pink pony pulled out a pair of binoculars. Using them, she was easily able to read the rules of the contest to her friends.

The contest would feature two events, one for fillies and another for mares and stallions, each event would hold four categories in which they could enter. The categories were flying, acting, magic, and music. Each category must be performed by a group. The group may have anywhere from two to five members in it. The prizes for the contest were five thousand bits donated to every first place position, three thousand bits for second place and one thousand bits for third, while everypony else would get medals and trophies. The poster stated that all props, scenery, and lighting would be taken care of by the contest staff. Costumes and musical equipment however needed to be provided by the competitors. The teams would use that time to discuss the important scenery and such that they needed for their performances.

"That sounds awesome!" said Rainbow excitedly.

"I can hardly wait for this contest." Rarity said. "Perhaps I could start a hobby as an actress."

"Maybe I should try my hoof at magic." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yeah you'd be a great performer." Spike said. "After all you are Celestia's apprentice."

The six mares and dragon then walked off and happily discussed their plans. Meanwhile a group of three fillies were also very excited about the contest.

"Do you think we can win?" Scootaloo asked the others.

"Ah think we have a fair shot." Applebloom said.

"But it has to be acting or music." Sweetie Belle said. "Not all of us can fly or do magic."

"Yeah that's true." Scootaloo replied. Then her eyes widened. "Maybe we could give music a shot."

"Ah think we should do that." Applebloom agreed.

"Yeah we can have lyrics, costumes and instruments." Sweetie Belle said in an excited tone.

The three fillies jumped up into the air and spoke at once.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ROCK BAND!" they all shouted in unison as they slapped their hooves together.

After making a list, they went around Ponyville before coming back to the clubhouse and began practicing. Hopefully they would win and maybe they would get their cutie marks.

Shigure saw them going around town and couldn't help but smile a bit before an idea came to his mind before his smile grew wider and wondered if Vinyl would want to partner up.

**An Hour Later**

"What is going on in here?!" Shigure heard the yell of one Twilight Sparkle as he passed by the Library, even though he wanted to check it out, he had a lot on his mind mostly of what happened last night at Derpy's house.

He was still shocked that Derpy kissed him and was walking around Ponyville trying to make sense as to why Derpy kissed him. Was it because he was being courteous and was taking her to what she said was her dream since she was filly? Was it a spur in the moment? Or something more? Before he could think anymore, he heard somepony calling out to him.

"Shigure!" he turned to see Vinyl running up to him as he gave a small smile.

"What's up V, you need something?" Shigure asked as Vinyl nodded.

"Yeah we got new instruments and I was wondering if you wanted to help me." said Vinyl as she looked to the ground a bit shyly at the end, which made Shigure chuckle.

"Sure, I was actually on my way to see if you wanted to partner up for the Talent Show?" asked Shigure before he saw Vinyl sigh.

"Sorry Shigure but me and Tavi are doing a duet for the Talent Show, I'm sorry." said Vinyl as she looked down feeling as if she disappointed Shigure. She brightened up instantly with a giggle when Shigure patted her head. Smiling, she looked up to him smiling back.

"Don't worry about it, though I'm gonna need to use your instruments if that is okay." he said as Vinyl nodded before they left to the music shop.

**A Few Hours Later**

After helping Vinyl with the instruments and promising to return, Shigure was walking around Ponyville since he still couldn't get his mind off about the kiss.

"Sweetie Belle! I told you not to touch my things. Bring back my supplies!" yelled Rarity as Shigure saw Scootaloo on her scooter as she pulled a wagon of supplies with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle inside.

"Hey Rare what's with the screaming?" said Shigure as Rarity just huff in anger.

"Hello Darling, it's just Sweetie Belle and her friends took some of my clothing supplies, while I wouldn't mind if they asked me because of the Talent Show. They didn't they just took them without asking." said Rarity with an angry expression on her face before feeling Shigure trail his fingers through her mane which made her shudder in delight. She always enjoyed when Shigure ran his fingers through her mane, it was soothing for her, though she was embarrassed when the first time he did it she moaned in pleasure, she was grateful that it was only her and Shigure alone when it happened. She made him swear to never, EVER say what happened between them.

"Don't worry Rare, they are just excited and are hoping to get their cutie marks for the Talent Show." said Shigure with a small smile.

"Very well I'll let this slide, since you are here, I have some new clothes for you to try out." said Rarity as she grabbed Shigure by his sleeve with her teeth and practically dragged him to her store.

**An Hour Later**

After trying out some new clothing, we see Shigure leaving the Carousal Boutique with a red face, since Rarity accidentally fell on top of him and without thinking she kissed him, now he something else to think about.

'_As if I didn't have a lot on my mind with Fluttershy and Derpy, now Rarity. Whose gonna be next Pinkie Pie?_' he thought sarcastically but alas he never knew the expression 'Speak of the Devil and he doth appear' or she in this case, before hearing his name being called from above that when he looked up he saw a pink blur before feeling something soft on his lips.

Everypony saw Pinkie Pie suspended in the air with her lips on Shigure's lips as they both looked at each other with wide eyes, with one's eyes being wider than the other. Soon enough Pinkie placed her hoofs on his shoulders and pulled away as she landed on the ground.

"S-Shigure I-I'm sorry I…" was all Pinkie Pie said before she took off leaving a shocked Shigure.

Shigure stayed there for a few minutes before he screamed in frustration as he turned into his Tenshi form and took off into the sky towards Canterlot.

**Canterlot**

"So Shigure what made you come all this way to Ponyville all of a sudden? While I don't mind having you come over, it's just that it was unexpected." said Celestia as one of her servants brought a tray of tea and sandwiches to them before leaving.

"I need advice Aunt Tia." said Shigure as he sighed a bit, in his pony form.

"Advice? Isn't Tsukiyo the one you should be asking since she is your mother?" asked Celestia questionably though she was happy that Shigure called her Aunt, it was refreshing having been called something other than Princess.

"While normally yes I would, but I get the feeling that she will be teasing me a lot for when I tell her." sighed Shigure once again, knowing how Tsukiyo acts when it comes to certain subjects.

"So what seems to be troubling you dear nephew?" asked Celestia.

Shigure then began to tell her of what has been happening between him and the mares in question. After what seemed to be an hour explaining his situation, Celestia took a sip of her tea before she sat it down and sighed before looking at Shigure who was pacing around hysterically.

"Well that is something Nephew however there may be only one thing that you can do." calmly said Celestia.

"W-what?" Shigure asked almost pleadingly.

**Ponyville **

"We must try harder." Rarity said.

Rarity had taken charge of her group. She along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had decided to try and win the acting trophy. While the others weren't exactly skilled they were definitely trying. The unicorn bit her lip as she thought about how best to go about their plan. She felt like drama would be the best type of genre to use for their show. While Rarity acted perfectly the others weren't up to the skills that they needed to be at.

"Ah'm givin' it all Ah got Rarity." Applejack said.

"This is really, really, really hard work." Pinkie Pie told her.

"That's because you have your head somewhere else Pinkie Pie." Rarity said causing the pink mare to blush a bit much to the confusion of others.

"I never knew acting was so tough." Fluttershy whispered.

Rarity put her hoof under her chin and thought. How could she turn these three ponies into actresses? How could she find the talents inside them and bring them forward? What could she do to get them to realize their potential? Rarity kept thinking. She knew that her friends would always try their hardest but still they were nowhere near as prepared as they needed to be.

"We must deliver a performance that shall leave our audience in tears." Rarity said.

"Ah'm not sure Ah understand Rarity." Applejack said uncertainly.

"I don't wanna make everypony cry." Pinkie Pie said. "I wanna make everypony laugh."

"I hope we don't upset them too badly." Fluttershy muttered quietly.

"No, no, no drama is all about bringing the audience to tears." Rarity explained. "Just like comedy is about making the crowd laugh. Just like horror is about making ponies scream. We must create emotion in our audience."

The others nodded as they began to figure out what Rarity meant. They practiced even harder and they started making progress. Slowly but surely they were getting better.

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle was practicing her magic with Spike as her assistant. The young dragon eagerly agreed to be part of the unicorn's show. Twilight Sparkle used all of the spells that she had learned from Celestia on Spike. While the spells worked perfectly Twilight felt like she was lacking something important.

"There has to be something I'm missing." the unicorn muttered to herself.

"You're thinking about what you're gonna do?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I just wish, Princess Celestia or Shigure were here, they would know what to do in this situation." Twilight Sparkle replied.

But before Spike could answer back they both heard a scream from a distance, "WHAT!" they both turned to the sound and looked confused.

"Was that Shigure?" asked Spike before Twilight just shrugged and began trying more spells on Spike.

**Next Day**

The next day arrived and everypony got to work on their performances. The day after tomorrow would be the night of the Talent Show. Everypony that was competing was anxious to prove themselves.

Meanwhile Rarity and her friends were getting their act together, literally. Rarity had finally managed to inspire her three friends to find their inner actresses. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all acted their roles in the most perfect manner. The scene that they were acting would be a death scene. Applejack would be playing the dying character while Rarity would grieve over her death. Meanwhile Fluttershy would be battling Pinkie Pie who would be playing the character that had killed Applejack. Rarity's dramatic personality made her just perfect for the part. Applejack acted an extremely convincing death despite not having any acting experience. Pinkie Pie's many sort of personality surprisingly made for an extremely good villain character. Fluttershy's timidity worked extremely well since Pinkie Pie was sort of an intimidating villain. The group of four practiced as much as they could. They were determined to win this contest.

Twilight Sparkle was practicing all of her spells for the show, but wasn't having any luck. She just couldn't find the right combination of what spells to use or what even she was going to do. She would have asked Shigure to help her, but she hasn't seen the said human since yesterday. She was getting frustrated on what to do that she decided to leave Ponyville and on a train to Canterlot, hopefully that her mentor and friend could help her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing something much different than the others. While all of the other ponies that were going to compete were practicing, the three fillies were standing outside of a music shop. They were going to need some instruments for their show but they had no clue what to get. None of the three fillies knew how to play any instruments and even if they did they didn't know which ones they would need for their song. They walked inside of the music store and were greeted by Octavia.

"Hello my name is Octavia." the mare said. "How may I help you today?"

The three fillies looked at each other before Scootaloo decided to speak.

"We're gonna be in the Ponyville Talent Show." she said. "We need some instruments."

"Ah yes I understand completely." Octavia said. "Which instruments can I interest you in?"

"Well umm we don't exactly know which ones we need." Scootaloo admitted.

"No matter I'm sure we can find just what you need." Octavia said. "For starters what genre of music are you going to be playing?"

"Well it's kinda Rock and Roll, I guess." Scootaloo said.

"Hmm I see then." Octavia said frowning slightly. "I'm afraid that I don't know much about that particular genre but my friend can definitely be of more assistance. One moment please."

The mare walked away a bit and called out to the back of the store.

"Vinyl." she said. "I have some customers here that need your assistance."

"Be there in a sec." a voice replied before Vinyl appeared.

"What's up?" she said. "Name's Vinyl Scratch but you can call me Vinyl. What can I do for ya?"

"We need some rock and roll instruments." Scootaloo said.

"Well that I can definitely help with." Vinyl replied happily. "I always love helping out future rock stars."

"Yes your taste in music is remarkably similar." Octavia said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Well it beats that stuff you call music Tavi." Vinyl shot back. "What's the name of that dude that you listen to nowadays? Bee-something or other?"

"His name is Beehoofven." Octavia replied testily. "At least Shigure likes his songs."

"Yeah, yeah, Tavi." Vinyl said in response. "Anyway follow me girls. I know just what ya need."

Vinyl walked away from Octavia and The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed her. The blue mane pony led them to another section of the store.

**With Twilight**

Twilight had just arrived to Canterlot and was making her way to the castle. She noticed that it was almost dusk and quickly hurried, hoping to catch her mentor before she went to bed. As she passed the castle doors, since the guards knew her as Celestia's apprentice, she went to the throne room and what she saw shocked her.

She saw Celestia, Luna and Tsukiyo sitting in their thrones with giggling expressions on their faces, except for Tsukiyo as she was grinning. Shigure was on the floor, in his human form, with his knees on his chest as he kept muttering about cruel mothers and aunts.

Twilight kept looking until she giggled and then laughed which had gotten the attention of everypony in the room.

"My faithful student, what brings you here to Canterlot." said Celestia as Twilight galloped up to her and hugged her, in which she returned.

"I need help, there is this talent show in Ponyville and I planned on doing the Magic category but I don't know what spells to use or how to combine them. I thought that by coming here I would be able to get some help, but it seems I was beaten." giggled Twilight at the end at seeing Shigure still muttering.

Celestia giggled at Shigure along with Luna and Tsukiyo, "Shigure is just having a hard time understanding what needs to happen so that everypony can be happy."

"And what is that?" asked Twilight a bit curious.

Tsukiyo giggled before she spoke cryptically, "**Let's just say that I will get many grandchildren in the future.**"

Twilight was confused on that before she got what Tsukiyo said and was shocked as she looked at Shigure, "You are going to have a Marem?!" she practically screamed.

"You don't have to scream out loud Captain Obvious." muttered Shigure which made Twilight earn a tick mark on her head.

"But how is that even possible, I thought Polygamy was illegal in Equestria?" asked Twilight as she looked at Celestia for an explanation.

"It's not illegal my faithful student, it's just that it only applies to Male Alicorns." said Celestia before telling her the history of Male Alicorns.

For many years all Alicorns, the male ones, always had more than one wife. It was something that started after the wife of the first Alicorn realized the amount of energy her husband had and the natural charisma that he possessed.

Plus she did it to stop the other mares that liked him from attacking her or going after their children. Another fact apparently was that she didn't mind sharing.

Throughout history it was always the same. The first wife of all male Alicorns were always okay with sharing and the few that didn't. Well, to put it simply the mares that lived around them would attack the home and almost kill them until they would have to escape. The only one that wasn't affected by this were Celestia's and Luna's father since their mother was so adamant about not sharing, and because she was scary when she wanted to be.

So essentially: Share or be attacked.

"But that's crazy, why would some mares do a complete 180 for some stallion, while I'll admit that it is a Alicorn male but still that is just crazy." said Twilight.

"I know this is confusing Twilight, but that's how it has always been for Male Alicorns, while Shigure isn't a natural born Alicorn he does possess the charisma of one." said Luna calmly.

"It also doesn't help with the whole CRA back in Konoha." said Shigure as he gave a sigh.

"The CR-what-now?" asked Twilight even more confused along with Celestia and Luna.

"**The CRA or Clan Restoration Act is a law in any ninja village that allows the male to have multiple wives to 'revive' the clan or rare Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit.**" said Tsukiyo calmly as the mares all widen their eyes at the information.

"And since I'm the only one that has Mana in the Elemental Nations, I fall into the category. The only reason I wasn't in it before coming here was because of the Old Man, but I fear that since Tsunade is now Hokage the council will try to get me in to the CRA, mostly the civilians and Elders." Shigure said with a frustrated sigh, as he lay on the floor with his arms and legs spread out, too tired mentally to even move.

"So what are you going to do Shigure?" asked Luna.

"Right now nothing, since everypony will be busy with the Talent Show it wouldn't be fair for the girls to be distracted." said Shigure as they nodded.

"So who are the mares in question?" asked Twilight.

"**It's Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Derpy though I believe that there may be more. MORE GRANDKIDS FOR ME!**" yelled Tsukiyo squealing happily at the end.

"Whoa I understand Fluttershy since Applejack and Rainbow told me about the kiss, but how do Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Derpy fall into this?"

"With Derpy it was the night before after I told you about the Gala tickets and I left to her home. Rare was yesterday when I tried some clothing for her, she fell on top of me and she kissed me. Pinks was not even an hour after Rare kissed me, she somehow fell from the sky and landed on my lips. I was shocked at what happened that I just came here asking for advice but it hasn't been helpful." said Shigure as he got up and stretched a bit.

"**How wasn't it helpful, it sure has been helpful for me.**" said Tsukiyo as she giggled a bit.

"That's because you want to be a grandmother already, Grandma." joked Shigure which made Tsukiyo pout and Celestia, Luna and Twilight giggle at their antics.

"So are you going to tell them after the Talent Show?" asked Twilight as Shigure sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"I have no choice, either I tell them or Mother will, and trust me with Shy it'll be better if I said it." said Shigure as Twilight nodded. "But I still wanna be in the Talent show and I have the lyrics for the song I wanna do but I need a partner." Before looking at Twilight for a bit. "Say Twi, you can sing right? Wanna be my partner?"

"I guess since I can't think of anything to use my magic might as well…so what is the song you wrote." asked Twilight.

"Well it goes like this." said Shigure before singing some lyrics to Twilight.

**Two Days Later**

It was the night of the Talent Show that everypony was both nervous and excited.

Back inside of the waiting area, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting for their moment. After the flying, acting, and magic shows, two of the eight teams had already gone up for the music category. The third team had just left the room. The three fillies then began to talk amongst themselves. Anything that could take their minds off of their nerves was a good thing. After a while, the fourth, fifth, and sixth groups had finished their performances. The seventh group walked through the doors and Mrs. Cheerilee then told The Cutie Mark Crusaders that they were up next. All too soon the seventh group returned. Cheerilee then told the three fillies that they needed to wait a moment while their equipment was set up.

"You really think you can win?" Diamond Tiara asked. "The only contest that you can win is a circus act. I mean look at those costumes."

Sweetie Belle looked discouraged. She had worked very hard on those outfits and she was quite proud of them. Applebloom was definitely not happy to see her friend look so sad.

"Hey these costumes are awesome!" she shouted.

"Your guitar skills aren't much better." Diamond Tiara replied. "You're about as good with a guitar as Snips and Snails are with basic math."

Applebloom was visibly insulted by this comment. Scootaloo got very irritated at the duo.

"I _know _we can win that contest." Scootaloo replied. "There's no way we're losing especially to some goody two hooves stallion's filly." That made Diamond Tiara huff in anger, but before she could leave she looked back at her smugly.

"Well at least my father came to see me unlike your Big Bro." said Diamond Tiara before she left with Silver Spoon in tow.

That made Scootaloo nervous since Diamond Tiara was right, nopony had seen Shigure in the last two days and was afraid that he wouldn't come. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both calmed her by telling her that Diamond Tiara was just bluffing and that Shigure will come to see her.

The three fillies waited and then it was time for them to put on a show. The trio walked through the door and onto the stage.

The trio were greeted with cheers when they arrived onstage. Scootaloo walked up to the center of the stage where the microphone and a dark green drum set stood. Applebloom stood on her left side just a bit in front her. The black clad filly held her blue electric guitar in her hooves and she was ready to start. Sweetie Belle had positioned herself at the red keyboard. The pink and green clad unicorn was on Scootaloo's right and she was standing a bit in front of the purple clad pegasus. The colored lights shined down on them and they all began their show. Soon enough they started playing their instruments while Scootaloo had started to sing their theme song.

**"**_**Look here, are three little ponies,**_**"** Scootaloo began as the music played and the lights beamed down on her.

**"**_**Ready to sing for this crowd,**_

_**Listen up, 'cause here's our story**_

_**I'm gonna sing it,**_**"**

**"**_**Very loud!**_**"** the trio sang together.

**"**_**When you're a younger pony,**_

**"**_**And your flank is very bare.**_

_**Feels like the sun will never come.**_

_**When your cutie mark's not there.**_**"**

**"**_**So the three of us will fight the fight**_

_**There is nothing that we fear.**_

_**We'll have to figure out what we'll do next.**_**"**

**"**_**Till our cutie marks are here!**_**"** the trio sang as they launched into the chorus.

**"**_**We are The Cutie Mark Crusaders.**_**"** they all sang.

**"**_**On a quest to find out who we are.**_

_**And we will never stop the journey.**_

_**Not until we have our cutie marks.**_**"**

"_**They all say that you'll get your mark,**_**"** Scootaloo sang.

**"**_**When the time is really right.**_

_**And you know just what you're supposed to do.**_

_**And your talent comes to light.**_

_**But it's not as easy as it sounds.**_

_**And that waiting's hard to do.**_

_**So we test our talents everywhere.**_**"**

**"**_**Until our face is blue.**_**"** the trio sang passionately.

The trio kept playing their instruments as they sang the chorus again.

**"**_**We are The Cutie Mark Crusaders.**_

_**On a quest to find out who we are.**_

_**And we will never stop the journey.**_

_**Not until we have our cutie marks.**_

_**We are The Cutie Mark Crusaders.**_

_**On a quest to find out who we are.**_

_**And we will never stop the journey.**_

_**Not until we have our cutie marks!**_**"**

Finally, the show was over. The audience was going wild with cheers and applause. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked off of the stage and back into the waiting area. Soon enough Mrs. Cheerilee returned and congratulated all the fillies for an amazing performance.

Soon the mares and stallions portion started from the flying, to magic, which concerned the others since Twilight wasn't in that category, next was the acting until it was Rarity's team to start. Once they arrived, a contest official greeted them. He told them that they would be the first team to perform. This made Rarity extremely nervous. Performing first could put them at a disadvantage since the judges might be so impressed by the later performances that they would forget theirs. Thankfully, Applejack and the others managed to calm Rarity down and assure her that they could still pull off a fantastic performance. They stood in the waiting room until the official entered the room. He told Rarity that her team would be on stage in five minutes. The unicorn took some very deep breaths and managed to calm herself. Five minutes later the official returned and Rarity left the room with her three friends. They walked onto the stage and were greeted with cheers and applause. They looked at each other and began their performance.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack were standing on their hind legs and holding prop swords. Lights shined down on the duo, which made the audience focus on them. They dueled with each other for a while as part of their performance. Rarity and Fluttershy encouraged Applejack since Pinkie Pie was playing the villain of the show.

"You shall never be victorious against me!" Pinkie Pie shouted with a mad cackle of laughter as she blocked every attack that Applejack threw at her. She had really gotten into the spirit of her character. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Applejack replied as she continued the fight.

The duo dueled for a minute or two before Pinkie gave Applejack a malicious grin. Then the pink pony knocked the sword out of the cowgirl's hooves. Immediately after this she made it seem like she had stabbed Applejack right through the heart. The cowgirl pony crumpled to the ground clutching her chest. Rarity sprinted towards her fallen friend with tears in her eyes. The lights dimmed a bit as they focused on the fallen orange pony. Rarity held Applejack in her forelegs and spoke.

"Please don't die." Rarity said in a sorrow filled voice. "I cannot bear to lose you."

"I am afraid that my time is near." Applejack replied. She had managed to lose her country accent for the performance but it definitely wasn't easy for her to speak differently than normal. Applejack coughed a bit before her body went limp. Rarity bent over the now lifeless form of Applejack.

"Oh cruelest fate." Rarity wailed. "Why must you be so foul? Why must the innocent suffer so?" Tears rolled down the face of the white unicorn as well as the faces of several members of the audience.

Fluttershy had turned towards Pinkie who had a very evil smile on her face. It was almost scary how enthusiastic Pinkie was about this role. She seemed like such an innocent pony but in this performance she looked like evil in pony form. Pinkie was certainly random.

"So this is how she falls." Pinkie Pie said sneeringly. "Such a pity. I had expected so much more."

Fluttershy picked up Applejack's forgotten sword and looked at Pinkie. The yellow pegasus' expression was a mix of fear and anger.

"You shall pay for everything that you have done." Fluttershy said. Then she ran towards Pinkie and engaged in a duel against her. The spotlights shined down on the duo as they fought. Finally Fluttershy managed to disarm Pinkie and then the pink pony was defeated. Fluttershy dropped her sword and went over to Rarity.

"It is finished." she said quietly.

The duo stared down at the body of Applejack as the curtains closed on their performance. The audience went wild with applause and cheering. They had definitely been moved by what they had witnessed.

"That went pretty darn good." said Applejack as they walked out, gaining her country accent again.

"Good?! We were awesome, did you hear the crowd!" said Pinkie as she bounced around her friends.

"Hey girls." they heard the voice of Rainbow Dash that when they turned they saw one of her wings bandaged and ran up to her in concern.

"Dear Celestia, Rainbow Dash what happened to you?" asked Rarity in concern.

"Oh this, I was practicing my flying for the Talent Show but I ended up losing my concentration for the Sonic Rainboom and hurting my wing." said Rainbow sheepishly before she smiled at them. "Still that was an awesome performance."

"I agree with her that was one of the best ones I saw, even the Yukie Fujikaze's movies are the best and she is the greatest actress in the Elemental Nations." said a male voice that they were familiar with. They turned and saw Shigure, in his human form, with Twilight giving them a grin. Next thing he knows, both Scootaloo and Pinkie Pie knock him into the ground.

"BIG BRO!/ SHIGGY!" yelled both Scootaloo and Pinkie as he and everypony laughed.

"Hey you two those were awesome performances you all did." said Shigure.

"You watched us?" asked Scootaloo as Shigure nodded.

"Yep you think I would miss the chance to see my little sister and my friends perform." he said in mock hurt which made them giggle. Shigure saw the bandage on Rainbows wing before he walked towards her, grabbed her wing, and said, "**O healing power…Heal!**" soon enough Rainbow flexed her wing and saw that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Thanks Shigure." said Rainbow gratefully as the bandages were a bit annoying since they itch.

"No problem Dash, now let's wait until its Twi's and my turn." said Shigure as they watched the rest of the performances until it was time.

(Play - Crusader [Are We There Yet?] by Black Gryph0n and Baasik)

Shigure walked on stage with one light shining on him as everypony cheered seeing him soon the music began playing as Shigure started clapping his hands to the beat and soon everypony began stomping their hooves.

"_**Three friends, taking on the world together**__**,**_**"** began Shigure as he looked at the three fillies.

_**Big plans in a bigger world**__**  
**__**Still kids afraid of being young forever**_

_**Young eyes watch life unfurl.**_

_**Why do you sit there sighing,**__**Instead of trying one more time?**__**"**_ He gave them a small smile and sang with passion in his voice. Soon a light was shining over the end of the stage as a pony appeared.

_**"I've been there, I know exactly what you're thinking," **_sang Twilight as she appeared on stage and everypony was cheering them.

_**But why try growing up too fast?**__**  
**__**Now, I've learned it's better living in the moment**__**  
**__**Enjoy youth, cause it doesn't last.**_

_**Now you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**_

_**That your destiny will come this time!"**_

_**"You are so young**__**,"**_sang Shigure as he got stood near Twilight.

_**You are so free**__**  
**__**But you're aimless...**__**  
**__**And I can't help but see**__**  
**__**That you don't know what you really need**__**  
**_

"_**Are we there yet, a-a-are we there yet?"**_

_**"You've done it all**__**f**__**rom A to Z**__**  
**__**Are you trying**__**to find your destiny?**__**  
**__**One day you'll know who you want to be.**__**  
**_

_**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?"**__**  
**_**  
**_**"Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted,**__**Hope dies when it won't come true,**_**" **smiled Twilight slightly._  
_

_**But realize the possibilities are endless,**__**  
**__**And in time it will be all for you.**__**  
**__**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**__**  
**__**But your destiny will come in time!**_**"**soon her and Shigure started signing the chorus together.

_**"You are so young**_

_**You are so free**__**  
**__**But you're aimless...**__**  
**__**And I can't help but see**__**  
**__**That you don't know what you really need**__**  
**_

_**"Are we there yet, a-a-are we there yet?"**_

_**"You've done it all**__**from A to Z,"**_Shigure was singing this time.

_**Are you trying**__**t**__**o find your destiny?**__**  
**__**Still you don't know who you want to be?**__**  
**_

"_**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?"**_

_**You're young again!**__**"**_ before they started singing the chorus again.

_**You are so young**__**  
**__**You are so free**__**  
**__**But you're aimless...**__**  
**__**And I can't help but see**__**  
**__**That you don't know what you really need**__**  
**_

_**"Are we there yet, a-a-are we there yet?"**_

_**You've done it all**__**  
**__**From A to Z**__**  
**__**Are your trying**__**  
**__**To find your destiny?**__**  
**__**Still you don't know who you want to be?**__**  
**__**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?"**_

The music was slowing down as the lights dimmed out making the ponies cheer for a great song as the Cutie Mark Crusaders gave huge smiles and ran to the back. When they got there they tackled Shigure to the floor making everypony there laugh and Shigure smile as he hugged them.

* * *

**Ch. 19 End**

**That's chapter 19 of SoNMM, what will happen next? Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Chaos Pt.1**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	20. Chaos Pt 1

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 20 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Hello everyone this is Hikari once again after a month I have another chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Thanks Shigure." said Rainbow gratefully as the bandages were a bit annoying since they itch._

"_No problem Dash, now let's wait until its Twi's and my turn." said Shigure as they watched the rest of the performances until it was time. _

_(Play - Crusader [Are We There Yet?] by Black Gryph0n and Baasik)_

_Shigure walked on stage with one light shining on him as everypony cheered seeing him soon the music began playing as Shigure started clapping his hands to the beat and soon everypony began stomping their hooves._

_The music was slowing down as the lights dimmed out making the ponies cheer for a great song as the Cutie Mark Crusaders gave huge smiles and ran to the back. When they got there they tackled Shigure to the floor making everypony there laugh and Shigure smile as he hugged them._

* * *

**Story Start**

"I want to start out field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden." said Cheerilee as she led her class in the garden. "That one over there represents friendship." She said as everypony looked at the statue of three fillies on top of one another. Applebloom stop to look at it but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't notice her stopping and all three bumped into one another as they glared at each other. "Alright my little ponies, this one represents victory." As it was a statue of a pony with a cape, and two shooting stars around it, holding an orange flag with three yellow diamonds going across it.

"How cool will that be to have that cutie mark?" asked Scootaloo liking that statue.

"Cool." Replied Applebloom as she rolled her eyes, "If you were actually victoryful at somethin'." She said sarcastically as she smirked seeing Scootaloo glare at her.

"That's not a word." remark Sweetie Belle to Applebloom.

"What are you, a dictionary?" asked Scootaloo before they were interrupted by Cheerilee.

"Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" asked Cheerilee as she pointed her hoof towards a certain statue. Its head was horse-like, though much different from other ponies' head styles. It had a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and bushy eyebrows. Its right arm resembled that of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, it had a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a tail tuft while the shape of its body resembles that of a snake.

"It's got an evil claw!" said Applebloom.

"And a lion paw." said Scootaloo getting in front of Applebloom.

"And a snake tail." jumped Sweetie Belle waving her hoofs around agitating Scootaloo.

"This creature is called a Draconequus. He is a head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents?"" said Cheerilee as she turned to her class.

"Confusion!" yelled Applebloom before she was pushed by Sweetie Belle.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle before she was pushed by Scootaloo.

"Chaos!" yelled Scootaloo as she pushed Sweetie Belle away.

"It's not chaos, you dodo." said Sweetie Belle to Scootaloo

"Hey don't call me things I don't know the meaning off. And it is too chaos." said Scootaloo angrily as she butted heads with Sweetie Belle.

"Is not!" yelled Sweetie Belle back before Applebloom jumped on both their heads and lifted her head up with as much pride as she could muster.

"Yer both wrong." said Applebloom as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle moved their heads making Applebloom fall to the ground and jumped on her. They started fighting with one another comically making Cheerilee shake her head in disappointment that nopony noticed the dark glow coming from the statues chest.

"Actually, in a way your all right." said Cheerilee making them stop fighting, "This statue actually represents Discord, meaning a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well," this made the three of them lifted their heads to her thinking that they were gonna be praised but fate had other plans, "that you're each gonna write an essay explaining it." They dropped their heads in embarrassment as the rest of the class laughed at them. "Now let's go and I don't want any more fighting."

"It's confusion/Evil/Chaos." The Cutie Mark Crusaders whispered to one another still continuing their fight. As everypony left the statue started cracking a bit before a dark maniacal laughter emanated from it.

**With Shigure-Next Day**

Shigure noticed that he was floating in the air, but he also could feel a familiar tremendous pain. Looking down, he saw a giant statue that had nine eyes. About three of the eyes had pupils in them while the other six did not. The mouth was opened and it appeared to be eating a large amount of chakra. The source of chakra was coming from a red-haired Shinobi that Shigure saw was from Iwa. He was floating in the air surrounded by chakra. In addition, some form of pink chakra was coming out of his eyes and mouth.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, he looked down at the statue's hands. On nine of the fingers, he saw people standing on them. Some were just images and some were actually there but Shigure knew who they were just by looking at the red cloud design on their cloaks. "The Yonbi is finally sealed." One member of the Akatsuki, the one with purple-ringed eyes, announced. All of the chakra had disappeared into the statue and the red haired Shinobi felled down to the ground, dead. The statue now had another eye with a pupil in it.

The pain had disappeared but then something odd happened. The statute's eyes swerved to look at him, even though he wasn't there. A deep voice came from the statue's mouth. **"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED THEM! YOU COULD'VE HAVE SAVED HIM!" **The voice roared at him. While Shigure was visibly shocked, it seemed the members of Akatsuki were as well. It was then, with horror, Shigure realized that the pain he felt was what the red-haired shinobi was feeling when the Yonbi was being taken out of him.

"**Son, wake up!" **Tsukiyo's voice rang out. Shigure opened his eyes and realized that he was in his room of his new home Tsukiyo got for him and Scootaloo.

"Not again, why?" He asked as he gasped for breath, sitting up from the bed.

"**Are you okay? What happened Shigure?" **The dark Alicorn asked him worriedly.

"I saw…I saw the Akatsuki sealing the Yonbi this time. That's four now." he muttered at the end.

"**Will you be alright?"**

"I-I don't know," He looked around the room. He noticed that the window was open and daylight was streaming in. "Mother what time is it?"

"**It's about three in the afternoon."** she replied worriedly before Twilight came into the room.

"Shigure come quick Princess Celestia needs us for an emergency." Twilight practically yelled before rushing out of the room leaving the mother and son with confused expressions on their faces as they followed her. Noticing the pink clouds, chocolate rain and crazy long legged-rabbits as they made their way to Canterlot.

**Hours Later**

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." said Twilight as everypony went to the throne room.

"Thank you all for coming." said Celestia as she stopped pacing around the room.

"Is this about the weather, and the strange animals' behavior? What is happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there-" was all Twilight said before Celestia raised her hoof silencing her.

"Follow me." Was all Celestia said as she walked out the room and everypony followed her and into the hall of painted windows. "I called you all here in a matter of great importance, it seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." As Fluttershy walked up to a certain painting and looked up, "His name is Discord." And saw a painting of Discord, squeaked in fear and ran back to Shigure's side. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of Disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up against him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns alike. So after discovering the Elements of Harmony. We combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him into stone."

"All right Princess." cheered Rainbow before she turned to Shigure, who was in his pony form, deep in thought. "Hey Shigure wasn't that awesome!"

"Uh yeah sure Dash." He replied making everypony turn to him.

"Darling are you alright?" asked Rarity hearing his voice lack his enthusiasm. "You don't seem to be well." Noticing the bags in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just have something on my mind at the moment, it's okay." He said smiling tiredly at them, not seeing Tsukiyo and Celestia talking to each other about him.

"Sister what is wrong with him, he seems troubled?" whispered Celestia to her.

"**He's been having visions.**" whispered Tsukiyo surprising Celestia.

"Of what Discord? How can he have visions the only one to have those were our teacher Starswirl the Bearded?" asked Celestia.

"**No not of Discord. He saw the Yonbi being sealed as its Jinchuriki died from the loss of Bijuu. I'm worried Sister, he felt the pain of what the Jinchuriki went through. That's the fourth time he keeps getting those kinds of dreams? I fear for his wellbeing.**" said Tsukiyo worriedly.

"Don't worry Sister we are here for him as his family, besides he has his friends and special ponies around him." said Celestia as Tsukiyo nodded, "Now I want you to please look after Luna she is still weak and I fear Discord may be after her I will take care of everything." Tsukiyo nodded before disappearing in a flash making everypony confused at her actions. "I sent her to check up on Luna and to make sure she's safe." Everypony nodded at her answer and began walking again.

"Hey look! We're famous!" said Pinkie getting everypony's attention as they saw the Mane Six with Shigure using the Elements on Nightmare Moon separating her and Luna.

"You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship against a powerful foe. While we don't know what power the Element of Balance can do, Shigure is still powerful to help you all. Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, is you who now control their power and must use them to defeat Discord." said Celestia as everypony looked at one another.

"Don't worry Aunt, we won't—" was all Shigure said before he was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Hold on a sec. Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain you guys. Chocolate rain!" said Pinkie trying to get everypony see her reasoning, which made them facefault at her reason.

"Don't listen to her Princess, we will be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again." whispered Twilight as she walked up to Celestia. Celestia nodded before making her way to the door, placed her horn inside the keyhole and used her magic to open it. The door glowed before it opened to show a chest with jewels around it.

"Oooh! You can keep the Elements; I'll take that case." said Rarity admiring the chest.

"Have no fear ponies. I have total confidence that you'll be able to defeat Discord with these." Celestia said as she opened the case, only to reveal it empty, making everypony gasp in shock.

"Oh well if anypony needs me I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles and the giant swizzle straws." Said Pinkie leaving as everypony looked at the chest with opened mouths in shock.

"Not so fast Pinkie." said Shigure grabbing Pinkie after coming out of his shock. "This is a serious issue."

"That chamber was protected by a powerful spell that only I can break," muttered Celestia as she paced around, "This doesn't make sense." Soon enough everypony heard a dark laugh that came from around the room.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" said the voice.

"Discord…Show yourself!" yelled Celestia as the voice laughed before one of the paintings glowed and began to move.

"Did you miss me Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being incased in stone. But you wouldn't know since I don't turn ponies into stone." Said Discord with a bit of anger in the end.

"You will never get away with this Discord." Celestia narrowed her eyes and she stomped her hoof in anger.

"Oh I forgot that time hasn't done anything to you, your still as grim as I remember. How boring."

"Hey nopony insults the princess." yelled Rainbow as she sped towards the window to attack Discord but only to slam into the painting.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her Loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent." Commented Discord.

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess." Stated Rainbow with her head held high as Discord gave a dark smile.

"We'll see about that." Was all he said before vanishing from the painting.

"I can't believe we are wasting time talking to a tacky window." Said Rarity before Discord appeared on the window near her.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken."

"So you know who we are big deal." said Applejack as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I know more than that, Honest Applejack." said Discord as he grew to be as tall as the painting.

"You seem to know our strengths as well." Commented Twilight before Discord disappeared and reappeared in a painting of the Mane Six surrounding the Elements on top of Twilight.

"And I know yours, Twilight Sparkle, yours is the most elusive and powerful of the Elements…Magic." said Discord as he pointed a finger at her, "Fluttershy's is Kindness, while Pinkie Pie's a personal favorite Laughter." Shigure was getting madder and madder since he knew this Discord thing was stalling them.

"**ENOUGH STALLING! WHERE ART THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!**" Shigure yelled in a Royal Canterlot Voice, shocking everypony, and himself.

"Ah if it ain't Shigure with Element bearer of Balance, hmm you really are how Scootaloo sees you." said Discord before the window he was on shatters as a ghostly blue sword ran through it.

The Elements and Princess Celestia gasped. "Shigure." Celestia muttered. She had never seen her nephew this furious.

"If you hurt her I won't be responsible to what happens to you." growled Shigure darkly as Discord appeared on another window, kept looking at him and snap his claw making Shigure turn back into his human form, shocking the ponies of what Discord did.

"Interesting you're a human, yet you possess Mana, but look just like a mixture of Celestia and Luna." Chuckled Discord with a gleam in his eyes as Shigure glared at him. "Very well since you asked nicely I'll tell you but only my way." as he flashed away into different paintings while telling his riddle. "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the Elements back where you began." He landed back to the original painting as he left leaving his maniacal laughter to echo around the room.

"Can we go home now?" asked Fluttershy timidly before Shigure hugged her calming her down a bit.

"What do ya reckon he meant, 'twist and turns' and endin' back to where we started?" asked Applejack a bit confused on the riddle as Twilight paced around a bit.

"Twist and turns. Twist and turns." muttered Twilight before looking at the garden outside. "That's it I believe Discord hid the Elements in the Palace Labyrinth."

"Then let's go we can't waste any time as it is." Said Shigure as he ran out, summoning Tsukiko on his back, with everypony following him. Celestia looked at Shigure a bit worriedly before hearing Discord's laughter.

**Palace Labyrinth**

"So what's the plan?" asked Rarity as they all walked up to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"Don't worry girls, that idiot Discord forgot about these babies," said Rainbow as she stretched her wings before taking flight. "I just do a quick sweep and we will have the elements in no time." But before she could get far her wings disappeared in a flash causing her to fall to the ground. "My wings!" soon enough Fluttershy's wings, Twilight and Rarity's horns also disappeared causing them to scream. Shigure on the other hand feel on one knee as he felt his Mana being drained.

Soon a ball of light appeared in front of them and in a flash Discord appeared laughing maniacally as the sky turned black with lighting and thunder scaring the ponies before laughing normally, "You should see the looks on your faces, priceless."

"Give us our horns and wings back!" shouted Twilight.

"You will get your horns, wings and magic soon enough. I simply took them to ensure no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game, no flying and no magic." said Discord before he disappeared.

"The first rule?" questioned Rainbow as Discord appeared laying down on the grass.

"The second rule is that everypony has to play or the game is over and I win. Now before you begin I have a special surprise just for you Shigure." said Discord before snapping his claw making Shigure disappear.

**With Shigure**

"Who? What? Where?" said Shigure in complete darkness before he sighed and went to his pocket and grabbed an object. "He may have taken nearly all my Mana but at least I need a little to activate this." Before the object glowed to show a crystal and he looked around to see that he was in a somewhat cave filled with wolves with black skin, skull facemask and red-orange eyes. (Beowolves from RWBY)

Shigure saw the wolves looking at him and started growling and prepared to attack. He quickly grabbed Tsukiko as he drops the crystal, as the crystal drops to the ground the wolves jumped towards him, all he said before attacking them was. "That evil son of a bit—"

**Back with the ponies**

"Good luck Ponies." said Discord as he vanished in a flash.

"Never fear, girls we have each other." said Twilight seeing everypony unsure of what to do.

"She's right, just like Twilight said earlier, there's nothing we can do as long as we stick together." Said Rainbow as nearly everypony smiled.

"But what about Shigure?" asked Fluttershy scared of her friend.

"Don't worry Shigure can handle himself and the sooner we get the Elements the sooner we can stop Discord." said Twilight as everypony nodded and walked up to the entrance.

"TOGETHER!" They all yelled before the maze separated them causing them to scream.

"Don't worry girls just head to the center as fast as you can as we'll regroup there." said Twilight as they agreed on the plan before taking off.

"W-what? Who's there? Shigure? GIRLS!" yelled Fluttershy.

**With Discord**

Discord in the meantime was checking on Shigure as he battled those wolves with little to no effort.

Shigure finally killed the last wolf before hearing someone clap and turn to see Discord was the one clapping.

"Bravo, simply bravo you truly are Luna's son I haven't seen those battle harden eyes on anypony except for her." said Discord as he drank a glass of chocolate milk but only drank the glass as he threw the chocolate away causing it to explode.

"Take me back now!" yelled Shigure as he held Tsukiko tightly.

"Now, now Shigure you wouldn't want to spend some quality time with Old Uncle Discord." he teased lightly.

"**THOU WILL TAKE ME BACK NOW!**" roared Shigure before a hole in the cave appeared with a bright light coming out.

"Very well your free to leave anytime you want Nephew." Discord laughed darkly. "But be warned where it leads you, you may not like what you see."

"Better than being in here." scoffed Shigure as he walked out of the hole.

When he exited he saw that he was in Konoha, more specifically on top of the Hokage Monument.

"What the?" questioned Shigure before hearing an explosion and an orange light flickering near the cliff. He ran and saw that every inch of Konoha was on fire and heard the citizens screaming. Shigure, horrified jumped to help his home, when he touched the ground he looked up to see that he was in a field and it was hard to see since it was night. Soon enough the clouds went away and illuminated the field. What Shigure saw horrified him.

He saw many ninjas mostly his friends from Konoha on the ground dead, he slowly walked up and was crying after seeing many of his friends dead and made his way towards them when he got near he fell on his knees crying.

"S-Shigure." he heard a familiar voice that he looked up to see Naruto looking at him on the ground. "You could have saved us Nii-san, why? Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You promised you would protect me Nii-san." said Naruto as he got up. "But I don't matter since you found another sibling huh?" he said as the puddle of blood near him rose to form a girl with grayish-purple hair that spikes a bit and her normally purple eyes where now black all around with blood coming out of them.

"S-Scootaloo." whispered Shigure before the girl known as Scootaloo lunged at him knocking him to the ground last he saw before losing consciousness was the moon, it was red with four rings and nine tomoes. Shigure opened his eyes and saw that he was in Ponyville, more specifically, the entrance.

"LEAVE YOU DEMON!" he heard and turned to see everypony in Ponyville glaring at him with as much hate as they could muster even Fluttershy.

"W-what's going on?" said Shigure before seeing Celestia, Luna and Tsukiyo landing in between him and the ponies, who were also glaring at him.

"Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna? what's going on here."

"**THY HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL US THAT YOU VILE CREATURE!**" yelled Celestia shocking Shigure.

"M-mother?" he said as he inched towards her but she blasted him with a beam of magic sending him to the ground.

"**Don't call me that you disgrace, I wish I wasn't your Mother. Now leave before I finish what those villagers started.**" Tsukiyo said with malice in her tone.

"W-what did I do wrong?" asked Shigure as he back in the castle with Discord over him.

"Oh it's nothing you did wrong my dear little nephew. It's how they really feel." said Discord.

"You're lying!" Shigure said holding his head. "Mother loves me! All of them do!"

"Then why did your friends turn their backs on you? Why did your Mother Lulu attack you? She's ashamed of you."

"NoNoNoNoNoNOOOO!" yelled Shigure before his curse marks pulsed and spread across his body before being engulfed in a black sphere of magic surrounded him. Sickly teal beams arced out of the orb.

"Shigure?" Discord asked in genuine worry. He hadn't expected this. He just assumed his nephew would react the same as his mother and friends did.

"**Shigure is no longer here.**" said a dark voice. "**I am...Akumu, Akumu no Yami. **(1)"

* * *

**Ch. 20 End**

(1) – Dark Nightmare

**That's chapter 20 of SoNMM, what will happen to Shigure? To Ponyville? To Equestria now that Shigure has been affected by the nearly forgotten Curse Marks. Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Chaos Pt.2**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	21. Chaos Pt2

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 21 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Here's another chapter, though I need an opinion, should I add Lemons to this story and Nephilim in Remnant or make a separate story just like****THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA by killercroc? What are your thoughts or suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_"What did I do wrong?" asked Shigure as he was back in the castle with Discord over him._

_"Oh its nothing you did wrong my dear little nephew. It's how they really feel." said Discord._

_"Your lying!" Shigure said firmly. "Mother loves me! All of them do!"_

_"Then why did your friends turn their backs on you? Why did your Mother attack you? She's ashamed of you."_

"_NoNoNoNoNoNOOOO!" yelled Shigure before his curse marks pulsed and spread across his __body before being engulfed in a black sphere of__ magic surrounded him. Sickly teal beams arced out of the orb._

_"Shigure?" Discord asked in genuine worry. He hadn't expected this. He just assumed his nephew would react the same as his mother and friends did._

"_**Shigure is no longer here.**__" __said a dark voice. __"__**I am...Akumu, Akumu no Yami.**_

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

The Ponizens of Ponyville where all getting back to their daily lives after everything somehow went to normal. Shops where reopening, birds where singing, and a hulking armored figure was landing in the middle of town?

"Who's that?" said a female Earth pony.

"What's with the get up?" asked a make Pegasus pony.

"**This shall be the perfect location to build my new Empire**." The armored figured declared with a distorted voice that was somewhat familiar to the Ponizens of Ponyville.

He was wearing an incredible dark and sinister armor that seems to have a more gothic and mythological look. The armor itself has an overall unique model with a black-metallic color scheme, and it decorated with small silver chains. Intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even large fasteners located all of the body that link each piece of the armor together. The armor also features several other spikes protruding from various parts of the body as well as six large horn-like spikes on the very top of the helmet with a sharp horn on the forehead to accompany the large eye-like sockets in the front. He also has black bat-like wings on his back giving the figure an incredibly malevolent and monstrous appearance overall.(1)

The armored figure raised his hands as a blackish teal magical energy surged from his sharp horn as his eyes glowed a sickly teal. The citizens shrieked in terror as a dark castle was created not far from Twilight's Treehouse.

"**SLIENCE! You are all now my subjects! Bow before your Emperor or suffer the consequences!**" The armored monster that had come to town declared in a royal tone.

One by one, all the Ponizens bowed before the self-titled 'Emperor'.

"**I am your new Emperor. Akumu no Yami!**" The figure revealed his name as he took off his helmet. The ponies all gasped as he revealed his face. It was Shigure only his hair was black and instead of his normally fair skin, it was almost dark gray. His slitted eyes instead of his usual gold were now teal and his sclera's were black as night.

'_Shigure what happened to you?_' thought Derpy worriedly, as she saw the person who was her friend and crush, holding Dinky closer to her unaware of the thoughts her daughter had at the moment.

'_Daddy._' Thought Dinky unconsciously before everypony saw a beam of Mana hit the Shigure look-alike sending him a few meters back.

"**Well, well, well about time you showed up.**" said Akumu as he smirked evilly to the one responsible for hitting him.

**Canterlot-Moments Before**

"What is going on Twi?" asked Applejack as she remembered one moment she was in the Labyrinth and the next she was in the throne room with her friends near her.

"I don't know; I'm just as confused as you are." answered Twilight truthfully.

"Maybe I can shed some light on this." said the Discord as he appeared in a flash with a book in hand.

"DISCORD!" yelled the ponies as they glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this Discord?" asked Celestia as she narrowed her eyes.

"I-I messed up Lyte." said Discord which caused Celestia's eyes to widen slightly before narrowing.

"What do you mean you messed up?"

"It's about Shigure."

"**WHAT!**" they heard a familiar voice at the entrance of the room and turned to see Tsukiyo glaring at Discord before flying towards him and sending him to the wall with her scythe on his neck. "**What did you do to my baby boy!**" She yelled.

"Wait who are you, you look like an older, dark version of Lulu?" said Discord as he widened his eyes seeing Luna come up to him.

"It's quite a story…" said Celestia before telling him about how Tsukiyo formerly Nightmare Moon found a way to escape the moon and appeared in Shigure's world and raised him before coming back, in which Shigure found a way to come here before Luna and Tsukiyo were separated by the Elements.

"**What did you do to Shigure, speak now!**" Tsukiyo growled before Celestia came up to her.

"Please calm yourself Sister, we need to find out what happened to Shigure before we can help him." said Celestia as Tsukiyo growled once more and walked away with Luna following her.

"I don't know exactly what happened I thought I showed him his friends and Luna betraying him, but he was encased in very dark magic before he called himself Akumu." said Discord before hearing the window break and the looked to see Tsukiyo flying into the sky.

"Princess Luna what happened?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know when she heard the word Akumu she just flew away." answered Luna.

"Hey! What happened to Shigure's Element?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she looked in the book of the Elements.

The mares all gathered around. The Element of Balance was all black, even the white jewel, and radiated a dark magic that was familiar to Celestia. Celestia suddenly had a flashback of when Luna became Nightmare Moon before her very eyes.

_"There can be only ONE Princess of Equestria! And that Princess is ME!" Celestia watched in horror as Luna rose into the air encircled with dark magic..._

"No." She pleaded. "Not my Nephew. Please not again."

"Princess?" asked Twilight as she saw the look on her mentors face.

"It's just as I feared." Celestia said. "My Little Pony's, if you cannot return my Nephew back to himself, you may have an impossible task."

"Impossible task?" Twilight asked worriedly seeing the look on her mentors face.

"For the good of Equestria, if you cannot return Shigure to normal, you must send him to the Moon."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at what their princess suggested.

**Ponyville-Now**

Akumu smirked as he saw the one responsible for attacking him.

"**Took you long enough to arrive…Mother.**" he said with venom on his tone at the end.

Tsukiyo just glared at him as she turned into her human form and grabbed her scythe.

"**You are not my son, where is Shigure!**" she said as she gripped her scythe.

"**He's here,**" said Akumu as he tapped his head, "**It's a good thing those visions changed what that idiot Draconequus wanted to show him. I have waited a long time since you banished me into the deepest part of his mind. The more I waited, the stronger I grew,**" he chuckled darkly at the end. "**I should thank Orochimaru though, without his curse marks I wouldn't have been strong enough to take over his body. I just had to wait for the right time.**"

"**So you're the reason he's been having those dreams.**" Tsukiyo said in anger as Akumu laughed darkly.

"**As much as I would like to take credit, but no I wasn't the one to show him that, that was all the visions.**" Akumu said shrugging his shoulders before a demonic looking Tsukiko appeared behind him. "**Can we get this over with I have an empire to create.**" After making their way outside of Ponyville, he grabbed Tsukiko and got in a stance that Tsukiyo mimicked. They waited for a few seconds before charging at one another.

**On the Road to Ponyville**

"I don't think I can do this Twilight." Applejack said as they flew towards Ponyville in chariots.

"She's right Twilight, I don't think I would be able to do that to my friends." said Rainbow as she flew over them.

"Sending him to that cold, lonely place for a thousand years? And what's worse, we'll all be gone when he gets back to normal if that happens!" Rarity said hysterically.

"I know." Twilight said in pained thought. She had had a troubling conversation with Luna about what happened when she realized her loved ones, few though there where, where dead and buried long ago. The mare had been devastated according to her mentor. "I don't want that to happen either. That's why we have to get him back! If not, we will have to send him to the moon unless there is no other choice!" the others reluctantly nodded, except for one.

"NO!" yelled Fluttershy shocking the others. "I WONT DO THAT TO SHIGURE! I WONT SEND HIM AWAY!"

"But Fluttershy, if we don't then Equestria will be in a dark age." Retorted Rainbow as Fluttershy shook her head as she looked down. "Why don't you wanna do it, you realize that everypony in Equestria and beyond will suffer."

"I WON'T LET THE MAN I LOVE TO SUFFER AS WELL!" Fluttershy yelled looking up crying making everypony widen their eyes to the size of dinner plates. "I l-love him o-okay." said Fluttershy after a few minutes of silence. "a-and I know that Rarity and Pinkie l-love him t-to." Rarity and Pinkie blushed a bit shocking the other three even more.

"They are not the only ones." Muttered Twilight but everypony heard her.

"What ya mean by that Twi?" asked Applejack before Twilight told them of what Celestia told her about Male Alicorns, after that Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie all blushed various degrees at the thought of being with Shigure at the same time.

"So Derpy likes him as well." said Rainbow as Twilight nodded.

"Yeah and I think Vinyl does as well but even if you all don't like sharing, when he goes back to Konoha he'll be put in the Clan Restoration Act and will have multiple wives, so I would say that it'll be best to share him." Commented Twilight as everypony nodded.

"Well I think this ain't the best time to talk 'bout that." said Applejack as everypony looked at her.

"Why is that?" asked Twilight before hearing explosions and looked towards the source and saw a tall, dark and ominous castle in Ponyville. "C'mon girls we need to save Ponyville." They all ran, as the chariots landed outside of Ponyville, to save their home and friend.

**Ponyville**

"**GAH!**" yelled Akumu as he landed in the middle of Ponyville after Tsukiyo punch him away after separating him and his scythe.

Tsukiyo landed near him as everypony were around looking at them. Tsukiyo walked up to Akumu, raised her scythe, and held it in the air.

"**Forgive me Shigure.**" She said softly before bringing down her scythe.

"M-mother." said Akumu in Shigure's voice, which made Tsukiyo stop her scythe.

"**S-S****higure.**" Asked Tsukiyo in a hopeful voice, kneeling down next to him, not seeing the dark smirk on Akumu's face before there was a loud noise that sounded like a thousand birds chirping and saw black lighting gathering around his left arm.

"**CHIDORI!**" yelled Akumu punching Tsukiyo sending her back.

"**Hahahaha you are truly gullible; I can't believe you fell for such a simple trick.**" said Akumu before seeing Tsukiyo slowly got on her feet and noticed that there was some armor missing and a burn on her stomach, most likely it was gonna scar. "**Hmm not as strong as the original but it served its purpose.**" he said as he flexed his hand.

Akumu walked up to her as Tsukiyo fell on her knees with a few arcs of lighting around her body.

"SHIGURE!" Akumu heard many voices and turned to see the Element Bearers.

"**Well, well, well you're the so called 'friends' and ones he loves.**" said Akumu as he looked at each but kept his gaze longer on Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity.

"We're here to fight for Shigure!" Twilight Sparkle declared with the Element of Magic on her head. The others had their Elements on as well.

"**Buahaha, I'm afraid that won't happen, I'm in charge now.**" said Akumu as he was encased in black Mana before flashing away and appeared in front of Twilight and backhanded her away.

"Twilight!" yelled Rainbow before charging towards him as Akumu gave a dark smirk. Rainbow brought her hoof back and was about to punch Akumu if it weren't for the fact that he stopped her hoof with a finger.

"**Too slow.**" he mocked before charging some electricity in his finger before, literally, shocking Rainbow as he pushed her away.

"Shigure please stop this, I-We need you back please." pleaded Fluttershy as Akumu snorted.

"**What did I say, Shigure is no more there is only me.**"

"You're wrong." said Pinkie as she glared at Akumu, "Shigure would never allow some evil-spirit to control him, and he is way stronger than you will ever be."

"**HA! Stronger than me you say, then why am I in control huh.**"

"That's because you cheated you heathen." said Rarity this time as she glared as well.

"**You know what I'm just gonna kill you all now.**" said Akumu as he sped towards Fluttershy ready to kill her but he stopped right as the scythe was about to impale her neck when two voices shouted to him.

"DADDY/BROTHER STOP IT!" Akumu turned his head to see Dinky and Scootaloo crying as they ran towards him.

"DINKY, SCOOTALOO DON'T!" yelled Derpy as she flew towards them, grabbed them both but landed in front of Akumu.

"**What did you say?"** said Akumu as one of his eyes turned back to Shigure's usual gold.

"P-please Daddy stop this, I-I need my Daddy back, I w-want to play t-tag with you and h-hide in seek with S-Scootaloo. Please Shigure; I-I want you to be my D-Dad." said Dinky as she and Scootaloo got out of Derpy's grip and hugged Shigure with all their might.

"D**-Di**nk**y, Sc**o**ot**s." said Shigure causing Akumu's one eye to widen. "**Impossible I have total control here, your mind should be broken, I have total control!**"

Before Akumu could do anything, gold and blue beams of Mana appeared out of nowhere, the gold one surrounding him restraining his movements, while the blue one grabbed Dinky and Scootaloo pulling them away from Akumu. Akumu looked up and saw Celestia and Luna with their shining horns, as they landed.

"Twilight now!" yelled Celestia as Twilight got up and nodded her head and surrounded Akumu with the other Mares of the Elements of Harmony. Their Elements glowed brightly and emitted pulses of magic as they rose into the air.

"**NO! NO NOOOOOOOOOO!**" Akumu shouted in terror as the Element Rainbow minus Black and White hit him and sent his spirit back into Shigure's subconscious.

When the Elements where done, the castle suddenly dissipated into dark vapor as it went into the ground. Everypony cheered that Akumu was defeated before they heard a groan coming from the crater that was created by the Elements when they hit Akumu. They all saw a hand that had Akumu's armor and gasped in shock before seeing snow-white hair with colored streaks.

They saw Shigure coming out of the crater before he landed on the floor as the armor disappeared and he was back in his regular clothes. The Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, and Tsukiyo ran up to him before sitting him up and he gave them a tired smile.

"Thank you girls for saving me. I'm sorry everypony." said Shigure before a purple and orange streak hit him square in the chest and looked to see both Scootaloo and Dinky hugging him. He gave a smile as he hugged them both before everypony in Ponyville joined in on the hug, unknowingly creating the first ever giant hug in Equestria.

**A Week Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this Shigure?" asked Twilight as she looked at Shigure, who was looking towards the sunset sky, in the entrance of Ponyville.

"Yeah I need to do this Twi, I need to be able to defeat Akumu so that no one precious to me can get hurt." said Shigure as she looked at Twilight who had a small bruise on her cheek that she got from Akumu a week ago and was slowly healing. Shigure looked down in sadness and Twilight saw this and hugged him in which he returned.

"It's okay Shigure I don't blame you for this, I know why you need to do this. I will miss you."

"**You ready Son?**" asked Tsukiyo as Shigure nodded before hearing his name being called and turned to see Celestia, Luna and his friends coming up to him.

He smiled sadly before the CMC and Dinky ran up to him tackling him to the ground making everypony laugh.

"Do you really have to go Shigure?" said Sweetie Belle sadly as she was gonna miss her friend.

"Yeah I do; don't worry I'll be back sooner than you know." said Shigure smiling towards them as they smiled back. "Now Scootaloo I want you to stay with Applejack and her family. I don't want you to get hurt if you come, okay." Scootaloo reluctantly nodded before being drag by Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Dinky to get her stuff moved.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know maybe two or three years." said Shigure shocking the mares.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Darling, b-but why that long." said Rarity in sadness.

"Because not only do I need to control Akumu I need to get stronger, I think my visions meant something back in the Elemental Nations. I believe something big is going to happen and I need to be strong enough to face it head on." said Shigure as they all nodded to his reason.

"B-but what about the Grand Galloping Gala, you promised you would take me." said Derpy sadly as she really wanted to go with her crush making Shigure's heart break at seeing Derpy's sad face.

"When is the Grand Galloping Gala?" Shigure asked Celestia as he turned towards her.

"In about Six Months." answered Celestia.

"Okay how about this until the Grand Galloping Gala I'll try and control Akumu. If I can do it in Six Months, then I'll come to the Gala." said Shigure as Derpy thought about it before nodding her head. Shigure stretch his hand to shake her hooves but Derpy shook her head before jumping on Shigure and kissed his lips softly. Shigure was shocked at what Derpy did before she stops kissing him and giggled seeing his blushing face.

"Your mother told us about you having multiple wives and I am okay with it. I know you will treat us all equally." Derpy said as she smiled.

"I-is that t-true?" asked Shigure as he looked at Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy and blushed as they nodded.

"W-we don't mind." Whispered Fluttershy as her face matched Shigure's blushing face.

"She's right you would never treat us differently." smiled Rarity.

Pinkie just jumped on his back while hugging his neck, "Yeah we can be one big happy family!" She said excitedly making Shigure chuckle a bit before looking towards Tsukiyo as she nodded.

"**It's time everypony.**" said Tsukiyo as Pinkie just slid down Shigure's back before they all hugged him.

"Take care Sister, Shigure." said Celestia as Tsukiyo nodded before changing into her human form and started to fly into the sky. Shigure turned into his Tenshi form and started following her into space never to be seen for a while.

As they were in space Shigure looked back at the planet, feeling something familiar, before shaking his head and followed Tsukiyo deeper into space.

**The Griffon Empire**

Outside of Equestria in the Griffon Empire in a castle we see a griffon in a throne-like chair going over some reports. He was like any other Griffon who has a head, wings and front feet of an eagle and the body and tail of a lion. He has a coat and wings that are grayish-silver; his head feathers and the end the tail was black and the eye patches were silver in color. His talons and beak were black while his eyes were a brilliant amber in color. This was Zephyrus Blacktalons the current King of the Griffon Empire after his father Proteus Blacktalons gave him the crown after the Griffon Civil War.

"Dad!" yelled a feminine voice that made Zephyrus smile as he saw another Griffon enter the room. She has a brown coat and wings, white head feathers with pale light-purple edges around her eyes and tip of her head feathers. Her eyes were like Zephyrus, brilliant amber, and her beak and talons are gold.

"Yes Gilda? What is it my dear daughter?" asked Zephyrus to now known Gilda. However, before Gilda could speak a bright light flashed inside the room surprising Zephyrus and scaring Gilda. When the light died down and they regain their vision, which took a while since Griffons have better visions than ponies.

When they regained their visions, what they saw shocked them. On the floor was an adult Griffon and a young fledgling injured on the floor.

"Dear Godric, GUARDS!" yelled Zephyrus as two soldiers came inside the room, "Take these two the infirmary now." His soldiers saluted to him as they took the two Griffons away.

"Will they be okay Dad?" asked Gilda as Zephyrus looked towards the door in worry.

"I hope so dear daughter, but did you notice anything strange about the young fledgling?" Zephyrus asked Gilda as she shook her head.

"No I didn't the adult Griffon was blocking my view of the little one. Why did you see something?" said Gilda as Zephyrus nodded.

"I saw something that I thought I would never see, even your Grandfather would be in shock." He said confusing Gilda.

"What would that be?"

"The young Fledgling had a pony's horn." said Zephyrus shocking Gilda.

* * *

**Ch. 21 End**

* * *

(1) – Deadric armor from Skyrim

**That's chapter 21 of SoNMM, It seems that Shigure left to control Akumu. Who are those Griffons that appeared? Will Shigure be able to control Akumu in time? Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: The Gala**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	22. The Gala

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 22 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Okay so I've been getting a few messages or reviews for when I'll do a sequel to Harry Blacktalons, I never knew it would get that popular but if you can give me by next year probably around January-February I'll start on the second part. If you have any ideas that you would like to share or see in the story either leave a PM or a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Your mother told us about you having multiple wives and I am okay with it. I know you will treat us all equally." Derpy said as she smiled._

"_I-is that t-true?" asked Shigure as he looked at Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy and blushed as they nodded._

"_W-we don't mind." Whispered Fluttershy as her face matched Shigure's blushing face._

"_She's right you would never treat us differently." Smiled Rarity._

_Pinkie just jumped on his back while hugging his neck, "Yeah we can be one big happy family!" She said excitedly making Shigure chuckle a bit before looking towards Tsukiyo as she nodded._

"_**It's time everypony.**__" said Tsukiyo as Pinkie just slid down Shigure's back before they all hugged him._

"_Take care Sister, Shigure." said Celestia as Tsukiyo nodded before changing into her human form and started to fly into the sky. Shigure turned into his Tenshi form and started following her into space never to be seen for a while._

_As they were in space Shigure looked back at the planet, feeling something familiar, before shaking his head and followed Tsukiyo deeper into space._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

"Hey Twilight you ready?" said Spike in their home in Ponyville as he had a suitcase ready to go to Canterlot for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Just a minute Spike I'm getting some last minute things alright no need to rush the Gala isn't until tomorrow." Twilight answered him as she rolled her eyes. She knew Spike was excited for the Gala, he always wanted to go ever since he was a baby dragon, but he always denied it a bunch of times.

"But I can't wait, it's been Six months since Shigure left, I hope he comes." said Spike as Twilight nodded.

Ever since Shigure left things haven't been the same, while yes they get on some crazy adventures and got some laughs out of it, Shigure had that charisma that they missed a lot.

"Yeah I hope so too, c'mon everypony is probably waiting for us at the train station." said Twilight as her horn glowed worrying Spike.

"Wait do-" was all Spike said before they vanished in a flash.

**Train Station**

Twilight flashed near the train causing everypony near her to jump in fright, before they saw who it was and chuckled seeing Spike on the floor covered in smoke.

"-n't." finished Spike before getting rid of the smoke as Twilight just grinned sheepishly.

"Twilight!" yelled a familiar voice that made Twilight turn and smile seeing the rest of the Mane Six waving at her.

"Hey girls, everypony ready to go?" she asked them.

"Not yet we are still waiting on Derpy." said Rainbow before they heard a crash behind them and saw a familiar yellow tail coming out of their luggage's. "Never mind she's here." She said with a chuckle as Derpy came out of the luggage's smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry everypony just excited that's all." said Derpy as they all nodded being excited as well.

"Don't fret Sugarcube, we are as well." said Applejack as Derpy nodded.

"Do you think Shigure will come?" asked Derpy as looked towards the ground.

"I hope so dear, I miss him too." replied Rarity as she placed her hoof on Derpy.

"So do I, I hope he's there already." whispered Fluttershy.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" yelled Pinkie as they all went inside to the train to Canterlot.

**Later**

After arriving to Canterlot they all went to the throne room and saw Celestia and Luna talking before they turned to the ponies and smiled.

"Welcome My Little Pony's." said Celestia with a smile.

"Hello Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." said Twilight as she and everypony gave a small bow.

"I have your rooms ready so you may all unpack and then come back for some lunch." said Celestia as they nodded and left but before they did Fluttershy spoke.

"Um, Princess is Shigure here by any chance?" she asked as Celestia shook her head.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy I know how you and the other girls wanted to see him, but Shigure and Tsukiyo haven't arrived yet." replied Celestia as they all nodded and left the throne room.

"Sister why thou hasn't told them that I could speak to Shigure and Sister Tsukiyo in their dreams?" asked Luna with a confused expression on her face.

"Because you haven't been able to contact them in the last week, I wouldn't want to worry them. I have faith that Shigure and Tsukiyo will be here tomorrow." said Celestia as Luna nodded.

**Next Day**

"Come on guys. Let me in!" Spike asked from behind the door. The Mane Six, along with Derpy, were currently getting prepared for the Grand Galloping Gala at the spa.

"Sure thing Spike." Rainbow said, moving to open the door.

"Heavens no." Rarity said, blocking the door. "We're getting dressed."

"Dressed? Beg pardon Rarity, but we don't usually wear clothes." Applejack pointed out.

Rarity sighed and opened the door for a questioning Spike. "Sorry Spike. Some of us have standards."

"C'mon Rarity Spike's a baby dragon, and we need another set of hands to help us get ready." said Twilight as Rarity begrudgingly nodded and let Spike inside.

"So anypony excited for the Gala?" asked Spike as he washed Twilight's hair.

"I am; I hope Shigure does come." said Derpy as she got her dress ready.

Rarity put on a fake eyelash, then said. "We'll just have to see."

"We're gonna be a lil' busy." Applejack, who was cleaning Fluttershy's hooves, added.

"Busy looking for Shigure?" Pinkie said, as her mane, which was flattened by a hair dryer, puffed back up.

"Well sorta busy." said Applejack with a smile.

**An Hour Later-Ballroom**

"Huh, Shigure was right this is a boring party." said Rainbow as she looked around seeing many rich and noble ponies talking to one another. Her dress was while not too girly it matched her personality and Cutie Mark greatly, just like the other mares.

"Yeah, think we could liven this place or what? I brought my Party Cannon." said Pinkie as she had a look of mischievousness on her face.

"As much as I would like that Pinkie Pie, we need to look for Shigure." said Twilight as everypony nodded.

"So who goes with who?" said Rarity.

"I'll take Fluttershy, since she would still like to watch the animals no matter what." said Derpy as Fluttershy blushed a bit and nodded.

"Well I will be with Princess Celestia, that way I will be able to see if Shigure does come from the entrance." said Twilight as everypony nodded.

"I reckon I can stay with Rarity." said Applejack as Rarity smiled.

"So that leaves me and you Dashy." said Pinkie with a smile as she saw Rainbow glare at her.

"You and Shigure sure do spend a lot of time together." said Rainbow before everypony laughed and walked in different directions.

"I guess I'll just to get some food." said Spike to himself as he walked towards the buffet table.

**With Twilight**

"Hello Princess Celestia." said Twilight as she walked up to Celestia, who looked at her with a smile.

"Hello my faithful student, how are you enjoying your first Gala?" asked Celestia after bowing down to some noble ponies.

"It's okay, I wish Shigure was here already." shrugged Twilight before they bowed again to another pony.

"Don't worry Twilight I'm sure he and Tsukiyo will arrive soon." said Celestia with a smile, before once again they bowed to a different pony.

"Princess Celestia a good day to you." said a male voice that when they look they saw a stallion unicorn with a black coat, and a gray mane and tail. His Cutie Mark was a gray blooming Lotus flower. He has blue eyes that were like sapphires, which made Twilight blush a bit as she saw him smile.

"A good day to you Mr.…," said Celestia as she saw Twilight's blush and smiled.

"Onyx, Onyx Lotus." said the now known Onyx with a smile.

"Well Mr. Lotus, I do hope you enjoy your time here at the Gala." said Celestia as Onyx smiled.

"Please no Mr. I'm not that old or married yet." he said with a chuckle before making his way inside, nopony noticed his eyes changing to gold for a bit before going back to their usual blue as he smirked.

**With Fluttershy and Derpy-Forty-Five Minutes Later**

"Oh my that's a rare Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia!" said Fluttershy as she looked at the bird in the garden before looking at another, "That's a Turquoise-Browed Motmot!" before seeing a white raven, "That's a White Raven, it's so pretty." said Fluttershy with admiration in her tone that the Raven flew from the branch to her head. "Well aren't you a cutie." said Fluttershy with a giggle as the raven cawed in happiness.

"You sure are great with animals Fluttershy." said Derpy as she saw many birds surrounding them.

"I don't know about that it seems some of them like you too." giggled Fluttershy as some birds landed on Derpy's head.

"I just hope they don't ruin the dress, Rarity might get mad at me if that were to happen." said Derpy cringing knowing how Rarity gets when her clothes get ruined, she saw what she did to Shigure when he ruined the clothes she made for him when he went overboard with training.

"Don't worry I know they won't do anything bad, won't you guys." said Fluttershy looking at the birds who nodded at her.

Before Derpy could speak the birds flew away and they heard a branch break, they both turned to see a monstrous wolf with a dark blue almost black coat. Its mane reached its back towards its tail, its back legs, the tip of the tail have fur. It also has fur on its eyes that look like eyebrows and they were all a light blue almost icy blue color.

Derpy and Fluttershy had a scared look on their faces as the wolf walked up to them, looked at them in the eye before it licked Fluttershy's face.

"Well aren't you such a sweetie." giggled Fluttershy as she pet the wolf, who was nuzzling her.

"What kind of wolf is it?" asked Derpy before hearing the wolf growling at her.

"The wolf is a she Derpy and I don't know, I never seen a wolf this beautiful before." said Fluttershy as Derpy nodded, "Why don't you pet her?"

"Um…I don't think she likes me." said Derpy as she looked at the wolf a bit wearily.

"Don't be such a baby and pet her." giggled Fluttershy as she grabbed Derpy's hooves and placed them on the wolf's head. Derpy was a bit cautious and began to pet the wolf before she calmed down as the wolf began to nuzzle her as well.

"Hey what's that?" asked Derpy noticing a paper on the Wolf's collar.

"What's what?" said Fluttershy confused as Derpy took the paper and read it.

'_To start on what you want to find, three pieces you must combine. A new location shall be shown on the darks light, and your prize will be in site.'_

After Fluttershy read it she looked back at Derpy before noticing the wolf disappeared, "We need to find Twilight." Derpy nodded as the both walked back inside not seeing the wolf look at them from behind the bushes before disappearing in a flash.

**With Rarity and Applejack-Twenty Minutes Later**

"Any sign of him yet?" asked Rarity as she looked around the ponies with Applejack.

"Nope." replied Applejack before they saw Prince Blueblood walking towards them mostly Rarity. "Here he comes again." She muttered as Blueblood hasn't given up on spending time with Rarity.

"Good evening my beauty may I have this dance?" asked Blueblood to Rarity, who just kept looking around, before looking at Blueblood.

"Thank you for your kind offer but I'm afraid I need to pass…again; I'm waiting for somepony actually." said Rarity trying not to sound mean.

"What?" asked Blueblood in a shocked look.

"She said no partner, now giddy-up along ya hear." smirked Applejack as seeing the shocked look on Bluebloods face.

"I'm not talking to you… you country peasant." sneered Blueblood.

"Excuse me but that is my friend your talking to you heathen!" yelled Rarity at Blueblood.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a feminine voice that when everypony turned they saw a unicorn mare. She has a red coat, her mane and tail are also red. She has vivid green eyes with light green eyeshadow around the far upper corner of her eyes. She was wearing a red dress that had a right amount of Spartan look but was more on the feminine side, and a bronze circlet headpiece that covered around her forehead as her mane was styled into a ponytail.(1)

"Why hello my dear I believe we haven't met, my names Prince Blueblood, nephew of Princess Celestia." said Blueblood as he got near the mare, causing her to get scared at his tone before seeing a familiar black stallion walking towards him.

"I finally found you Pyrr… is he bothering you ladies?" asked the stallion to Rarity and Applejack.

"Yes he is, I calmly denied his request to dance all night since I am waiting for somepony." Replied Rarity calmly.

"He called me a country peasant." said Applejack bluntly.

"I see." said the Stallion as he looked back at Blueblood, who shivered at seeing the Stallions sapphires eyes turn ice-cold like glaciers. "It will be best if you walked away from these lovely ladies, it would be a shame for Princess Celestia to hear about you bothering her guest at the party, even if you are her family I'm sure she wouldn't even settle for that bad behavior." He said coldly as Blueblood nodded furiously, making the stallion smile. "Good now move along." Blueblood didn't waste any time and quickly left with whatever grace he had left.

"Thank you for helping us Onyx, he was gonna start bothering me if you hadn't shown up." said the redcoat Mare with a smile as the stallion known as Onyx smiled back.

"No problem Pyrr I promised your father that I would protect you and as your date and bodyguard I will do it." said Onyx giving a mock salute causing the mares to laugh.

"Thank you again Mr. Onyx he wouldn't leave me alone no matter how many rejections I gave him." said Rarity sighing in relief as Onyx just smiled.

"Like a said no problem also no Mr. I'm not that old yet." He chuckled as Applejack patted his back a bit too hard.

"But we insist that no good varmint has been stalkin' us nearly the entire night." said Applejack with a smile.

"Yes well we best leave Pyrr, its almost time to leave anyways." said Onyx as Pyrr nodded a bit before bidding the girls goodbye.

"He seems like a nice fella." Commented Applejack as Rarity nodded before seeing a paper note on Applejacks hat. She took the note, read it, before showing it to Applejack whose eyes widen as she looked back at Onyx and Pyrr only to find them missing.

**With Rainbow and Pinkie**

Pinkie was zooming past ponies looking over their shoulders left, right, then left again before hiding back behind the Stallion and appearing under a hat of a random Mare before going back inside.

Pinkie appeared near Rainbow, who was on a table drinking her punch, looking around boredly.

"Still no sign of Shiggy yet, but don't worry I won't rest until I find him." said Pinkie excitedly at the challenge.

"C'mon Pinkie the party's almost over and we haven't seen hide or hair of him, let's face it he isn't coming, maybe he's still gaining control over that Akumu spirit." said Rainbow before slumping on the table as the others came up to them. "No luck either huh." She asked them as they shook their heads.

"None whatsoever but we got something from this Onyx stallion." said Rarity as she sat down.

"Onyx, black coat, gray mane and tail, the one with blue eyes?" asked Twilight as they nodded.

"Yea that's the one; we got this note from him." Replied Applejack as Twilight gave a confused stare.

"We got this note from a big icy-blue wolf." muttered Fluttershy.

"What note?" asked Twilight before Rarity and Fluttershy handed her the notes and she read both notes. "Three pieces but we only have two; it doesn't say the location about the last one."

"Actually I have the last one here." said Pinkie Pie as she pulled out a paper note out of nowhere.

"Do we even wanna know?" asked Twilight as Pinkie shook her head.

"Only you Pinkie." chuckled Rainbow as she gave a smile to Pinkie.

"But still what is the darks light?" asked Derpy as Twilight kept muttering 'darks light' as she paced around before gasping in surprise and ran outside with everypony following her.

Twilight used her magic to keep the pieces of paper together as she hovered them over to the moon and saw the words glowing a bit before moving around to spell two words.

'_Turn around.'_

When they all turned they saw Shigure in his human form looking at them with a smile. He was wearing a black overcoat, with a dark-gray undercoat, a black sweater, an orange tie with orange on the edges of the buttons. Shigure then laughed at seeing their shocked faces.

"You're here!" yelled Derpy before flying towards him knocking him down and kissing his lips, in which he returned.

"I did promise you I would come, you are my date after all." said Shigure before looking at the other mares, "Wow Rare you got everypony's personality into the dresses, you all look beautiful." He said honestly causing them to blush.

"Thank you Darling you have to tell us about your trip so far but the Gala is almost over we have only one dance left." said Rarity sadly as Fluttershy, Derpy and Pinkie looked down in sadness.

"Well that is an issue…but I didn't just make a version of the Transformation Jutsu in Konoha." said Shigure with a grin and in a flash a few clones appeared enough for them all to dance with.

"Wait a second, were you this Onyx Lotus and Pyrr?" asked Twilight.

"Well I was Onyx Lotus but Pyrr is someone you already know, she's mother." Replied Shigure as Twilight nodded before Tsukiyo still in the form of Pyrr came from out of nowhere.

"Hello!" Tsukiyo said happily playing her part before seeing that nopony was shocked before she pouted and returned to normal. "Spoilsports the lot of you!"

They all laughed before they went inside for one final dance.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Shigure." said Derpy, with she had her head on his shoulders as she was standing on her back hooves.

"I think I have an idea Derpy," chuckled Shigure as he wrapped his arms around her. "You look very beautiful in the dress."

"Someone is being a teased." Teased Derpy as she looked up to Shigure who just chuckled and kissed Derpy again with passion causing her to kiss him back.

"So who wants wine?" asked Celestia out of nowhere with a small, but barely noticeable, smirk on her face.

**Next Day**

The sun's rays barely creeping through the drawn shades slowly woke Shigure. He didn't remember much of what happened last night after the Gala with Derpy, but the things he did remember were things that would make Jiraiya proud. After shaking his head, mostly to get rid of the headache he was getting over that wine Celestia gave them, he looked towards one of his special ponies with a smile and kissed her nose, which woke her up.

Derpy looked at him with her unique eyes and her hair was a mess, making her both cute and sexy at the same time. However, the only thing Shigure was concerned with was that gorgeous smile that was spreading across her face.

"Morning." said Shigure softly as Derpy kept smiling before blushing at what happened last night and pushed against his chest, which Shigure certainly didn't mind thanks to her soft fur. "Aw, there's nothing to be ashamed of, Derpy. We're two young adults who had a little fun last night. While no one else needs to know, we also don't have to be embarrassed."

"I-I know, and I had fun last night, too." said Derpy still blushing a bit.

Shigure lifted her head and kissed her lips. "Now come on, we have to meet the others for breakfast." He sniffed the air for a second. "After we shower of course."

After taking a quick shower which took long because Shigure combed Derpy's mane while she chatted of how Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and her are doing, she even went on how she was staying at his house after some convincing by Sparkler, Dinky and Scootaloo. It helped her and gave him an excuse to simply touch her, so it was a win-win.

All too soon, they made their way to the dining room, with Derpy on his back. Once they went in, they were greeted by Twilight, Spike, the rest of the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna and Tsukiyo. He sat down at the table with Fluttershy on his left and Rarity on his right while Derpy was on his lap.

"So…," Twilight started smirking slightly, "how was your night?"

Derpy blushed and pushed against his chest, "It was quite nice, thank you. You won't be getting any more details than that," Shigure told her with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now eat your breakfast, we don't have much time before we have to leave again."

"**That is true**," Tsukiyo agreed. "**While I do so enjoy our time together, we should be returning to his training.**" There was a collective 'aww' from the other ponies involved.

"So Shigure how did you defeat Akumu?" asked Rainbow as she bit into her food.

"Well I didn't fight against Akumu until like the fourth month in, I wanted to master what I already knew to be prepared, but it wasn't enough to be honest." said Shigure as he started telling his fight.

**Flashback**

"So no pressure, right?" Shigure joked, as he was sitting down in a patch of grass, but it seemed Tsukiyo didn't appreciate it.

"**Shigure, this is important. If you lose, your darkness will be free once again taking over your body and destroy everything. I-I don't want that to happen if it does I may be forced to kill you and I don't want that!**" She told him getting a few tears in her eyes.

"Ok, ok!" Shigure said in a panic, thinking he upset his mother. "So how are we going to do this?"

"**Meditate until you arrive in your mindscape and battle Akumu, I'll be out here to make sure nothing goes amiss.**" Tsukiyo said as Shigure nodded and got in a meditative pose as he went inside his mindscape.

Shigure opened his eyes to see that he was in his mindscape. He looked around and saw that everything looked to be normal, including a helmet-less Akumu in front of... wait...

Shigure's eyes widened as he jumped backwards, missing a stone crushing blow from his opponent.

Akumu was smiling evilly until he said, "**So…it would seem that field is set once more. I almost won last time, hopefully I will win this!**" His smile grew insane as dark energy formed in his hand before he shot it at Shigure, sending the white-haired teen on his back a few yards back.

Shigure coughed as he regained all the air that was knocked out him as he got back up and glared that his dark-skinned self. "That was a cheap shot." He growled out.

Akumu blinked stupidly before he smiled and said, "**We are Shinobi dirty tricks are our specialty. Not like you will care when you are dead!**" He then laughed insanely as the shadows seemed to rattle.

Shigure not wasting any time changed into his Tenshi form but Akumu seemed to catch on to this before he disappeared with pure speed and slammed a fist into Shigure's gut and twisted, making the teen cough out blood. Akumu didn't give Shigure a chance to rest or react as he slammed a leg onto his shoulder, sending him to the ground, but he then used his other knee to slam into Shigure's face. As Shigure flew back, Akumu grabbed his foot, threw him over his shoulder, and slammed him into the ground, creating a large crater.

"**Such a pity. I was hoping for a fight, not a slaughter. You are so pathetic!**" He shouted in disgust until as insane smile grew on his face. "**Oh well, I suppose I could torture you nice and slow, while I am here. Make you wish for death!**"

"S-screw you." Shigure spat out as he weakly got out of the crater.

"**Ah, the natural tenacity that we have is still in you. Good. I was starting to think that you where the one that didn't have it.**" Akumu said slowly. "**Now, LET THE TORTURE BEGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Akumu laughed loudly. He suddenly went quiet as a truly maddening smile grew on his face as his eyes grew insanely small before the rattling shadows all converged on him, making him look all the more insane and evil. "**Let's see, where to begin? Oh yes, the memories of our childhood!**"

He moved lightning fast like wraith and clutched Shigure's head tightly. Akumu smirked, "**Let the mental torture begin! HAHAHA!**" In that instant, Shigure relived all the dark things that happened in his childhood.

Akumu cut the mental torture off and slammed Shigure back into the ground again. "**I can see it. The insanity is creeping up on you and you are losing yourself.**"

"Shut the fuck up you nut job. I am not like you!" Shigure shouted as he got back up.

"**Oh not yet you are not.**" Akumu said with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "**You know, you are doing a little better than I thought, just a bit, but it is time for some more torture!**" Akumu laughed before he bombarded Shigure with Shadow Whips that cut deep into his skin.

Shigure flashed away before using a healing spell to heal his wounds slightly. Akumu glared at Shigure as a rock appeared on Akumu's hand.

"**JUDGMENT,**" Akumu cried out as he hurled a rock into the air before it burst into millions of other tiny rocks, looking like meteors, and raced towards Shigure. Shigure began to move and run around, using his Mana beams to destroy some meteors, however a few of them managed to hit him. Shigure gasped as Akumu appeared behind him and flung him into the ground, before he felt Akumu slam his knees into his stomach. Shigure began choking as Akumu had his hand around his neck.

Shigure then flashed away signaling a clone causing Akumu to look around in confusion before Shigure kicked Akumu into a wall. Akumu quickly got out before he growled. "**You'll go down, and I'll use our little 'mates' as my personal toys!**"

Something in Shigure snapped, as he grew very quiet and calm. Suddenly, his Mana energy, teal in color, flared into around him covering most of the sky. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shigure shouted while raising his head to show off his now teal-colored eyes, with a lighter teal sclera's, as he went into his version two Armored Tenshi Forme.

Akumu smiled nervously. **"Oh…shit. I should have not done that**." He said, getting ready for the beating he was about to take.

As Shigure began punching Akumu's face he began thinking of all his friends in both Konoha and in Equestria, not noticing a rainbow colored glow coming from around him.

'_All my friends... my family I can't give in... This for them, but most importantly...,_' Shigure thought, before an image of Rarity, Tayuya, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Anko, Derpy, Dinky, and Scootaloo appeared in his mind. Soon Shigure grabbed Akumu, threw him above into the air as he flew past him higher in the air before he stopped and dived towards Akumu. Shigure held his hand out and created a Rasengan but it started glowing in a rainbow of different colors.

"**Hāmonikku Rasengan**!" Shigure shouted as he slammed the colorful orb onto Akumu's stomach, forcing him into the ground, rupturing the ground as a giant crater was caused by it. Shigure was breathing heavily, as he was looking at the crater as smoke rose from it. He panted as he fell on his knees, as he returned to normal, before he saw Akumu staggering out of the hole. He tensed, before he saw and heard Akumu chuckle softly.(2)

"**It would seem that I have been defeated,**" said Akumu, some blood leaking out of his mouth, before he fell to the floor. "**Since you've defeated me, you will no longer have to worry about me. You have access to our Dark Forme and many more.**" Akumu began disappearing into dark particles. Shigure looked on as the particles floated towards him and were being absorbed into him. "**Take care of your precious people, Shigure Tsuki.**" With that, disappeared completely, being absorbed into Shigure. Shigure smiled, before he fell face first. Snoring was heard soon afterwards.

**Flashback End**

"That…was…AWESOME!" yelled Rainbow, her food forgotten, as she heard Shigure's story.

"Hmm, that could explain why our Elements glowed a bit from when Celestia called us about it those few months ago." Muttered Twilight as everypony nodded.

"That's what Mother and I thought as well." chuckled Shigure before they finished their breakfast and walked outside the garden.

"So," Luna said to Shigure conspiratorially as they walked away from everypony for a bit, "how was last night?"

Shigure looked around to make sure the others weren't around before answering. "I won't give too many details to my small aunt, but I will tell you this, Derpy now knows how salty my sweat is."

Luna blushed a bit, "I see," before smirking, "Are we going to expect a little foal soon." It was Shigure's turn to blush before playfully glaring at Luna.

"That's it! Come here you!" said Shigure before tackling Luna to the ground as they both wrestled against one another much to the amusement of everypony.

"**Okay you two, that's enough roughhousing.**" said Tsukiyo before separating Shigure and Luna with her magic causing the two to pout before everypony laughed.

* * *

**OMAKE- Video Games-AU **

"So how does this work again?" asked Shigure to Luna as he looked at his controller.

"Simple (L1) is to aim your gun, while (R1) is to shoot. (R2) is for your grenades, etc. All you have to do is kill anypony that isn't me since we are on a team against the others. The left analog stick or (L3) is for moving around and the right one (R3) is to aim your gun. (X) is to change your Primary Weapon to your Secondary Weapon, a little advice when you run out of ammo in your Primary and there's an enemy nearby, switch to your Secondary it's faster than reloading." Explained Luna as Shigure nodded.

"So who's playing against us?" Shigure asked before he saw the screen showing names and heard voices.

"A few friends but I see that you created a nickname good it helps for them to not know who you are just yet." Said Luna with a sly smirk.

DarkNMM: Hello, Luna.

ChaosIncarnate: Well, well, well, look who returns…

Changeleen: I see you got a new account, Luna.

KitaLuna: Of course, I did, Chryssi.

Changeleen: Don't call me that!

Solaris9016: Why should she, _Chryssi_?

ChaosIncarnate: Chryssi! OH Faust I am soooo using that.

Changeleen: I hate you so much so who's the new player?

HyrbidPrince: You can see my name and yeah I'm new Luna is actually…what was the word again… oh yeah converting me to video games.

_RoyalSombra123 has logged in._

Solaris9016: Not him again.

RoyalSombra123: Missed me?

KitaLuna: No.

DarkNMM: Not in the slightest.

ChaosIncarnate: Boring…

Changeleen: Why should we? You're an annoying ass who doesn't have a personality.

RoyalSombra123: You're just jealous, since I'm a king.

DarkNMM: I could kick your ass from here to the moon and back.

Solaris9016: I'd help.

KitaLuna: How did you get an account? You've been banned more times than Chryssi.

Changeleen: Explains the numbers.

RoyalSombra123: Shut up!

DarkNMM: Noob.

RoyalSombra123: Shut up! You suck ass!

KitaLuna: Hey, don't insult her!

Solaris9016: Yeah, Luna's the only one who can do that.

RoyalSombra123: All of you suck ass.

HybridPrince: Wow for someone named Royal you sure are a pompous ass.

Changeleen: Nice one Rookie.

DarkNMM: You me Halo 4, I know you have it.

RoyalSombra123: Like you could beat me.

KitaLuna: Then prove it. Livestream.

RoyalSombra123: I don't need to prove it.

Solaris9016: Then you can't do it.

ChaosIncarnate: Wuss.

RoyalSombra123: Fine, Let's go.

*** * Later **** Halo 4 Multiplayer Chat * ***

~Headshot~

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

ChaosIncarnate: Bwhahaha! PWNED BITCH!

DarkNMM: That's the fifth time I've killed you and you have yet to hit me. At least the rookie has more kills than Chryssi.

KitaLuna: Heh, heh, heh…

~Headshot~

_:DarkNMM is dead:_

DarkNMM: Why?!

KitaLuna: Revenge is so sweet. Ah shit.

DarkNMM: Helicopter of DOOM!

Solaris9016: Boom.

DarkNMM: How?! How did you bring my Helicopter of Doom down?!

Solaris9016: I'm that awesome.

KitaLuna: HEADSHOT! HEADSHOT! HEADSHOT!

_:Solaris9016 is dead:_

_:ChaosIncarnate is dead:_

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

DarkNMM: HEADSHOT!

_:KitaLuna is dead:_

KitaLuna: Damn.

Solaris9016: You bitch! You will pay!

HybridPrince: Excellent, you're all together. ART IS AN EXPLOSION! BOOM!

ChaosIncarnate: Dammit!

_:DarkNMM is dead:_

_:ChaosIncarnate is dead:_

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

_:Changeleen is dead:_

_:Solaris9016 is dead:_

Solaris9016: How?

HybridPrince: Killed RoyalAsshole a bunch of times already. Easier to loot grenades than lowering the moon.

KitaLuna: Damn it. Brb.

_:KitaLuna has logged out:_

Solaris9016: Shit, nearly forgot.

_:Solaris9016 has logged out:_

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

ChaosIncarnate: BOOM!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

ChaosIncarnate: BOOM!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

ChaosIncarnate: BOOM!

_:RoyalSombra135 is dead:_

_:RoyalSombra135 has logged out:_

Changeleen: We rule.

ChaosIncarnate: Damn straight.

HybridPrince: HEADSHOT! HEADSHOT!

_:ChaosIncarnate is dead:_

_:Changeleen is dead:_

HybridPrince: Don't forget about little ol' me suckers.

DarkNMM: Keep aware of your surroundings little Prince.

_:HybridPrince is dead:_

* * *

**Ch. 22 End**

* * *

(1)- Pyrrha From RWBY but in Pony form.

(2)- Harmonic Rasengan

* * *

**That's chapter 22 of SoNMM, It seems that Shigure controlled Akumu for now. What will happen when he comes back to Ponyville? Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: The Return to Ponyville**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	23. Return to Ponyville

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 23 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_"So," Luna said to Shigure conspiratorially as they walked away from everypony for a bit, "how was last night?"_

_Shigure looked around to make sure the others weren't around before answering. "I won't give too many details to my small aunt, but I will tell you this, Derpy now knows how salty my sweat is."_

_Luna blushed a bit, "I see," before smirking, "Are we going to expect a little foal soon." It was Shigure's turn to blush before playfully glaring at Luna._

"_That's it! Come here you!" said Shigure before tackling Luna to the ground as they both wrestled against one another much to the amusement of everypony._

"_**Okay you two, that's enough roughhousing.**__" said Tsukiyo before separating Shigure and Luna with her magic causing the two to pout before everypony laughed._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, as the midday sun shone over the town. There was a slight breeze rustling through the entire area, cooling the slightly warm temperature and allowing the many trees that were located all around the town to gently sway. Many shops were open as merchants sold their wares, while many ponizens bought them. Teenagers were lounging around the cafés and restaurants, discussing the latest gossip or news. Altogether, it was a very peaceful and calm day.

Said peace was soon shattered as a pink blur raced down the street, dodging ponies left and right as it weaved in between them; the blur was none other than Ponyville's own W.P.P (Wildest Party Pony) Pinkie Pie.

She was on her way to Fluttershy's house since it was time for their weekly spa day with Rarity and Derpy. After the Gala the girls decided to meet up together so that they can learn more about Derpy since they didn't know her very well and planned on asking Vinyl to come as well since they wanted to see if her feelings for Shigure were genuine. As she was making her way to Fluttershy, Pinkie couldn't help but feel more happy than usual which she didn't mind at all, she knew it was going to be a good day she can feel it.

**On the road to Ponyville**

Down the road to Ponyville, a young figure was seen walking alongside an Alicorn, the figure was fairly tall, standing about six foot and three inches; his white hair was wild and a bit spiky as it reached his waist. He was dressed in black boots and some black pants; holding up the pants was a black belt with a crescent moon designed as a belt buckle. On his torso, he wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a dark-purple collared vest. Over it all, he wore a black coat that reached the back of his knees and behind the coat was a crescent moon design on the back in white with a splotch of purple and black in the background. He also has white gloves with two circles and strange rune symbols on the middle with element symbols going around the circles in red. He walked down the road with his hands behind his head slowly trying to keep pace with the Alicorn. (1)(2)

"**So are you excited Shigure at going back after some time away.**" said Tsukiyo.

"Yeah I can't wait to see everypony again Mother." said the figure known as Shigure before his wings grew out of his back as he took to the sky with Tsukiyo following him.

**Ponyville Moments Before**

Fluttershy had just woken up from her bed as the sun started streaming through her window. Stretching in satisfaction as she heard her bones and joints popped. She saw outside and noticed that it was still early in the morning.

"It's been almost three years since Shigure left to train with Tsukiyo, I wonder when he'll be back?" Fluttershy thought out loud as she combed her mane, thinking about the person she loved.

"Hey Fluttershy!" came the loud voice of a certain pink mare. Now if it were two years ago, Fluttershy would have squeaked, ran to her bed and covered herself in her sheets, but Pinkie has been doing that every single day so Fluttershy got used to it.

"Hello Pinkie Pie." said Fluttershy as she continued to comb her mane.

"You ready for our spa-" said Pinkie before she stopped and looked out the window with wide eyes before she gave a small twitch on her lips.

"Pinkie are you okay?" asked Fluttershy in worry before Pinkie took off with another word. Worried about her friend/sister Fluttershy took off to find the rest of the Mane Six.

**Later**

"So Pinkie just ran out your home without a word?" asked Twilight as Fluttershy had told them about what happened earlier.

"Yeah I don't know why this is unusual even for her." muttered Fluttershy.

"Why don't we try to find Pinkie and ask her why she took off?" suggested Rainbow as Twilight shook her head.

"Even if we were to do that it would be near impossible to find her." replied Twilight before they heard a familiar laugh that was Pinkie and turned to see her on the back of a familiar person.

"I-is that S-Shigure?" said Rarity as she blushed seeing Shigure.

Shigure walked up to the group with a large grin present on his face, causing the mares in the group to feel heat rise to their faces and a few felt heat going to… other areas. "I hope you girls have been doing well while I've been gone." Shigure said while the others stared at him.

As if a dam had opened, the rest of the Mane Six rushed over to Shigure and began to bombard him with questions, barely even letting the Alicorn hybrid get a word in. Off to the side Tsukiyo smiled at seeing how all of Shigure's friends reacted, and how happy they were to see him. As well as how happy Shigure seemed to be, now that he was back in Ponyville and with the friends and girlfriends he had made. Tsukiyo gave them a little bit of time to talk, before deciding to move along.

"**As much as I would love to let you all talk Shigure's ear off, we do have to rest since it has been long since we took a break.**" Tsukiyo said as she made the Mane Six back off of Shigure, who gave her a grateful smile as he adjusted his coat.

"True but I still need to see Derpy, Dinky, Scootaloo and the others." said Shigure before Pinkie tapped his head causing him to look back at her as she gave a fake frown.

"Did you forget Shigure that I can get everypony together?" said Pinkie as Shigure chuckled before they made their way to his home.

**Later**

"I love boos!"

Shigure rolled his eyes as Twilight walked around his home with a bottle of sake held by her magic, the purple unicorn was already drunk.

'_Who would have thought that Twi was a light weight? Actually that's not a surprise.' _Shigure snickered to himself as he looked around at the ponies there. It was a good thing that the CMC and Dinky's class along with Spike were on a field trip to Manehattan for the weekend since they began serving sake, where Pinkie got it nopony had any clue. Pinkie had decided to celebrate Shigure's return, allowing him to talk with some of his friends. Over in the corner of the room Shigure spotted Fluttershy, Rarity and Octavia all of whom seemed to actually were sober. He made his way over to them, "Hey Shy, Rare, Tavi how are you girls doing?"

"We are doing pretty well Shigure." Fluttershy said as she looked at him with a small blush on her face.

"I take it these last three years have been well for you all?" Shigure asked as he took a small sip of his sake.

"Nothing too much to cause concern dear." Rarity said with a smile.

"It has been pretty quiet without you in Ponyville; you can't believe how much Vinyl wouldn't quit talking about you." Octavia said as she picked at her food.

"Yeah well not many people can liven a place up like I can besides Pinkie." Shigure said with a small smirk.

As the conversation continued, Shigure looked out over the small group of ponies. Pinkie was talking with Rainbow as she made enthusiastic gestures, Shigure could not make out the entire conversation but he had heard something about 'future parties' in the discussion. Twilight was still running, well stumbling around the room. Applejack was with Vinyl by the DJ set jamming it out. In fact the only pony who seemed to be missing was…

"S… *hic*… Shigure…"

Shigure paled as he turned around, to find a drunk Derpy trying to make her way towards him. Truth be told Shigure did love the mare; however, there was a problem with this, the simple fact was that she was drunk.

The mare soon stumbled onto him, forcing Shigure to wrap his arms around her so she would not fall. This however proved to be a mistake, as she looked up so that his head was next to hers. "Have I… *hic*… have I ever told you… about our…" just as the mare looked like she was about to kiss him, when thankfully, her head dropped and she fell unconscious.

Shigure gave a small sigh as he lifted the mare up, and took her to his room and placed her in bed. Shigure then covered her before kissing her nose, which made her smile as she turned away from Shigure.

Shigure then went back down to the living room and saw Luna and Celestia arriving to the party. He walked up to them causing them to smile.

"It's great to see you again my nephew I hope your training went well." asked Celestia as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah it was I learned some new Artes and among other things." said Shigure before looking at Luna and noticed that she changed from when he last saw her in his dreams about a year ago. Her once purple-blue coat was now a very dark almost midnight-blue, and her short light blue hair was now longer like Celestia's but it was dark blue with grayish blue around it and it seemed to be rippling and sparkling that made one think of stars.

"Wow Luna you seem to have gotten back to full strength." said Shigure causing Luna to smile as she hugged him.

"Thank you Shigure, tis great to see thee again." said Luna as she lets go of Shigure before they enjoyed the party.

**Next Day**

Shigure was in the backyard meditating as everypony was sleeping; the Mane Six and Princesses plus Derpy had spent the night after the party talking about his training and what he learned, well the ones who weren't drunk listened.

"Seems someone didn't sleep last night considering how much you partied last night." said Celestia as she landed with a small chuckle.

"True but at least I wasn't the one who ate the entire cake faster than Pinkie Pie when she got drunk and I had to stop her from tearing the house apart." countered Shigure.

"But the cake was so good." muttered Celestia with a pout.

"Morning Shigure, Princess Celestia." said Applejack as she rubbed her eyes as she walked outside towards them.

"Morning AJ." said Shigure with a smile.

"Man Pinkie sure knows how ta throw a party." muttered Applejack as Shigure nodded in agreement.

"C'mon everypony is probably waking up, I better start making breakfast." said Shigure as Applejack and Celestia nodded before going in the house and to the kitchen.

"So what would you girls like?" asked Shigure as he looked in the fridge planning on what to make.

"Some eggs and toast will be fine Nephew." replied Celestia.

"Reckon you can make sum pancakes as well?" asked Applejack as Shigure nodded before making some breakfast.

"Can you guys stop screaming my head hurts." muttered Twilight as she walked in the kitchen, sat on the chair, and rested her head on the table.

Shigure just shook his head as he began making breakfast. "Welcome to the high life Twi."

"I don't like the high life." said Twi before Shigure went up to her, placed his hand over her head and started to use Mana to heal her hangover. Twilight soon sighed in relief as her head felt better now. "Thank you Shigure." She said as Shigure just nodded before going back to the food.

In a few minutes, the rest of the Mares, except for Luna, Tsukiyo, Derpy and Fluttershy, arrived to the kitchen. They all sat nearly everyone going through a hangover.

"Man Pinkie I'll be honest that was the greatest party ever." grinned Rainbow as Shigure began healing all the mares from their hangovers when he brought them their food.

"Well it was mostly for Shigure and I am the greatest party pony ever in Ponyville." said Pinkie with a beaming smile.

"I agree though we still have 'that' surprise for him." whispered Rarity to Twilight who nodded.

"After breakfast when Fluttershy and Derpy wake up and also about 'her'." Twilight whispered back as Rarity nodded.

"What surprise?" whispered Shigure in between them causing the two mares to scream making the others laugh.

"Dammit Shigure don't do that!" yelled Twilight causing Shigure to smile.

"Sorry Twi, it just happens when you're either a Shinobi or Pinkie over here." replied Shigure as he pointed his thumb to Pinkie who was eating the food at a quick pace before she paused and looked at them with the food stopping in the air.

**An Hour Later**

"Alright since everypony is here we got a surprise for you Shigure so just stay there." said Twilight, as Fluttershy and Derpy had finally woken up, and along with the rest of the mares were standing infront of him.

"Not like I got anything better to do right now." shrugged Shigure, "Though I am curious about this surprise." Before the mares were all glowing in a bright light making Shigure cover his eyes before the light died down. When he opened them he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the mares all turned into human versions of themselves, and he had to admit they were actually beautiful. After a few seconds, he noticed one very important detail…

…They were all naked and he could see everything, before he flew back with a major nosebleed.

"SHIGURE!" yelled the humanized mares as they ran up to him, they all sighed in relief that he was okay before hearing Tsukiyo laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Twilight, not seeing Shigure fainting with blood running out of his nose, as a joke.

"**I'm laughing because Humans like Shigure need clothes to keep them from showing their sexual parts.**" laughed Tsukiyo before all the mares blushed at having Shigure see their modest areas even thought it was unintentional.

Shigure then groaned as he sat up blinking, he saw that the humanized mares were still naked before he quickly looked the other way, "Can you girls put some clothes on or turn back to ponies please." He pleaded as Tsukiyo used her magic to create some clothes for the girls.

"So since when can you girls turn human?" asked Shigure after the girls were clothed.

"About six months ago, Celestia and Luna helped us with that. It was unpleasant at first since we couldn't walk on two legs, well Pinkie did but she's Pinkie." replied Twilight as Shigure nodded. "So after a few days we got the hang of it before we started using our human forms more often mostly everypony in Ponyville can turn into humans it's just they don't do it as often as we do."

"Though we are sorry Shigure about earlier, we sorta forgot about being naked when we turn humans." said Rainbow sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorta forgot? Rainbow I saw you grinning before you all glowed, I know you didn't forget you evil prankster." stated Shigure causing Rainbow to give a fake gasp.

"How can you think so low of me Shigure, I didn't see you complaining about it." grinned Rainbow as she saw Shigure blush and turned his head away with a huff.

"I was caught off guard." He muttered causing some of the girls to laugh at his expense.

He didn't notice that Rarity and Twilight were whispering to Derpy who looked a bit distraught but she nodded as she made her way towards him.

"S-Shigure." whispered Derpy.

"Yes Derpy?" asked Shigure as he turned towards her and saw her looking at him nervously.

"I-I have something very important to tell you. Please don't hate me." said Derpy as she looked to be close to crying.

"Why would I hate you Derpy?" said Shigure confused as to why Derpy said that.

"It be best if we showed you Shigure." said Twilight before she was gone in a flash of light and appeared again but she had a bundle in her arms. Shigure then heard some noises coming from the bundle and a small hoof and got worried.

"Is that a baby?" he asked as he looked at Derpy who nodded. "It's yours isn't it." Again, Derpy nodded but this time tears began to fall from her face. Shigure thought of the worse before he clenched his fist as he looked down. "I see." He whispered before flashing away.

"Wait what just happened?" asked Rainbow as Derpy cried as she fell to her knees with Rarity hugging her trying to calm her down.

"**I think Shigure thought that the Baby was somepony else's and feels that Derpy betrayed him.**" said Tsukiyo as she sighed and walked up to the Twilight and took the baby from her arms.

Tsukiyo saw that the baby was a female Pegasus with whitish-gray coat and a yellowish-white mane and tail. She saw that the baby has Shigure's golden eyes, as the baby saw Tsukiyo she was laughing trying to reach her with her hooves. Tsukiyo saw this and smiled lightly as she grabbed the baby's hooves with her hand and made baby noises causing the baby to laugh.

"We got to find him and clear this misunderstanding." said Pinkie as the humanized-mares nodded as Rarity was comforting a crying Derpy.

"H-he h-hates me n-now." cried Derpy as Rarity hugged her.

"No he doesn't dear he just got the wrong idea. I'm sure that when we can get him to listen he'll understand." said Rarity gently as Derpy sniffed and nodded before they began to look for Shigure.

"**Well I guess it's just me and you little one.**" said Tsukiyo to the baby as she saw them leave. The baby laughed as Tsukiyo yawned a bit and rested in the couch, "**Time for a nap.**" Tsukiyo said as she closed her eyes. The Baby after a while got out of Tsukiyo's grip and began floating around the room before she somehow made her way to an open window.

**With Shigure**

Shigure was throwing rocks at the lake deep in thought.

'_She betrayed me. She probably just used me before she found someone else._' Thought Shigure in anger before sending a beam on Mana to the lake making the water exploded and fall around him.

He sighed before hearing a baby giggle and saw Derpy's baby flying towards him. Shigure grabbed the baby as she got close to him and began laughing, just from hearing the baby laugh all the anger in Shigure disappeared as he gave a small smile.

'_I can't be mad at her, she's just a child who had no say in this, I'd be a hypocrite if I started to hate her._' Thought Shigure before the baby giggled some more and placed her hooves on his face.

"Well at least you're cute." said Shigure before the baby yawned and snuggled into his chest. Shigure sighed before he noticed something; the baby has golden eyes like him.

'_I'm an idiot, Derpy thought I would hate her and I overreacted to this. I am a total asshole._' Thought Shigure as he facepalmed himself with a loud smack on his forehead.

"Shigure?" came the voice of Derpy as she sat next to him and noticed her daughter was in his arms.

"Why is Aurora here I thought she was with Tsukiyo?" asked Derpy before Shigure sighed and looked at her with a sadden expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Derpy." said Shigure as Derpy just hugged him and kissed his lips before smiling slightly.

"It's okay Shigure I was worried that you would hate me and leave me like Dinky's father."

"Derpy you know that I wouldn't hate you, I just thought that you had a kid with another stallion and I got mad. I'm sorry for being an idiot."

Derpy kissed him again before she giggled, "It's okay because you're my idiot." At the moment Aurora opened her eyes and giggled at seeing her mother and stretched her hooves towards her as Derpy grabbed her. "Shigure meet your daughter, Aurora Tsuki." Aurora giggled before made sounds as if to speak. "Her first words."

"P…Pa…Papa!" said Aurora making Shigure shed a few tears, which made Aurora think her father was sad and tried to reach towards him. Shigure saw this and hugged Aurora gently but firmly as he and Derpy hugged their daughter.

This was the scene that the Mane Six, Celestia and Luna saw and couldn't help but smile that things were okay and decided to give the small family some privacy.

**Two Days Later-On the skies towards Ponyville**

"I thought the chocolate rain at the end of the trip was fun." said Scootaloo as she and the rest of the CMC plus Dinky were on a large chariot going back to Ponyville.

"Didn't Discord also made that one lady's hair act like snakes scaring her and everypony around?" chuckled Spike remembering what happened.

"He also said for us to call him Uncle Discord now." said Applebloom as they all nodded.

After the events of Akumu, Discord really turned around from his chaotic ways…well not really but he hasn't done anything bad to anypony in a while.

"Come now kids, I did it because she called Scootaloo a peasant." said Discord from above them as he was a cloud at the moment.

"True all because you accidentally bumped into her." stated Sweetie Belle as they all nodded.

"Why did he do the chocolate rain again?" asked Dinky.

"Cuz some snotty rich folks didn't like our song at their park." replied Applebloom as Dinky nodded.

"I can't wait to get back in Ponyville; I miss my little sister and friends." said Dinky.

"Well you don't have to wait long we are already here." stated Discord as the chariot landed infront of the school.

"C'mon we gotta find our friends and tell them that we are back." said Spike before they heard a familiar voice.

"If you do that then I won't get my hugs." They turned to the voice and saw Shigure giving a pout with Aurora in his arms.

"BRO!/DADDY!/SHIGURE!" yelled Scootaloo, Dinky, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike in shock as they saw the person they missed.

"How have my little munchkins been doing in the past three years?" asked Shigure smiling before Scootaloo and Dinky along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike all jumped on Shigure knocking him, along with Aurora, to the ground.

They began asking him questions after questions not giving him time to speak, which made Shigure chuckled since the Mane Six and Derpy did the same thing.

"I'll answer your questions at the house okay just grab onto me." said Shigure as he got up and the fillies and baby dragon grabbed onto him. Shigure closed his eyes before they were all enveloped in a flash of light and appeared in the living room of his home.

"You can teleport like Twilight now!" asked Spike in shock.

"Yep Mother helped me with that." shuddered Shigure remembering the method she used, so many sharp weapons, and he thought Tenten was a weapons maniac.

"You okay?" asked Applebloom seeing Shigure shudder.

"Yeah just fine c'mon everypony is outside waiting on us." said Shigure as he led them to the backyard were the girls had set up a picnic for them. Shigure saw Tsukiyo tap her head a few times giving him the signal that she wanted to talk to him through a mental connection.

'_**You know son now that you have a child with Derpy shouldn't you marry her? I mean Dinky already sees you as a father and they live here with you.**_' thought Tsukiyo to Shigure as they began eating.

'_I know I should but what if Derpy doesn't want to marry me?_' Shigure asked her.

'_**You know Derpy would be happy if you asked her to marry you, she loves you just like the others. I thought you knew that already when they said it was okay to share you.**_' Tsukiyo told him.

'_Okay, though I don't even have a ring yet, wouldn't that beat the whole purpose of asking her to marry me without a ring?_'

'_**When you are away from everypony look in your left pocket, I left a present for you; it's in a rune so you'll need to unseal it.**_' said Tsukiyo with small smirk on her face as Shigure shook his head.

'_I swear you and your grandmother dream. But okay I'll check it and tell her tonight._'

'_**Good, now if you'll excuse me I'll be spending time with my grandchildren and daughter.**_' said Tsukiyo before she cut the connection and began playing with Aurora, Dinky, and Scootaloo.

**Later that Night**

"So why are we out here again Shigure?" asked Derpy, in her human form, as she and Shigure were walking through a trail towards the lake Shigure was on before.

"Just wait until we get there okay." Shigure replied a bit nervously as Derpy nodded.

'_Why is he nervous?_' thought Derpy seeing Shigure.

They soon arrived to the lake and Derpy was in awe as she could see the moonlight glow in the lake as the stars began glowing brightly.

"Remember when we first met." Shigure said after a few minutes of silence as Derpy turned towards him.

"Yeah it was when you took care of Dinky when I was busy at work." replied Derpy smiling. "She wouldn't stop talking about how great you were when I was putting her to bed."

"Well I am that awesome." Shigure said causing Derpy to laugh, "I also remember a certain pony slamming into me after I came back from Canterlot near Sweet Apple Acres."

"That was embarrassing for me, I was a total klutz."

"True, you are pretty klutzy," he agreed, making her heart break. Hearing her lover and friend call her the very thing that she didn't want to be was painful for her.

She would've flown off if he didn't finish, "But you're a loveable klutz."

Turning to him in surprise, her teary eyes saw his gold ones showing warmth while he smiled lovingly to her. "W-What did you say…?"

His smile turned softer as he gently wiped away the tears in her eyes and pushed away a stray lock of hair. "I said that you're a loveable klutz, Derpy." He chuckled as he looked out to the lake. "Just thinking back on everything you've done, I can't help but smile. Most ponies get annoyed by it, but I find your clumsiness adorable." she was blushing at that.

She was looking at him with her face burning red. "You… You like my clumsiness?"

Smiling warmly, he said, "Yeah because you can take what life throws at you and make it look like something spectacular." He chuckled as his smile turned fond. "You roll with it, you try to make up for it, and you never let it drag you down. That's why I'm jealous of you…and why I fell in love with you so much. Not adding that you've been taking care of Dinky and Sparkler by yourself and add Aurora to the mix, tells me that you are a great mother."

Her blush returned full force at that, and she averted her gaze. "I uh… I don't know what to say…"

Taking the initiative, Shigure kissed her cheek, making the spot feel like it was on fire to the human mare while her face resembled a tomato. Turning back to him shyly, she saw him get down on one knee, took out a box, and opened it to reveal a ring. The band was white and had three yellow diamonds, "Say yes. I want to be with my loveable klutz forever."

Her eyes shined with unshed tears while her lips curved into a smile as Shigure slid the ring in her finger. Leaning forward, she meant to kiss him…but she accidentally bumped her forehead against his, making them both rub where the hit. He laughed at that as she blushed, but then she slowly joined in and laughed with him.

Throughout the laughter, she felt her heart soaring when he kissed her. As he pulled away, she said, "Yes, I'll marry you, Shigure." Seeing him smile she knew she'd never forget this moment.

* * *

**Ch.23 End**

* * *

(1)- Edward Elric's outfit from the Conquerors Shamballa movie

(2)- General Mustangs gloves but with more elements than the fire one.

* * *

**That's chapter 23 of SoNMM, It seems that Shigure and Derpy are now married. Will there be conflict with the other girls or will they happy? Until next time.**

**The next chapter will be the wedding between Shigure and Derpy not going into the Cadence and Shining wedding just yet.**

**Next Chapter: The Wedding of Moons and Bubbles**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	24. The Wedding of Moons and Bubbles

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 24 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Sorry for the late update I was busy during the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_Taking the initiative, Shigure kissed her cheek, making the spot feel like it was on fire to the human mare while her face resembled a tomato. Turning back to him shyly, she saw him get down on one knee, took out a box, and opened it to reveal a ring. The band was white and had three yellow diamonds, "Say yes. I want to be with my loveable klutz forever."_

_Her eyes shined with unshed tears while her lips curved into a smile as Shigure slid the ring in her finger. Leaning forward, she meant to kiss him…but she accidentally bumped her forehead against his, making them both rub where the hit. He laughed at that as she blushed, but then she slowly joined in and laughed with him._

_Throughout the laughter, she felt her heart soaring when he kissed her. As he pulled away, she said, "Yes, I'll marry you, Shigure." Seeing him smile she knew she'd never forget this moment._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

**A Month Later**

"There! That should do it!" Spike wiped his claws as he was blowing green fire on messages in the middle of the room in Twilight's library.

"So, any ideas on where you want to do the wedding at?" Twilight asked Derpy who gave a small shrug. It had been a month since Shigure proposed to her, when she showed the others they couldn't help but scream in happiness and began making plans. Shigure and Derpy were grateful to have a friend like Twilight help plan the wedding since the wouldn't have been able to do it as efficiently like her.

"We can't decide between here or Manehattan." said Derpy. "Since I was born over there."

"Hey, Shigure," Rainbow hovered over the Alicorn Hybrid, "Did you decide on who's going to be the ring bearer?"

"Derpy and I discussed that last night, and decided that Spike should do it if he wants to." Said Shigure causing the small dragon to nod enthusiastically.

Twilight magically got a quill and parchment, "Alright, we got the bride and groom, bridesmaids, bestman, ushers, flower girl, ring bearer, and family members. Yup, all you need now is to choose the place to get married in."

Spike burped up a message then, with Twilight magically taking it and reading it out loud, "Dear Shigure and Derpy, congratulations on your engagement! And because of this special occasion, I would like to offer my services to preside at the ceremony and to host the wedding at the palace. I hope you will consider this and I shall see you all very soon. Sign, Princess Celestia."

"Well, I'll be! Princess Celestia wants to marry y'all in Canterlot!" said Applejack.

"That is awesome!" cheered Spike.

"I take it you're taking up on her offer, then?" asked Twilight to both Shigure and Derpy who looked at one another and nodded.

"Sure!" both of them said at once.

"Then it's settled." Twilight quickly wrote back to her mentor.

**A Week Later**

After a week of planning, the wedding party was on their way to Canterlot by train.

"You know I could have teleport us there, you know." said Discord.

"Oh, but riding trains is so much fun." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Plus, we got all this extra baggage that you shouldn't have to waste your magic on." said Twilight.

"Uh, I suppose that's a good point." Conceded Discord happy that his nephew was getting married.

On the other side of the car, Shigure was giving Spike a pep talk, "Okay, Spike, we're almost there. See these two rings? It's important you keep a close eye on them."

"Yes, Shigure!"

"I mean it. Being ring bearer is no laughing matter. That's why I'm entrusting the job on to you." Shigure said seriously.

"You can count on me!" nodded Spike as he gave a small salute, which made Shigure smile.

"Good boy." he patted his head.

Derpy overheard and looked towards Dinky, "And you help him out, okay?"

"Sure, Mom!" Dinky said as she nodded.

The train screeched to a halt. Once the car doors opened, Shigure and Derpy were surprised to see four royal guards holding two moving chairs.

"What in the world?" asked Derpy confused on what was going on.

"Hello!" Celestia called out and greeted her Nephew and Niece-in-law.

"Where are Princess Luna and Princess Tsukiyo?" Twilight asked.

"They're back at the palace, awaiting for your grand arrival." she pointed to Shigure and Derpy.

"Our grand arrival?" the couple both said.

"Indeed, you see, when we received your announcement, I knew my people would want to see their prince getting married, so I had to offer my services to help with the ceremony."

"Oh."

"We must hurry; the parade is starting." Celestia mentioned.

"Parade?!" they all said.

"I've never been in a parade before!" Applebloom said with excitement.

"Me, neither!" Sweetie Belle shared the excitement.

"This is gonna be awesome." Scootaloo said as Dinky nodded.

Celestia gestured to the chairs, "For the Great and Honorable Prince Shigure and his bride."

"Well, Derpy, shall we?" Shigure offered his arm.

"I… don't know. I mean, is this really necessary?" asked Derpy unsure of being stared at by many ponies.

"Derpy!" yelled Rarity, "This is a great honor! I suggest you take it!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow entered the conversation, "How many ponies can say they're getting married and had a parade to go with it!"

"Please, Mom; this is my first parade and Aurora's too!" Dinky said giving her best puppy dog eye impression.

Derpy gave an unsure look and finally sighed, "Alright…" she took Shigure's arm and both were lifted into the chairs.

The trumpets sounded off and a great cheer arose as the ponies watched from the street sidewalks when they saw their Prince and his pony bride coming down. Celestia, with Aurora on her back, were walking right behind them, so were Twilight, with Spike on her back, and Rainbow, then Pinkie and Fluttershy, then Rarity and Applejack, with the CMC and Dinky jumping up and down behind them.

Shigure just merely waved to the Ponizens who cheered before checking up on his fiancée. He noticed she was squirming and was holding her hooves close to her face in embarrassment.

"You okay, Derpy?"

"Fine! Just fine!" she quickly said and gave him a fake smile.

"Derpy…" Shigure gave her a small stare, "We both know you're the worst liar in Equestria."

"I'll tell you when we're at the castle; I don't want to spoil this moment for you." She said causing Shigure to chuckle.

"This moment belongs to the both of us." he took her hoof and kissed her cheek.

That action caused the ponies cheered more loudly.

Derpy smiled at her lover, keeping close to his side and not daring to let go, as they both waved to the crowds.

When finally making it in the privacy of the castle, they gathered in the room with couches.

Twilight took out her scroll, "Now, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon and the guests will arrive in the morning."

"Will Big Mac be able to bring over the rest of my Family from Manehattan right?" said Derpy.

Twilight nodded, "Right, you two go ahead and relax. The rest of us will start setting up the throne room for the ceremony."

"Thanks." said Shigure. Once their friends left, Shigure turned to his bride, "Let's go out onto the balcony."

"Okay." they moved out to feel the cool sunset breeze.

"So, what happen back there?" asked Shigure wondering about her behavior during the parade.

"I was scared… I've never been put on display for something like that, and it occurred to me that I have to live up to my husband's name… You're a prince of Equestria, and what does that make me? A simple mail-pony from Ponyville who crashes into everything." said Derpy as she looked down.

"Derpy remember what I said the night I asked you to marry me?" asked Shigure as Derpy nodded before sighing knowing it was a dumb reason to be worked up for nothing.

"Yeah I do and I'm sorry." their moment was short-lived when somepony below shouted out.

"Look! It's the Great and Honorable Prince Shigure with his bride!"

The other ponies gathered around, waved, and shouted to the couple.

Derpy gave her fiancée a glance as Shigure shrugged before waving back to the ponies.

That night, the girls were Derpy's guest room, fitting for their gowns. She told them about her worries from earlier and how she still had some of them.

"Is that all that they're going to see me as? The Great and Honorable Prince Shigure's wife?"

"Sounds like it." said Rainbow.

The rest of the girls gave the Loyalty Bearer a glare.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much, darling. Besides, this is your wedding! You should be feeling happy! And for once, I can put curls in your hair! Imagine how shocked Shigure will be seeing you in your dress." she rubbed her hooves almost maniacally.

After an hour of Rarity doing her hair, Derpy gave out a yawn.

Luna entered the room and saw Derpy yawning, "I'm sure thou are tired. Thou had a long day and will even have a longer day tomorrow. You should all get some rest."

The girls agreed and said their good nights.

**Next Day**

The big day came that sunny morning. The wedding party already had their breakfast and had gone to change. Spike and Dinky were already dress-up and watched the rest of the older ponies making a big deal to finish on time.

"Since Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are still changing, want to go look around?" asked Dinky as Spike nodded.

"Sure!"

"Oh, wait; do you still have the rings?"

"Yep right here!" he took them out of his pocket.

"Wow, that one sure is shiny!" she looked at the jeweled adorned ring with many color crystals, "I didn't think my Mom likes jewels that much."

"Actually, I think this one's Shigure's." said Spike before pointing to the simple gold band, "and this one is Derpy's."

"Oh… Well, it's still shiny. I like it."

"Excuse me!" rushed a pony carrying a huge plant.

Both Dinky and Spike had to duck. Once the pony passed them, they stood up sighing.

"That was close!" she said.

"Oh, no!" yelled Spike in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"The rings! I must've dropped them!"

"You lost the rings?!" yelled Dinky in shock.

"I didn't mean to! They must've dropped when that pony came at us!"

"We got to find them or my Mom can't marry Shigure!"

They rushed after the pony they saw and sure enough, when they found the pony going downstairs with the plant, its leaves were carrying two rings. Dinky was about to shout "stop" when another pony, carrying two boxes, brushed against the plant. The rings fell off and clanked down the steps. One ring went one way while the other ring went the opposite way.

"I'll go after Mom's ring; you go after Shigure's!" Dinky said.

"Right!" Spike agreed as the kids took their separate ways.

Spike ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. At a moment like this, he definitely wished he was bigger. He finally spotted the sparkly ring; it was heading straight for the dessert table in the castle kitchen. For such a small ring, it had a way to jump on the middle of the table and landed on a heart ice sculpture. Poor Spike tried to get to it, but the kitchen was bustling with pony chefs and cooks.

Dinky caught up to the plain ordinary golden band, but to her luck, it moved again when a pony accidently kicked it. Another pony opened the castle door and the ring went outside to the Canterlot racetrack just outside the Palace. The filly saw track ponies practicing their sprints; she caught a hint of gold on the tracks and with a determined look on her face, she ran on with the runners.

Spike had trouble crossing the traffic of ponies moving around. He then saw a stack of cushions and jumped on them. Unfortunately, since they weren't stable in the first place, they fell. One of the cushions fell on the dessert table, throwing pastries into the air and smacking into ponies' faces. The ice sculpture tipped over and the ring went bouncing off again.

The sprinters were nearing the end of their lap and to their surprise, a young blonde-haired filly went racing passing them. Dinky had the ring in her sights and was about to grab the ring with her mouth until another problem occurred. A blue bird was flying by until it spotted the shiny ring and nosedived to grab it. Dinky screeched to a halt as she saw the bird carrying the ring away. "Oh come on!" yelled Dinky in frustration.

Spike saw the ring jumped into the banquet hall where the reception was to take place and a band was rehearsing. There was a piano player, a cello player, a tuba player, and a flugelhorn player. The ring found its way onto the stage of the performers. It caused the flugelhorn player to lose balance and the instrument flew out of his hoof. It broke the open piano stand and with a clank, a key broke off and flew to the cello, on which it broke the string. The key then played tiddlywinks with the ring and it landed into the tuba, in which the player had a hard time blowing. Spike knew then he couldn't get the ring out and would need help, but who could he ask?

Dinky chased the bird from the ground, following it around Canterlot. Her legs were getting tired and felt like giving up, but then the bird rested on top of a nest that was on top of the Canterlot Library. There was no way she could reach up there and her magic wasn't strong enough to lift it. She needed help, but who could she get?

Spike explained to Twilight about the whole situation and begged her help to get the ring out of the tuba. With a nod, Twilight used a spell to break up the tuba and the ring came popping out! It would have bounced again, if not for Twilight grabbing it with her magic and handing it to Spike.

"Now don't lose it this time." Twilight said in a serious tone.

"I won't!" he quickly put it back in his pocket.

Twilight looked back at the band and saw them injured or their instruments were broken, she sighed in frustration before realizing that Vinyl and Octavia came to the wedding. She then went to them and asked them if they could play music in which the nodded as they already had their instruments ready thanks to Shigure's medallions.

Dinky pointed out the place to Fluttershy. The Pegasus used her birdcall and got the blue bird's attention. Using her charm on the bird, it complied with her beckoning and went back to retrieve the ring, and then landed at Dinky's feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird." said Fluttershy.

The bird tweeted and went back to its nest.

"Now, the next time there's a problem like this, come straight to us, okay?" said Fluttershy in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry, I will." said Dinky as she hugged Fluttershy.

**Later**

Discord was floating towards Shigure's room to help get ready since the wedding will start for another two hours. As he was about to open the door, he heard an explosion coming from Shigure's room, worrying for his nephew, he quickly went it to see Shigure moving waving his hands around, coughing, trying to get the smoke to clear the room. Discord chuckled before snapping his fingers and the smoke went away, Shigure gave a small sigh before looking at Discord.

"You know if your mother or girlfriends knew you were training they would get angry with you." Said Discord with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that, don't worry I was just trying see which elements to add with the Rasengan but no luck so far." Shigure replied sheepishly.

"Well go ahead and get ready we can't have a stinky and sweaty groom, your wedding is in two hours."

"Yeah," said Shigure before he stopped causing Discord to look at him in worry.

"Shigure you alright?"

Shigure chuckled lightly before looking at Discord with a smile, "I'm getting married." Discord gave a smile of his own before Shigure's eyes widen slightly before almost falling to the floor, but Discard was able to catch him.

"Someone seems to have cold feet." Chuckled Discord as he tried to lead him to the bathroom but Shigure didn't budge and looked down at his feet to see it covered in ice. "Literally."

**Two Hours Later**

The throne room was gleaming as guests gathered for the ceremony to begin. Celestia, along with Luna and Tsukiyo, sat on top of her throne while the groom and his bestman were on her left, as the bridesmaids were on her right.

The wedding march sounded off and two Royal guards opened the doors. Dinky jumped in throwing the flower petals and Spike was right behind her carrying the rings on a pillow on his arms. Once they took their places near the altar, the crowd turned to the entrance. Two Guard ponies had palm leaves covering something; as they lifted them up, it revealed Derpy. Shigure smiled seeing his soon to be wife, though he thought he heard Tsukiyo and Rarity crying but didn't think much of it seeing Derpy smiling.

She started walking down; her gown was as simple as they come, nothing fancy. However, her blond mane was tide in a bun and some curly bangs were also coming out of it. Her veil on top and part of the veil went over her eyes. When she reached the end, she smiled at her lover as he returned the smile.

Celestia spoke loudly and clearly, "Mares and Gentlecolts, today we celebrate a love so special that you don't have to be the same species to feel it. Shigure and Derpy, your love grew over time. What started as a simple meeting slowly turned into love. Time has tested to see if your love would prevail, and it did… Now, I believe you would like to say a few words to each other."

Shigure started, "Derpy, we didn't have love at first sight like most couples, but I believe we have something better… Every time we were near each other certain accidents happened…" everypony from Ponyville chuckled. "But it was those accidents that made me get to know you for who you are…I promise to love you, Dinky and Aurora with everything I have and make you a happy mare. I love you Derpy Hooves for now and eternity."

Many mares went 'awe' at hearing Shigure's vow and were a little jealous that Derpy was getting a loving husband.

"Shigure, I didn't feel our connection right away, but I sure am glad as to when I did… When we met, you were just a random pony that I met and soon I was interested in you when Dinky talked about you. After time that interest grew into something more, you gave me something I never felt in a long time…Love."

"Looks like it's the perfect time for the rings…" Celestia turned her head to Spike, who moved to her. She magically took the golden ring on a chain and placed it around Derpy's neck. Then, she put the jeweled ring on Shigure's hand, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Everypony stomped in applause as the bride and groom sealed their marriage with a kiss… The garden lamps were glowing as they had their first dance. Couples around them were dancing, too. By then, Pinkie and Vinyl were speeding up the music and the party livened up. The CMC's were near the wedding cake, fascinated by the tall pastry. Sweetie Belle looked at Applebloom and Scootaloo, who nodded to her, before she used her magic to get a piece. However, Discord saw this and tried to take the cake away from her, but since she was still getting used to her magic, she used to much and it was a tug of war until the cake flew up into the air.

Shigure saw the cake coming towards Rarity and pushed her out of the way, so he would be splattered instead.

"Shigure! You… You took a cake for me…?" said Rarity in shock.

"But of course, I couldn't let that beautiful dress you made get ruined." He said softly as Rarity smiled.

"That's so sweet… but…" she wiped the bits of the cake left and threw it onto Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Rainbow yelled.

"Guilty as charged!" Rarity called out.

"Oh, you are so going to get it, Rare!" she grabbed another piece of cake and threw it, but Rarity dodged in time and it landed on Twilight instead.

Soon, a chain reaction started as everypony threw cake at their friends and family… Shigure and Derpy were on a nearby table avoiding the cake as they laughed together before kissing. It was at that time that Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity appeared and threw the cake at them, making the newlyweds laugh before joining in on the cake fight.

* * *

**Ch.24 End**

**That's chapter 24 of SoNMM, It seems that Shigure and Derpy are now officially married. How will things play out for our hero? Who will be next to marry? Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Party of Lies.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	25. Party of Lies

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 25 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Okay first, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I still wasn't finished and with other things going on, I been busy and couldn't get this chapter done quickly, but I did finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_"Shigure! You… You took a cake for me…?" said Rarity in shock._

_"But of course, I couldn't let that beautiful dress you made get ruined." He said softly as Rarity smiled._

_"That's so sweet… but…" she wiped the bits of the cake left and threw it onto Rainbow Dash._

_"Hey! Who threw that?!" Rainbow yelled._

_"Guilty as charged!" Rarity called out._

_"Oh, you are so going to get it, Rare!" she grabbed another piece of cake and threw it, but Rarity dodged in time and it landed on Twilight instead._

_Soon, a chain reaction started as everypony threw cake at their friends and family… Shigure and Derpy were on a nearby table avoiding the cake as they laughed together before kissing. It was at that time that Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity appeared and threw the cake at them, making the newlyweds laugh before joining in on the cake fight._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

Shigure was walking down the streets of Ponyville towards Fluttershy's home. It had been two weeks since Derpy's and his wedding that things have been well for the married couple. As he made his way to Fluttershy's cottage, a pink blur passed him and knocked on the door. He saw that it was Pinkie Pie, wearing a cake costume, before hearing her singing about Gummy's birthday.

Shigure saw that Pinkie was sweating and she seemed to be tired as if she ran around Ponyville all day before she dropped on the ground. Shigure chuckled as he walked up to the two mares as Fluttershy looked at towards him.

"Hello Shigure." Smiled Fluttershy as Shigure nodded back before they both saw Pinkie get up and turned towards him with a tired smile. However, before she could start singing again Shigure silenced her with a kiss.

"It's okay Pinks I already heard about the party and I would love to come." He smiled as Pinkie sighed in relief before blushing as Shigure picked her up in his arms, "Let's get you home, wanna come Fluttershy?" he asked as Fluttershy nodded.

"I gotta hand out written invitations next time." Pinkie muttered as both Shigure and Fluttershy laughed softly as they made their way to Pinkie's house.

**Later**

Shigure was leaning against the wall looking over the party with a drink in his hand, he saw Pinkie and Twilight dancing, Applejack and Rainbow were playing apple bobbing. He turned to the left and saw Fluttershy and Rarity talking.

"Hey Shigure." Said Pinkie as Shigure turned towards her with a smile.

"Hey Pinks."

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm happy that you could make it to Gummy's party." She said as she stood next to him.

"Well you are Ponyville's greatest Party Mare, I wouldn't miss your parties." He grinned as Pinkie blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"Say where are Derpy, Aurora, and Dinky?" Pinkie asked not seeing her friend/sister all day.

"Derpy went to visit her Dad and family back in Manehattan, she wanted Aurora to get to know her Grandfather and family. They will be gone for about a week." Replied Shigure as Pinkie nodded.

**Next Day**

"SHIGURE!" there was a yell at his home as Shigure woke up with a startled jump as he yawned and walked to the door.

Shigure opened it before he was tackled to the living room by Pinkie Pie as she had a pink envelope in her mouth. Shigure blinked as he saw the letter, opened it, and read it.

"A Gummy After-Birthday Party, this afternoon at 3 o'clock." He read as he looked at Pinkie who was bouncing on his stomach giving Shigure a big smile and wide eyes.

"Oh please, oh please come I imagine since we had a blast yesterday, I thought we can have even more fun in his after party." Said Pinkie ecstatically as she clapped her hoops together.

"Oh dear, Pinks you know I love your parties," said Shigure as Pinkie nodded vigorously. "But I promised Vinyl that I would help her this afternoon with making a new song." He said with an apologetic look.

Pinkie deflated for a second before giving Shigure a smile that he knew was fake, but didn't say anything. It broke his heart seeing the mare he cares and loves like that.

"How about this if I can finish with Vinyl then I can come to the party." He said as Pinkie nodded giving him her natural smiles.

"Pinkie promise?" she asked smiling as he chuckled.

"Cross my heart, Hope to Fly, Stick a cupcake in my eye." Chanted Shigure as he crossed his heart and pointed his hand towards his eye at the end. Pinkie smiled as she leaned towards Shigure and gave him a small kiss.

"Okie Dokie Lokie Shiggy, I'll see you later." Pinkie yelled as she ran out the house to get the stuff ready.

**That Afternoon**

"Shigure? You're here early." Said Vinyl as she saw Shigure walk into the music shop, she wasn't supposed to see him for another two hours.

"Yeah I am, you see I was invited to Gummy's After-Birthday Party by Pinkie." Said Shigure as Vinyl nodded.

"Well knowing Pinkie Pie she would be waiting for you so let's get this song finished." Smiled Vinyl as they began making the song.

**(Play Pinkamena Friends QuietDuck MLP Remix)**

**With Pinkie**

"Okay Gummy, everything is ready for when Shigure comes over." Smiled Pinkie as she looked over the decorations and food. She kept smiling before she frowned thinking of her other friends as they been acting weird when she gave them their invitations.

"Hmm, something strange is definitely going around here Gummy, I mean sure Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are house sitting for a vacationing bear, and Shigure is helping Vinyl with music, but what are the chances all my other friends will have plans this afternoon too." Pinkie said as she was laying on the floor with a hoof on her chin, thinking deep in thought. "Rarity has to wash her hair, Applejack has to pick apples, and Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books."

"The more I think about it the more it's starting to sound like," Pinkie gasped in shock as she walked to the window and saw Twilight sneaking her way inside Sugarcube Corner, "excuses."

**Sugarcube Corner**

Twilight looked around the store making sure that she wasn't followed before ringing the bell. Soon enough, Mrs. Cake appeared from the kitchen and looked at Twilight with a surprised expression before smiling slightly.

"Oh you must be here for the-" Mrs. Cake said before Twilight shushed her. Twilight looked around before whispering to Mrs. Cake nervously.

"Is Pinkie Pie around?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think so." Replied Mrs. Cake causing Twilight to sigh in relief.

"Good, I don't want her to know anything about this." As Mrs. Cake nodded before leaving to the kitchen both not noticing a tin can just above them.

**With Pinkie**

"But we're friends," muttered Pinkie sadly as her mane lost a tiny bit of poof, "What would Twilight not want me to know anything about?" Before her eyes narrowed slightly. "Time to get to the bottom of things."

Pinkie followed Twilight around Ponyville, wearing a disguise, which was glasses with fake moustache and thick eyebrows. She hid herself on a nearby cart when Twilight turned back and looked around before continuing her way. Pinkie saw her going to Rarity's home and saw Rarity looking around before hearing them talking about making sure Pinkie didn't see Twilight and ruining whatever they had. She saw Twilight leaving behind a box as Rarity carried it with her tail and walked away.

Pinkie then began following Rarity as she stopped between two buildings and saw Fluttershy as they talked about her throwing a party today and making excuses. Pinkie heard them saying whatever they were doing was better than her after-party causing her eyes to gain moisture.

Rarity dropped the box near Fluttershy as she walked away, before muttering something to her. Fluttershy grabbed the box walking towards Pinkie, who was inside hay that was covered with a jacket and a hat on top, causing Pinkie to try and hop away but she slammed into the wall. Pinkie staggered back bumping into Fluttershy. Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw Pinkie in her new disguise causing her to scream in fright as she grabbed the box and flew away.

Pinkie seeing this lowered her eyes sadly, "I though everypony loved my parties." She muttered before seeing Rainbow Dash pass her.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said before realizing who she was talking to before flying off to the skies.

"Rainbow Dash wait!" yelled Pinkie after her as she hopped towards Rainbow.

Rainbow flew ahead before turning as she landed and sighed thinking she lost Pinkie. However, Pinkie jumped out of a barrel that she was hiding in scaring Rainbow.

"Where are you going?!" Pinkie said causing Rainbow to fly away and hide inside the bell on top of Mrs. Cheerilee's School. Rainbow sighed in relief hoping to lose Pinkie never noticing that she was inside the bell with her hanging upside down.

"WHAT'S THE REAL REASON YOU DON'T WANNA COME TO GUMMY'S PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as the bell began shaking violently before Rainbow flew away and flying outside of Ponyville high on a mountain. She barely made it to the top as she reached her hoof on the cliff before she felt something grabbing her and looked to see a certain Pink Mare she was running away from. She saw Pinkie looking at the bag that she was carrying.

"WHAT'S IN THE BAG!" yelled Pinkie as Rainbow once again flew away but this time towards Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie right behind her.

When Pinkie got there, she saw Rainbow flying into the barn as Applejack closed the door, before questioning her about Rainbow, in which Applejack nervously told her about renovating the barn and was making construction. Pinkie butted heads with Applejack causing her face to be crushed by the barn door. She left with a small glare, causing the rest of the Mane Six to sigh in relief.

**(End Song) With Shigure**

"I think we got it." Smiled Shigure as the song ended.

Vinyl nodded smiling as well, "Aw yeah, we totally rocked that song." She said as she hugged him, to which Shigure hugged her back.

"Say what time is it?" asked Shigure hoping he wasn't too late for Pinkie's After-party.

"It's 5 o'clock." Answered Vinyl as she looked at the clock, "I'm sure Pinkie is just waiting for you right now so shoo, off you go mister." As she pushed Shigure out of her store but not before giving him a small kiss.

Shigure just chuckled as he walked towards Pinkie's house, on the way he saw Spike eating gems and was curious as to where he got them.

"Spike where did you get those gems?" Shigure asked him.

"Pinkie gave them to me." Replied Spike as Shigure nodded.

"Hey is the party still going on? Who else is there?" Shigure wondered if the others went as well, knowing how much they also like her parties.

"Actually nopony even went, Pinkie was pretty sad about it though that's not the weird part." said Spike as he munched on a gem.

"What is the weird part?"

"Pinkie's hair went straight and she was all gloomy and what not because the others don't like her parties and don't wanna be her friends anymore." Spiked said as he was about to eat a gem but Shigure swiped it away from him.

"What do you mean the others don't wanna be her friends anymore?" Shigure asked sternly making Spike gulp a bit.

"Well Pinkie wanted me to talk about the others and to tell her that they didn't like her parties and didn't wanted to be her friends, if I told her that she would give me the gems." Said Spike nervously causing Shigure to sigh as he tossed the gem back to Spike and ran towards Pinkie's house.

**Outside Pinkie's House**

When Shigure arrived, he noticed that Pinkie's house felt strange, what used to make him feel joy and smile, now only brought sadness and despair. Worrying for one of the mares he cares for he broke through the door looking around.

"Pinks?" Shigure asked as he walked around the house and came to the kitchen and saw nothing there. He then heard a giggle and saw a shadow running up the stairs as he gave haste. When he got on top of the stairs he heard a door to his left closed before making his way towards it and tried to open it.

The door didn't budge before he decided to knock it down, he took a few steps back and ran towards the door never noticing it open at the last second, making him fall onto the bed. Shigure turned around and saw Pinkie closing the door but not before locking it. He noticed her hair was straight and she was in her human form, he also noticed that her colors were more muted. Her demeanor had change as well, from cheerful to calm, though she still held some traces of emotional pain on her face.

"Pinkie Pie?" said Shigure worriedly before Pinkie jumped on him.

**Later-With Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow was seen walking towards Pinkie's as the others wanted her to go since they still had to do the finishing touches. Rainbow arrived at Pinkie's house before knocking but the door opened by itself, Rainbow saw how dark it was before slowly going inside.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow called out but got no response, she then walked to Pinkie's room which was up the stairs. When she got up she saw that Pinkie's room had light as she walked towards the room.

Rainbow got to the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge, she knocked on the door and got silence. Feeling a little frustrated and worried she bucked the door down, what she saw was something she never expected.

She saw Shigure and Pinkie, in her human form, naked in Pinkie's bed, with her on top of Shigure. Rainbow blushed a bit before she decided to start the shower for Pinkie since she didn't wanted Pinkie to stink on what they had planned.

After turning on the shower and letting it run for a bit, Rainbow walked out the bathroom and saw that Pinkie was up and looked at her with a small glare.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie said in an annoyed tone, which made Rainbow raise an eyebrow since Pinkie was always cheerful.

"Well I came to apologize about earlier, I had to be somewhere really quick that I couldn't stop and say hello…you know how it is." Replied Rainbow nervously as Pinkie glared at her. "Anyways why don't you and Shigure come over to Sweet Apple Acres where our friends are at after you shower of course?"

"No thanks I'm happy right where I am." Replied Pinkie as she went back to bed but she felt a hand grab her and turned to see Rainbow in her human form.

"C'mon Pinkie everypony is waiting for us. Let's go." Pleaded Rainbow as she got behind Pinkie and started pushing her towards the bathroom.

"No." Pinkie said stubbornly not budging from her spot.

Rainbow used as much strength as she could to move Pinkie, and it was working slowly but surely. "I…said…go." Rainbow said between grunts.

"AND I…SAID…NO!" yelled Pinkie as she moved to the side causing Rainbow to run to the shower and landed in the bathtub.

Rainbow came out with her clothes and hair wet as she had an angered expression on her face. "Oh, you wanna to it the hard way, then we will do it the hard way!" she yelled but before she could do anything they both heard Shigure groan.

"Please no yelling." Muttered Shigure as he got up and stretched a bit. "But still Pinkie, we need to go to Applejack's place, I wanna find out what's going on as well." He said as Pinkie reluctantly nodded.

**Pinkie's POV**

After taking a shower, which took longer with since I showered with Shigure, we finally walked to Applejack's barn. I kept close to Shigure not daring to let go, I saw the door open and saw the rest of my friends, no not my friends. I walked inside as saw many decorations and a cake on a table.

'_It looks like a party…a farewell party for me!_' I thought angrily as I glared at the others.

"I thought she would be more excited?" I heard Fluttershy mutter and that made me lose my mind.

"Excited," I whispered causing everypony to look at me, "EXCITED!" I yelled causing them to step back, "WHY WOULD I BE EXCITED FOR MY FAREWELL PARTY!" As tears ran down my face before I felt someone hug me and looked to see that it was Shigure as I bury my head against his chest.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Why in the world did you think this was a farewell party, Sugarcube?" asked Applejack as she walked up to Pinkie and Shigure.

"Why?! WHY?!" Pinkie yelled at her face before turning towards the others, "Because you have been lying and avoiding me all day. That's why!"

"It's not like that Pinkie Pie." said Twilight as she pointed to the cake on the table, "If this was a farewell party why does the cake say 'Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie!'?" she asked as Pinkie looked at the cake and noticed that Twilight was right.

Pinkie looked around the barn and saw many decorations and presents that had her name on them. Her mane and tail became poofy and her colors got brighter before she pulled the others in for a hug.

"Because it's my birthday, I can't believe I forgot about that." Pinkie smiled causing the others to sigh in relief before Pinkie lets go of them and looked towards Shigure. "Shigure I-" but before she could speak some more Shigure silenced her with a kiss.

"We can talk about that later okay," he whispered as she nodded slowly.

Off the side Twilight whispered to Rainbow, "What did Shigure mean about that?" she asked as Rainbow blushed a bit remembering what she saw.

"You don't wanna know." Was her reply as they began to party.

* * *

**Ch.25 End**

**That's chapter 25 of SoNMM, well I'm starting on the Canterlot wedding next so we can start on the Naruto universe. I did wanted to do the Fluttershy becomes a bat episode but I guess I can put that on hold for now.**

**Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Canterlot Wedding Pt.1**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	26. Canterlot Wedding Pt1

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 26 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Normally I would have posted a chapter in the beginning of the month but well it was December so I was a bit busy and also I may or may not have forgotten my pendrive when I went to work…so please forgive me about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

"_**Hey" **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_Pinkie looked around the barn and saw many decorations and presents that had her name on them. Her mane and tail became poofy and her colors got brighter before she pulled the others in for a hug._

"_Because it's my birthday, I can't believe I forgot about that." Pinkie smiled causing the others to sigh in relief before Pinkie lets go of them and looked towards Shigure. "Shigure I-" but before she could speak some more Shigure silenced her with a kiss._

"_We can talk about that later okay," he whispered as she nodded slowly._

_Off the side Twilight whispered to Rainbow, "What did Shigure mean about that?" she asked as Rainbow blushed a bit remembering what she saw._

"_You don't wanna know." Was her reply as they began to party._

**Story Start**

"Why do you need to go to Canterlot so suddenly Shigure?" asked Derpy as she saw Shigure neatly pile clothes on top of the other before storing them in his amulet.

"Aunt Tia was cryptic on her message but she said that she needed to see me right away." Replied Shigure as he gave Derpy a quick hug and a kiss, "Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." Derpy nodded as Shigure flew to Canterlot.

**Outside of Canterlot**

"Is that a barrier?" asked Shigure to himself as he neared Canterlot to see a pink barrier around the castle.

Shigure landed at the train post and saw two royal guards standing at attention as they saw him.

"Your highness." Saluted the guard on the left.

"At ease soldier, can you tell me what is with the barrier?" asked Shigure as part of the barrier in front of him opened slightly.

"All we know is that there has been a threat made to Canterlot, you will need to ask Princess Celestia or Captain Armor for more details." said the second guard as Shigure nodded and walked in and flew towards the balcony of Celestia's and Luna's room.

When he got there, he saw Celestia looking through a telescope, before he sat on the rail. He waited for a few minutes before Celestia looked away from the telescope and gave a Shigure a smile.

"Hello Nephew, thank you for coming on such short notice but we have a situation." said Celestia as Shigure nodded before they went inside the room and she explained the problem.

"So there is a threat made against Canterlot. You want me to help with Security on here or find out who sent the letter?" Shigure asked as Celestia shook her head.

"No, I need you to protect your cousin Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." She said as Shigure looked on in confusion.

"I have a cousin…they're not stuck up like Blueblood are they?" Celestia gave a small giggle at that.

"No she isn't, she is your adopted cousin. Why don't we go and meet with her before Luna comes." said Celestia as they walked out the room towards the garden.

"Aunt Tia," asked Shigure as Celestia hummed to him, "Where are Mother and Uncle Discord?" he asked as he hasn't seen or sensed them since he arrived.

"They both went to investigate something in the north." Replied Celestia as Shigure nodded.

**Royal Garden**

When they arrived, there was a pony sitting on the benches watching the scenery.

The pony is an Alicorn Mare with a pale pink coat, violet mane and tail with rose and gold streaks. She has light purple eyes, while the tip of her wings is also a purple color, and her cutie mark is a crystal heart.

"Princess Cadence," called out Celestia as the Alicorn known as Cadence turned towards her and looked at Shigure in confusion. "I want you to meet your cousin and son of Tsukiyo, Prince Shigure Tsuki."

Shigure walked up to Cadence and gave a small bow towards her, "Nice to finally meet you Cousin."

"S-same here Cousin." Stuttered Cadence as she held her hoof towards him.

Shigure hearing her stutter, just chuckled and grabbed her hoof and gave a small shake.

"Sorry for being blunt Aunt, but why am I to protect Cady here? She seems like she can take care of herself?" asked Shigure.

"That's because her and the Captain of the Royal Guard will have their wedding in the next few days and I need her to be protected just in case somepony makes a threat against her." said Celestia as Shigure nodded.

"Very well I will be around Cady when she isn't with her fiancé." said Shigure with a smile as he looked at Cadence who looked away in embarrassment before saying that she had to leave to check on the plans for the wedding.

As they saw her walk away Shigure turned to Celestia. "Also I think it would be best to have the girls come over as well, that way we have a bit more help backing us and also so that they can help with the wedding."

Celestia thought over what Shigure said and nodded at his suggestion, it would be good to have the Mane Six there as they could use the Elements of Harmony, but also help with the wedding.

"Very well Nephew I will send a letter to Twilight and the others to come before the wedding." said Celestia as Shigure nodded before Celestia flew up to the balcony of her room to keep on the lookout for any threats.

**Later**

Shigure was walking down towards the barracks, since he had nothing better to do he decided to check up on the Groom of the wedding.

As Shigure neared the barracks, he started hearing shouts, and the synchronous chorus of "yes, sir!", "Hup! Hup! Hup!", and the like invaded his hearing senses. Ahead he could see a break in the trees that revealed to him what could only be a training camp.

He saw soldiers, Stallion and Mares of all kinds, were currently running laps around a perimeter of a track. Others were in the center seemingly doing routine calls and exercising.

Another section had ponies, running a set of obstacles.

It brought him a sense of nostalgia. It reminded a lot of the academy. He could even see a couple of groups some distance away from them practicing spells or fighting, as others cheered them on.

His nostalgia was interrupted when he heard a voice calling out to him, "Your highness?"

Shigure turned to see one of the Royal Guards, a Pegasus, walking towards him, "I am here to see the Royal Captain." Shigure said as the guard nodded.

"Follow me your highness." said the guard as they walked past the other ponies who took notice of Shigure and were quite shocked that their prince was there.

"So what is your name soldier?" asked Shigure as they stopped in what seemed the courtyard.

"Lieutenant Flowers, my lord," he introduced himself, bowing to him.

"Okay, number one: don't call me lord. It makes me sound like I have a stick up my ass." Giggling and laughter ensured around the courtyard when he said that. "Number two: you can call me Shigure or if you want to be formal Prince will be fine."

"Of course, Prince."

They soon saw a white coat stallion with purple armor, which had a familiar six-pointed star on the chest, coming towards them.

"Your highness," bowed the stallion, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"No need to bow to me Captain just came here to ask for details on the threat and to talk to my cousin-in-law." said Shigure as the stallion nodded nervously.

**Later**

"So I see that you have met Captain Shining Armor, Nephew." asked Celestia as she saw Shigure and Shining walked in the throne room.

"Yeah we even talked, though he was shocked that I didn't know what a comic book was." said Shigure chuckling when he told Shining that, it seemed the Royal Guards knew about the Captains avid collection of comic books.

"Well as long as you both bonded." Smiled Celestia.

"By bonding you mean threatening me if I hurt Cadence, right?" asked Shining as Celestia looked at Shigure for an explanation.

Shigure saw this and lifted his hands in surrender, "Hey it was on instinct I swear, I use to do this with Hinata when those boys or so called 'suitors' would think with the head in between their legs and not the one on their shoulders."

They soon heard giggling near the entrance, they all turned to see Luna as she rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn.

"Luna what are you doing up? You should be sleeping." asked Celestia.

"Sorry dear sister, I sensed that Shigure was here and decided to greet my nephew." Replied Luna smiling as Shigure ran up to her and hugged her, in which she returned.

"Well it is nice to see you again Aunt Luna but you should go to bed." Shigure said causing Luna to pout.

"But I wanna spend time with my Nephew." Luna whined causing everypony in the room to laugh.

"Alright you big baby lets go and spend time." Shigure said as he dragged Luna away, not seeing her throw a smug grin to Celestia, who had a twitch on her eyebrow seeing what Luna did.

"Is everything alright Princess?" asked Shining seeing the twitch on her eye.

"Yes everything is fine Captain Armor, go ahead and return to your duties." said Celestia as Shining gave a bow and left the throne room.

**Canterlot Gardens-That Afternoon**

"Your training sure is peculiar. I have to give Tsukiyo both my amazement and concerns." Luna said as she and the Prince walked back to the Castle from the gardens.

"But from what I could see, you found it relaxing!" Shigure said grinning.

"Okay, _maybe_ the meditation part I can recognize as it was very helpful to fight stress," the Moon Princess admitted.

"You were snoring." Shigure said pointing at her in playful accusation.

"I did not! Such an unrefined sound would never come out from my royal mouth!" Luna answered back, a fierce blush spreading across her face.

"I even heard the windows rattle from all the way there." he added with a smirk.

"Oh, you! Those are not things a Nephew should say to his beloved Aunt! You should only tell me how wonderful I am!" the Moon Alicorn said pouting.

"Oh, really? Aren't we being a bit modest?" Shigure said leaning closer to kiss Luna's cheek making her smile.

"Okay, I forgive you," sighed Luna as they entered the castle, going straight to the kitchen.

**Next Day**

Shigure was sitting on the bridge watching Shining give out orders to the Royal Guards before they heard a familiar voice calling out to them, mostly Shining.

"I've got something to say to you mister!" Twilight said as she trotted up to the bridge. The other soldiers aimed their weapons at her.

"Stand down." Shigure ordered. The guards obeyed and stood at attention.

"Twily." Shining Armor said happily, removing his helmet and smiling down at her. "How was the train ride?"

"How dare you not tell me in pony that you were getting married?!" Twilight said in anger and hurt. "I'm your sister for pony's sake!"

'_Sister? Huh I guess that explains why Shining's armor had the star._' Shigure mused to himself.

"It's...not my fault." Shining Armor said. "Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?" Twilight snapped at Shining before trotting a few feet away.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding. A major threat has been made against Canterlot, but no one knows who's responsible. Princess Celestia asked that I provide additional protection." He looked right into her eyes as he lifted her chin with his hoof. "This, you need to see."

Shining Armor stood back and closed his eyes in intense concentration. An intense, pink magical aura erupted from his horn. A brilliant magical burst surged from his horn full of protective energy and it was aimed up at the barrier surrounding Canterlot.

"The burden of keeping Canterlot safe rests squarely on my shoulders." Shining Armor told the younger pony as they walked. "Being focused on the task at hand is my top priority."

"Okay, okay I get it." Twilight said to her older brother. "You've got a big job protecting Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up." The mare looked over the bridge as Shigure told the guards to leave. "But how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding?" She looked up at him pitifully. "Am I not that important to you anymore?"

"Hey, you'll always be important to me. You're my little sister." Shining Armor said as he put a hoof beneath her chin. "But I can understand if you don't want to be my Best Mare anymore." He looked away with a slight smirk.

'_Hook, Line and Sinker._' Thought Shigure with a small chuckle.

Twilight's eyes widened. "You want ME to be your Best Mare?"

"Well...yeah." Shining eloquently replied.

"I'd be honored to be your Best Mare." Twilight bowed at her big brother. "But I'm still pretty ticked that you're marrying somepony I don't even know!" She snapped poking Shining Armor's chest. "When did you even meet this 'Princess Mi Amore Candenza'?" She demanded.

Shining Armor chuckled. "Twilight, Princess Mi Amore Candenza is Cadence." The Stallion informed his little sister. "Your old foal sitter."

Twilight was confused for a second before her eyes widened in excitement and she started bouncing around. "Cadence? You mean THE Cadence?" She asked. "As in, 'The Best Foal Sitter in all the history of Foal Sitters'."

"Heheh, you tell me. She was your Foal Sitter." Shining Armor said smiling.

"And also my cousin." Shigure reminded her as he hugged her from behind. "Well its official Twilight we're gonna be family!" He said happily, "So what can you tell me about her since I admittedly haven't talked to her yet since Aunt Tia introduce me to her?" he said sheepishly causing her to chuckle.

"Cadence is the most wonderful pony in all of Equestria! She's beautiful, kind, caring." Twilight went on about retelling the times with Cadence when she was a little filly. "What other ponies can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one!" She said eagerly as she was bouncing around while saying, "You're marrying Cadence."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" Cadence asked as she came out onto the bridge.

"Cadence!" Twilight said happily. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" She started the nursery rhyme Cadence had taught her when she was little. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Cadence looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

This caused Shigure to look at his cousin weirdly. According to stories from Twilight earlier, the two were very close when she was a filly. Shouldn't she know the ladybug song?

"Cadence it's me! Twilight!" Twilight said to the confused Alicorn.

"Uhuh." Cadence brushed her aside to stand beside her fiancé as Shining Armor put his leg around her. Shigure just brushed the greeting off as pre-wedding jitters while Twilight looked a bit confused from her mood.

"I've got to get back to my station." Shining Armor said to the two ponies in front of them. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right dear?"

"Absolutely." Cadence said with a smirk that made Twilight looked at her with more confusion.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Cousin, but I gotta speak with Aunt Celestia about something. See you back at the castle Twi." said Shigure as he jumped off the bridge, causing all three ponies to look over the edge, as he righted himself in the air and landed on the ground on his feet.

"Well we will let you get to it, Goodnight Twilight." Said Shining as he and Cadence left the bridge.

**With Shigure**

Shigure walked up the tower before he looked up to see the balcony where Celestia was on, before flying up and sat on the rail. "Hello Aunt Tia."

"Greetings Nephew what brings you here? I would have thought you would have got to know your cousin more." said Celestia as she took a moment away from the telescope and greeted Shigure with a smile.

"She's with Shining at the moment, so I thought why not catch up with my aunt for the time being." Smiled Shigure but Celestia gave him a small stare.

"You're not trying to avoid the Elemental Bearers aren't you?" she said in playful accusation.

"Of course not, I was just wanna spend time with my Aunt." said Shigure in mock hurt as he gave a small pout causing Celestia to laugh.

Shigure laughed alongside her before he was tackled by a certain Moon Alicorn into the room.

"Hi Nephew, I knew you would come and see your favorite Aunt before she began her work." said Luna throwing Celestia the same smug grin, causing Celestia's eye to twitch.

"Actually, I came to see my favorite Aunt before she went to bed." Answered Shigure calmly giving a small smirk at Luna's horrified face not seeing Celestia give a smirk of her own.

**Next Day-Morning**

Two streams of light could be seen soaring above Canterlot at ludicrous speed with the white one closely following the rainbow-colored one with barely a split-second difference, copying each maneuver the first went through no matter if simple as a loop-de-loop or more complicated like a corkscrew spiral.

Both streams then separated and started flying side-by-side spinning and turning before falling all the way to street level dodging every pony they came across an instant before impact, startling the poor '_victims'_ of their daring flight.

The mad race came to a stop when the two lights flew up to a rather huge cloud, rapidly spinning around it until it took a shape more similar to that of a pillow where a certain white Alicorn and a rainbow-haired Pegasus then collapsed onto it on their backs, laughing while lying there to rest.

"Oh Boy! That was fast! And funny did you see their faces!" Shigure said between fits of laughter.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, gotta say that it's been awhile since we had a race huh." Dash answered with a small smile.

"Yeah it sure has, now that I got to see your speed we gotta work on your Sonic Rainboom until you can do it consistently." Shigure answered before giving a small grin that seemed innocent to anyone else but to Rainbow it meant pain.

**Hours Later-Noon**

"You…are…a…sadist!" gasped Rainbow as she looked up at Shigure with a weak glare.

"C'mon Frizzles, it wasn't that bad." shrugged Shigure as Rainbow slowly got up.

"Wasn't that bad?! You made do a thousand wing-ups! With boulders on my back!" retorted Rainbow pointing to a large pile of boulders near them.

"It could have been worse."

"How could that have been worse?" challenged Rainbow.

"You could have been climbing a mountain with said boulders on your back as I throw you some kunai." said Shigure casually.

"…"

"…"

"…you're not joking?" asked Rainbow in horror.

"Nope, Kura had me go through the same thing but instead of a mountain she made me climb a waterfall, and instead of kunai she used Tenten." Shigure shivered remembering when that happened during the month break of the Chunin Exams.

"Wasn't that the girl with the weapon fetish?"

"The very same."

**That Night**

Shigure was walking towards the gardens as he was tired from helping the girls with what they were tasked to do. Applejack oversaw preparing the treats and baking the wedding cake. Pinkie Pie was to help with the reception, Rarity was designing the bride's-to-be wedding gown and the dresses for the bridesmaids, Fluttershy was asked to organize the birds to sing at the wedding, Rainbow was to perform the Sonic Rainboom at the wedding, and of course Twilight was supervising the whole deal.

Luckily, or not depending on the situation, the girls only had planned on what they were going to do. Like with Applejack, She and Shigure only planned on how the cake was going to be designed and the food they were going to make.

"Man what a day, and to think that the wedding ain't for another two days." Chuckled Shigure to himself as he sat on a bench and watch the stars and the moon.

He suddenly heard footsteps walking towards him and saw Cadence walking up to him.

"How are you cousin?" asked Cadence as she sat next to Shigure on the bench.

"Pretty good just a bit exhausted from today," chuckled Shigure as he looked back at the moon, not noticing Cadence blushing from being next to him.

"Well while I my body my not like it I gotta get back to my room for some rest, Twilight and the others will need my help tomorrow for your special day." said Shigure as he got up and gave Cadence a hug, "Good night cousin." As he left the garden.

"G-goodnight." said Cadence as she watched Shigure walked away, taking deep breathes trying to get rid of her blush. She started to walk to a secluded part of the garden that wouldn't be seen by the Princesses who kept watch through their telescope.

When she got there, she was enveloped in green fire before it went away to show that she changed. Her coat was a very dark gray, her mane and tail became a webbed dark cerulean color, while her wings became insect-like and were a transparent cyan. Her former purple eyes became a dark green that shone in the night and she had deep opal eye shadow. She is wearing a blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she was wearing what seemed to be a small black crown tipped with blue orbs that glowed from time to time.

This was none other than Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.

However, she couldn't seem to retain a clear head, but that look Shigure kept giving her throughout the day rose and fell into her heart, as if she were infatuated in an instant. She pressed a hoof to her chest and breathed lightly. The sensation of attraction hit her before she realized what kind it was. Real attraction. Burning. Swelling. Her heart refused to slow down, to try and calm herself down she began to think of the plan for the time being. When she tried to think of anything she could only remember earlier that morning when she happened to pass by his training with Rainbow Dash. Shigure was sweating before removing the shirt from his body, revealing him to be very toned and healthy under the tight shirt.

The Changeling Queen locked on his chest quicker than whatever was happening to her mind. She remembered leaning a little closer to get a better look. Her heart stuttered. His muscles were exquisite. Large but nowhere close to the equivalence of a Minotaur. A real fantasy for a mare like her. And his chest...Dear any deity above, that oddly muscled chest just reeked of masculinity. She also saw a scar on his chest which made her feel hot under the collar, as it showed how tough he looked.

She then remembered later that day when she saw Shigure with his daughters and little sister, she saw how happy the three children were. While she wouldn't admit it, it was actually a touching scene, though she did get a good meal from that.

Her lips went dry over this. She wanted to have something like that in her life, something that is a stallion or male with good-size muscles to go with his kindness. Chrysalis soon realized on what she was thinking.

'_**What is wrong with me, why do I feel strange when around him?**_' Thought Chrysalis as she paced around before hearing clicking noises to see another insect pony like her but smaller.

The little pony made clicking noises as Chrysalis nodded, "**Yes you may be right, he does have more love than what I expected. He was unconsciously force-feeding me his love, this could be some use to us.**" As she gave a distorted dark laugh, but the laugh didn't feel as evil as she thought, "**Soon we will rule over Equestria and they will know the name Queen Chrysalis.**"

**Next Day**

Shigure along with Cadence were walking towards the kitchen where Applejack was to check on the cake.

"Howdy, Princess, Shigure." said Applejack as she, along with the other chefs, bowed towards them.

"Hey AJ, how's the food coming along, and can I have some." Shigure grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled in hunger. This made Applejack chuckle in amusement before she nodded and handed him an apple tart.

"Freshly baked." said Applejack as Shigure happily munched on the treat.

"I swear AJ, if your cooking was a pony I would marry it." Shigure said in bliss.

"Well Ah'm glad that you like my cooking Shigure." smiled Applejack before turning to Cadence, "So you came to see what we cooked up for your big day Princess?"

"I have." Cadence said with a false smile. "But please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

Twilight saw Cadence, as Applejack turned away, give with a 'I'd rather be anywhere but here doing this' look. She watched Applejack grab a tray of tarts and showed it to the Princess. Cadence levitated a tart, but what caught her attention was that Cadence's horn and the tart lit up green.

'_GREEN?!_' Twilight thought in suspicion. Last she knew Cadence's magic was a light blue not green, but still she had heard of some unicorns magic changing colors throughout the years, maybe this happened to Alicorns as well.

"Delicious." Cadence said as she laid her ears back. "I love, love, love them!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes as she knew that the tone Cadence used was fake and insincere. She looked over to Shigure, who was talking to one of the chefs about the ice block, before walking towards him. She really wanted to tell him about her suspicions of Cadence, but relented knowing she didn't have enough evidence to support her claim. Yet.

"So what are you gonna sculpt?" asked Twilight to Shigure, who was looking at the block of ice.

"Hmm, I think I have something in mind." replied Shigure before Black Mana covered both his hands and formed claws.

Shigure was then covered in yellow Mana before everypony saw a yellow streak going around the ice block, with some ice falling around them, before it stopped to show that Shigure sculpted a heart.

"Now for the finishing touch, **Ventum Glacies**. (Icy Wind)" said Shigure as a snow-white mist came out of his mouth and covered the ice sculpture.

"Nice touch." Complimented Twilight seeing the spell Shigure used, while she would have went with the simple Freeze Spell, this is was a good choice since the sculpture would last frozen a lot longer.

"Aw shucks." Applejack said getting both Shigure's and Twilight's attention towards her and Cadence. "Why don't ya take a few to go." She handed up with her hooves a brown paper bag with a few tarts inside. "I know how you brides to be can be. So busy you forget to put a little something in yer bellies." Twilight saw Cadence hesitating to take the bag, but she grabbed it with her magic and walked out the kitchen with Shigure following her.

**Later**

"You should have seen how she acted, 'Please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza' I don't know when she changed but she changed." Ranted Twilight who was with Rarity to check up on her progress with the dress.

"Darling please understand that her wedding is in two days, she's just nervous that's all, she is royalty after all." Said Rarity never taking her eyes off the dress.

"So is Shigure but you don't see him flaunt his title around like Cadence." Countered Twilight.

"Did I hear somepony say my name?" asked Cadence as she and her bridesmaids walked inside.

"Princess!" Rarity rushed over in front of her. "Thank you for letting me have the honor of being part of such a momentous occasion." She bowed in front of Cadence who looked down on her with indifference.

"Is the dress ready?" She asked. Trotting over to the mannequins Rarity was supplied.

"Of course, I've been designing it since I was given the assignment. I think you'll be pleased with the results!" She showed the Princess one of her most beautiful works.

Cadence looked on it with indifference. Again. "I was hoping for something with a little more beading and a longer drape."

"Why yes of course." said Rarity as she wrote down Cadence suggestions on a notebook.

Cadence looked over the bridesmaids dresses. "And these should be a different color."

"I think their lovely." The mare on the middle said.

"Me too." The far right agreed.

"I love them." The last agreed as well.

Cadence looked behind her at them with a glare causing them to look away from her. "Make them a different color." She demanded. She and the bridesmaids left.

"Gee." Twilight started as Rarity looked at her for a moment. "Maybe she should have been named Princess DemandyPants." Twilight said sarcastically.

**With Shigure**

"Prince Shigure?" said Flowers who walked into the Captains Office and saw Shigure looking at some reports. "I have the recent reports of the guards that are station around Canterlot."

"So any new information about the threat?" asked Shigure who was looking over the reports.

"Still nothing Prince." Replied Flowers as he placed the reports on the table near Shigure. Silence reigned the room for a moment before Flowers spoke. "Sir may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you reading the reports? Shouldn't it be Captain Armor's job to look over them."

"Normally yes this is Captain Armor's duty, but with him keeping the barrier up and the wedding tomorrow I thought I could help him. Also, this is a good opportunity for me to learn about the military system here in Equestria." said Shigure as Flowers nodded a bit.

'_But mostly to get rid of my mind of Cadence._' Thought Shigure to himself at the end.

Ever since meeting Cadence Shigure had begun to develop feelings that he thought wouldn't be possible. At first, he thought it was just complimenting how beautiful Cadence look, but that didn't seem to be the issue. The more he spent around Cadence the more attracted he became towards her.

"Prince Shigure, Lady Derpy wants to see you back at the castle." said a Royal Guard member outside the room.

Shigure nodded as he left the barracks and left to the castle hoping to get his mind off Cadence. He prayed to Kami to help him get rid of his thoughts of Cadence.

**That Night- Royal Gardens**

'_Kami I so hate you right now._' Thought Shigure with a sigh as he practiced his Taijutsu on a nearby tree.

Throughout the day, it had been difficult to not see Cadence in a way other than a cousin, he couldn't understand it, like there was something that was making him fall in love with her the more he spent time with her.

'_Why am I feeling like this around Cadence, she's my cousin for kami sake._' Thought Shigure before he heard hooves and turn to see Cadence walking towards him.

"Cousin why are you out here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow." Asked Cadence as he looked away as his face flushed when Cadence looked to him with a smile. However, before he could answer her there was a noise that got his attention.

"What's that?" asked Shigure as he heard rustling in the trees in front of them.

"It's probably a bird Cousin." Replied Cadence casually hiding her worry.

"I'll check it out stay here Cady." Ordered Shigure as he walked towards the trees and heard more rustling before summoning Tsukiko and held a tight grip on it.

Shigure tensed his muscles as the bush rustled more before he leapt into it ready to impale whatever was behind the bush; however, he stopped as he saw the perpetrator. It was a pony that looked to be about a small filly but possessed insect-like characteristics. It had black carapace-like coat, webbed mane and tail, solid cyan-green eyes, fangs, small bent horns, insect-like wings, and holes in its legs.

Shigure saw the small insect-pony shivering as it seemed scared of him. He placed the scythe on his back as it vanished in a teal flash, before he took a step towards the insect-filly, causing it to hiss at him.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you," said Shigure showing his hands to the small filly as he sat down.

The insect-filly looked at Shigure's eye for any deceit and found none, before cautiously approaching him and curled on his lap. It made some happy clicking noises as Shigure trailed his fingers through its mane.

"What are you?" asked Shigure not noticing Cadence behind seeing him.

'_**She accepted him, just like that,**_' thought 'Cadence' in shock before shaking her head. '_**Nopony can know of us being here yet, I'm sorry Shigure.**_' Cadence was then covered in green fire to show Chrysalis in her place.

Shigure feeling a dark Mana, quickly jumped to his feet, turned around and saw Chrysalis, as her horn glowed a sickly green in color, shoot a Mana beam in a X shape that grew as it flew toward him. Shigure, seeing Chrysalis, was shocked to move as the spell hit him in his chest.

"Gah!" grunted Shigure in pain as the attack sent him to the wall, he tried to move but it only caused him more pain as he bled heavily.

"C-Cadence." Gasped Shigure in surprise as he looked at Chrysalis with hurt evident on his eyes.

Chrysalis looked away for a bit, before turning back to Shigure, "**My name is Chrysalis. I didn't want it to be this way but I must do what I can as Queen of the Changelings.**" said Chrysalis as she looked down at the bleeding Shigure. "**My Changeling's will invade Canterlot and feast on the love of its citizens. Nothing will come in between the survival of my children, who knows if you manage to survive after all this you will get to be with me as a Changeling.**" Chrysalis kissed his cheek before her horned glowed once again as green flames surrounded Shigure.

The last thing Shigure heard was 'I'm sorry' from Chrysalis before the flames swallowed him whole.

**Mines under Canterlot**

When Shigure opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a cave with many jewels on the walls, he tried to move but his chest began to burn, causing him to hiss in pain.

"So that really wasn't her," said Shigure to himself before he gave a weak chuckle, "I don't know if I should be relieved or angry."

"You shouldn't hold onto anger in your heart, it is like poison that will hurt you and others in the end." Came a soft, familiar in sound but not in tone, voice. Shigure turned around weakly and looked up to see the real Cadence. The pink Alicorn mare looked like she'd been through the wringer as her mane stuck out in odd places.

"Cadence?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Sunshine?" He started.

"Sunshine." Cadence smiled down at her cousin.

"Ladybugs awake." The two rhymed together. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake." The two laughed, but Shigure then hissed after he slowly leaned up on the wall and put a hand to his chest.

"Ow." Shigure flinch in pain. "Almost forgot about this."

"You're bleeding." Cadence said putting her hooves on the wound to try to put pressure on it.

"Chrysalis." Shigure said sadly still hurt about what she did to him.

Cadence's horn glowed, healing him before the bleeding slowed to a trickle. "That should fix it temporarily. Try not to strain yourself." The pink mare said kindly.

"Thanks cousin," Shigure said as he relaxed his body and sighed.

"Cousin?" asked Cadence as she gave a confused look.

"Oh right, well my name is Shigure Tsuki, son of Princess Tsukiyo and nephew to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Replied Shigure as Cadence nodded a bit but smiled nevertheless.

"I remember Aunt Celestia telling about a cousin that also got married here in Canterlot, I just didn't know that you weren't a pony." said Cadence as Shigure chuckled.

"Well I can transform into a pony but I need to wait till the wound heals itself," Cadence just nodded as she sat next to Shigure. "Besides we may not have to wait long I hope, knowing Twilight she may catch on with me being missing and do something about it."

Cadence nodded before they heard a noise and both turned to see the small changeling that was with Shigure earlier.

"STAY BACK!" yelled Cadence as her horn glowed but before she could attack Shigure placed his hand on her back.

"It's okay Cady, Konchū doesn't mean any harm." said Shigure as Konchū made her way towards him and nuzzled his arm while giving a small cry in relief.

"Konchū?" asked Cadence incredulously as she saw the small Changeling curling under Shigure's arm.

"Konchū means insect in my world."

"YOU GAVE THAT THING A NICKNAME?!" yelled Cadence.

"Her."

"Excuse me?"

"Konchū is a girl." replied Shigure as Cadence huff in anger.

"That _thing_ shouldn't even get a name." she muttered lowly before seeing Shigure snoring lightly and saw Konchū following Shigure's lead.

Cadence gave a sigh as she sat next to Shigure waiting for him to heal as she gave a look to Konchū, who was sleeping as well, before thinking about her beloved Shining Armor.

* * *

**Omake-Meeting the Parents-Pinkie (Days before meeting Twilight)**

Igneous Rock Pie, Pinkie's father, knew something was bad when a _STALLION_ of all ponies came visiting their home.

He was not exactly an over-protective father by any means, but as every father he was still feeling kind of queasy at the idea of any male figure spending too much time alone with his daughter.

"My dear, he is just helping her with a '_secret project'_ of Pinkie! I don't think there is anything to worry about, they are friends that's all." the stallion's wife said for what must have been the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"I am not exactly worried Quartz! I am just keeping my ears open and my senses sharp as my rocks," Igneous answered even too much casually as he stalked closer to the kitchen door.

"Look, I trust you AND I trust my daughter, and I will show you that there is nothing to be worried about," Quartz said huffing as both leaned close to the door to listen.

"_Wow...that's huge!_" they heard Pinkie said making her father splutter.

"_You think?_" Shigure answered uncertain.

"_Uh-huh! I had always seen way smaller ones...or at least I never saw something like this in pony, only on pictures._" she answered giggling.

"Where?!" Igneous mouthed with a horrified expression on his face.

"Sssh!" Quartz hissed at him.

"_Do you think it will fit inside?_" Shigure asked, unknowingly making both parents go green in their face.

"_Maybe cramming it in? You can try pushing hard until it enters all the way inside,_" Pinkie answered.

"I am going to be sick," Igneous muttered between gaging sounds while his wife was too shocked to even breathe.

"_It would make a mess, Pinkie! Stuff would fly around and splatter everywhere and make things too sticky!_" the stallion said in disgust from inside.

"_That may be, but it still tastes good!_"

"_About that,_ _I can't believe how much of that you can actually eat, I remember we've done like eleven in a row last week and yet you still ate it all, doesn't that make you sick?_" he asked.

"_What can I say? I am a glutton!_" she answered with a giggle.

"Oh Celestia!" Quartz said while sitting on the floor in shock. '_E-Eleven times in a row?!_'

"_You know what? Whatever! Open wide so I can start and..._" Shigure was about to say when Igneous broke down the door in his haste to enter.

"WHAT ARE YOUuuuu...Oh! You are making a pie...Hehehe! Just a pie..." the girl's father yelled before rapidly dropping everything once saw Shigure and Pinkie covered from head to tail in floor with various splotches of chocolate here and there and a huge pie near them.

"Uh-huh! I wanted to see if I could make the most biggest chocolate pie ever and Shigure helped me!" Pinkie answered with a wide smile.

"The problem is that we got so caught-up that we never considered how to actually have it fit in the oven; at least in the meantime we got to clean-up, that way you won't have a big mess in the kitchen." the Pegasus stallion answered nodding.

"Ah! Okay! I thought you two were...it doesn't matter, but thank you for cleaning up everything, young man! There was no need." Igneous said with a forced smile while trying to pretend he never busted inside.

"Try cutting the thing in half and cook it like that, you can put it back together once done." Quartz added from outside with a relieved expression.

"OKAY, MUM!" Pinkie said smiling and waving at her parents as they left the room.

"Nice ponies," Shigure muttered, shivering when Pinkie gave a long lick to his cheek.

"Hmm it's still good… but needs more sugar though." the pink pony said seriously.

"Please don't do that," the Stallion said blushing.

"Yes please, don't." Quartz muttered gagging while Igneous kept hammering his head on a big rock to erase the images he had conjured in his head by himself during his spying.

* * *

**Ch.26 End**

**That's chapter 26 of SoNMM, It seems Chrysalis has begun her plans. Will Twilight be able to figure out in time or will Canterlot be taken over.**

**Until next time.**

**Note: Omake was from the story Prince of Storms by Sweetmiss2121, I just changed it a bit.**

**Next Chapter: Canterlot Wedding Pt.2**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	27. Canterlot Wedding Pt2

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 27 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Okay so the months went by faster than I thought my apologies for not updating sooner. So Gen 2 for Pokemon Go came out yesterday, finally gotten a Espeon and Umbreon, you have to name an Eevee 'Sakura' for Espeon or 'Tamao' for Umbreon.**

**I won't waste any more time so onwards to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

'_**Hey' **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Cousin?" asked Cadence as she gave a confused look._

"_Oh right, well my name is Shigure Tsuki, son of Princess Tsukiyo and nephew to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Replied Shigure as Cadence nodded a bit but smiled nevertheless._

"_I remember Aunt Celestia telling about a cousin that also got married here in Canterlot, I just didn't know that you weren't a pony." said Cadence as Shigure chuckled._

"_Well I can transform into a pony but I need to wait till the wound heals itself," Cadence just nodded as she sat next to Shigure. "Besides we may not have to wait long I hope, knowing Twilight she may catch on with me being missing and do something about it."_

_Cadence nodded before they heard a noise and both turned to see the small changeling that was with Shigure earlier._

"_STAY BACK!" yelled Cadence as her horn glowed but before she could attack Shigure placed his hand on her back._

"_It's okay Cady, Konchū doesn't mean any harm." said Shigure as Konchū made her way towards him and nuzzled his arm while giving a small cry in relief._

"_Konchū?" asked Cadence incredulously as she saw the small Changeling curling under Shigure's arm._

"_Konchū means insect in my world."_

"_YOU GAVE THAT THING A NICKNAME?!" yelled Cadence._

"_Her."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Konchū is a girl." replied Shigure as Cadence huff in anger._

"_That thing shouldn't even get a name." she muttered lowly before seeing Shigure snoring lightly and saw Konchū following Shigure's lead._

_Cadence gave a sigh as she sat next to Shigure waiting for him to heal as she gave a look to Konchū, who was sleeping as well, before thinking about her beloved Shining Armor._

* * *

**-Story Start-**

"No wait!" was what Shigure heard before opening his eyes to see Twilight tackling Cadence down.

"Twi stop, that's the real Cadence." said Shigure before noticing that the wound Chrysalis gave him didn't heal. '_Why hasn't my chest healed yet? It should have been healed by now even with Kura's energy._' Thought Shigure in confusion placing his hand on his chest before wincing at the pain.

"Shigure what happened are you okay?!" asked Twilight in worry before turning to Cadence with a glare, "What did you do to him!?" she yelled as her horn glowed.

"Don't even think about it Twi." Shigure said as he slowly sat up.

"Twilight, it's me the Cadence that imprisoned you was an imposter." said Cadence as Twilight looked at her not buying her story.

Shigure saw this and helped Cadence out, "It's true Twi, the Cadence that we met is actually Chrysalis," Shigure felt a small pain in his heart when he said the Changeling Queens name. "The Queen of the Changelings, she was able to change into Cadence to steal the love of ponies here in Equestria."

"Oh no everypony, they're in trouble we have to get out of here." said Twilight as she looked around them.

"But what about Shigure Twilight, he can't move due to his injuries." Cadence said but to her shock and worry, Shigure stood up as a bit of blood trickled down his chest. "Shigure don't move."

"I'll be fine Cads, just need Twilight to use my shirt as bandages to keep the blood from spilling." said Shigure as Twilight reluctantly nodded before turning into her human form and rip Shigure's shirt into strips and wrapped them around his chest.

"Okay that should hold for the moment Shigure, I added a bit of my magic to help with the healing but there is something that's negating it a bit." Twilight said as Shigure nodded a bit.

"That's okay Twi, but how do we get out?" said Shigure before they heard clicking noises, Shigure turned to see Konchū pointed ahead of them as there was a small sparkle of light in the distance.

Shigure turned towards Cadence and Twilight who nodded as they followed Konchū.

'_Chrysalis,_' thought Shigure sadly as he ran ahead forcing himself to bear the pain.

**-Cadence's Room-**

Chrysalis, in Cadence's form, was looking in the mirror as she used her magic to levitate a rose to her mane, "Shigure." She whispered sadly remembering the human she attacked.

Ever since sending him to the caves below she couldn't stop from seeing the look of pain and betrayal on his eyes. There was a small pang in her heart when she saw that but she also noticed something that confused her.

Relief.

She was confused as to why he was relieved when she showed him her true form. Why was he relieved about her form, that even she would admit, wasn't beautiful? Why was he happy even though she hurt him?

She let out another sigh, slowly slumping back against the bed. Why was she so engrossed with him? She didn't know. The Changeling Queen involuntarily shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about him; nothing would come of it, she had already hurt him. She had only been around Shigure a few times, so why did she already have such a strong hold on him?

'_Because you love him as he loves you._' said a small voice in the back of her head.

Chrysalis paused at the thought before dismissing it as she got the dress ready, she wouldn't allow anything to stop from feeding her children, they were the only thing she has left.

'_**Nothing has to go wrong, this day must be perfect.**_' She thought as she left the room.

**-Back in the Caves- Shigure's POV-**

'_Shouldn't we be going up?_' I thought as after following Konchū, we found a train cart, which Cadence tried to push but it seemed that she failed to notice the rocks. After removing the rocks, we were able to ride it but it went spiraling down before I noticed the end of the tracks.

The cart hit the end as it sent us into the air, I noticed Twilight holding onto Cadence as she flew, '_Oh right my wings._' I thought almost feeling stupid before channeling Mana to my back, sprouting my wings as I followed Cadence, but the pain on my chest burned as I was barely able to make it to the cliff they were on.

I groaned in pain as I saw Konchū looking at me worriedly, I gave a small smile before patting her head. I looked up to see Cadence looking at the roof before I noticed the voice of Aunt Celestia.

"We're never going to save him." I heard Cadence say as she placed her head against the rocks.

"Don't worry Cads, were close to give up now." I tell her as Twilight nodded.

"Shigure's right Cadence, all we just gotta find," Twilight said as she looked up to see a ray of light, "There!" She pointed towards the light.

But before any of us could make a move I heard rumbling before seeing a large boulder heading straight towards us, mostly Cadence. "Move!" I yelled as I pull Cadence away before the boulder could crush her.

When I got up a saw a large golem-like creature with runes on its stone skin that glowed purple along with its eyes. I stared at it as Twilight teleported infront of us as her horned glowed.

"Twi, get Cadence out of here, I'll handle this thing." I tell her as Twilight looks back at me in shock.

"Are you crazy, that's a Cavern Golem, you can't take that thing with your injuries." yelled Twilight.

"Twi the longer we stay here the more we lose Shining, we have no choice now go!" I yell at her as she looked troubled before I hug her, "I'll be fine Twi, please go." I tell her softly as she nodded before teleporting her and Cadence above.

I sighed before seeing the Golem punch the ground, causing me to smirk as I summoned my sword.

**-Canterlot Above- 3****rd**** POV**

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, it is a great pleasure to announce you-" said Celestia before she was interrupted by the yell of Twilight.

"STOP!"

Everypony turned to see Twilight in the doorway as she panted a bit.

The rest of the Elements of Harmony all performed various gestures of embarrassment, before noticing the stained blood on her chest.

"You." Fake Cadence hissed. Celestia looked at her reproachfully. Fake Cadence started to shed some crocodile tears. "I mean, why does she have to ruin my special day?!"

"Because it's not your special day." Came a familiar voice that made the crowd gasp. They turned to see the real Cadence's disheveled appearance. "It's mine."

"What?" 'Cadence' said in shock. "But how did you escape my Bridesmaids?"

Twilight and Cadence smirked at each other.

**-Five Minutes Earlier-**

"You're not going anywhere." said the former bridesmaids in a zombie-like tone.

Twilight and Cadence back away from the hypnotized ponies before Cadence looked down and saw a bouquet of flowers. Getting an idea, she magically grasped it and twirled it around in the bridesmaid's faces getting their attention.

"I want it!" said the bridesmaids all together as she tossed it away.

**-Present-**

"I don't understand." Applejack said looking back and forth between the two Cadence's. "How can there be two Cadence's?"

"She's a Changeling." Cadence explained to the crowd. "She takes the form of somepony you love and feeds off of their love for them. She kidnapped me, tossed me in some lost mines, attacked Shigure and did the same to him too so he couldn't reveal her."

'Cadence's' eyes glowed green in anger as did her horn when she saw the worried looks of Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie. Shigure was hers and hers alone. She was enveloped in a tower of sickeningly green light. When it vanished, it showed Chrysalis in her place as she laughed wickedly.

"**Right you are Princess.**" The Changeling sneered. "**And as Queen of the Changelings, it's my duty to find food for my subjects.**" She explained to the crowd at large. "**Equestria has more love than any land I've ever encountered.**" She monologue as she descended the small staircase. "**My subjects will be able to devour so much of it that we'll gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!**"

"They'll never get the chance." Cadence yelled at the Changeling Queen. "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them out."

The Changeling Queen chuckled at the mare's naivety. "**Oh I don't know about that. Isn't that right dear?**" She charged up her sickly green magical aura around her horn and Shining Armor nodded going, "Mhmm."

Cadence started galloping toward her beloved but Chrysalis stopped her in her tracks. "**Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want to go back to the caves would you?**" She sneered. Cadence backed off reluctantly.

"**Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off of Shining Armor's love for you. Every minute he grows weaker. So does his spell.**" She said with glee in her voice. "**Even now my minions are chipping away at it!**"

Outside an army of Changelings where hurling themselves at Shining Armor's protective bubble.

Chrysalis cackled. "**He may not be my husband,**" She brought Shining Armor's head closer to her with a hoof. "**But he is under my total control now.**"Cadence gasped in horror. "**And I'm sorry to say, he is unable to perform his duties as Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard."**

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence said extending a hoof toward her hypnotized love.

"**Soon, my Changeling Army will break through!**" Chrysalis said. "**First we take Canterlot, then ALL of Equestria!" **She rose into the air spreading her hooves.

"NO!" said Celestia from behind Chrysalis. "You won't." She came forward. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed yourself, I can protect my subjects, from YOU!" Celestia rose into the air majestically as her horn glowed with the power of the sunlight.

Celestia fired the sun beam at the Changeling Queen. Chrysalis fired her own beam back, she grunted feeling Celestia's nearly overpowering her beam, "**NO!**" she panicked, she didn't want this to be the end, all the planning, her changelings being left alone. She felt fear coursing through her as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw that she was in what looked like the entrance of a cave, she looked around in confusion before hearing a cry and turned around to see a small changeling crying.

'_**Is this what I think it is?**_' thought Chrysalis before the scene shifted to a cave with the same Changeling being surrounded by four bigger changelings.

"**You really think you have what it takes to be a Queen youngling, please don't make us laugh.**" said one of the Changelings with a sneer in her tone as two of the three others laughed. They all looked the same except for the fact that their wings and eyes were different as this one had yellow eyes, light yellow-colored wings.

"**Come now Syn, let little Chrysalis dream a hopeless dream.**" said the other changeling, with glowing purple eyes and wings, monotonously.

"**Well she can absorb love from her victims Mira.**" said another Changeling with orange eyes and wings.

"**Love? Really Eden, that's a pathetic emotion to absorb,**" said the last Changeling with red eyes and wings. "**Now Fear, that's an emotion to drain.**" She said with a smirk on her lips.

"**Please Niq, Envy is the better emotion, the victim will always have jealousy and are easy to feed off of.**" Syn said as she gave her sister an annoyed look.

"**Really girls I thought we already put away that silly notion.**" Eden said with a tone that made both sisters looked away with a huff, "**Besides Joy is the better emotion after all.**"

"**Either way,**" Mira said before her sisters could start arguing again, "**They are right, you can absorb Love but what good would that do for you Chrysalis.**"

"**W-what do y-you mean?**" sniffed Chrysalis.

"**I mean isn't it another dream of yours to marry a Prince.**" Mira asked as Chrysalis blushed and nodded meekly but was interrupted by Niq.

"**What like a Prince Charming? Ha do you think this is some stupid fairy tale were the princess gets saved by him.**" Laughed Niq, "**That's so naïve.**"

"**Yes anyway,**" continued Mira giving Niq an emotionless look. "**If you can absorb the love of your victims wouldn't you absorb whoever loves you, turning them to husks leaving you alone for the rest of your life.**"

"**N-no I won't let that happen.**" said Chrysalis as she shook her head.

"**Don't deny this Chrysalis you will be alone for the rest of your life not having anypony love you.**" said Eden as Niq and Syn laughed.

Chrysalis blinked she saw that she was back in the throne room Celestia's beam almost near her before anger coursed through her as she forced more power into her spell.

And in everypony's surprise, Chrysalis' beam was overpowering their Princess! Celestia's eyes widened in shock as she was struck by the sickly green beam.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted in fear of her mentor's life as Celestia landed on the floor with a thud. She and the other Elements of Harmony rushed to the Sun Princess' side as well. Her horn slightly burnt from using the sun's power as her crown laid beside her.

Chrysalis not caring what was happening as was she too busy in her own thoughts and looked up her own horn. '_**After all this time, why did I remembered that?**_' she thought in confusion.

"The Elements of Harmony." Celestia whispered the group. "You must get to them. And use their power to defeat the Queen!"

Twilight and the other mares nodded as they flung their dresses into the air and ran outside. Rarity however...stayed behind and caught them gently.

"Rarity!" The group called. Rarity blushed and put her most respectable works down gently and galloped away. Tossing her own gown gently aside as well.

**-With Shigure-Earlier-**

"Gotta hurry and defeat this thing quickly." Muttered Shigure as he readied his sword. "I can't use my Mana attacks, so only runes and glyphs for now." He nodded thinking that the Golem won't be much of a match for him.

He saw the Golem bring its hand out of the ground to show that it was holding a large rock broadsword.

"Oh crapbaskets." Shigure muttered before back flipping as the Golem swung the sword at him.

Shigure then charged at it but the Golem blocked the strike as Shigure landed behind it. The Golem went for another swing as Shigure vanished in pure speed and appeared on the other side before striking its legs and arm as he jumped. The Golem didn't seem to show any signs of pain before it swung towards the airborne Shigure.

Shigure seeing this brought his sword up as the Golem swung and sent Shigure back. As Shigure recovered he looked up to see the Golem right above him ready to strike.

'_Fast._' Shigure thought dodging to the side, before seeing the Golem swing the sword again as Shigure backflip but the Golem swung back sending Shigure towards the cliff.

Shigure slowly got up as a glyph appeared under him before the Golem noticed more glyphs around it. The Golem turned back to Shigure as he disappeared before feeling many strikes and slashes all around it. Shigure appeared under it before jumping striking the Golem in the chin as he flipped in the air sideways. Suddenly, a glyph appeared as Shigure used it as a stepping stone to rocket himself towards the Golem striking the side of its head.

The Golem swiped its sword against Shigure, who quickly used a glyph while in the air to dodge, but the Golem wanted this to happen as it used its free hand to punch Shigure away.

Shigure landed on the ground with a hard thud before slowly getting up coughing globs of blood. He saw that the slashes he made on the Golem were healing as if all he did was for nothing.

"How can I beat it when it can regenerate itself?" Panted Shigure as blood seeped through his bandaged chest. He saw the Golem slowly walking towards him as it was dragging the sword along the floor.

Shigure tried to stand up but fell on his knees, '_Dammit my chest it burns._' Thought Shigure as the Golem was infront of him, raising its sword into the air, ready to deliver the final strike.

The Golem swung its sword down before a cloud of dust erupted around the sword. When the dust disappeared, it showed Shigure covered in Red Mana that soon took form of a certain Fox, with one tail waving lazily behind him, holding the sword. Shigure looked up as the Golem saw that Shigure's eyes turned teal with a tint of red before giving a roar that forced the Golem back.

Shigure crouched on all fours, disappeared and reappeared on top of the Golem before punching it on the gut creating a crater under him. Not giving the Golem any time, Shigure lifted the Golem into the air before slamming it back down.

Shigure jumped back before he fell on one knee as the cloak went away, '_Damn I didn't think I could do that._' He made a mental note to have a talk with Kura when he goes back to Konoha.

"Did that do it?" He asked himself, grabbing his sword nearby, before seeing the Golem getting up, "Nope." Shigure groaned as the fight was taking a toll on him before he saw the head had cracks and it wasn't healing, '_That's it!_' he thought before closing his eyes as he brought his sword forward and placed his hand on the blade making it glow red.

The Golem saw this and tried to attack Shigure while he had his eyes closed. Shigure opened his eyes before he parried the strike making the Golem stumble back a bit. Seeing his opportunity Shigure stabbed the sword into the ground sending a trail of ice spikes towards the Golem, encasing its feet, making it hard to move.

Shigure began charging towards the Golem knowing that it was gonna use its sword to break the ice, and he wasn't disappointed as he saw the Golem swinging its sword. Shigure jumped on the sword before slashing its hand causing the Golem to lose its grip on the sword.

Shigure landed a bit away from the Golem as the sword landed behind him, Shigure discreetly left a glyph under him before seeing the Golem try and crush him with its hands. Shigure dodged before lifting his right hand, pointing his index and middle fingers towards the Golem, this caused it to look down to see a white Glyph before it changed between yellow, orange and red simultaneously.

All of a sudden, the Golem was blown into the air, Shigure leaped higher in the air with the help of a Glyph before back flipping into another Glyph as the runes on the sword glowed white. Shigure then propelled himself towards the Golem and sliced its head clean off.

Shigure landed on the ground panting heavily as the Golem started breaking down into a pile of rocks. He sighed in relief before looking towards where Twilight and Cadence left before using his Glyphs to jump towards the top.

**-With the Mane Six-Present Time-**

Twilight looked up and saw the Changeling Army. Chipping away at Shining Armor's barrier like Chrysalis said. After a bit, a crack formed, the Changelings as one dove all together at the barrier, breaking it much to the horror of the ponizens.

Wasting no time, they zoomed into Canterlot immediately and started attacking the populace.

"Go! Go!" Twilight shouted as Changelings zoomed after them.

In front of the building where the Elements where kept, they encountered an entire horde of Changelings. A few licking their lips.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash said as punched her right hoof with her left. She moved forward only to be confronted by…Rainbow Dash! There was an exact look alike of herself right in front of her! After a few silly movements, the Changeling pushed her back.

"How did-?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock before seeing the horde then transformed themselves into copies of the six ponies.

"Their Changelings remember." Twilight said to Rainbow Dash.

"THEIR CHANGELINGS REMEMBER!" A group of Twilights said to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony." Twilight reminded the group.

Determined to get the Elements they rose to fight the Changelings, or in Fluttershy's case, trick them into leaving her alone. In the middle of the brawl, a group of three Fluttershy Changelings came up to her with intimidating glares never seen on the Real Fluttershy's face. She mimicked them and mimed some fighting punches. The trio of Changeling Fluttershy's looked at one another with a shrug before they left her alone. The pink maned Pegasus sighed in relief and turned only to run into more Changelings in the form of Rainbow Dash. However, before they could pounce on her, only one of them was the real Rainbow Dash. She kicked and punched the others aside and helped Fluttershy up with a friendly smile.

Rarity was surrounded by Changelings before she smirked as she turned into her Human form, causing the Changelings to do the same. The Changelings all jumped towards Rarity, who just stood there, before unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches against the Changelings.

"Woah, how did you learn to do all that Rarity?" asked Pinkie as she sent a pie towards a Changeling's face.

"Shigure taught me how to fight in my human form just in case." answered Rarity as she punched a Changeling on the nose knocking it back.

Applejack and Twilight where back to back in an army of Applejacks.

Suddenly the Twilight behind her changed into a Changeling and jumped on her. She held off the Changeling as it snarled at her. "Okay this is just gettin' weird." Applejack said before the other Applejacks piled on her.

Twilight saw the pile of Applejacks and zapped them one after another and right back into their real forms. Soon she had one in her magical grasp.

"Real me! Real me!" Applejack said to Twilight. Applejack sighed in relief as Twilight set her down.

A few feet away from them, Pinkie was in front of a changeling who kept changing into Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. Pinkie was giggling as she jumped up and down while screaming, "Do me! Do me!"

The changeling rolled its eyes before transforming into Pinkie Pie even the smile was perfect.

Pinkie just gave an uninterested look before waving her hoof nonchalantly, "Meh, I've seen better." She said before grabbing Twilight and revved up her tail making her magic act like a Gatling gun hitting the changelings in rapid succession.

Soon they defeated the Changeling horde and ran inside...only to encounter another horde of changelings. The group looked back towards the door only to see another horde as the Changelings closed in.

**-With Shigure-**

Shigure walked out of the caves after defeating the Golem to see the ponies running around as Changelings ran after them. He looked around to see Derpy, Aurora, Dinky, and the CMC's huddled together by a building as Changelings surrounded them with hunger in their eyes.

Anger coursed through Shigure as he teleported in front of Derpy and the others with his arms crossed. The Changelings were surprised but paid no attention as Shigure was injured before charging towards them. With a yell, Shigure outstretched his arms to the side as a near invisible barrier sent the Changelings flying back.

Shigure fell on one knee as Scootaloo ran up towards him, "Bro are you okay!?" she yelled in worry seeing the blood on Shigure's chest.

"Yeah… I am Scoots." smiled Shigure as he panted hard, "I need you all to get inside and don't come out."

"But Shigure what about you?" said Sweetie Belle.

"I'll be fine, just go now." Shigure ordered as they nodded.

"Be safe, and come back to us okay." said Derpy as she gave Shigure a kiss and ran inside with the others going as well.

Shigure turned back as he saw some Changelings turning into him, "So you can look like me, impressive but let me show how you copies can't match up to the original." said Shigure.

Shigure began walking and soon moved into a jog and then a run as he saw the Changelings started running towards him as some began to fly to him. They were about to meet head on just before Shigure jumped right into the middle of the crowd, landing on top of a Changeling and hearing a crunch as he hit. Twisting to avoid the punch of one of the Changelings near him, he grabbed the arm and swung him around, smashing the Changeling into several of his fellows and then letting him go flying into a nearby building before turning and working his way through the crowd. Shigure moved like the wind, never standing still and always flowing around the next attack and often using one Changeling against another.

This was going in Shigure's favor, until the pain on his chest began to burn, causing a Changeling to be able to land a hit on him. Shigure was sent back to the ground as he slowly got up and held his chest in pain.

He looked up as the Changelings were already upon him causing more pain on his chest before he lost consciousness from the pain and bloodloss.

**-Unknown Location-**

"…huh…wha…where am I!?" was the first thing Shigure said as water was dumped on him, waking him up, he saw that he was in a dark cell.

"**Hello Shigure,**" said Chrysalis as she came out of the shadows with a few other Changelings.

"Chrysalis!" Shigure growled as he looked away not noticing the hurt in her eyes, "What is this let me go!"

"**I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, my younglings are hungry, and you're the best single source since your cousin and friends banished us two days ago.**" said Chrysalis with venom on her tone when she talked about Cadence and the others.

Shigure gritted his teeth before he calmed down, he knew all he had to do was contact Aunt Luna or Mother and soon he would be rescued.

"**And to make sure you don't contact either of the Princesses we will make sure you don't fall asleep so you might as well get comfortable.**" Chrysalis said as she opened the door to his cell and walked in.

Shigure tried to move his arms but couldn't seeing as he was chained, before seeing Chrysalis' horn glow as an item floated from behind her.

It was a choker with a sickly green gem in front, Chrysalis fastened it around his neck, causing it to glow brightly before dimming.

"**The gem is a precaution so you don't use your magic, but the choker is to be known that your mine.**" Winked Chrysalis as she walked away giving an extra sway in her hips.

Shigure could only glare with a blush at her retreating form before he felt water being dumped on him and turned towards the Changeling who had a bucket on his mouth.

"This is gonna be a daily occurrence, isn't it?" deadpanned Shigure as he got a bucket of water on his face as an answer.

* * *

**-Omake- The Protective Aunt (Two Weeks after the Summer Sun Celebration)-**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" a horror-filled scream made the castle tremble as Luna entered the Throne Room to look at Celestia with blood-shot eyes.

"Luna, what happened?" the Sun Alicorn asked worried.

"Wh're is Shigure? I hadst a nightmare and I needeth to beest sure he is safe and I wast not having some s'rt of premonition." the Moon Princess answered quickly as she looked around for her sweet Nephew.

"You are taking this Aunt thing too seriously, and I am surprised to say such a thing; to answer your question he is safe and can defend himself, and even then, he is in Ponyville." Celestia answered as Luna looked at her.

"Ponyville? Why?"

"Besides it being his second home, he wanted to repay the Element Bearers for still being his friends after what happened with you and Tsukiyo, he is probably already helping Twilight in the library right now if I'm not mistaken." she answered with a thoughtful expression knowing that her student would have made a schedule for this sort of thing.

"Oh...okay. WAITETH!" Luna said while letting out a long calming breath before her wings shot open rigid just like her eyes. "Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle?" she asked.

"Yes?" Celestia said unsure.

"As in, Twilight Sparkle the Unicorn?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Last time I checked she was one, yes," She answered with an uncertain nod.

"As in, Twilight Sparkle the _**FEMALE**_ Unicorn?" the Moon Alicorn said with a strange tone stressing the Unicorn's gender.

"Luna? You are not suggesting that something may happen between the two, right?" Celestia asked, now very worried, but inside she hope that it would be true.

"What? Why wouldst I?...they are just two young ponies...alone...in a closed space where no-one wouldst ent'r and disturb them because the library is probably closed for cataloging...with one being a studly male and the other a by-now hormonal teen probably curious about how mating works...why shouldst I beest worried...as if't...as if't she wouldst ev'r make a moveth on my innocent nephew and putteth her dirty hooves on him so to kisseth and then undresseth him and...and…" Luna answered before she flew out of the window like a bullet of black-blueish energy moving at light-speed towards Ponyville.

"Oh for the love of..." Celestia said groaning before teleporting away.

**-Half-way towards Ponyville – few seconds later-**

"Needeth to go faster! Needeth to saveth Nephew's innocence! Needeth to stop filthy frolicking! And turneth evil Mare into ugly toad and hideth it in the Everfree Forest!" the Moon Alicorn muttered to herself while gaining even more speed.

So lost in her thought, she never noticed an ethereal hand grabbed Luna to stop her long enough for Celestia to appear in front of her. A thick, tense silence filled the area as every life-form stood still so to not interfere in the confrontation of the two powerful sisters.

"What are you doing, sister dear?" Celestia asked while tapping one of her hooves on the cloud she was standing on.

"Oh, Thee knoweth, just flying 'round." Luna answered with as much casualness she could fit in her voice.

"Flying around?"

"Flying 'round." the Moon Princess replied quickly with a nod.

"Over-reacting?" the Sun Alicorn asked.

"Over-reacting?"

"Are you?" Celestia asked with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Good, because that would be bad." Celestia said nodding.

"How bad?"

"I'd have to put you back on the Moon until you calm down."

"…That's bad." Luna said surprised horror.

"Indeed."

"Listen, I wast just planning to checketh on him a little, that's all. Nothing bad or sinist'r,"

"Luna, he is not a filly, he is a young warrior no matter how WRONG that sounds, so just let him have some freedom." Celestia said sighing.

"Doth I has't to?" Luna said with a frustrated moan.

All she got was a small glare coming from Celestia, which made her tremble seeing what she dubbed the 'Glare of the Sun'.

"...Okay," Luna muttered in defeat causing Celestia to sigh.

"Okay! Fine! We will go give a peek, but just for a minute! And this is a one-time-deal only for today! Let him have his space, you suffocating mare!" Celestia said once saw her sister's downcast expression.

"Hurray! I kneweth thee would has't seen reason! Thou are not evil after all." Luna said with a wide smile.

With that said, both Princesses disappeared in a flash of teleportation, this time re-appearing outside Ponyville's library to peak through the windows, though that forced Celestia to once again restrain Luna as for some reason Shigure and Twilight were touching horns with their eyes closed; unluckily they couldn't hear what was being said, otherwise it would have been resolved sooner and more easily.

**-Inside the Library - **

"Can you feel it? This is basically how I shape my Mana when I'm in my pony form." Shigure muttered while sending Mana to his horn so to have Twilight '_understand__'_ it.

"Uh-huh! I never knew there was a different kind of way to use your Mana...fascinating." she said as her smaller horn moved a little up and down his.

"Right, still I'm trying to copy the Shadow Clone Jutsu but all I get are illusions instead of the real deal. Making a cloning spell that not only feels real but also gives the user memory feedback is hard to replicate." he said nodding, movement that unknown to them had their heads momentarily move closer and almost got Luna to go full apocalyptic in anger.

"Maybe I can help you create the spell with similar or even better results then?" Twilight asked as the two broke apart.

"You can do that?!" he asked surprised, this one clearly heard by the two Princesses.

"I still don't know, but I am sure that there should be some book about it around. And I never lacked imagination in this sort of things." Twilight answered smirking.

"Nice." the stallion whistled in awe.

**-Outside-**

"Why thou art not leaving me go in there?! She is harassing him with who knoweth kind of dirty ideas!" Luna hissed.

"Twilight is not the kind of pony to do that, trust me as I know my student. And you are not in the right mood to pacifically intervene in anything either so the blocks remain where they are." Celestia answered.

"Then wherefore THOU art not in there to stop this travesty from continuing?!" the Moon Princess asked.

"Because that would mean leaving you unchecked, and without Tsukiyo around I am afraid of the possible inclinations of that happening." Celestia answered calmly.

"Then what shouldst we do?!" Luna roared and forcing both Princesses to duck down so they wouldn't be spotted.

"We go back to the Castle where you will calm yourself down by blowing-up something easily replaceable, and once returned to a more princess-like composure we will wait for Shigure's return to _CALMLY_ and subtly try to understand what happened. And IF there is something between the two we will see if it is something serious or just a fling, no sense going all Mother-hen, or in this case Aunt-hen, on Twilight without certain proofs." Celestia said while thinking about making shirts with Twilight and Shigure's name on them with hearts around them. They could be named '_**Shilight**_' or maybe '_**Twigure**_'. Meh, she'll ponder on the names at a later date.

"Can I at least banish her shouldst I findeth the answer unacceptable?" Luna asked hopefully that Celestia will agree with her.

"We can't keep sending everything and everypony we don't like to the moon." the Sun Princess answered while shaking her head. '_No matter how tempting._' Thought Celestia at the end as she gave a quick glance at Luna.

"Well, admittedly I wast bethinking about another planet. Thee knoweth? Yond faint blue dot our astronomers said wast the farthest planet from Equestria?" the Moon Alicorn answered with a nervous smile.

"Let's just go home for now, I will pretend that answer never left your mouth if you don't mind." Celestia said bitterly before forcefully teleporting the two away.

**-Back inside the Library-**

"Why do I have this strange chill running up my back?" Shigure asked as he returned to his human form.

"I don't know, but I have a similar one." Twilight answered nodding.

"...Meh!" both said shrugging as they tried to make a spell on cloning.

* * *

**Ch.27 End**

**That's chapter 27 of SoNMM, It seems Shigure has been kidnapped by the Changelings. Will Twilight and the others find him in time?**

**Until next time.**

**Note: Omake was from the story Prince of Storms by Sweetmiss2121, I just changed it a bit.**

**Next Chapter: The Rescue.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	28. Rescue

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 28 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Okay so I'm like five days passed the initial update but I was still writing this story as I worked on Nephilim in Remnant more.**

**I won't waste any more time so onwards to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

'_**Hey' **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_"__**And to make sure you don't contact either of the Princesses we will make sure you don't fall asleep so you might as well get comfortable.**__" Chrysalis said as she opened the door to his cell and walked in._

_Shigure tried to move his arms but couldn't seeing as he was chained, before seeing Chrysalis' horn glow as an item floated from behind her._

_It was a choker with a sickly green gem in front, Chrysalis fastened it around his neck, causing it to glow brightly before dimming._

"_**The gem is a precaution so you don't use your magic, but the choker is to be known that your mine.**__" Winked Chrysalis as she walked away giving an extra sway in her hips._

_Shigure could only glare with a blush at her retreating form before he felt water being dumped on him and turned towards the Changeling who had a bucket on his mouth._

"_This is gonna be a daily occurrence, isn't it?" deadpanned Shigure as he got a bucket of water on his face as an answer._

* * *

**-Story Start-**

"Anything Luna?" asked Celestia as Luna walked into the throne with a shook of her head.

"No nothing Sister, I'm getting worried it's been nearly four days since we last saw Shigure." Luna said worriedly for her nephew, they searched all around Canterlot and the mine from where he fought the Golem but all the saw were spots of blood that belonged to Shigure and a pile of rocks belonging to the Golem.

Celestia was pacing the throne room, just as she had been since they first heard that Shigure was missing. She also wasn't seeing anypony, except in the most extreme of emergencies, which nopony's qualified for since Discord and Chrysalis.

"Where could he be? He has to be somewhere!" She stomped over to the tray that had been refilled for the third time that day and made another cake disappear. "I phwon't reft 'til we'ph phind him!"

Luna wiped crumbs from her face. "Nor will I, Sister." Luna walked over to where Dinky was sitting with Aurora held close. Derpy was sitting behind them, nuzzling them every so often. "There is nothing else for you I'm afraid. You may as well go and rest."

"If it's all the same to you, Princess, we'd like to stay." said Derpy.

Luna couldn't help but smile slightly. Sadly, that happiness was short lived. "He's gonna be okay, isn't he, Mommy? There gonna find Daddy, right?"

Derpy squeezed her daughter a little tighter. "Yes, Honey, he'll be fine." Dinky was being held so close, that she couldn't see her mother crying.

**-With Shigure-**

It's been four days since Shigure was woken up and in the 'care' of the Changelings. He was tired, all they gave him to eat were a few slices of bread and what he hoped was water. They did everything they could to keep him awake, whenever he tried to use his mana the gem on the choker would electrocute him.

At least he had some company.

In another cell, across from his, was a unicorn mare with blue fur and two-tone blue mane and tail. She called herself Trixie and spoke in third person. He recognized the name, but couldn't place it where. Either way, He felt incredibly sad for her.

During the two days, at intervals of four or five hours, a changeling would slip into the cell next to hers and change into a unicorn stallion with dark fur. She would wake from her slumber, induced by having the love drained from her, to find the 'stallion' also 'waking'.

If Shigure was honest with himself, he could say that he was impressed by the show the changeling put. He would moan and pretend to be weak. He would even yell at the guards sometimes, demanding better treatment for one as beautiful as Trixie. And she would eat it up. It was making him sick, or maybe that was the 'water', if he could call it that.

"You know it's all a farce, right?" He yelled at her while the changeling put on his show. "He's one of them!"

"How could you say that?" Trixie glared at Shigure. "Can't you see he's suffered? Or are you too blinded by your own jealousy to see that, Monster?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that's blinded." Shigure could tell there was nothing he could do to convince her otherwise, so he decided to lay back and closed his eyes to try and get some rest.

He was interrupted by a series of clicks and a splash of cold water. Shigure's left eyebrow twitch was getting pretty tired of this.

**-With Chrysalis-**

Chrysalis was sitting in her throne thinking back of what she saw during her bout with Princess Celestia. Why of all the years since she ran away from the Hive, is she getting dreams of her old home? This has been happening for the last two days since she kept Shigure prisoner. Right now she was going over her last dream after her 'Sisters' made fun of her.

**-Flashback Start-**

"**N-no I won't let that happen.**" said Chrysalis as she shook her head.

"**Don't deny this Chrysalis you will be alone for the rest of your life not having anypony love you.**" said Eden as the others laughed.

"**Besides do you really think anypony or anything will ever love you?**" said Niq with a scoff as Chrysalis started to cry.

Before any of the others could say anything they all froze when they heard a loud feminine voice in their heads, '_**ENOUGH! Leave!**_' hissed the voice in an angered tone. Three changeling sisters quickly ran off, leaving Mira and Chrysalis there alone, before Mira just patted Chrysalis on her head and walked away.

'_**Come to me my child.**_' said the voice soothingly as Chrysalis sniffed and walked deeper into the caves.

When Chrysalis got there, she saw a changeling sitting in what looked like a throne, however she was different as her coat and mane were as white as snow. Her eyes were a soft blue that showed nothing but warmth and kindness towards her.

This was Mephala the Grand Queen of the Changelings.

Chrysalis didn't waste any time as she quickly ran towards the old queen and latched onto her crying.

"**There, there my child everything will be okay.**" said Mephala soothingly.

"**W-why are they s-so mean to m-me?**" cried Chrysalis wetting the old changelings coat.

"**It's because they want what they can't have.**" Replied Mephala getting a confused stare from Chrysalis.

"**Huh?**"

"**You see my child, while they say that Love is a weak emotion but in reality it's the strongest a Changeling can absorb, because Love ties the other emotions together. Love can change anypony for better or worse, Fear can make one afraid if the one they love doesn't return those feelings, while Despair can make one heartbroken. Joy can make them feel as if they can take on the whole world as long as they are with the one they love, and Envy can make one's heart blackened by the love others receive in which they cannot have.**"

"**So they are jealous because I can be as powerful as them?**" asked Chrysalis tilting her head to the side, almost smiling at the thought at being stronger than her sisters.

"**Yes, but don't let that get into your head youngling.**" said Mephala sternly. "**Even the mightiest of Dragons can be defeated by a pony. Just because you can be powerful it doesn't mean you can let it control your way of thinking. It is only a tool and thus it can only be used not rely on.**"

Chrysalis a slight nod, shaking a bit seeing her mother's stern look. She soon stopped shaking as Mephala brought her in for a hug and held her with great care.

"**Never forget this my little bug, 'Always keep your heart open and Love will always find its way' if you repeat this you will find somepony who will love you for you.**" Mephala smiled as she nuzzled Chrysalis who nuzzled her back.

**-Flashback End-**

"**Always keep my heart open and love will always find its way.**" Muttered Chrysalis before she sighed. "**I only wish that were true Mother, but I desperately need your guidance on this one. I fear that the one I want to open my heart to will not let me in his. I've been trying to talk to him for the past few days but he doesn't talk to me much.**"

The changeling near her made some clicking noises before Chrysalis gave a thoughtful expression.

"**Your right, I can't let fear ruin my chance with Shigure, I know the perfect thing to do.**" She said with determination as she left not seeing the changeling smacked its hoof against its face. All it was trying to say was that they should move locations in case they find them. How Chrysalis got all that was a mystery to the changeling.

**-In Canterlot-**

Light green sclera's watched from a dark alley as they saw Ponies walking on the streets, looking for somepony familiar.

A Royal Guard Pony walked by the alley before feeling that they were being watched and looked inside the alley not seeing anything.

The unicorn shrugged before resuming walking as the green eyes were shown in the shadows again. The eyes kept looking until seeing a familiar pony as green fire enveloped the eyes for a second before disappearing as if was never there, soon a silhouette of a small pony could be seen in the shadows as it dash into the streets.

**-Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia was patiently waiting for Twilight and her friends to arrive to help in searching for Shigure. She knew if anypony could be able to find Shigure it would be Twilight and her friends.

"Princess Celestia!" yelled Twilight as she and the rest of the Mane Six entered the throne room.

"Thank you for coming as quickly as you could Twilight," said Celestia as her face shown great worry.

"Still nothing about Shigure?" asked Twilight as Celestia sighed a bit.

"None whatsoever, not even we could contact him in his dreams, me and Luna deduced that wherever Shigure is, he is being kept awake." Replied Celestia.

"Then how are we gonna find him?!" yelled Rainbow showing that she was just as worried as everypony else.

"We…are not sure." Muttered Celestia softly before they heard screams from outside the throne room.

"_STOP THAT CHANGELING!_" yelled a random Guard before the doors burst open to reveal Konchū before she ran under Twilight's legs and hissed at the guards, who had their spears towards her.

"Konchū?" said Twilight as Konchū nodded before hissing back at the guards.

"Um Twilight, how do you know that Changeling?" asked Fluttershy as Celestia motioned the guards to leave.

"I met her after I was sent to the mines and found Shigure and Cadence, it was actually because of her that we were able to escape." Replied Twilight as everypony nodded.

"Still she is a changeling, a small one at that, should we even trust her?" asked Applejack making everypony pause in thought.

Konchū was making clicking noises, making everypony turn towards her, before she transformed into a Chibi Shigure and was making some fighting moves before she changed back and looked like she was ready to pounce before jumping. She changed again into Shigure falling to the floor as if he was knocked out before changing back, all while making clicking noises before whimpering softly at the end.

"Uh did anyone else get wat she was tryin' ta say?" asked Applejack as the others shook their heads.

"She said that Shigure was fighting some changelings before they got the upperhand, knocking him out and took him away." said Pinkie as Konchū nodded.

"And how did you know what she was saying?" asked Twilight before remembering that it was Pinkie. "You know what nevermind."

"So do you know where Shigure is?" asked Rainbow to Konchū, who nodded rapidly.

"Okay girls lets go find Shigure." said Pinkie as she was grabbed a red ribbon and tied it around her head, which had some camouflage paint on it.

Luna watched Twilight and her friends follow Konchū for a brief moment before turning away to address the situation in a more constructive manner. "GUARDS!" A half-dozen armored ponies rushed into the chamber and fell into formation before her. "Your prince is in grave danger." Luna pointed out as she gave out orders. "I need you to gather whatever and whomever you need in order to move the entire force in Canterlot. I need you to go to Captain Armor and Princess Cadence and tell them that they are in charge of keeping Canterlot safe until we return. Now move out!" The guards saluted and began to carry out their orders. "One other thing," they all stopped and looked back as Luna was covered in dark blue magic giving them a glare, "if any of you fail in your duties, my anger shall only be bested by my sister's. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, y-y-your highness!" They galloped out of the throne room as fast as their hooves would let them.

"I only pray that will not be necessary." Celestia said before she and Luna followed the Mares.

**-Back with Shigure-Later-**

Shigure sat in his cell, munching on his daily rations. There wasn't much he could do right now, at least the pain on his chest doesn't hurt as bad as before anymore only stings, which he was glad. Soon enough the door opened and in walked three changelings as the stopped infront of his cell.

"So it's my turn for lunch huh?" said Shigure as the cell opened. "Well then I guess I should prepare dessert." Before the changelings ganged up on him as he tried to fight them back but with him not having the energy and not being able to sleep the changelings were able to overpower him.

Shigure felt the changelings pushing him somewhere, he could see hundreds of changelings big and small working in what seemed their colony. He didn't know if it was from the water and the lack of sleep but he saw Ponyville and the Changelings were ponies. He saw the similarity between the two before he was infront of a lake and felt a breeze in between in legs.

He looked down to see that he was nude before the Changeling behind him pushed him into the water. When he sat up saw the changelings giving him a bath scrubbing his back and washing his hair.

He was then shoved out of the water before a few changelings used their wings to create a gust, drying him off. He then saw a changeling with a pair of pants on its back before giving it to him. When he put the pants on, he was once again dragged but this time he had a sack over his head.

He then felt being shoved into a chair, all of sudden the sack was lifted before he saw a table that had some food, infront of him. He turned back to see the changelings had already left and closed the entrance of the room he was in before hearing some footsteps and turned to see familiar green eyes in the shadows.

"Chrysalis what…is…this?" Shigure slowly asked, a blush forming on his face, seeing Chrysalis stepping out of the shadows to reveal her looking different.

She looked like a human woman with pointed ears. Her skin was a chocolate shade free of blemishes or deformities, her deep cerulean hair straight and reaching her waist, her eyes the same bright green with more natural pupils, and her insect-like wings shining a bright and transparent cyan. On her forehead rested a black crown with a wicked horn and four antennae with glowing tips.

She was dressed in a dark grey dress, with a strap on her right shoulder that reaches her thighs and seemed to be torn near the bottom.

Chrysalis saw the look Shigure gave her, which made three things happen, one it made her heart flutter seeing Shigure blush, two it caused her to squirm a bit wringing her hands together, and three due to her squirming the strap on her dress came undone thanks to the wiggling. The dress fell to the floor, giving Shigure a full view of D-cup breasts and her lower regions.

The room was silent as Shigure and Chrysalis looked at one another blushing before Chrysalis screamed as she covered her chest with one hand as the other made a swinging motion, causing Shigure to be thrown to the wall.

"**Shigure, I-I'm sorry are you okay?**" asked Chrysalis in worry as she knelt beside Shigure.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Groaned Shigure as he sat up a bit before noticing Chrysalis still nude as he quickly looked away. "Can you put your dress back on?" He pleaded.

Chrysalis looked down to see her still nude before quickly running back to where her dress was and put it on.

"**Okay you can look now.**" said Chrysalis blushing slightly.

Shigure sighed as he turned back to Chrysalis, "So what is all this?" he asked as he gestured to the table.

"**Well, um…you see, I uh-**" stuttered Chrysalis before she took a deep breath. "**I knew that you would probably be hungry since you haven't eaten properly. So, I decided to give you some food that my changelings made that you may like.**"

**-Mane Six-**

"How much farther do we have to walk?" whined Rarity as they had been walking for hours since they followed Konchū from Canterlot.

"I'm not sure we seem to be getting close to Hollow Shades, which is a quite ingenious hiding spot, not too far away from Canterlot and a lot of trees to hide." said Twilight with a bit of praise.

"Hey Twilight, I don't think you should praise the ones that kidnapped Shigure." Rainbow said.

Konchū clicked before motioning them to the entrance of a small cave behind some shrubs through the trees from where they were at.

"So now what are we gonna do?" asked Fluttershy nervously, worried about Shigure. "I mean who knows how many of those changelings are there."

"Don't worry my little ponies." said Celestia as she landed near the ponies with Luna and the Royal Guards behind her. "You have us and the Royal Guards here to help."

"But princess how are we gonna get inside, the cave is too small for everypony to charge in, it might alert the changelings." asked Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight I know what to do." smiled Celestia but Luna knew better, her sister while not showing it was really angry about Shigure's kidnapping.

**-Back with Shigure-Earlier-**

"**This is nice, right?**" asked Chrysalis as she ate a hay salad before looking at Shigure who was just picking his food. "**What's wrong?**"

"Why?" he asked confusing Chrysalis. "Why are you acting so nice to me? I mean besides from being splash by a bucket of water and small rations, you haven't made any motion to have me drained. So why?"

Chrysalis looked distraught for a moment before she took a deep breath and stood up. "**Honestly I don't know myself.**" She stated as she walked towards him. "**There is something about you that intrigued me. When I first met you, you were unconsciously force feeding me your love.**"

"So that's why I haven't been drained and why you're having me here, I'm just a never-ending food supply for you." muttered Shigure sadly as he turned away from her.

Chrysalis saw this before jumping on Shigure's lap and hugged him. Shigure was shocked at what Chrysalis was doing before feeling her shake which confused him before hearing her speak.

"**No I would never see you as food,**" she choked holding back a sob, "**I truly have no idea why you interest me, maybe it was because of how caring you were when I posed as your cousin. How your daughters and sister loved being around you, how everypony looked up to you as you walked the streets without fear in their eyes. Or how one of my changelings, despite not knowing you just accepted you like nothing.**"

"Chrysalis." muttered Shigure feeling many different emotions from her, before she looked at him wiping any tears she had.

"**What I'm trying to say is that I want to know more about you, and why when I'm around you my chest feels strange, why you make me feel like this.**" Chrysalis whispered the last part as she got comfortable in Shigure's lap. She liked the feeling of her body in his arms, she could feel his warmth, his heart beating and she blushed. She wasn't sure if she was liking it or not as she never experienced anything like this before but decided to just let it be.

"**I also wanna know how you do it as well.**" She muttered getting Shigure's attention. "**How you can walk around without ponies fearing what you are and what you have to need to survive, I want my changelings to travel wherever they want without being criticize by anypony and not be ashamed for what they look like.**" She muttered sadly.

Shigure was shocked at what Chrysalis said as she didn't act like someone who was evil, she was just someone who did what she could for her changeling children. Shigure saw Chrysalis looking at him with her bright green eyes that held a loving yet lustful look.

"But you have to realize what you did, posing as my cousin, nearly taking over Canterlot." said Shigure as she looked down in shame. "If ponies feared you before they are definitely fearing you and the changelings now."

"**What else could I have done?!**" Chrysalis yelled as pulled away from Shigure's chest, missing the warmth, as she looked at him angrily.

"You could have talked with Aunt Celestia, she would have talked with the ponies, find a way for you and your changelings. Celestia would have found a way for ponies and changelings to coexists, she tries so hard for there to be peace in Equestria, not just for ponies but for every species!" Shigure argued back.

"**It's too late now, after what I did and basically kidnapping you. My changelings won't ever be accepted anywhere in Equestria.**" muttered Chrysalis.

"It's never too late Chryssi," said Shigure softly, causing Chrysalis to blush at the nickname. "You can still do what is right, we can go back to Canterlot and I can talk to Aunt Celestia and Luna, we can find a solution."

"**But they will put us in prison the moment we set foot.**" Chrysalis said a little worried for her changelings.

"That much is true but give me time to talk to them Chryssi, if you can give me time I can find a way to help you and the changelings." Shigure said as his eyes were filled with determination which made Chrysalis look at him.

"**But what if you can't convince them? What if…**" Shigure stopped her mid-sentence by kissing her. Shigure didn't kiss her on the cheek or forehead but directly on the lips and she closed her eyes for a second giving into her lust, too weak to resist, just sitting there enjoying his warm lips pressing against hers.

It was Chrysalis' first kiss, she didn't even kiss Shining when she posed as Cadence, so she didn't know how to react but it felt surprisingly good.

"You talk too much." whispered Shigure before giving her a soft kiss.

Chrysalis felt her body heat up from the simple kiss before she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer wanting to enjoy more of the kiss. Shigure lifted her off his lap and placed her on the table as they were still kissing laying on top of the food.

Shigure began kissing her neck, causing Chrysalis to moan at the sensation as she had her hands trailing his back and her legs around his waist. Both so lost in their lust, that they never felt a large earthquake, tremble that started to shake, or hearing a voice yell and the sounds of fighting being heard from the door.

**-With the Ponies-Present Time-**

Celestia closed her eyes as she began concentrating when she felt something… odd.

It was magic. Strong magic that was weak at the same time. It was as if somepony extremely powerful was trapped beneath tons of stone. This magic was familiar though. More familiar than any other magic on Equus. It was Tsukiyo's. In fact, it was more than just hers. She felt, Luna's magic along with the energy of Kura. It was Shigure.

"We're coming, Shigure. Don't worry, your families here." Celestia had to get down there, and fast.

Normally, when trying to get through stone, one would dig and/or drill. That wasn't fast enough though. Instead, Celestia merely removed a plug of earth telekinetically. In an instant, she had access to the beasts' lair and Luna took full advantage of it.

"Holy Celestia!" Rainbow exclaimed, along with the girls with their jaws dropped. Witnessing Celestia lift a huge chunk of earth from the ground.

"CHARGE!" yelled Luna as the Royal Guards charged in the hole attacking the changelings who were surprised and before attacking back.

Luna used her magic to levitate the Mane Six inside the hole, before following Konchū throughout the cave, dodging any changeling that came to attack them. They stopped at a wooden door before Konchū made some clicking noises and pointed at the door.

"Is Shigure in there?" asked Twilight as Konchū nodded before they all busted the door open, what they saw wasn't something they expected.

They looked on with wide eyes seeing Shigure on top of Chrysalis on the table, kissing and had their arms tangled with each other. Did they forgot to mention that they were also naked as well?

"What in tarnation is going on here!" yelled Applejack, thinking that they were gonna rescue Shigure, but instead they see him lip locking with his kidnapper.

This caused Shigure and Chrysalis to gasp in shock as they turned to look at the ponies as if being teenagers, which one was, and where caught by their parents. They quickly jumped off the table blushing brightly before they noticed that their clothes on the floor and looked up to see the ponies blushing.

"Um…/**we**.../you **see**…" stuttered both Shigure and Chrysalis before they looked at each other blushing as they quickly put on their clothes.

"Nephew can you tell us what is going on right now." said Celestia in a sickly sweet tone that scared both Shigure and Chrysalis.

'_**Scary/**__Scary.'_ Thought both Shigure and Chrysalis as they could have sworn they saw death hovering above Celestia.

"Well we are all waiting." said Celestia as she tapped her foot.

Shigure looked at Celestia and was gonna start speaking, but Chrysalis held her hand towards him, which made him turn to her as she looked at him before walking towards the ponies. Celestia and the others tensed as Chrysalis made her way towards them until she was infront of Celestia.

The Sun Princess and Changeling Queen looked at one another intently as the others were a bit tensed before they saw Chrysalis on her knees with her forehead touching the floor.

"**Celestia, I know that you and the others hate me for ruining the wedding and for nearly taking over your kingdom. Please understand that I had to do what I could for my changelings, it's hard to walk freely when everypony fears for what you look like. I know that nothing I say can make you forgive me, and I will accept that but I'm sorry for hurting you or your subjects.**" Chrysalis said as her shoulders started shaking holding back a sob.

Everypony looked on in shocked as they saw the Changeling Queen on her knees asking for forgiveness.

Celestia looked at Chrysalis before looking towards Shigure who just looked back at her, making her sigh softly. "Chrysalis," she started as Chrysalis looked up at her. "While it is true that what you did is unforgivable and no doubt that my ponies will fear you and your Changelings more." Chrysalis looked down as Celestia continued. "But I know that you have seen what you did wrong, while a safer solution was for you at least talk to me about this." Celestia saw Chrysalis pout as she looked at Shigure who was grinning a bit smugly at the Changeling Queen. "But if you allow yourself and your Changelings to surrender, I'm sure we can find a way so that everypony can be happy. Will that be alright with you?"

"**Y-yes of course,**" Chrysalis stuttered a bit not expecting the Sun Princess to forgive her just like that. Celestia placed a magic suppression ring on her horn as she walked out the room with everypony following her.

Luna looked behind her in the chamber to find that things had been well taken care of while they were in the room. All the Changelings didn't seem to fight back anymore after Chrysalis' surrender, they had been captured, tied up, and fitted with magic suppression rings on their horns. Soon they took the changelings and Chrysalis back to Canterlot.

After a while Chrysalis decided to grab Shigure's hand and they both blushed but she continued holding it and he didn't resist. Shigure's hand felt warm against her skin and it felt both rough and gentle to the touch.

Everypony saw this and they all had various expressions on their faces.

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Luna were suspicious as they didn't trust Chrysalis.

Fluttershy gave a small smiling seeing Shigure and Chrysalis blush but she was still cautious of her. Pinkie was jumping up and down, but that was normal for her but she was smiling at the thought of having another sister, she saw that Chrysalis liked Shigure and knew that she was sincere in her apology. She was excited for the party she was already planning, but then she thought of the other changelings there were so many so did that mean she would have to plan more parties or a huge one? That thought made her giddy with excitement.

Celestia on the other hand, or hoof, was feeling different expressions. She was happy that Shigure was found and safe, though like the majority of others she was suspicious of Chrysalis but she knew that Shigure changed her in some way. How much she has changed remains to be seen, but she will trust her Nephew until then.

**-Ponyville-A Day Later-**

"Easy, easy now." Muttered Fluttershy, in her human form, as she helped Shigure walk around Ponyville.

While it was a day since his rescue, he was still sore from the scar Chrysalis gave him, which made some girls mad at the Changeling Queen but were silently praising her for they like his scarred chest as it made him look tough.

"Shy I'm not dying or anything, I can still walk by myself." Chuckled Shigure as Fluttershy blushed a bit and pulled her hair over her head.

"I-I know but I-I just can't help it." said Fluttershy shyly as looked away in embarrassment.

Shigure chuckled as they walked towards Twilight's Library since everyone was gathering there to meet an old friend of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"It's okay Shy, I'm actually grateful that you're helping me." Shigure said honestly as he gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek, causing her face to turn red.

"Hey you lovebirds, save that for when you're alone." teased Rainbow as she came out with a Griffon that smiled towards Fluttershy.

"Gilda!" smiled Fluttershy, returning to her pony form, as she flew towards her griffon friend and hugged her causing Gilda to hug her back.

"Hey Fluttershy, I haven't seen you since flight camp, how have you been? And who's your boyfriend?" asked Gilda as she pointed towards Shigure, who was talking to Rainbow, as Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"W-well about that…he is…um actually my fiancé." Muttered Fluttershy as she looked away, her ring glistening in the sun.

"Wow who knew that the shy and stuttering pony in flight school would be the first to get married." teased Gilda as Fluttershy blushed a bit. "They grow up so fast." Gilda wiped an imaginary tear away with her claw.

Suddenly they all heard a cry of happiness before Shigure saw a yellow blur as it slammed into him, tumbling him to the ground. When Shigure opened his eyes he saw a small Griffon jumping on his chest while saying, 'I found you!' and 'Ha I was right Kaa-san!'

"Whoa Shigure are you okay? Hey squirt stop jumping on my injured friend here." said Rainbow as the little Griffon stopped and jump off Shigure.

"Oh sorry about that Nii-san, I got happy for seeing you again." said the Griffon as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while grinning.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Shigure confused.

"Don't you know me?" asked the small Griffon as Shigure gave him a look over.

The Griffin has a golden-yellow coat and wings, white head feathers with pale light-orange edges around his eyes. His eyes were a sapphire blue, and his beak and talons were orange, he also noticed a pony horn on his forehead.

"Shigure is that you?" he heard a familiar voice and turned to see a Griffon with reddish-orange coat, the wings and head feathers were the same color. Her black hair draping over her left shoulder, her beak, talons and the patches around her eyes were of the same color as well. Shigure saw that her eyes were red and the pupils were slitted, he only knew of one being with eyes like that and was shocked.

"Kura?" asked Shigure as Kura nodded before turning to the small Griffon, who looked at him with a smile or grin.

"Naruto?"

* * *

**Ch.28 End**

**That's chapter 28 of SoNMM, It seems Naruto and Kura are in Equestria. How did they arrive? What happened that led them to Equestria?**

**Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: The Flashback.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	29. The Flashback

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 29 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Another chapter, and with this it will explain, which I hope lol, as to how Naruto and Kura arrived in Equestria.**

**Chapter was inspired by Dues Swiftblade's Bodyguard of Azula.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

'_**Hey' **_– Spells with incantation and Demon

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

"_Oh sorry about that Nii-san, I got happy for seeing you again." said the Griffon as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while grinning._

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Shigure confused._

"_Don't you know me?" asked the small Griffon as Shigure gave him a look over._

_The Griffin has a golden-yellow coat and wings, white head feathers with pale light-orange edges around his eyes. His eyes were a sapphire blue, and his beak and talons were orange, he also noticed a pony horn on his forehead._

"_Shigure is that you?" he heard a familiar voice and turned to see a Griffon with reddish-orange coat, the wings and head feathers were the same color. Her black hair draping over her left shoulder, her beak, talons and the patches around her eyes were of the same color as well. Shigure saw that her eyes were red and the pupils were slitted, he only knew of one being with eyes like that and was shocked._

"_Kura?" asked Shigure as Kura nodded before turning to the small Griffon, who looked at him with a smile or grin._

"_Naruto?"_

* * *

**-Story Start-**

* * *

"Shigure are you okay?" said Twilight as she saw Shigure.

Shigure had a look of shock on his face as he entered Twilights home and sat on the couch. Naruto flew inside as he sat on Shigure's lap as Kura and the others walked in.

"C'mon Nii-san say something." Pouted Naruto as he waved his claw infront of Shigure's face.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Twilight in worry.

"He is just in shock at seeing us that is all." Responded Kura as Twilight looked confused, Rainbow saw this and elaborated.

"Kura is actually the Kyuubi that Shigure told us about, and lil' Maelly here is actually Naruto. Shigure's brother and sister/mother in all but blood." Rainbow said as Twilight's eyes widen.

"But how?!" she yelled in shock as she had the same look Shigure had before sitting next to him.

"If they weren't family I would have teased them about being a couple." Whispered Rainbow to Gilda, who nodded at her friends' comment.

"Still can though." Whispered Gilda back as she and Rainbow grinned at the amount of teasing they were gonna give Twilight later.

"Shigure." Whispered Fluttershy as she tapped his shoulder getting Shigure out of his trance before looking at Kura.

"I know you want an explanation as how we arrived here correct." Kura asked as Shigure nodded, "Well it happened after a year since we started the training trip…"

**-Flashback-**

"So why are we going back there Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto as he had his arms behind his head. It had been a little over year since they started the training trip, things have progressed well for Naruto.

Jiraiya had Naruto work on his chakra control until it was at least low-Jonin before making him work on the Rasengan, he was now able to do it in one hand without the use of a clone after three months. He also had Naruto work on his Elemental Affinities, which shocked the Sannin as Naruto had four, Wind, Water, Lightning and Fire. He knew that Wind was from his father, and Water from his mother, while Lightning and Fire from Kura.

Speaking of which, Kura was able to help Naruto in being able to use about three tails of her Youki without any ill effects. Naruto tried to go to four tails but it made him turn into a rampaging beast, if it wasn't for Jiraiya he would have attacked the next town. She also taught him some of her personal Jutsu's, which made Naruto giddy in excitement at learning something from his Sister/Mother figure.

"Because Gaki, I have an informant in Tanzaku Gai that needed to speak to me right away." said Jiraiya as he smiled seeing how much his Godson had come and how much he had left in the training.

They continued walking until they made it to town before noticing that it empty, as if everyone just up and left, which put Jiraiya and Naruto on edge. They kept on walking down the empty street looking around before Naruto tensed as he stopped walking.

"Whoever's out there had better show themselves right now!" Naruto shouted aloud, his voice echoing throughout the empty town. Both he and Jiraiya were on their guard, waiting for any attacks.

Then all of a sudden, those people, seven in total, appeared in front of them. "Impressive." One of the seven said. He looked almost exactly like five of the other six. They all had orange hair, at least five of them did one was bald, black piercings decorated their faces and ears. Their skin was pale and their eyes were a deep purple with a black, ripple-like sclera. The one who was speaking has short, spiky hair. "I had thought we would be undetected."

"I remember you." Naruto declared, looking at the seventh person. "You were there at the Chūnin Exams for Ame."

"My name is Konan, in case you've forgotten." The blue-haired woman told him without batting an eyelash. She stood slightly apart from the other six, giving them more room.

"Konan, Yahiko your apart of the Akatsuki." said Jiraiya in a shocked tone.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei." said the man in piercings on his nose.

"Who are they Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto as he got ready for a fight.

"They used to be my students along with another." Answered Jiraiya.

"Then who are they?" Naruto asked, looking at the other five.

"We are Pain." The one who spoke before answered simply. "And we have come for you Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Without saying anything else, four of the six look-a-likes charged forward while Konan and the other two held back. Naruto and Jiraiya leapt to different sides, both throwing kunai at them. The one who spoke raised his hands and whispered, "**Shinra Tensei **(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**.**" A barrier of sorts appeared around them and repelled the kunai, sending them spiraling back at the people who threw them.

'_What the hell? How can he do that?' _Naruto silently demanded as he ducked to avoid the kunai coming at him. _'I've never seen the Jutsu like that before.'_

'**_I have._****' **Kura told him. There was nothing that indicated to Naruto that she was joking. If anything, she sounded stunned and shocked. **'****_And I know those eyes._****'**

'_Are you sure?' _He had figured out that they were akin to the Sharingan and the Byakugan, but that was about it.

'**_Of course I'm sure!_****'** The Bijū snapped at him. **'****_That's the Rinnegan and the last person I knew who had it was my Father, the Sage of the Six Paths._****'**

Had he not been in combat, he would've stopped. _'How deep of a shit are we here?'_ He finally asked after a minute.

'**_If you make a mistake, you're dead._****'** The fox told him shortly. '**And no foul language young man!**' she added quickly.

'_Is anything way you could help us out here? You're the one who told me repeatedly to gather information on your opponent.'_ He pointed out.

'**_It's also been quite some time since I saw the Rinnegan in action, kit. I'll try to remember what I can, but it seems the pervert knows something as well about the eyes so try and ask him._****'**

'_Right!'_ He made his way over to Jiraiya, deflecting strikes from the bald one, who threw some fairly good punches. If he wasn't careful, one of his arms might've been shattered. He drew the bald one's attention away with a flick of his hand and then directed a kick at his head with enough force behind to send the bald Pain flying. And it would've worked, had he suddenly ducked his head down. Naruto would've paid more attention to it, had he not been trying to get Jiraiya. The second the head ducked, he was over towards the Gama Sennin, creating a small distraction.

And that small distraction was the one who spoke needed. "**Banshō Ten'in **(Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)**.**"He intoned, raising his hands. Suddenly, something that felt like a cold hand grabbed hold of Naruto and Jiraiya and started dragging the two towards him.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Naruto chanted as he tried to drag his feet and slow down. In the end, he pulled out a kunai with wire rope attached to the hilt and threw it behind him. When he heard the kunai strike the ground and felt the wire robe tightened up in his hands, he held onto the rope with all he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jiraiya was pretty much doing the same thing.

They steadied themselves once they felt the grip disappeared. Naruto hissed in pain as he let go of the wire rope, as it had bitten into his skin. But he now knew something about that one. _'So, you can attract something with a Jutsu or repel something with a different Jutsu.'_ He thought to himself. _'But can you stop another Jutsu?'_ He flashed through the handseals.

"**Katon: Kitsunebi no chāji!** (Fire Style: Foxfire Charge)" He inhaled and breathed the Jutsu straight at the one who spoke, sending him dark-green fire in the shape of a fox. But instead of hitting him, the pudgy one landed in front of him and held out his hands. A white barrier appeared in front of him and when the Jutsu hit the barrier, it was seemingly sucked into it._ 'What the hell?'_ Naruto thought in surprise.

Jiraiya took advantage of what Naruto tried to do. He had leapt into the air and aimed towards the four who had attacked him and Naruto, creating a Kage Bushin as both made two Rasengan. He would've been successful in shredding their heads off, had they not all stepped out of the way. He landed in the middle of them, but quickly realized his mistake and dropped a smoke bomb. As the four who were caught in the smoke stumbled around, he got out safely.

The pudgy one came out of the smoke, seemingly chasing blindingly after Jiraiya. But although Jiraiya still had his back turned, Naruto saw him come out and reacted instantly. He rushed the pudgy one, remembering not use any Jutsu, and deflected the clumsy throw, grabbing the offending arm and flipping the pudgy one onto the ground, snapping the arm and then snapping his neck right after that. He immediately backed off when he saw that the smoke was beginning to dissipate and the other three were staring at them. "Very impressive," The spiky-haired one told them. "Not any one can kill one of us, even for a short time."

'_What does that mean 'even for a short time'?'_ The blonde asked himself. "Why are you talking in plural?" He asked aloud.

"Because we are Pain, all six of us," The one with the high ponytail answered, using the same voice as the spiky-haired one. "That's all you need to know."

Jiraiya using the distraction, charged forward. He tried to avoid to the spiky-haired Pain and instead, went for the high ponytailed Pain, moving fast enough a Jonin could barely see him.

The ponytailed Pain didn't even move, but the spiky-haired Pain raised his hand directly at Jiraiya and said, "**Shinra Tensei.**"

"Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto in horror as he watch the Sennin shinobi get thrown launched into the air and into a building. Naruto tried to get to him but the bald Pain stood in his path, angering him.

"Get out of my way!" The blonde snarled at the bald Pain. He slipped into his stance, ducked under his opponent's arm and placed his hand on the center of his back. With his other hand, he pulled back and delivered a punch that would've sent the bald Pain flying. It would've happened, if the target didn't suddenly duck and tried to shove his foot into Naruto's midsection. The blonde stepped to the side of the kick, grabbed the leg, and with a twist, tossed him back at the spiky-haired Pain. When he saw the spiky hair jump out of the way of the bald Pain, he threw a kunai at him. The spiky-haired Pain deflected it with his Jutsu, but when Naruto threw a shuriken at him, he just twisted out of the way. _'Well, that's interesting.'_ The blonde noted. _'But how in the name of Kami did that bald one see that punch coming? He couldn't even see me!'_

'**_That's because they can all see what one sees!_****'** Kura exclaimed, like she had just remembered that piece of information.

'_What does even that mean?'_ He asked.

'**_When Jiraiya tried to attack from above, the four he was aiming for couldn't see him and yet, they were able to avoid his attacks._**' The fox explained.

'_I remember that part.'_

'**_That's because those other two standing next to the blue haired woman saw him. And since the first four could see what the other two could see, they saw him coming down and promptly avoided the attack. The same goes when you tried to take the bald Pain's head off, the other Pains saw it and therefore, the bald Pain saw it too._**'

'_And when the pudgy one came out of the smoke, he was all but blinded and the other five were either inside the smoke or couldn't see past it!'_ He realized. _'We need to force them apart and fight them one-on-one, that'll beat these Pain guys!'_

He carefully eyed the remaining Pains, before hearing Jiraiya's steps coming out of the ruined building with two voices with him.

"Lad, why do you always have to summon us to such rowdy places? Hmph! I sure can't fault Bunta for yelling at you the way you behave!" yelled an elderly female voice before they heard another voice, but this one of an elderly male.

"Now now, ma. You just let him be you hear me? I'm sure that Jiraiya boy has his reasons for what he is…" he said before he was interrupted.

"Ooh! You just shut your trap, Pa!" yelled the female voice.

"I know it's been a while. But I do apologize for the circumstances. Pa, Ma." calmly replied Jiraiya.

"But lad, I thought you told me you hated taking this form. Say that will make you unpopular with the ladies." asked Pa curiously.

"I can't afford to be particular right now. After all, my foe possesses the Rinnegan." said Jiraiya causing Ma to gasp in shock.

"… the pupils of Six Paths?" said Ma.

"Really? He'd actually exist? Umm… then you're right you have absolutely no choice… You know… someday you really gonna start be able to go into Sage Mode all by yourself Jiraiya boy." said Pa.

"Compare to the two of you, I'm still just a novice. So please lend me your aid just a little while. All right, shall we begin?" said Jiriaya as he walked out for everyone to see him.

Jiraiya's face seemed to have taken a more toad-like in appearance, such as warts and webbed hands and feet. The red lines under his eyes seemed to have grown covering his toad-like eyes. On his shoulders where the elder toads Fukasaku and Shima, or Pa and Ma respectively.

Fukasaku is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee.

Shima has a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look.

Both of them were wearing cloaks that covered their small bodies.

'_Why did Ero-sennin summoned those two toads, and what happened to him?_' thought Naruto seeing Jiraiya's transformation.

"Why would this happen just before I was preparing dinner." sighed Ma angrily before Pa argued with her.

"Ma nevermind about that, just stay focused on the opponent infront of us. You got it, this guy's eyes are a bigger concern than dinner." said Pa making Ma mad.

"I don't care, don't you belittle a house wife's dilemma about what to cook day in and day out. You ungrateful old coot." yelled Ma before the two toad began arguing with one another.

"What the hell." Deadpanned Naruto as Kura gained a sweatdrop within the mindscape.

Naruto then saw one of the Pain's running towards Jiraiya but before he could warn him, Jiraiya kicked the Pain in the face sending it back, as they all heard a crack sound signaling the Pain was dead.

"Now can we put aside your spouse problems and get this battle over with already." yelled Jiraiya as Pa and Ma agreed and began to fight with two Pains, one of which came from where Konan and the last Pain were at.

As the sounds of a fight went on behind him. He didn't dare look behind him, lest one of the remaining Pein's try to attack him. _'So, who do I try to take out first?' _He asked himself.

'_**Go for the one you already know most.**_**' **The Kura told him, indicating the spiky-haired Pain. '_**You already know that he uses two Jutsu's that can either repeal or attract an object and you know he can't use it constantly.**_'

'_But the question is: is there a delay between uses?_' the blonde asked remembering when the spiky pain dodged the shuriken.

'_**We'll find out soon and be careful. Remember, they can all see what one sees. Also, I think one of them can do something with the dead.**_' She thought at the end giving Naruto a mental image of her giving a thoughtful look with her finger on her lips.

'_You're telling me this now?!' _He almost shouted at her. But rather than rant, he created a clone to sic on the bald Pain and then threw a kunai at the spiky-haired Pain with one hand and threw a smoke bomb with the other. The bomb flew overhead and landed in front of Konan and the last Pain, exploding in their faces and obscuring their vision.

"**Shinra Tensei.**" The spiky-haired Pain said as the kunai got closer, lifting his hand in its direction. The kunai was repelled, but Naruto threw another kunai at him. This time, he dodged it. Naruto instantly threw a shuriken at him.

'_One...two…three…four…five…' _The blonde silently counted down as the shuriken sailed through the air toward its target. When he had reached five, the spiky-haired Pain lifted his hand and repelled the shuriken. '_So five seconds is the limit. Talk about close calls.' _Not wanting to hear Kura lecture him, he immediately charged forward at the spiky-haired Pain.

The spiky-haired Pain manifested a black rod from within his sleeve and tried to pierce Naruto with it. But the blonde slipped past the strike and stood behind him. The spiky-haired Pain swung around and raised his hand.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" He barked, trying to blast Naruto away. But the blonde stayed behind him, thus avoiding the blast. In the clear, he swept Pain's feet out from under him, sending him to the ground.

With a sense of triumph, Naruto reached down to snap the spiky-haired Pain's neck, taking two out of the fight. But just as his fingers were about to grasp the neck, he had to jerk them away as a shuriken tried to take them off. '_What in the name of…?_' He started to swear, only to stop when he looked at the shuriken. '_Is that paper?_' The shuriken was indeed made of paper, carefully folded into the appearance of one, like origami.

However, he realized that his quick observation of the paper shuriken had cost him precious time. He tried to reach for the spiky-haired Pain's neck again, but it was too late. "**Shinra Tensei.**" The blonde was sent flying was the Jutsu caught hold of him. "I thought I told you beforehand that I would be able to handle this, Konan." The spiky-haired Pain said as he stood back up.

"My apologies," Konan replied. The smoke covering her view of the battle had dissipated enough for her to see what was about to happen and reacted on instinct. She didn't regret it, as it had saved his life.

"See that you don't do it again." The bald Pain told her as he fought Naruto's clone. It looked like the clone was holding his own against his opponent. "I grow tired of this." The bald Pain suddenly declared. The side of his cloak ripped open as another arm appeared and grabbed the clone by the neck. Before either the clone or Naruto himself could do anything, another arm ripped another hole in the cloak and tore it off. It turns out that the bald Pain had a serrated blade for a tail, not to mention the two other arms and hands he had along with the other four that were already shown. Without preamble, the bald Pein shoved the blade-tail into the clone, making it disappear.

'_What in the name of Kami is he supposed to be?!_' Naruto silently demanded as he watched the bald Pain somehow form two more faces, one on each side of his original face. '_Is he some kind puppet?_'

'_**I don't know.**_' Kura answered honestly, looking at the bald Pain herself.

'_Weren't you the one who had information on these guys?_'

'_**I forgot some stuff, okay?**_' She retorted, somewhat defensive. '_**It was a long time, I was a kit, and I wasn't really paying attention.**_'

The blonde mentally rolled his eyes at that as he focused on the bald Pain, trying to figure out the best way to fight him. His target and the spiky-haired Pain did nothing, they just waited in silence. '_Those extra arms and faces are going to give me some trouble._' Naruto noted, thinking fast. '_And that tail will give him a good deal of offense and defense._' He began to rapidly look through his options, however, he soon dismissed them all. '_I'd need to do something different. Something he'd probably not expect._' There was such an option available, Kura's chakra. '_It's a risk I have to take. He won't expect it and it'll give me an advantage._' He told himself. '_Kura, give me some of your chakra._'

'_**I'm sorry? What did you just say?**_' The fox asked him, not believing she had heard.

'_You heard me. I need some of your chakra. Just keep it at three tails for now._' He knew for a certainty that if he kept his focus on his target, he could control himself whist using her chakra.

'_**Are you sure? You know you there is a risk going four tails Sochi.**_'

'_I know that, okay. But these guys wouldn't be expecting it and that should give me an advantage over them. Plus, with those calming tips you and Ero-sennin gave me in the past year, I should be able to control myself during the fight._' He commented.

'_**Okay Sochi it's coming.**_'Kura replied. Naruto could already feel it coursing through, giving him power. As the cloak engulfed him staying at three tails, he went down onto all fours, sending a snarl at his target. He remained calm and made sure that he was in control of himself.

"Interesting," The bald Pain said as they all watched what happened to the blonde. "I had not expected to see that happen. But still, it does not matter." He charged forward and Naruto did the same. They clashed together, each one going for the midsection. Naruto managed to avoid the bald Pain's strike but couldn't hit him either as the blade-tail forced him back.

The blonde snarled in frustration at the weapon. It was keeping him away from his intended target. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. When the tail came at him again, he instead attacked it with a hand engulfed in chakra that was shaped like a claw. He wasn't able to cut it off, but he did leave a gouge in it. One of the faces on the bald Pain eyed the gouge on the blade-tail, but that was it. One of the arms on one side reached out and grabbed an arm from the other side. The bald Pain pulled and the hand that was being gripped separated from the arm. It turned out that the arm and the hand were connected by a cable. Attached to the cable were clusters of cylindrical objects that had rounded tops. If Naruto had to guess, they were some kind of explosives.

He turned out to be correct when the explosives detached themselves from the cable and flew at him, sailing through the air with the help of some sort of thruster at the bottom. The first two hit the ground in front of Naruto, forcing the blonde to leap back away from them. The explosives still came after him, forcing him to run around to stay out of their path. The smoke from the explosives hitting the ground almost looked like he was leaving a dust trail behind him. When they finally stopped, he did as well and glared at the bald Pain, who said nothing in return. He just kept wearing that blank smile he had had on his face since they showed themselves.

That smile only infuriated Naruto. It was like the thing itself was taunting him. His anger began to bubble over, but he caught himself and clamped it down. He had to stay in control. If he lost that control and acted like an enraged beast, it would be over for him. And if it was over for him, they'd go for Jiraiya, who still sounded like he was going strong, if what the blonde heard was anything to go by.

He charged forward again, ready for round two with the bald Pain. The tail-blade came for him again, but this time he wasn't slowing down. Instead, he went under the thing and got in close to the bald Pain, too close for him to properly use the tail-blade. The arms still tried to hit the blonde, but they could never actually hit him. The best they got was hitting the chakra engulfing him. But he didn't exactly have the advantage either. He had to keep track of all six arms as well as the feet as the two fought each other.

When two of the arms managed to grab his shoulders, Naruto saw an opportunity. He grabbed them in return and yanked them out of their sockets. Holding them by the ends, he began to savagely beat the bald Pain, swinging the arms like clubs. The bald Pain tried to fight back, but the blows were coming too fast and too hard. The three faces began to get really bruised and bloody. The bald Pain's defense soon began to weaken, allowing the blond to hammer him more viciously. He finally knocked him down with a brutal one-two combo. Seeing a chance to finish him off, the blonde threw the arms away and grabbed the tail-blade as passed him when the bald Pain fell. Using both his own strength and the fox's chakra, he tore the blade off with a piercing, squealing sound. Holding it over his head, he swung it down, intent on piercing the bald Pain's chest.

But even before the tail-blade even went past his nose, he went shock-still. _'What…?_' He thought in surprise and shock, caught off guard by the fact he was frozen in place. '_Why is Kura's chakra disappearing?_' He could see the chakra diminishing before his eyes and feel it leaving him. He struggled to look behind him and see if the cause was there, only to have his eyes widened. Standing behind him, with the same neutral expression he wore before, was the pudgy Pain.

'_That's impossible!'_ He mentally screamed. _'I snapped his neck!' _As he tried to figure out how that was possible, both the words of the spiky-haired Pain and Kura came back to him.

"_Not any one can kill one of us, even for a short time."_

'_**I think one of them can do something with the dead.**_'

Moving his eyes to the side where the Konan woman was standing, he saw the last of the Pains who didn't join the fight, the stocky one, standing beside…something that looked somewhat humanoid. All he could really say that it had the Rinnegan for eyes, the bottom was wreathed in purple fire, and it had a very large mouth.

'_He can revive the dead?!_' Naruto asked himself. By that time, the chakra of Kura had disappeared. Kura managed to get most of her chakra back. But the rest had been absorbed by the pudgy Pain. Dazed and weaken, he was still determined to put up a fight. But when he tried to go for the pudgy Pain, he suddenly found himself flying through the air, before losing consciousness.

Naruto sailed over the town as he crashed into the castle, coincidentally going through the hidden tunnel and down the stairs. His blood spilling over the runes making them glow brightly, if Naruto was conscious he would have seen that the walls of the room he fell in started glowing. He would have also noticed Kura's chakra coming through his stomach as a white ball of energy appeared in the middle of the room, as the chakra was pulled towards it.

The ball then began to expand as Naruto's unconscious form was being drawn by the inexorable pull of gravity itself.

Kura minutes prior to the pull, was trying to heal Naruto as quickly as she could before she fell on her knees as she felt her chakra being drained. She gritted her teeth as she felt her body change painfully as she saw the mindscape turning white blinding her for a bit. After a while, Kura felt the pain go away but felt that she landed somewhere hard. Her vision was blurry and slowly going dark. She heard a muffled voice before feeling someone or something lifting her as she lost consciousness.

**-Flashback End-**

"…then the next thing I know I wake up to see Gilda and her father. After that I thought it would be best for Naruto to start a new life till Gilda wanted to come to Ponyville." said Kura as she finished her tale.

"So how does that explain Naruto being de-aged to a five year old?" asked Shigure as he looked at Naruto, who was playing with the CMC and Dinky, which gave him a small smile.

"I think I may know the reason," commented Twilight as Shigure looked at her. "Due to the story Kura told us, he was low on this Chakra before being pulled into the portal. But since Mana is the only energy in Equestria and Naruto's human body couldn't handle the Mana when it was being absorbed, it changed him to the Small Griffon we see now. That is the only theory I can come up with that seems logical, though I am curious about the pony horn on his head." Explained Twilight as Kura nodded.

"It also affected his mind as well." said Kura.

"How so?" asked Twilight.

"It also made him lose his memories of ever being a Shinobi of Konoha and most part of his childhood, which I am grateful for, all the remembers is Me, Shigure and Hiruzen." Explained Kura.

"Interesting." Muttered Twilight before everyone decided to call it a day since it was already night. Shigure offered Kura, Naruto and Gilda to stay at his house, which they accepted as they made their way before bidding each other goodnight.

When Shigure opened his eyes, he saw a familiar white plain, "Here again." He muttered before turning around to see Starswirl looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again Shigure, I see things have been well for you." Starswirl said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Starswirl, um not to be rude by why am I here again?" Shigure motioned the plain around them as Starswirl chuckled.

"I came to tell you that its time." He said cryptically as Shigure looked confused before he understood what Starswirl said.

"The Elemental Nations." Shigure asked more as a statement than a question as Starswirl nodded.

* * *

**Ch.29 End**

* * *

**That's chapter 29 of SoNMM, It seems it's time for Shigure to go back to the Elemental Nations. What will happen next?**

**Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Return to Konoha and Surprises.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


	30. Return to Konoha and Surprises

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 30 of Son of Nightmare Moon.**

**Another chapter, Authors note at the very bottom on how I will deal with the other stories I didn't work on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP, only my OC.**

* * *

"Hello" –Speech

'_Hello_' –Thinking

"**Hey"** \- Demon voice, Nightmare speech, Jutsu's, Ki and Mana attacks

'_**Hey' **_– Spells with incantation and Demon thoughts

* * *

**Last Time on Son of Nightmare Moon:**

_When Shigure opened his eyes, he saw a familiar white plain, "Here again." He muttered before turning around to see Starswirl looking at him with a smile on his face._

"_Nice to see you again Shigure, I see things have been well for you." Starswirl said with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Hello Starswirl, um not to be rude by why am I here again?" Shigure motioned the plain around them as Starswirl chuckled._

"_I came to tell you that its time." He said cryptically as Shigure looked confused before he understood what Starswirl said._

"_The Elemental Nations." Shigure asked more as a statement than a question as Starswirl nodded._

* * *

**-Story Start-**

* * *

"So it's time." said Celestia as she saw Shigure nod at her, causing her to sigh softly.

"Yeah it's been three years and I'm pretty sure that Tsunade will want to know about Naruto, along with Jiraiya." Shigure said as he took out the orb and noticed that it was glowing from time to time. "The issue I may have is that if I use the spell again the orb will go away and I won't be able to come back." He said with worry.

Celestia gave thought on this as her eyes drifted to the next room and saw a certain object, her eyes widen a bit before she smiled. "I think I may have something for you Shigure, but it will take a while to have it ready."

"How long is a while?" he asked confused.

"I would say about a week, in the meantime go ahead and tell Twilight and her friends about you leaving back home." said Celestia as Shigure nodded as he left to Ponyville to tell the others about what was happening.

**-Four Days Later-**

"Hey Twi, what is it that you needed." said Shigure as he entered the Library when he heard from Rainbow Dash that Twilight was looking for him.

"Be there is a sec Shigure." yelled Twilight from her room above as Shigure sat on the couch.

After a few minutes, Twilight walked down the stairs in her human form holding a scroll behind her back.

"What's with the scroll?" he asked as Twilight sat next to him and gave him the scroll.

"It's something I made that I thought it would help considering the kind of missions you do." Twilight replied as Shigure opened the scroll and read its contents.

"Perception Blocking?" said Shigure seeing the name of the spell as he turned to Twilight, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"I made this when I was little and used it so nopony would bother me when I was studying." She said as Shigure gave a chuckle.

"Only you would do something like this to keep on studying." Shigure chuckled, "So how does this work?"

"Like this." said Twilight as she closed her eyes, Shigure then saw Twilight covered in a light-purple glow before she disappeared completely.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind to see nothing before Twilight appeared as the glow went away.

"That's interesting." said Shigure as Twilight helped him with the spell.

**-Next Day-**

"**I see, so you are leaving back to your world for some time then**." Chrysalis asked, still in her human form, as she was sitting on a cot as the chain on the wall was connected to her neck with the suppression ring on her crooked horn.

"Yes and I don't know when I will be back but I will come as quickly as I can and visit you Chryssi." said Shigure smiling, causing Chrysalis to smile back.

"**I'll hold onto you on that dear.**" She said as she leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly.

He kissed her back but they heard a cough and both looked to see Luna watching them as she tapped her foot.

"It is time to go Nephew, Rarity wants you to go to her boutique today." Luna said as Shigure nodded.

"Yeah and Pinkie Pie made me Pinkie swear I would be there, I'll see you again tomorrow Chryssi." said Shigure as he gave Chrysalis a small kiss before leaving.

Chrysalis blushed as she held her hand over her heart as no matter how small or big the kiss was it always made her heart flutter.

"You do realize that I still don't trust you along with a few others correct." said Luna as Chrysalis sighed softly and nodded.

"**Yes I do, and I won't give up this chance to be with him. However, isn't it the Mother who is supposed to say that to me instead of the Aunt?**" Chrysalis said before feeling Luna's magic suck the air out of her.

"I may not have birth him nor did Tsukiyo, but she is a part of me and I of her, so technically he is my son as well." Luna narrowed her eyes before cutting off her magic causing Chrysalis to breathe again. "Just don't foolishly ruin this chance my sister gave you because of Shigure." She said before leaving.

**-Later-**

Shigure was walking towards Rarity's shop as she said that she had something she had been working on for him in the past few days.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was pulled into a changing room where a neatly placed set of clothing was waiting for him. "Hurry up now, darling! I need to see how you look in that masterpiece I made for you." Said Rarity with excitement in her tone.

Shigure chuckled at her antics as he stripped himself out of his old clothes before he grabbed the new clothes and began putting them on. Unknown to him, the white unicorn had called over the others to see how he would look.

When he stepped out, Rarity had a look of pride on her face as the others complimented the outfit. He was wearing a long, sleeveless black tailcoat that reaches his back legs. Under it he wears a grey, sleeveless turtleneck with red and blue, tasseled ropes over the hips, white pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. (1)

"Wow Rarity, you really went all out on this." said Shigure with amazement in his tone causing her to blush.

"Thank you darling, I was going with something that went along your line of work, but also show royal status, I believe this may be my best work yet." Rarity said with pride in her tone but she blushed when Shigure hugged her and kissed her nose.

**-Next Day-**

"**Will you tell them about Naru-chan being alive Shigure.**" said Kura as she was in the living room with Shigure as Naruto tired himself from playing with the CMC's and Dinky.

"No if the council knew about Naruto being alive and a kid again they would do what ever they could to bring him back so they can have their 'weapon'." He growled knowing that the Civilians and Danzo would do something like that and he wouldn't want the peace Equestria to be disturbed by them. "And not to mention Akatsuki as well, I will only tell Tsunade and Jiraiya about this since they are his Godparents and can trusted."

"**Okay, but what about you Shigure, Akatsuki will come after you since you possess my chakra.**" Kura said in worry.

"Even if they did capture me it wouldn't matter, your chakra changed to Mana and is a part of me." said Shigure as Kura gained a thoughtful look before a tanto appeared on her claws.

"**Do you know what this is right?**"

"It's the tanto you gave Naruto right, it was forge by an Uzumaki member so that it would handle your chakra."

Kura nodded before she stabbed the sword into his chest, shocking him before seeing the blade turn into energy as it was absorbed into his body.

"**It has two tails of my chakra and since I want Naruto to live a peaceful life, you now have all nine tails of my power.**" said Kura as Shigure rubbed where Kura stabbed him.

"Could have giving me a warning ya know, it stung like hell." He glared at her as she looked back with an innocent expression.

"**But what fun is there if you got a warning, now c'mon let us work on you trying to use my power. You said you were able to use the one-tailed cloak against a golem, right?**" Kura asked as Shigure nodded.

**-Next Day-**

Shigure was standing in the throne room in Canterlot as he was getting ready to leave back to Konoha.

"Shigure." He heard his voice being called before turning back to see the Mane Six, Derpy and the princesses.

"Hey girls." He smiled back as they all came up to him and hugged him.

"We have something for you Shigure." Luna said as she used her magic to give him a long box.

"What is it?" Shigure asked.

"A little something from me and Luna that we know you will be able to use." Smiled Celestia.

Shigure looked confused before opening the box, it was a katana with runes engraved on the blade and below the hilt, the blade had engraved the designs of seven stars between the rayed sun and the crescent moon, the pommel also had runes on it. To the spectators who would lay their eyes upon it, it was a very beautiful blade, the most beautiful they've ever seen in their lives, and the sword is fitting for a Prince.

"This is, I don't," muttered Shigure as he looked at the blade in awe, making Celestia and Luna giggle.

"This is something me and Luna have been working on ever since you came back from your training." smiled Celestia as Shigure inspected the runes.

"It's beautiful, I love it, thank you Aunt Tia, Luna." said Shigure as he hugged them both.

He let go of them before he moved back before his eyes glowed, along with the crystal orb before a portal opened infront of him to show the village of Konoha. He looked back at the others and smiled before jumping in as the portal closed.

**-Elemental Nations-Konohagakure-**

Shigure came out of the portal and saw that he was on top of the monument in Konoha, he looked down and saw everyone was pretty much going on through their day like normal. Shigure smiled before he smirked, '_Hmm, everyone seems relaxed and peaceful. It would be a shame if… someone… disrupted that. I think Pinkie and Kura are a bad influence on me…nah._' thought Shigure, his smirk growing wider, before his eyes glowed.

(**Play Dark Generosity by Delta Brony**)

**-Back Down in Konoha-**

Everyone was going about their day until it started to get dark, everyone was confused about this until they looked up and saw the moon moving in front of the sun. The civilians were panicking as they ran back to their houses; some Shinobi's were shocked that they couldn't move.

"THE END IS NIGH, KAMI HAS COME TO DESTROY US ALL!" yelled a crazed old man before his mouth started foaming and fell to the ground twitching.

But let's not just look at Konoha let's see the other villages.

**-Iwa-**

"What is going on?" asked Tsuchi as he saw the moon moving covering the sun.

"Old Man what is this are we under attacked?" asked Kurotsuchi as she looked at Onoki.

"I don't know, but get every Shinobi ready just in case." yelled Onoki getting 'Hai's' from Kurotsuchi and Tsuchi as they left to relay the message.

**-Kumo-**

"Yo Bro! Who is controlling the Moon-o!" rapped Bee before he got punched by A.

"Shut up Bee!" yelled A as Yugito looked at the moon but was talking to her Biju at the moment.

'_Nibi do you know what is causing that?_' asked Yugito.

'_**Not sure kitten the only one who could have the power to move the moon was my father the Rikudo Sennin. Say kitten you should ask your Raikage for a mission to Konoha, we gotta find that white-haired teen with the strange energy and make sweet love to him.**_' purred Nibi at the end making Yugito blush.

'_NIBI!_'

**-Suna-**

"Holy—" was all Kankuro said before Temari whacked him with her fan knocking him out.

"Do you know what's causing that Gaara?" asked Temari to her younger brother who shrug impassively.

"No idea but I keep hearing Shukaku screaming." replied Gaara worrying Temari.

"What's it saying?"

"Shukaku keeps screaming 'Daddy!' over and over again." said Gaara confusing Temari.

**-Kiri-**

"M-Mei-sama w-what's going o-on?!" said Chojuro as him along with everyone in Kiri saw the moon covering the sun.

"I don't know Chojuro, this is something that can't be explained." Replied Mei.

"Back in my day, we never just sit and talk about things, we took action." Muttered Ao but Mei heard him.

'_Day…Never…Marriage._' Mei heard Ao say before looking towards him with a sickly sweet smile. "Ao shut up or I will kill you."

'_What did I say?_' thought Ao confused and afraid for his life.

**-Ame-**

"Nagato what is going on?" asked Konan as she looked at the moon.

"I don't know Konan but it doesn't matter, no power is match for a God." said Nagato as Konan sighed a bit at his God complex.

**-Yuutsukagure-**

"Alright, who blocked out the sun." said Frieza as she opened her eyes glaring a bit as she looked up towards the sun.

"FRIEZA!" yelled an enthusiastic voice before a pink blur slammed into her, much to her annoyance.

"What is it Yokkyū." Grumbled Frieza as she got Yokkyū off of her.

"He's back!" answered Yokkyū smiling widely as she could.

"Who's back?"

"Shigure!" said Yokkyū giggling a bit.

"You still have a crush on the guy?" asked Frieza in knowing tone.

"Yes…no…maybe." Yokkyū replied in a clipped tone.

"What about Kolra, I thought you two were together."

"We are, but I don't think she would mind getting together with him for one night." said Yokkyū in a sweet and innocent tone.

**-Elsewhere-**

"What happened to the Sun?" asked Kisame as him and Okojo walked before stopping.

"I don't know but I think I know who may be responsible." replied Okojo as Kisame looked at her.

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious Guppy-chan, its Shigure-kun." smirked Okojo at the nickname as Kisame grumbled a bit before he smirked back.

"So the Tenshi returns, I can't wait to see how much stronger he's gotten, even Samehada wants to try his Mana." said Kisame as Samehada growled happily a bit from under its bandages.

**-Back in Konoha-**

"What is going on?!" yelled Tsunade seeing that the day turned dark and looked outside to see the moon infront of the sun.

Soon enough the moon began to glow before there was a shadow aura forming around the moon. An image of a horse with a horn and wings appeared before the shadow went straight towards Konoha more specifically the Monument, causing the shadows to explode in a flame as everyone saw a demonic armored figure appeared out of the flame.

"**PEOPLE OF KONOHA! JUDGEMENT HAS COME FOR YOU!**" screamed the figure as the figure raised his hands as millions of ethereal swords appeared above Konoha, scaring everyone shitless before the figure couldn't handle it and started laughing. A few were shocked as the armor and the moon went away to show Shigure looking down with a smile, before flashing away.

**-Later (End Song)-**

Shigure was calmly walking towards the Hokage Tower before hearing a voice call out to him and turn with a smile.

"Shino, Kiba! … But where's Aka- HOLY CELESTIA!" Akamaru tackled Shigure; this would be cute, if it weren't for the fact that the canine was now as big as Fenrir.

"Hey Kiba! What're you feedin' this guy?" Shigure squirmed out from under the giant dog and stood up to give him a hug. Shigure didn't even have to kneel for Akamaru to lick his face.

"Eh. Sides of beef, kibble… human bodies."

"Nani?" Shigure turned to Kiba skeptically, with his cheek on Akamaru's face, making the female population scream kawaii.

Kiba shrugged and elaborated. "I let him eat what he kills on missions, sometimes he kills enemy ninja... he eats 'em." Before punching Shigure on the shoulder, "That was for scaring the shit out of us!" Shigure wasn't affected by the punch as he started petting Akamaru and telling them that he was heading to meet with Tsunade.

"Hello Shigure," Shino spoke up. "I am surprised you remember me. Why? Because the two of us have rarely interacted before this," Shigure hummed knowing how right Shino was but he gave a shrug.

"You're just cool in my opinion Shino, besides you're a friend and teammate of Hinata, so that makes us friends as well." he told the teen who simply hummed quietly, very satisfied by this answer.

"Man it sucks you got back today," Kiba said causing Shigure to turn to him. "We were just about to leave for a mission; you need to tell us what happened to you dude. So have any luck with the ladies?" Kiba wondered with a smirk as he could obviously see the change Shigure has taken. He would be shocked if the white-haired teen didn't.

"I don't kiss and tell, Kiba," he said with Kiba raising a brow. Shigure then hummed as he looked behind Kiba, "Where's Hinata?" he wondered causing Kiba to blink as he finally noticed his friend was not around, weird.

Shigure suddenly sense something approaching him, and approaching fast, turned around quickly before he saw it. Coming from in front of him, at a distance, was a lavender and white dot, with bits of dark blue mixed in with it. Shigure blinked in confusion and shock, before he heard a noise of screaming, that was coming from the dot.

"-Guh!" Shigure shouted out when the oncoming missile slammed into his body and knocked him off his feet.

The dot had suddenly moved a lot faster than he expected.

The two of them rolled across the ground for several dozen feet, before they bounced against a food stand selling cabbages. Shigure's head hit the side of it, and he felt a weight on his body.

He looked down, and saw Hinata staring up at him with a smile.

"Nii-san you're back! I missed you." Hinata said with relief in her tone as a few tears fell from her eyes. Shigure smiled warmly at Hinata, before hugging her as tightly as he could, making her laugh.

"I definitely missed you Imōto-chan." said Shigure as he got Hinata off of him and looked at her. She really grew in the three years he was gone; her hair was longer and reached her waist. Even her attire was different, instead of her crème colored jacket she switched it for a lavender one, though it was still big on her just like her old one.

After they disengaged from the hug, Kiba took in Shigure's appearance. Kiba noted the lack of the "knight look" Shigure had before he left; he looked over Shigure's new attire and couldn't help but feel envious of the toned physique that was poorly hidden by his tight coat. Another thing he noted was that the way Shigure carried himself screamed confidence and power. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his assessment by the distinct sound of light conversation.

Kiba smirked at Shigure, "Looks like we're not the only ones whose gonna get a surprise today." He said as he looked towards the street.

Shigure, confused by this statement, as he looked to see distinct strawberry pink and platinum blonde heads emerging from the crowd. They seemed to be oblivious to Shigure's presence due to the conversation they were having, he also saw Shikamaru and Choji following them from behind. After a few moments, he began to hear parts of the conversation.

"I'm serious Sakura!" Ino said, "I was walking by the Hokage tower to meet up with Lady Tsunade when all of a sudden the sky turned dark and an eclipse appeared. Then a figure in dark armor appeared on the Hokage monument before lifting his hands to summon millions of swords. Then he laughed before the armor went away to show a guy with white hair as he flashed away in a teal color." Sakura looked skeptical of what her best friend was saying.

"Yeah, sure Ino." Sakura said dismissively, "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Tsunade-sama's face is really as wide as the monument depicts." Ino gave Sakura a withering look and then turned her attention to the group they were approaching. Her eyes bulged when she laid eyes on Shigure's form and she looked back at Sakura pointing to him.

"Look! That's the guy that I saw in the Monument." she exclaimed excitedly. Sakura glanced at the man Ino was pointing at and turned back to her excited friend.

"Ino, that's just Shigure. I doubt he knows anyt-" Sakura stopped as she realized what she had just said. She looked over at Shigure to make sure she wasn't mistaken "SHIGURE!" she yelled as she broke into a run to get to him with Ino and Choji following close behind, while Shikamaru walked as a slow pace.

Shigure gave a small wave as his friends ran to greet him, "Hey guys! Long time no see!" he said. Sakura and Ino stopped in front of Shigure while Choji, who did not have the same kind of control where he could stop on a dime, passed the two girls, scooped up Shigure and in turn Kiba into a bone-crushing hug. Choji's over-enthusiastic greeting caused everyone else to chuckle except for Shino who remained silent while Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome'.

"Choji… Can't breathe, Let Go." Shigure gasped out while Kiba struggled to escape the deadly grip. Choji chuckled as he let his two friends down. Kiba began gulping down air as if he had just run non-stop from Konoha to Suna at top speed with Gai and Lee.

"BRAT!" came the irate voice of one Tsunade Senju as she stomped her way to Shigure, who just smiled slightly, as everyone in the vicinity was scared of Tsunade and sent looks of pity to Shigure before Tsunade hugged him. "About that you came back Gaki, how was your trip? Did you find what you needed." she told him cryptically as he nodded.

"Yeah though I need to tell you and Jiraiya about something that happened before I came back." said Shigure confusing Tsunade before she nodded as they both walked to the Hokage Tower.

**-Hokage Tower-**

"Alright, so do you wanna go first or do I?" asked Tsunade as Jiraiya placed a silencing seal around the room when he arrived.

"Hold that thought." replied Shigure as he closed his eyes before sending a ghostly blue sword at the vents before they heard a splat, Jiraiya checked and saw an ink puddle from where the sword impacted.

"Danzo." said Jiraiya as Tsunade gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Now that we have no interruptions we can begin, Naruto is in Equestria, where my mother is from, in a town called Ponyville." stated Shigure shocking Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"WHAT? HOW?!" yelled Tsunade as she got up from her seat, weeks of searching for Naruto only to come back with nothing, and hearing that he was okay made her heart jump in joy.

"Okay one, inside voice and two, from what Kura told me after that Pein guy blasted them to the castle, they landed in the room from where I found the orb. Somehow, there was some of my residual Mana left behind and with Kura's Charka it formed a portal that sucked Naruto inside. I don't know the exact thing but Kura transformed into a Griffon and was released from the seal, she's still pissed about that." chuckled Shigure.

"But he's okay right?" asked Tsunade almost desperately at wanting to know about her family member.

"Well somewhat okay." cringed Shigure a bit.

"What do you mean somewhat?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well he was very low on Chakra before going to the portal and since Mana is the only energy in Equestria. Naruto's body started absorbing the Mana but since his body couldn't handle it, he…changed."

"Changed how?" asked Tsunade annoyed at the cryptic answers Shigure has been giving them.

"He Deaged back into a five-year-old and turned into a Griffon but he gained a unicorn's horn like me when I change into my Tenshi form but smaller. He also doesn't remember anything or anyone else but me, Kura, and Jiji." said Shigure bluntly.

"I swear Shigure if this is some kind of prank I'm not laughing." said Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes at him. Shigure just sighed, transformed into his Tenshi form and his eyes glowed before sending strips of Mana to Jiraiya and Tsunade's head as he showed them his memories of meeting Naruto and Kura's explanation of how she thinks they got there.

Soon Tsunade's eyes stopped glowing as she sighed and drank a cup of sake that she left on the desk, "I really have no idea how Sarutobi-sensei put up with you two." before she drank her cup making Shigure just chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can still bring him and anypo-one here and back I just need to buy a large enough house with an empty room for what I'm going to use." said Shigure, almost talking like an Equestrian again, "So what have you told the others about Naruto?"

"That I placed him as MIA/ possible KIA, and when most of the villagers cheered about him being dead, I snapped and told them about his heritage, while most felt bad about what they did, a few still hated him no matter what." Tsunade sighed as she drank more sake as Jiraiya released the seal.

"That's good, I don't want any shinobi especially Danzo to ruin the peace over there." Shigure nodded before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade before the door opened to reveal Anko who looked at Shigure in shock, which made him smile. Suddenly, Anko appeared in front of him and punched his gut making Shigure double over in pain before Anko grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

"I knew it was you." whispered Anko after she ended the kiss and hugged him, which he returned slowly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Anko-chan." smiled Shigure slightly before Tsunade coughed and pointed to the door.

When Shigure turned, he saw a girl about three years old with purple hair that reaches her shoulders and pupil-less brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and white Shinobi style sandals. However, what got his attention was that she was covered in some sort of illusion.

"Who is the little one? And why is she in a Genjutsu?" asked Shigure, which made Anko cringe a bit as she chuckled nervously.

"You can see that, hehehe not even the Byakugan or Sharingan could tell, so how did you?" asked Anko avoiding the question, which made Shigure raise his eyebrow slightly but he answered nonetheless.

"During my training, Mother thought it was a good idea to attack me in my sleep or at night. So to counter that I have been using Mana in my eyes and ears until it became second nature, while I don't know the full extent yet but I can see any low to mid-class illusions on anyone and hear anything from a distance. Now who is the little girl?" replied Shigure before Anko sighed.

"Her names Akizuki…She's my daughter and you're the father." Anko whispered quietly hoping Shigure didn't hear her but he did, his eyes widen before he could do the only thing at the moment, he fainted.

**-An Hour Later-**

Shigure groaned as he opened his eyes to see a worried Anko looking at him before he got up, "I could have sworn you said that the little girl was my daughter." he said looking at her as she nodded. "But how?"

"Well when a woman and a man love each other very much-" started Anko as Shigure placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing.

"I meant how were you able to get pregnant, didn't you use the Anti-Pregnant Jutsu before I left?" question Shigure before Anko grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I did but that Jutsu is used against Chakra and since you have Mana it didn't work." shrugged Anko as Shigure sighed before feeling his leg pulled and turned to see that it was Akizuki. However, she looked different, she had white streaks on her hair, her eyes changed from brown to gold, and red whisker-like marks like him but only had one on each cheek.

"A-are you my Papa?" she asked shyly as she looked towards the floor.

"Yeah I am," said Shigure smiling softly as Akizuki looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes and smiled before she jumped on him crying into his neck.

"PAPA!" she yelled happily as Shigure hugged her back.

"Pardon the interruption but I may have a house for you Shigure, but it depends if you want It." said Tsunade.

"What house?" replied Shigure as Tsunade smirked a bit.

"The Namikaze/Uzumaki house."

"Would I be able to get in? If I recall I'm not related to Naruto by blood, if there is a seal at the gate, which I'm sure there is. It won't open with my blood." Questioned Shigure as Tsunade smirked more.

"Actually your blood was already added to the seal, while I don't know the reason why, but Minato somehow knew that you would be shunned like Naruto, so he made you an honorary member of the Namikaze Clan with his permission stated in his Hokage Will. I still don't know how he knew this would have happened though, but as they said Minato was a once in a lifetime prodigy and was considered a genius."

"How did he even knew about me?" asked Shigure confused about what he just learned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Shigure, Sarutobi-sensei was the one who was with Minato the entire time during the attack when Naruto was born." Shrugged Tsunade.

"I guess I'll talk with Jiji about that later. I wonder if the old man is enjoying his Icha-Icha books now that he doesn't have to deal with paperwork." Chuckled Shigure before seeing the distraught looks on Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Anko.

**-Konoha Cemetery-**

Shigure was standing in front of the grave of Hiruzen Sarutobi with the inscription that said, '_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._'

"He died in his sleep," answered Jiraiya as he placed his hand on Shigure's shoulder.

"Shigure?" Anko said holding his hand gently as he stared at the grave.

"I'm fine, just thanking the old man for taking care of me and Naruto when we were little, just wished he could have been here with us for a little longer." He smiled softly, wiping the tears before they had a chance to fall as Anko hugged him before they left.

**-That Night-**

After the tour around the large three-story house which was located in the small forest behind the Hokage Monument, from what Tsunade told him both Minato and Kushina liked to be away from the villagers.

Shigure at the moment was in an empty room ready to begin what he need to make a connection between Konoha and Equestria. Shigure pulled out his medallion focusing his Mana on a specific crystal as it flashed the entire room for a moment before it went away. In front of Shigure was a mirror being six feet tall and four feet wide, it could have easily been mistaken for an old wardrobe mirror. Shigure then began to examine the markings around it making sure that nothing was amiss.

According to Celestia, her old teacher Starswirl created a mirror almost exactly like it to send away creatures from a long time ago to a different dimension. Celestia with the help of Luna created two mirrors to make a passage between Konoha and Equestria without having to waste Mana going back and forth.

After seeing nothing wrong Shigure summoned the orb and placed it in the compartment on top of the mirror. The markings on the mirror glowed a rainbow-colored light before it went away, Shigure stayed for a moment making sure nothing else was gonna happen before he left as it was almost night and he needed some rest.

'_I'll check it out tomorrow morning and put some beds in there._' thought Shigure as he yawned a bit.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE YOU SNAKE BIMBO!" yelled a voice from downstairs making Shigure sigh knowing who the voice cursing was.

"OI DON'T CALL ME A BIMBO, TOMATO FACE, AND I WAS GONNA SEND YOU A SUMMON TO TELL YOU BUT YOU CAME EARLIER THAN EXPECTED!" Anko shouted back before Shigure heard some rustling and things breaking.

Shigure sighed again before making his way down the stairs to see Anko and a familiar red-head fighting in the living room. Not wanting the home of Naruto's father and mother more destroyed than what it already was, he grabbed the shirts on both Anko and Tayuya, separating them before giving them a small bonk on the head.

"If you both don't mind I don't want the house to be destroyed by you two since this belonged to Minato-san and Kushina-kaa." said Shigure sternly causing Anko and Tayuya to rub their heads.

"You," growled Tayuya as she stood up giving Shigure a glare before walking towards him. Shigure just stood there not affected by Tayuya's growling since he was tired but did give her a look over.

Over the years Tayuya had definitely grown up, now almost 17 years old and was starting to blossom more. Her hair had grown out to a bit past her rear, still matted down a bit by a black beanie. Her outfit had changed to a more individualistic style compared to her former uniform of Orochimaru.

She had decided on a long sleeved light brown shirt with a black vest and a pair of black shorts that went down to her mid-thigh.

"Oi don't look at me like I'm some sort of meat shithead." Retorted Tayuya angrily about to hit him but Shigure pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice to see you again Tayuya-chan, I missed you." said Shigure sincerely causing Tayuya to blush a bit feeling his toned chest and noticed how tall he was as she only reached his chest.

"D-don't say that shithead." Stuttered Tayuya as she hugged him back.

He smiled before he walked off to his room. "Well I'm gonna go rest Tayu-chan, Anko-chan we can talk tomorrow okay."

He heard a thump coming from the room right before his and looked toward the door. He opened it and saw Akizuki on the ground rubbing her head with tears welling in her eyes. His eyes widened and he rushed to help the young violet-haired girl. "Akizuki-chan! What happened?!" Shigure said with panic in his voice.

Akizuki looked up to her daddy and sniffled, "I was jumping on the bed you got me today. I was happy because it was so fluffy and looked like a cloud. I fell off and hit my head." She said. Shigure's panic vanished and he smiled softly. He put his right hand on her head and rubbed it soothingly while channeling some Mana into his palm and healing her.

"It's okay, Akizuki-chan. You just got too excited with the cloud. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked softly. The young girl nodded and he kissed her hair and then picked her up, "Does it feel better?" He asked. She nodded into the crook of his neck.

He went to her cloud bed and went to lay her down but she clung to him. "Can I sleep with you, Papa?" She asked cutely.

Shigure cracked when he saw those big golden eyes. '_It seems Anko-chan taught her the Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu._' Shigure sighed as he started to walk to his room. "Yes you can Akizuki-chan. You still need to heal right?" He said with a smile. She smiled and nodded. "Well as someone I know keeps saying. Laughter is the best medicine." He said as he started to tickle her.

She began to squirm and laugh, "S-Stop! Hahaha!" He laughed in amusement and stopped. She looked at him with a glare that was just cute to him, "Not funny, Papa." She said as she crossed her arms.

She then yawned as Shigure got into his sleeping attire and slid into bed next to his daughter. He opened his arms and the little girl crawled over to him and hugged him. "Goodnight, Papa." She said tiredly.

Shigure chuckled at the girl and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Musume." As he slept he noticed the door opening slightly to show Anko looking at the two with a smile before she joined her daughter and lover in bed.

"You know Shigure, guys like you are only born every once in a blue moon. I still don't think you quite understand just how rare you are." Anko chuckled. "Hell, just giving me a daughter is making _me_ of all people, a better person. I'm turning into a half decent woman, and it's all your fault."

Shigure laughed lightly and rubbed Anko's hand. "Sorry about that. Is there any way you can think of I can repay you in?"

Anko smirked; her long tongue flicked out of her mouth and ran up Shigure's ear.

"Just don't break mine or our daughters' heart, that's all I ask you." She whispered as Shigure nodded before giving Anko a kiss in which she returned before going to sleep.

**-Three Days Later-**

"I hope you got a good night's rest Shigure. You are really going to need it for this mission I have for you." Tsunade said as Shigure only yawned while Jiraiya was almost having a small party of his own.

_'Eheheh you're welcome Shigure! Hope you like this mission!'_ Jiraiya thought perversely with a giggle.

"Just lay it on me Baa-chan. What is it?" said Shigure not seeing Tsunade giving a glance at Jiraiya and sighed.

"You're mission is a seduction mission with a few others." Shigure looked at her confusingly.

"Um...if I'm not mistaken seductions missions are normally carried out by Kunoichi. I'm not good at seduction for men." said Shigure.

"Who said it was for men? This village is over run with women...beautiful women to exact!" Jiraiya said. Shigure groaned as he knew something like this would happen if Jiraiya was involved.

"Alright fine! Just tell me who and I'll kill them without the need of all that seduction stuff."

"It's not that simple Shigure, you don't need to kill anyone, you just need to work your way into a woman's personal...how do you say it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she turned to Jiraiya.

"It's called a sex slave trading ring! Only catch is that women own the men!" Shigure resisted to not zapped Jiraiya into ashes with his eyes.

"You are a really fucked up man you know that right?" said Shigure with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Language Shigure...I'm still your elder." Jiraiya warned.

"You are an elder for sure." Muttered Shigure with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU BRAT!" Shigure started to suck his teeth.

"Hypocrite."

Tsunade chuckled and looked Shigure in the eyes. "The woman is named Shion. She is a very wealthy princess from Demon country. She may seem like a sweet and innocent woman from a view, but she is a very kinky woman who likes her men begging at her feet."

Shigure could already see the whips and chains hanging over him as he slumped his shoulders. "Couldn't you send someone else?"

"Nope, we already have a plan ready for you to be...captured. We need to get you looking like you just been robbed and leave you on the side of the road. Her escort is coming through soon near Konoha so now is the time to act!" Shigure nodded but sighed.

"Why am I assigned to this mission though?" Tsunade leaned back and took a sip of her sake.

"Well besides you being the only male that is available, someone is after her head. We need her alive so we can continue to have her wealth in the village. She doesn't know of our plan to protect her, so don't tell anyone! This is an off the books, A-rank mission!" Shigure nodded.

"So when do I start?"

**-Outside of Konoha-**

"Is everything ready?" asked Shigure as he was laying down on the road, his marks and streaks gone from his transformation ability.

"Yeah just act like your normal sexy self!" Anko said with a grin as she punched Shigure on the chest just enough to bruise him.

"Anko I swear you're enjoying this, aren't you?" sighed Shigure with an annoyed expression.

"Yes and no. Some blond bimbo gets to have you as a slave, while I sit at home all alone!" yelled Anko waving her arms around frantically with a mad expression.

"Shh! here they come! I'll see you in a few weeks...I hope." said Shigure as Anko gave him a small kiss before she left, leaving Shigure to act like he had just been mugged of his money. Over the small hill was a small caravan that was transporting Shion to her home in Demon country. The driver of the small caravan saw Shigure on the side of the road.

"Shion-Sama! There is a man on the side of the road!" The man shouted while stopping the caravan. The princess poked her head out the side window and saw the dirt and blood on him.

"Bring him to me...I will take him with us to Demon." Said Shion shocking the man.

"B-But Shion-Sama. He could be nothing but a beggar!" commented the man as Shion glared at him.

"Be quiet! I will take him with us and that is final!" The man gulped and nodded while running over to Shigure. Shigure heard the conversation and played dead. The man placed him on his shoulder and walked back over to her.

"Place him in here with me. I want to check over his injuries." Shion said. The man nodded and opened the door and placed Shigure in the seat across from her. The man placed hand cuffs on his wrists and a single chain over his legs. He quickly shut the door and made his way back to the front.

Shion looked Shigure over with a keen eye. He was completely shirtless, besides the x-shaped scar on his chest, which made her lick her lips. The only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of simple green civilian pants. She wanted to so badly take him then and there but in the state he was in she was sure he would be even more injured. She was about to heal him with what little medical Jutsu she knew, but stopped when he started to glow a little blue. She watched in awe as his bruises and cuts were healing at an inhuman rate.

Shigure fluttered his eyes open and looked around. "Oh man, where, where am I?" Shion giggled and crossed one of her legs over the other.

"I found you on the side of the road a few minutes back. Seems you were mugged by someone and left for dead." She explained. Shigure nodded but looked down at his arms and feet.

"Hey, why am I chained up for?" asked Shigure before he looked up to see Shion inching closer to him with an evil smirk.

"Simple really. You have just been saved by a princess. As for you paying me back, all you have to do is be my slave." Shigure already knew of this and began to act frantic.

"W-What do you mean slave!? Don't you have enough of them!?" he said as he looked down. Shion placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head to meet his gaze with hers.

"I do, but none of them can make me happy. Besides you don't have to do any work most of the time. All you have to do is be my little sex toy!" Shigure looked at her for a bit then acted like he was trying to get out of the place.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! Let me out!"

Shion started laughing while rubbing his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything that you wouldn't like...well most of the time." She giggled perversely.

'_Don't purr! Don't purr! Don't purr! Don't purr!_' Shigure thought frantically trying to resist as Shion kept rubbing his cheek, as he was still sensitive even though he doesn't have the marks on his cheek.

The man driving the caravan heard the scream of help and sighed in his head. _'I truly am sorry you poor, poor man. First you get robbed and now you are a sex slave...today was just not your day.'_

**-In Konoha-**

"So you're Shigure's Aunt?" asked Tsunade as she stared at the woman who just entered her office a few minutes ago.

The woman in question was wearing a white dress that reached her legs, with a sun design near the bottom. Her tan skin looked as if she was kissed by the sun, hair being a light rainbow color that reached her waist with her bang covering her right eye, her eyes were a purple-violet color.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Princess Celestia." said Celestia in her human form.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I would like talk with you about a few things." said Celestia as Tsunade nodded before sending ANBU away and sealed the room.

**-Back with Shigure-**

_*Snap!*_

"Beg little man! Beg!" said Shion to Shigure as she had a whip on hand and was wearing a leather outfit.

"Fuck you, you sadistic bitch!" yelled Shigure before Shion whipped his cheek, "GAH!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your new master?"

'_I'm so going to kill Jiraiya after this._' thought Shigure darkly before grunting as Shion whipped him again.

* * *

**Ch.30 End**

**(1)- Lie Ren's current attire in RWBY Volume 4**

**That's chapter 30 of SoNMM, Shigure is finally back in Konoha, and not only did he found out about having a daughter with Anko but his first mission back is to be a sex slave.**

**Until next time.**

**Next Chapter: Meeting #7.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**

* * *

***Authors Note***

**Also due to me wanting to get back to my other stories I neglected. Each month I will work on one Main story and one Side story.**

**The Main stories for me are: Dragonfire, Son of Nightmare Moon and Nephilim in Remnant.**

**The Side Stories are: A Better Life, My Job and Pokemon Journey in Unova.**

**So the stories will be worked on as follows:**

**1****st****: Nephilim in Remnant &amp; My Job**

**2****nd****: Son of Nightmare Moon &amp; A Better Life**

**3****rd****: Dragonfire &amp; Pokemon Journey in Unova**

**Next Month will be Nephilim in Remnant &amp; My Job so be on the look out for that, I hope this will be okay for everyone but if I do finish one of the stories earlier I will post it.**


End file.
